Unintended
by EvvieJo
Summary: A chance meeting between two painfully lonely boys - a Dalton freshman and a runaway from Lima - becomes the starting point to finding friendship, family, and maybe even love. - AU-ish, beginning sometime in Season 1, eventual Romantic!Klaine, don't you all worry. Rated M out of caution, for the end of Part Two and Part Three.
1. PART ONE: Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

**Chapter 1**

Darkness was falling over Westerville, making the cold November air even more unpleasant. Blaine shivered and wrapped his arms around his chest, in a futile attempt to stay warm. His extracurriculars at Dalton ended late and he was beginning to hate them now, when he was forced to walk home after dark.

The streets were almost entirely deserted, Blaine's smart shoes clicked on the sidewalk, echoing in the quiet.

It wasn't far from Dalton to the Andersons', but that night Blaine felt as if he had walked miles and still had miles to go. The evening was the first truly cold one, reminding that winter was approaching. It also reminded Blaine of a similar night a year ago. The streets were as empty, the orange light of the streetlamps exactly the same tint. Only the sounds were different; no hollow sounds of dance music beats, no muffled laughter coming from a high school gym.

Blaine was just passing a bus stop, when he heard something. Someone was sitting in the shadow of the bus stop, sniffling, their teeth chattering violently.

Blaine stopped, peering into the darkness.

'Hello?,' he said hesitantly. It was stupid to talk to a stranger. Especially with the experience that he'd had. But he had a feeling whoever it was, wouldn't hurt him.

The hunched figure stirred, raising their head, not saying a word.

'Can I help you somehow?,' asked Blaine. He proceeded into the shade of the bus stop, his eyes trying to make out the facial features of the person in front of him.

The face was delicate, and an upturned nose, a few streaks of hair falling on the forehead under a woolen hat. Blaine could see it was a boy, more or less his age. His eyes were filled with fear, his lips trembling. Once Blaine's eyes adjusted to the darkness better, he noticed a suitcase standing next to the boy.

'Relax, I'm not going to hurt you,' he said, sensing the boy's tension. 'What's your name?'

The boy glanced at Blaine, appraising whether or not he could be trusted.

'Kurt,' came the quiet, uncertain answer.

'My name's Blaine,' replied Blaine, extending his hand for Kurt to shake.

It took Kurt a moment to decide to reach out and take Blaine's hand gingerly in his own. Then he recoiled it back into his pocket.

'What are you doing here? It looks like you're cold.'

Kurt only shrugged. It was strange to be talking to some random kid in the street, after a week of not making any contact with anyone. How could he ever have thought it would be easier like that?

Silence pervaded for a moment. Neither of the boys moved as much as an inch.

Blaine's gaze fixed on the suitcase.

'You run away from home?,' he asked.

Kurt's head snapped up, his jaw dropped. How did he know?

'It's that obvious?' He grimaced, thinking how lucky he was it was dark. He probably looked like shit; he hadn't had a chance to take a proper shower for four days. His money was running out. How could he have thought he could make it on his own? With no place to stay, no job, no money but some crappy savings from his allowance? He was pathetic.

'Come on,' said Blaine, getting up.

Kurt's eyes bulged. Did he really just say that?

'What?'

Blaine rolled his eyes.

'God, just get up, take your stuff and come on.'

Kurt frowned. Why would this guy even bother? There were other people in the streets, there were other ways to help those in need. Why _this guy_ would want to help _him_?

'Are you pulling my leg?,' asked Kurt with hesitation.

Blaine sighed.

'No. I'm not. Come on.' He grabbed Kurt's suitcase and started dragging in on its wheels, filling the street with the clattering noise it made. 'Come on. Unless you want me to run away with your stuff.'

Still fighting his disbelief and fear, Kurt started after Blaine.

They were walking in silence for a couple of minutes, Kurt studying the back of Blaine's head. His hair was gelled down, but a few curls escaped the product just above the nape of his neck and a striped scarf that looked like someone nicked it from a Harry Potter movie set.

'Hey, won't your parents mind you bringing a vagrant into your house?,' Kurt said, trying to sound casually.

'They're not home.'

'Oh.' Kurt bit his lip, wondering whether it was appropriate for him to ask, why would they leave him alone.

But the answer was given even without the question being asked.

'They work a lot, so usually I have the house to myself.' He turned his head, sending Kurt a small sad smile.

They turned another corner, and found themselves on a typically suburban street, lined with similar, big and neatly kept houses. Blaine led the way to a house half-way through the street, Kurt following obediently.

Blaine produced a keychain from his satchel and opened the front door. He waved his hand at Kurt, inviting him into the dark, quiet building. Kurt took a cautious step forward.

Once over the threshold, Blaine flicked the light on, illuminating the messy hall. The interior of the house was decorated in blue and cream, with a light brown wood-panelled floor. There were shoes, coats, scarves and other accessories scattered everywhere, on a small table and a settee to the right, the floor by the wall, and hung haphazardly on the hooks in the wall.

'Sorry for the mess. The cleaning lady comes on Mondays, and… Well, nobody else really cleans up in here.' Blaine's cheeks flushed bright pink.

'I don't mind. I'm the one who's barging in.' Kurt couldn't recall feeling as awkward. Not even when his father caught him dancing to _Single Ladies_ in that damn unitard.

Blaine threw his coat on top of the stack of other clothes on the settee, and headed into the kitchen. The counters were graphite, with white cupboard doors and gleaming metal handles on everything.

'You have a beautiful home,' said Kurt, trying to overcome his uneasiness.

'Thanks, but- to be honest, I hate it.' A grimace crossed his face. 'Tea?'

'Yes, please.' He was still shivering slightly.

Blaine got to preparing the tea without saying anything more. He was starting to wonder what to do next. The decision to take the boy home was made in split seconds, and now he was beginning to realize that it wasn't necessarily the best one. What would he tell his parents? Should he tell them about it at all? But then, should he just kick Kurt out back into the cold streets?

No, that he simply couldn't do.

Meanwhile, Kurt continued to study Blaine. His movements were lithe, but somewhat awkward at the same time. After all, he had all the reasons in the world not to be comfortable around a complete stranger.

The uniform Blaine was wearing, a blue blazer with a red rim and a red D embroidered on the left side of the chest and grey pants, seemed a little oversized on him.

After a moment filled with nothing but the hum of the electric kettle and the splash of water over the tea bags, a steaming mug was placed before Kurt, who sent Blaine a little grateful smile, before wrapping his icy hands over the delightfully hot cup.

'You're a prep school boy.' It was a statement. The uniform gave Blaine away.

Blaine laughed curtly, flattening his tie.

'Yeah. Dalton.' His thoughts wandered for a moment to Westerville North High, but he pushed those memories away. 'Where do you go to school?,' he asked to avoid going deeper into his school situation, before realizing that school could not be the best topic to discuss with someone, who'd just escaped from home.

'McKinley. In Lima,' Kurt answered nonetheless, with a slight tremor shaking his frame. It indeed wasn't the best of topics.

Silence fell again, and Kurt began to look around, just to occupy his mind and try not to think what was going to happen once the mug's empty and he's forced to go back out onto the streets. He kept on pushing the thought of coming back home away with dread. He had to figure something out. But the idea to go to New York was even scarier. He'd heard what happened to all those kids who went to the Big Apple, running away from homes, trying to find a better life, away from their hateful families. He didn't know what frightened him more: the vision of sleeping under bridges and no running water, or the idea that he, too, could end up selling his body to random people in most unhygienic conditions.

He forced his thoughts to focus on what surrounded him, instead of theorizing about what could be. The kitchen wasn't as messy as the hall, showing that it wasn't often in use. There was barely anything that could identify the members of the family, Kurt couldn't even tell, how many of them there were. He got up from where he was sitting at the counter, his mug in hand, and approached the door directly behind him; he assumed it led into the dining room.

'May I?,' he asked Blaine, who was watching him closely.

'Sure.'

In the scanty light coming from the kitchen, Kurt could see an oval table surrounded by six chairs. It all seemed as if no one had sat there in a long time. The room looked entirely unused.

'Do you ever eat here?'

Blaine shrugged, dropping his eyes onto his mug.

'Not really. I mean, we do. On Thanksgivings and Christmases. At least when mom and dad are home.'

Kurt turned his head back in Blaine's direction, surprised.

'Why wouldn't they be home on holidays?'

'They work a lot.'

With an acknowledging nod, Kurt decided it wasn't something Blaine wanted to talk about.

He sipped his tea as slowly as he possibly could, but still it seemed too fast. Regretfully, he drank the remainder and set the empty mug on the counter in front of Blaine.

'Thanks for the tea. It was really civil of you.' He hesitated for a second. 'See you around.'

Kurt directed his steps back into the hall and grabbed his things. He turned, when he heard a rustle behind him. Blaine was standing in the doorway, wide-eyed and disoriented.

'What are you doing?'

'Leaving. I'm not going to bother you. You were too nice to me already.'

For a moment they were standing frozen, facing each other, with their gazes stuck to the other's eyes. Blaine noticed Kurt's eyes were a curious colour that was blue, green and grey at the same time. And Kurt found himself dazzled by the hazel tinged with gold of Blaine's irises.

'Don't go.'

Kurt's breath hitched. He had been wishing to hear that since the door opened before him, but that was just a wish he knew couldn't come true.

'Are you serious?,' he choked out. 'I really don't want to be a bother. And I have to look for a place to stay.'

'You don't have to,' Blaine said hurriedly. Why was he even doing it? Offering shelter to some runaway kid he knew nothing about? For all he knew, he could wake up in a robbed house or not wake up at all, because he let a criminal or a total psycho into the house. But the loneliness he had been feeling within these four walls all his life, no matter if his parents or Cooper were there, was becoming increasingly painful. 'You can stay here.'

Kurt didn't move. He kept his eyes glued to Blaine's face, looking for a clue as to whether he was playing a prank on him. But it all felt sincere. The hazel eyes were filled with warmth, sympathy, and kindness, and… Was that hope?

'Okay,' said Kurt, releasing the handle of his suitcase.

* * *

**A/N:** Just to place this story for you in reference to canon: it takes place more or less in the first half of season 1, but something that happened in _Preggers_ DID NOT happen in this slight AU. It'll be explained later in the story. And here I'm taking the liberty to make Blaine Kurt's age, according to the theory that he could have got held up a year by the Sadie Hawkins incident.

The title is taken from the song _Unintended_ by Muse.

I'm writing two stories basically simultaneously right now, and I'm going back to uni next week with an M.A. thesis looming, so I can give no guarantees as to how often I will update. But I promise to try my best and do it as often as I can. Plus, I have a few chapters written in advance, both of this story and of _Letters from Somewhere._


	2. PART ONE: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Are you sure I can stay here?,' asked Kurt for the fourth time, when Blaine let him into Cooper's empty room.

It was typically boyish, with tiny car models on the shelves and dark blue walls. The bed in the middle was wide and comfy, reminding Kurt painfully he hadn't slept in a normal bed for four nights. Four nights too many.

'Yeah. My brother doesn't come back home very often, and when he's not here, nobody comes in here.' Blaine shrugged. 'There's the bathroom,' he pointed at a door to their right.

Kurt bit his lip; he was still feeling like a burden.

'Thanks.'

'Um, yeah- Get comfortable, I'll be downstairs,' said Blaine, retreating into the hallway.

Once the door was closed, Kurt held his hands up and pinched himself. He winced, when the pinch stung. So, by some miracle, it was all really happening.

Taking a long, deep breath, he opened his suitcase, and took out a clean outfit. Then he went into the small bathroom. He couldn't recall ever enjoying a shower this much; as if the water pouring over him and down his body was the source of the greatest pleasure under the sun.

When Kurt went back out of Cooper's room, he could hear Blaine bustling around the kitchen, so he jogged down the stairs. His host was rummaging through the fridge and some cupboards, their doors standing open.

Blaine raised his head, as he heard Kurt approaching.

'I don't think I have anything for dinner,' he said apologetically. 'I can make us grilled cheese, if you'd like?' He winced, embarrassed.

Kurt glanced over the products strewn all over the counters.

'May I?' He pointed at the refrigerator.

'Suit yourself.'

It took Kurt fifteen seconds to find a mix of frozen vegetables in the freezer and a box of rice on the counter.

'I think you do have something for dinner after all.'

Blaine glanced from one of Kurt's hands to the other.

'No, I don't. Because these require actual cooking.' He waved at the food.

Kurt couldn't help, but laugh.

'Oh, come on, this isn't foie gras.'

'What?'

'It's a French dish, made of duck's liver.' Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's cuisine ignorance.

'Huh. It sounds gross.' Blaine paused for a second. 'So you can cook?' His voice sounded hopeful.

Kurt raised his eyebrows.

'If I couldn't, I'd be long dead. Either because I'd have starved to death, or I'd have died of salmonella poisoning, because my dad can't even cook a chicken properly.' He fell silent, realizing that he'd probably shared too much. 'Anyway, I can cook. Especially something that requires no Gordon Ramsay kind of skills.'

The next half an hour Kurt spent cooking and explaining culinary basics to Blaine. He figured it was as much as he could do to thank Blaine for his hospitality. He also decided that his host was a really nice, though a bit strange guy.

And Blaine decided that his guest probably wasn't a criminal or a psycho after all.

* * *

For a moment they were eating in silence, broken only by the clinking of forks and the sounds of chewing. Kurt had asked if they could eat properly, in the dining room, and Blaine agreed; he was thankful that he could enjoy a cooked dinner, instead of stuffing his stomach with the usual crap.

'This is really good,' he said with his mouth full.

Kurt looked at him over his own plate, with a sheepish smile.

'Well, thank you, kind sir. But you do know you shouldn't be talking with food in your mouth, right?'

Barely avoiding choking, Blaine chuckled and swallowed.

'Are you picking on my manners?'

'Oh, yes, I am.'

They giggled in unison. The remnants of the earlier tension were dissolving, leaving them entirely comfortable with each other.

'Kurt? Can I ask you something?,' said Blaine after swallowing another mouthful.

'Hm?' Kurt's eyes were still stuck to his food; he could sense their conversation was no longer playful.

'Why did you- Why did you run away?' Blaine knew he was being nosy, but his curiosity took the best of him.

It was exactly what Kurt was expecting. He sucked in a deep breath, formulating his answer, realizing how stupid and shallow it all sounded.

'My dad and I… We've got some issues. Or we would have them, if I stayed.'

'Issues?'

Kurt let out a sigh.

'We don't get along very well.' He paused. 'I think he sees me as a disappointment. Like I'm not enough of a man,' he added quietly.

Blaine nodded; it all sounded too familiar. His throat clenched at the memory of every single allusion to Cooper being the _better_ son. Those pathetic attempts at straightening him out. He shuddered, lifting his gaze back to Kurt only to find him staring blatantly at him.

'Looks like I'm not the only one with problems.'

'Everybody's got problems,' replied Blaine. Kurt took the hint and didn't pursue the topic.

After a few minutes of chewing in silence, Kurt spoke again.

'Where are your parents, anyway? Won't they drop dead at the sight of some stranger in their house?'

'They would, if they came back now. But they won't. They're coming back Monday.'

'And where exactly are they coming from?,' Kurt asked, before biting his tongue. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to pry.'

Blaine shook his head.

'No, it's fine. They're at some doctor conference.'

'Oh.' It made sense to Kurt that a kid of a couple of doctors would be constantly neglected and alone, simultaneously being a prep school boy.

After dinner the boys went into their separate bedrooms, trying not to bother the other, but at the same time wishing not to say goodnight just yet. This out of the blue encounter made both of them feel much less lonely.

* * *

**A/N: **I wasn't going to update until tomorrow, but whatever. Chapter 2, here you go! I know, it's shortish, but the upside of short chapters is that I'll probably update more often than if they were long.

Thank you for all your feedback, guys! I'm so glad you like the story! (So far at least.)


	3. PART ONE: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kurt woke up before seven, having slept soundly for almost ten hours without interruptions. Even though he remembered all the events of the previous night, he pinched himself again, just to be sure it wasn't a dream and the room he was in wasn't a delusion.

He tiptoed down to the kitchen, uncertain, whether Blaine was already up or not. The first storey was empty, and before Kurt managed to even get to the kitchen, he heard movement upstairs.

Half a minute later the utterly quiet house was filled with the sound of running water and the voice of someone singing. The voice was strong and clear, piercing through the splashes of water with ease and ringing throughout the building.

The corners of Kurt's lips twitched up, as he was trying to make out the lyrics.

_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you…_

He laughed under his breath, when he realized Blaine was singing a Katy Perry song. And was singing it very, very well. And then he started to ponder, whether the pronoun in the lyrics held any significance at all.

Blaine came downstairs ten minutes later in a bathrobe, with his hair in dripping curls. He stopped dead, seeing Kurt sitting at the counter.

'Hi.' His left hand went automatically up and began helplessly flattening the wet hair.

'Oops, I guess I should be gone by now. Sorry,' said Kurt, seeing Blaine's surprise. He got up, heading for the door, but Blaine grabbed his arm and led him back to the counter.

'No. I just didn't think you'd be up already.' He started pulling out things from the cupboards. 'Coffee and cereal?'

'Coffee and cereal is fine. But I can make my own breakfast. I'm bothering you as it is.'

Blaine sent him a glare.

'You're not bothering me. At least I have someone to talk to in the morning.' He paused, as he set the coffee machine. 'Until now, all I had were imaginary friends, so…'

Kurt blushed, as Blaine grinned playfully. He could swear the other boy was being flirty. Only he had no comparison, as no boy – or girl for that matter – had ever flirted with him.

They ate their breakfast in a pleasant atmosphere, and when Blaine went back to his room to get dressed and take care of his hair, Kurt went up to pack his things.

The clatter of suitcase wheels on the floor alarmed Blaine and he darted out of his room with his tie untied.

'Kurt! What the hell are you doing _again_?'

'Um, I can't expect you to let me stay in the house alone,' Kurt started awkwardly. 'What if I were a thief? You don't know anything about me. You really helped me out last night, but you don't have to do anything more.'

Blaine took the suitcase out of Kurt's hand and dragged it back into Cooper's room without saying a word.

'Why do you even care?,' Kurt asked in a small voice. The only person he knew did care at all was Mercedes, but he couldn't have turned to her for help after his escape.

Blaine stopped in his tracks, his back to Kurt. It was a good question. Why did he?

'I don't know.' He shrugged, still facing away from Kurt.

Five minutes later Blaine was standing in the front door, and Kurt watched him put his coat on.

'I promise not to demolish the house while you're gone.'

Blaine smiled at him.

'I trust you.' And the door closed behind him, leaving Kurt alone.

* * *

Blaine's thoughts were preoccupied with Kurt all day. He could hardly concentrate on any of his lessons, trying to figure out a way to handle the situation. There was no way he could tell his parents he was housing a runaway stranger, of that he was sure. But he also rejected the idea of kicking Kurt out after a second's consideration.

He didn't know, what drew him to the boy. All he knew he hadn't felt happier since a long time ago. Probably since before he came out. The last fifteen months had been a living hell. And even though at Dalton things were starting to look up, he still felt utterly alone. Coming home to an empty house almost every day didn't help.

And despite spending half of the previous evening in his room, on his own, the closeness of another human being made him feel much better. A seed of hope began to sprout in his mind. Maybe by this chance encounter he'd gain a friend.

By the time his lessons ended for the day, Blaine had made up his mind. He would let Kurt stay for as long as possible; even if it meant sneaking around his parents and keeping Kurt secret. He was quite convinced that with the amount of time his parents spent out of the house, it wasn't going to be too big a challenge.

And maybe, in time, Kurt would be ready to go back home. Blaine felt a pang in his chest at the thought.

* * *

Sitting over his coldish coffee for half an hour, Kurt was starting to get bored. He was uncomfortable with being alone in a stranger's house, but decided he would be even more uncomfortable wandering aimlessly around Ohio as he had been the previous week.

Finally, he set his mug down and started to explore the house. Sitting still was killing him, and what Blaine didn't see, couldn't hurt him.

The living room was spacious, but cozy, with black leather sofas, a 50-inch plasma TV, a grand piano, a fireplace, and the walls in a subdued hue of orange. The mantelpiece was the first place where Kurt spotted any evidence that a family lived there; a dozen of pictures stood in frames, each a different shape and size. The pictures showed a handsome middle-aged man with dark hair threaded with grey, and a pretty brunette of a similar age. There were also two boys, both black-haired and good-looking, but the age difference could be easily spotted; Cooper seemed to be about ten years older than Blaine, and had piercing blue eyes, instead of hazel. Kurt studied the photos of the brothers for a while; on each of them, the boys were smiling in a way that gave the impression of falsehood. Neither of them seemed truly happy. Kurt felt sorry for them. He himself had been forcing smiles for photographs since his mother's death.

He examined the first floor and proceeded upstairs, heading straight to the room he knew was Blaine's. He felt a pang of guilt, as he opened the door, but pushed the feeling away. After all, he didn't mean to snoop; he was just curious.

The room was dark, its walls covered in a dark grey striped wallpaper. The centre of the room was occupied by a wide bed with a beige upholstered headboard. The wooden shelves were stacked full with books. There were a few drawings on the walls and a mirror over a big chest of drawers, which served as a display shelf for numerous awards. Kurt chuckled under his breath, seeing prizes in polo and fencing. It suited the dapper prep school boy perfectly. A deep red leather armchair stood by the window; it looked worn out, as if someone had spent many hours sitting there with a book in hand.

Kurt sat down in the armchair, inhaling deeply. The room had its own scent, different from the rest of the house. But not only the smell was different; Blaine's room somehow felt warmer and yet sadder than the other ones.

He stayed seated for another moment, and then left the room, casting one more glance over it. It made him feel like he knew Blaine a little bit better.

Once in the hallway, Kurt checked the time; it wasn't even eleven yet. He sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Blaine pushed the front door open and froze. That seemed odd. He took a step back to make sure he really did walk into his own house. Everything fit. At least everything except the perfect order in the hall and the delicate sounds of piano coming from the living room.

Once the door shut behind him with a bang, the playing stopped and Kurt emerged into the hall.

'Hi.' He waved sheepishly at Blaine, who was still dumbstruck at the entrance.

'Um, hi.' He paused, scanning the room with his eyes. 'What happened here?'

Kurt bit his lip and lifted his hand to readjust his hair and try to mask his unease.

'I got kinda bored,' he mumbled. 'And I'm not a big fan of mess, so…'

'Wow. I don't live in a pigsty anymore. Thanks.' Blaine took of his coat and shoes and placed them carefully in their rightful places. He didn't want to waste Kurt's efforts. 'You're better than our cleaning lady.'

Blaine headed for the kitchen, with Kurt following close behind.

'I also made dinner. Hope you don't mind?'

An expression of pleasant surprise on Blaine's face told him enough.

'It's just mac-n-cheese, nothing fancy.' Kurt shrugged. 'I don't know how else I could thank you for letting me stay here.'

For a moment they were silent, while Kurt got to dishing out their food and Blaine took out two glasses and poured them some orange juice.

'You don't have to thank me, you know,' Blaine spoke finally. 'It's nice having someone to come home to.'

Something in that last sentence made both of them drop their gazes, while their cheeks became scarlet and hot.

* * *

**A/N:** I figured lately I've been writing all this Klaine fluff (and very little in the saddest of my fics) to try and soften the blow that's coming for me early on Friday morning. The Break-Up, I mean. Hope you're all well stocked on Kleenex.

I only know that I'm going to be a mess tomorrow and I have no idea how I'm going to go through my only class that day. Because then I should be bawling somewhere curled in a ball.

Anyway, back to the story. I still don't really know exactly what my schedule of updating this one is. I only know that for now I have enough chapters written to update more or less twice a week, and we'll see how that's going to work out.


	4. PART ONE: Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'What were you playing when I came home?,' Blaine asked over their empty plates at the dining room table.

Kurt flushed; he'd hoped Blaine didn't know about that.

'Um- Just some show tune.' He waved his hand dismissively. 'Sorry I played your piano. I just had nothing to do and it was too tempting, like it was telling me, "Kurt, I'm here, come and play".' He giggled nervously.

'I don't mind. I just thought I've heard that song before.'

That was a good sign; not only did Blaine not laugh out loud at the term _show tune_, he also said he thought he knew it. _The possibility of your playing for my team has just reached ninety-nine per cent, Mr Blaine Anderson_, he thought.

'Um, it was _Defying Gravity_ from _Wicked._'

Blaine's face lit up.

'Of course! It's been too long since I listened to _Wicked_ then, I suppose.'

A wide grin split Kurt's face in half.

'I guess that's your diagnosis.' Kurt paused. 'Do you mind if I play some more? I've been trying to reach that high F, and it's easier with the piano.'

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. Did he really mean _singing_ that high F? It was true that Kurt's speaking voice was quite high-pitched, but could he really sing that high, too?

'Sure,' he said, trying not to show how increasingly intrigued he was by his house guest.

Kurt gathered the dishes and put them in the kitchen sink. Then he headed back to the piano, sending a tiny anxious smile to Blaine on the way.

The moment Kurt's fingers pressed the keys, releasing the first notes of the song, Blaine was already standing in the far end of the living room, leaning on a bookshelf and watching Kurt.

_Something has changed within me, something is not the same_…

His voice resounded loud and clear through the house; it was remarkable. Feminine and masculine elements mingled in it, making it one of a kind. Blaine listened, dazzled, until the song was interrupted before its end. Kurt lifted his hands from the keyboard and grimaced. He still wasn't there with that freaking high F.

Feeling Blaine's gaze on him, he turned around.

'That's where I always screw up.'

'That was amazing,' Blaine said.

'Seriously?'

'Yeah. Your voice is unbelievable.' He perched on the back of the sofa next to the piano.

Kurt threw his head back, squaring his shoulders.

'Well, I guess I'm just fabulous.'

Blaine chuckled, soon to be joined in by Kurt.

'You have an amazing voice yourself,' Kurt said. 'It was hard not to eavesdrop, when you were singing in the shower,' he added, when Blaine raised a querying eyebrow.

'Oh. Usually, nobody can hear me. I guess I have to change my habits.'

'Don't bother on my account. I'm not going to stay here forever, and I quite liked it.' He smiled, turning back to the piano.

* * *

The next couple of hours they spent playing the piano and singing, both having more fun than they had had for a long while. Finally, their voices coarse and their fingers tired, they slumped onto the sofas with silent grins on their faces and eyes fixed on the ceiling.

'The Warblers should definitely give you a solo,' said Kurt, turning his face to look at Blaine on the other sofa.

'You think so?' Blaine still felt a little self-conscious about his vocal skills. 'But I'm only a freshman, they prefer giving solos to juniors or seniors. Well, at least sophomores.'

Kurt sat up, staring at Blaine with wide eyes.

'Wait. You're a _freshman_?'

A grimace crossed Blaine's face.

'Um, yeah.' He paused, carefully picking words. 'Last year I had- I had some health problems. I had to skip a year. I would be a sophomore if not for that.' He shrugged dismissively, but Kurt sensed there was some additional meaning to what he was just told. He chose not to press, though; he couldn't demand of Blaine to tell him everything, when he was keeping so much from him himself.

'Your Glee club must be stupid, if you haven't gotten a solo yet, either,' Blaine said, going back to the easier subject.

'Yes, well, the New Directions are probably the lamest of all Glee clubs in America.' He bit his lip, a fierce expression on his face. 'And they should change their name to the Rachel Berry Backing Band. She's our self-proclaimed "Greatest Star",' he added, indicating quotation marks with his fingers, when Blaine raised his eyebrows queryingly.

'The Warlbers don't have a star, thank god. It's all about being treated equally, et cetera, et cetera.'

Kurt shifted, propping his elbows on the armrest.

'Maybe you should change that. Because there's definitely one person in the Warblers, who's star material.'

Blaine let out a chuckle, before taking a look at Kurt's face to realize that he wasn't joking.

'That's flattering, but I'm not so sure.'

'I'm just saying how it is.' Kurt raised his hands defensively.

They fell silent, Blaine wondering whether maybe Kurt was right and he should fight for a solo, even though he was just a freshman. Kurt's thoughts wandered in a different direction.

'Can I ask you something?,' he said quietly after a moment.

'Sure.'

'I don't want to be obnoxious or rude, or anything, but…' He dropped his eyes. 'How long can I stay here?'

Blaine leaned forward, trying to reestablish eye contact.

'For as long as you need to.' As soon as the sentence was finished, he began to fear he might regret saying that.

'What about your parents?,' Kurt asked, finally looking up.

'We'll figure something out.' Blaine shrugged. 'I don't think they're going to notice, anyway.'

Neither of them laughed; they both knew he wasn't kidding.

* * *

**A/N:** Another shortish one, but I'll try to update again in a few days, so don't be too angry with me! I'm already halfway through writing Chapter 13.

And feedback is always appreciated!


	5. PART ONE: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kurt took a deep breath, hesitant. He'd been standing in front of Blaine's bedroom door for over five minutes, raising his hand to knock every half minute and then dropping it again.

It was Saturday afternoon and Blaine went to his room to do his homework, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts and nothing else to do, but take care of the mess in his mind. With each moment passing, he became more and more desperate for someone to listen. And a tiny voice in the back of his head kept telling him that there was a sympathetic soul right next to him, and all he had to do is go and knock on that stupid door.

Finally, Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and tapped lightly on the door.

'Yes, Kurt?,' came Blaine's muffled voice from inside.

'Do you have a moment?,' Kurt asked, sticking his head into the room.

'Yeah, I was just finishing. Come on in.' Blaine assessed the other boy with his gaze; there was something in the way he held his shoulders that made him look very defenseless. His eyes were filled with fear as the moment they met. There was none of the sass and cockiness that Blaine had noticed in Kurt's demeanour in the last two days. This was the real, stripped-down Kurt. Vulnerable and very, very fragile.

Slowly and uncertainly, Kurt went in and sat down on the edge of Blaine's bed. They were silent for one more moment, as he gathered all his courage to spill his guts out.

'The other night… You asked me, why I ran away from home,' he began, quietly. Blaine nodded in acknowledgement, letting him continue without interruption. 'And I told you that it was because of my dad. Well, that's not exactly true.'

Kurt glanced at Blaine's face to ascertain his reaction; his face didn't betray anything, no shock or disappointment at being lied to.

'I mean… I don't get along with my dad. But that wasn't the only reason.' He paused to suck in another soothing breath before saying what he'd said only once before. 'I'm gay, Blaine. And there's no way I could just come out to my dad.'

Another nod was Blaine's only response. Kurt took it for a sign of encouragement to continue.

'Some time ago, there was this stupid thing… I was at my house with a couple of friends from Glee, and we were doing the _Single Ladies_ dance, you know?' Blaine nodded again. 'And my dad caught us like that, me in a unitard…' Kurt's cheeks began to flush, and a small unintentional smile arched his lips. 'Anyway, my friends and I, we tried to somehow lie my way out of it. I was extremely embarrassing. But Tina came up with the stupidest excuse that ever was, and said, in good faith, that I was working out, because I got on the football team.

'So I figured I could ask one of the jocks from Glee club to help me really get on the team. And I did, only he started excusing himself and saying that he couldn't. By the way, those excuses were very lame. And I know that he wouldn't help me only because he didn't want to hurt his reputation.' Kurt winced at the memory. 'And to think I used to have a crush on him.' He laughed bitterly.

'So you ran away because you couldn't get on the team?'

Kurt sighed heavily.

'Well, it's not like I ran away the next day. I kept lying to my dad for weeks, telling him I couldn't get him tickets to the game, or that I wasn't playing, because I was too inexperienced and stuff like that. If he just found out that I was lying to him all along…' His voice trailed off. He felt so stupid, so pathetic for having such petty reasons for such a desperate act. But he couldn't help the enormous fear that rose within him every time he thought his dad could kick him out, if he ever found out… So he just took himself out of the equation. No need to bother Burt to do it. Kurt only spared his father the shame and finger pointing that was bound to stem from having a gay son in Lima, Ohio.

The next few minutes flew by in silence, Kurt anxiously picking at the edge of his shirt. Blaine pulled his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them, digesting everything Kurt had told him.

'You know, I sometimes think I would run away from here, if there was a chance my parents would even realize I was gone,' Blaine said finally in a barely audible voice.

Kurt looked up to see a sorrowful expression on Blaine's face.

'Why?,' he asked as quietly.

'You're not the only one who's gay,' Blaine said with a sigh. 'And my parents- my dad especially- they still have a problem with that.'

'Still?' Kurt raised his eyebrows.

'I came out last year. And since then my dad… Well, he made some attempts at _curing_ me.' His voice grew louder and bitter.

This time it was Kurt who stayed silent, letting Blaine talk. It seemed they both needed someone to hear them out.

'It probably wouldn't be as bad if not for one _incident_.' Blaine hesitated, then lifted his gaze to look into Kurt's eyes. 'I wasn't exactly truthful, either.'

Blaine was silent for a moment, putting his thoughts into a coherent utterance.

'I was at another school last year, a public one,' he went on. 'They were holding a Sadie Hawkins dance. That was last November. And there was this other guy, the only other out gay guy, we were kinda friends. So we figured maybe we could go to that dance, have fun, maybe they would leave us alone this once.'

Kurt didn't have to ask who _they_ were; he'd known _them_ – different _them_, but still _them_ – from McKinley. Them with their dumpsters and slushies.

'But, um… They didn't leave us alone.' He paused, glancing again at Kurt, who was listening attentively. 'Let's just say that I didn't come home that night, because I was unconscious at the hospital.'

Kurt nodded; he didn't have to know more details.

'My dad- He always knew that, quote, _something was wrong with me_, unquote,' Blaine said. 'After that Sadie Hawkins disaster, once I regained consciousness and my bones healed, he sent me off to some fucking Jesus camp to turn me straight,' he scoffed. 'Well, that didn't work. When they came to pick me up after like a month in that shithole, I caused a scene. I totally lost it. But at least they didn't pull anything like that again.'

'So… They're fine with it?,' Kurt asked cautiously.

'They don't mention it,' Blaine shrugged. 'Maybe that's better.'

He got up to his feet and started towards the door.

'We need to stop with all this mopiness.' He hesitated. 'Have you ever been drunk?'

* * *

**A/N:** Um, yeah, so the story behind Kurt running away - just one little comment about it: it's all about the fact that Kurt is not as brave as canon!Kurt here. At least yet.

Next update's coming on Monday, I guess, but I have no idea what time, 'cause I'll be away all weekend and I don't even remember when exactly my plane is supposed to land back in Kraków on Monday morning. And then I have to get home from the airport. I'll try posting at my usual time (about 1 PM GMT), but we'll see about that.

Have a nice weekend, y'all, while I'm sightseeing my ass off in London!


	6. PART ONE: Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They were lying on the floor in Blaine's room, comfortable on the soft rug. Both could feel the booze weakening their knees and making their heads spin. Blaine was holding the half-empty bottle of scotch between them.

'So you do this often?,' asked Kurt, his eyes drooping drowsily.

'No,' Blaine laughed. 'It's like the second time ever.'

He shifted to his side, propping his head on his hand. Kurt was lying on his back, his hands folded on his belly, his legs spread out in the opposite direction than Blaine's.

'Once, a few months ago, I got drunk to get my parents attention,' Blaine said. 'I downed like a whole bottle of gin, then I drank some bourbon, and then vodka. And then, I spent the entire evening bent over the toilet. So when my parents came home, they thought I got food poisoning.'

Kurt burst out laughing.

'I guess that wasn't the type of attention you wanted.'

'Nope.' Blaine chuckled.

Their laughter died out.

'You know, I never wanted to draw my dad's attention,' Kurt said after a moment. 'I kinda always wanted to slip by unnoticed.'

He fell silent, biting his lip. Pictures of his childhood passed through his mind. The times, when his mother was still there with him, letting him prepare tea parties and make impromptu fashion shows with either of them doing the modeling. And then his mother was gone. He could remember how his father tried and tried, but no matter how many tea parties he sat across from Kurt at, it was never the same. His father was there for him and wasn't at the same time. He just was, never trying to reach out to Kurt. He just was, lost and unprepared to being a single parent.

'Why?,' Blaine asked, studying Kurt's face, as the boy turned his eyes away. There was grief written all over his expression.

'Well, he's not… He's not exactly accepting of the way I am. As I already mentioned.' He winced, as his voice trembled.

Blaine frowned, confused.

'I thought you said you haven't come out to him.'

'I didn't. But I'm… Let's just say that there aren't many straight men with a style quite as mine.' Kurt looked at Blaine, forcing a smile. 'Of course, I didn't take my most fabulous outfits with me. I was being practical. But well, my dad particularly hates my sweaters that end at the knee.'

'I can imagine that,' Blaine said. There was something that he couldn't get off his mind for the last couple of days. He was hoping Kurt wasn't much of an angry aggressive kind of drunk. 'What about your mom? You never mentioned her,' he asked cautiously.

The look on Kurt's face changed immediately. The grief that Blaine had spotted before was now as clear as if it was written in capital letters on Kurt's forehead.

'My mom's dead.' Kurt closed his eyes.

Even though Blaine had considered it as an option, he suddenly felt a rush of shock mixed with sympathy.

'I'm sorry,' he mumbled.

'It's fine. I got used to that,' Kurt said, trying very hard to sound sincere.

Blaine decided not to press him to continue. Whatever they had, it was perfect the way it was, and forcing Kurt to reopen wounds could damage the connection they seemed to just be establishing. In the moment of silence that followed, he realized that he had never before talked to anyone as freely and honestly as he did to Kurt.

Meanwhile, similar thoughts were crossing Kurt's mind, encouraging him to speak again.

'She died when I was eight. It was a car crash. I didn't really understand what was happening.' He paused and looked at Blaine. 'I sometimes think that she got me, and my dad just… doesn't.'

Kurt sat up, leaning his back on Blaine's bed, then grabbed the bottle out of Blaine's hand and took a gulp, wincing. The alcohol burnt in his throat.

'It's like nobody gets me,' he said quietly.

Never taking his eyes off Kurt, Blaine got up and settled next to Kurt, taking the bottle out of his hands.

'I do,' he said.

Kurt lifted his gaze at him.

'You do?'

Blaine answered with a short nod and took a sip of scotch. A thought crossed his mind and he ran his finger around the brim of the bottle's neck.

'Have you ever kissed anyone?,' he asked, his brain tipsy enough not to care about appropriateness.

Kurt threw his head backwards.

'Nope. Not even a girl,' he breathed.

'Me neither.'

Blaine set the bottle he was still holding on the floor next to him. He could feel his head spin slightly.

'Do you think we could-?,' he began, uncertain how to phrase it.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, looking straight into Blaine's eyes.

'You mean- You want to kiss me?'

Heat rushed to Blaine's cheeks, colouring them red.

'As friends, you know?' Blaine was starting to regret he hadn't bitten his tongue.

Kurt giggled.

'You mean friends with benefits lite version?,' he stuttered out, making Blaine join him in laughter.

As they stopped laughing, struggling to even their breaths out, they found their faces inches from one another, Blaine's eyes peering into Kurt's, Kurt's into Blaine's.

A moment passed with them hanging in indecision, breathing in and out together in perfect sync, their gazes joined as if glued together. Until Kurt glanced down at Blaine's lips, and before he knew it, they were on his own.

At first the kiss was tentative, barely a peck on Kurt's mouth. He kissed Blaine back, deeper and more decisively, closing his eyes. He felt Blaine's hand on his cheek and he parted his lips. Even though neither of them had any experience whatsoever, their mouths and tongues seemed to manage without their brains' cooperation.

Finally, the boys separated, panting slightly and opening their eyes.

'That was… nice,' Kurt whispered.

'Yeah. But some practice couldn't hurt.'

'But we're friends, right?,' Kurt asked, confused.

Blaine nodded, leaning one more time in Kurt's direction.

'If anything, we can blame it on the alcohol.'

And their smiling lips met again.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm back! Tired as hell, but very happy.

Feedback is always welcome!


	7. PART ONE: Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kurt woke up at noon with a dull throbbing in his head. The house was quiet, so he decided Blaine was still asleep. He slipped out of Cooper's room, rubbing sleep away from his eyes. There was definitely one great effect alcohol had on him: it made him sleep like a baby.

To his surprise, Blaine was already up, fighting drowsiness over a steaming cup of coffee and squinting as if the light hurt his eyes.

'Want some?,' Blaine asked him without a greeting, pointing at the coffee machine.

Kurt only nodded and poured himself some of the hot beverage into a mug. He noticed that Blaine seemed to be doing a bit worse than himself; it was Blaine, after all, who drank three quarters of that scotch.

'Headache?,' Kurt said.

'You have no idea,' groaned Blaine.

'Actually, I do.'

Blaine scanned him through half-squeezed eyelids.

'But you don't look like shit. I do.'

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. There was a grain of truth in what Blaine was saying; his hair was a complete mess, and there were huge, dark bags under his eyes, while Kurt looked almost like after any other night, with slight shadows under his eyes, not even comparable to Blaine's.

They stayed silent for a while, sipping their coffee with a hope their headaches would subside. And once the pot was emptied twice, they realized that was as good as it could get. Blaine stopped squinting, light no longer glaring in his eyes. Kurt's head felt almost fine.

The day was cold and wet, a violent wind sent raindrops rattling all over the windows. The boys were thankful to be staying inside, so Blaine sprawled over one of the living room couches, enjoying the warmth of the fire they lit in the fireplace. Kurt sat down by the piano, playing random bits of random songs.

They weren't talking; in the previous three days they had talked enough to become entirely content and at ease with being silent together. In the space of seventy two hours they went all the way from being a pair of complete strangers to being best friends. It didn't matter how short they'd known each other; they felt as if it was a great chunk of their lives. An understanding formed between them without them even fully realizing it. But deep down they knew that they both needed someone to fill the unfathomable emptiness they felt, that desperate loneliness.

Kurt's fingers were flying absently over the keyboard, his thoughts going back to the conversation they had the previous night.

'Is that from _The Sound of Music_?,' Blaine asked, pulling Kurt out of his reverie.

'What?'

Blaine waved his hand at the piano.

'The song you're playing. It's from _The Sound of Music_, right?'

Kurt glanced at his hands on the keyboard, realizing what he'd been playing for the last ten minutes.

'Yes.' He paused hesitatingly. 'It was the first song I ever sang publicly.' He began playing from the top again, this time singing along. '_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens..._'

Kurt stopped. Blaine was watching him all along, but he knew it wasn't the reason the song was interrupted. It was clear Kurt wanted to tell him something. So he stayed silent, waiting patiently for Kurt to speak.

'When I was in second grade, there was this talent thing for the kids to show off,' he began. 'My mom convinced me to take part and sing. And this was sort of our theme song. She used to sing it to me when I was little. She was such a _Sound of Music_ fan. I was even named after Kurt von Trapp.'

A small smile appeared on his lips just to vanish a second later.

'So I sang that song at the show. My mom was sitting in the front row, beaming, and she gave me a standing ovation. It was really amazing. And then, after the show was over I came up to her, and I saw her arguing with one of the fathers in the audience. I didn't know what it was about then. I only remember two words being mentioned by him. _Gay _and _fag_.' He grimaced. 'I don't think I'd ever heard them before then. Or at least I can't recall it. I suppose that guy thought it was _inappropriate_ for a _boy_ to sing a song from a musical. My mom got pissed. But then, she died a couple of months later.'

Blaine digested the story for a few minutes. He didn't think he needed to say anything; his role was to listen.

'I used to have an unhealthy obsession with Disney movies,' he said finally. 'But my parents never approved. I once asked my mom for a Cinderella t-shirt. She was horrified.' He shrugged dismissively, and looked at Kurt, who was listening closely.

The mood became suddenly as gloomy as the weather outside. Kurt remembered how in his early childhood, every time he would fall or injure himself in any way, his mother would cheer him up by singing _My Favorite Things._ It seemed only fitting to start playing it again.

This time, Blaine joined in the singing.

* * *

Kurt was stabbing his potatoes with his fork, his thoughts drifting away from the dinner table.

'Blaine?,' he said finally, breaking the silence.

'Yeah?'

'Your parents are coming back tomorrow,' he stated. Neither of them had to be reminded that the carefreeness of the last few days was coming to an end.

'I already told you, you can stay. We'll figure it out.'

Blaine wished to have the house all to himself – and Kurt – for at least one more week. The return of his parents meant that everything would be a hundred times more complicated.

'We don't really have much more time to figure it out, Blaine.'

Reluctantly, Blaine looked up at Kurt. He looked seriously distressed, even more than Blaine himself.

'I know.'

Kurt bit his lip. The idea that the Andersons could come to discover a complete stranger in their house terrified him. There was no guarantee they wouldn't simply kick him out into the cold streets, practically forcing him to go back to Lima. It was almost certain they would do it, Kurt corrected himself. If he was to go home, he preferred it to be his own decision, not a situation with no other options to choose from.

'I guess I should leave anyway,' he said.

Blaine's face became fierce.

'No. You're not leaving. There's going to be a lot of sneaking around required, but I really don't think my parents will notice a new tenant.' He paused for a moment. 'If we're careful.'

Kurt nodded; apparently, there was no convincing Blaine. For some reason, the boy really wanted him to stay. It made him wonder, why it was so. He had a feeling he knew, but decided to ask the question anyway.

'Why _do_ you want me here? I'm just a nuisance.' Kurt shrugged.

Blaine fixed his gaze on the half-empty plate in front of him. He would feel silly, looking into Kurt's eyes as he replied.

'Because I never really had a friend before.'

And in spite of the sad tone in Blaine's voice, Kurt smiled. How was it even possible for two people to know each other so well after a three days acquaintance?

* * *

**A/N:** As some of you may have noticed, especially if you have just started reading this story, I added two words before Chapter 1. Now it's Part One, Chapter 1. Why would I do such a thing, you ask? Let me tell you - though you've probably already figured it out - the story will have more than one part. There is a reason for this division into parts, but I won't let you in on the secret just yet. I'm not even close to starting writing Part Two, so it's still a vague future. And I'm still deciding, whether there will be two or three parts.

Hope you're enjoying the story. And I'm sending a virtual hug to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, or favourites! I wouldn't be going on with any of my fics, if it wasn't for you!


	8. PART ONE: Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kurt was lying sprawled over Cooper's bed with a book borrowed from the Andersons' vast library, when the sound of car doors being shut reached his ears. Blaine had told him his parents would be coming home around noon, but still the distant noise startled him.

He jumped off the bed, closed the door and turned the key in its lock, then hurried to the tiny window in the adjoining bathroom.

With his face almost glued flat to the glass, he peered out on the driveway.

Next to a gleaming black SUV, Blaine's mother was standing with a suitcase in her hand, waiting for her husband to join her. They looked exactly the same as in the pictures Kurt had seen on the living room mantelpiece, only without the photograph smiles.

The Andersons entered the house, causing a bustle downstairs. Kurt ran back to the room to eavesdrop at the door.

'What is it?,' Mr Anderson said in a deep voice.

'What time does Irina come to clean?,' his wife asked.

'Three I think. Why?'

'It's just so _clean_ in here, like she'd already been here,' said Mrs Anderson.

Her husband chuckled.

'Maybe Blaine finally started doing something around here. Though I'd rather he was doing more _appropriate_ things.'

Kurt bit his lip, feeling anger starting to boil within him. He was already quite sure he wouldn't like Mr Anderson, and they hadn't even met.

He sighed quietly and slopped back onto the bed. It was going to be a long, lonely afternoon.

* * *

The front door slammed shut, waking Kurt up. He realized he fell asleep over his book and drooled all over the pillow he had propped himself on. Wiping his lips, he ran back to the bathroom window. It was almost completely dark outside, save for the lamp over the porch, dispersing the darkness within a few meters around it.

Mr and Mrs Anderson were getting into the car, no doubt heading for the hospital.

Kurt glanced at his watch; it was almost five, meaning that Blaine would come home any minute. Kurt's heart skipped a beat. He was really starting to miss Blaine.

When the humming of the car engine died in the distance, Kurt decided it was safe for him to go downstairs. He walked carefully with his hand on the wall, without switching the light on. What if the Andersons went back for some reason and saw the light? They'd call the police, taking him for a burglar and he would end up at a police station, and then they'd sent him back to Lima, if not straight to juvie.

At the kitchen table Kurt found a note, written in a flourishy handwriting, telling Blaine to heat up the dinner they left him in the oven and that they wouldn't be home until late tomorrow morning. The note was signed _Mom_, as Kurt deciphered in the scarce street lamp light shining in through the window.

He opened the oven door to see what Blaine's dinner was and giggled, seeing half a roasting pan of mac-n-cheese. He had a feeling Blaine would prefer the one they had two nights earlier, rather than the one prepared by his mother.

Before long, footsteps echoed in the street and a key turned in the front door lock. Blaine threw his satchel and coat aside, surprised at the quiet filling the house.

'Kurt?,' he called uncertainly.

'I'm in here,' Kurt answered from the kitchen.

Blaine headed into the kitchen, flicking the light on on his way.

'Why are you sitting here in the dark?,' he asked, eyeing Kurt with confusion.

'I didn't want anyone to think I'm a burglar.' He shrugged.

'I don't think any burglar switches the light on,' he chuckled. 'They have flashlights.'

Kurt rolled his eyes.

'I don't know, never been into the whole breaking and entering gig.'

'I sure as hell hope so.'

Blaine read the note his mother left on the counter, grimacing slightly. He hadn't seen his parents since they left on Wednesday. He wouldn't have seen them then either if not for the fact they had to leave for their flight the same time as he was leaving for school. But apparently, his parents didn't seem bothered by this, as long as their consciences were clear about getting him food and a roof over his head. Not to mention the private school education.

Barely exchanging a word, they heated up their dinner and proceeded into the dining room with their plates.

'Okay, your mac-n-cheese was so much better,' Blaine stated, just like Kurt had expected.

Kurt suppressed a smile.

'It's not bad, don't exaggerate.'

Blaine snorted.

'My mom isn't much of a cook and I know it full well, you don't have to be polite.'

Surprised by Blaine's harsh tone, Kurt froze with a mouth full of half-chewed macaroni. Something was clearly bothering his friend.

'What is it?,' he asked warily.

Blaine looked up with astonishment. He couldn't recall anyone ever picking up on his bad mood. His chest warmed up from within, and it wasn't because of the anger boiling in him. It was the feeling of a person who knows they are cared about.

'Nothing.' He paused for a few seconds. Words came spilling out of his mouth without him even realizing it. 'I haven't seen my parents in five days, and probably won't see them for the next five. I don't even know if they remember it's Thanksgiving this Thursday. I could bet they're gonna be working that night, as _always_. So all I'm going to get for my holiday dinner is either leftovers or takeout.' He took a deep breath, trying to stop the flood of emotions he was pouring out on Kurt. 'Sorry. I'm just…'

'Angry,' Kurt finished the sentence for him. 'I get it.'

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes that radiated empathy and kindness. He wasn't annoyed for being forced to act as Blaine's personal therapist. After all, he had wished all his life to have someone to listen to him like that.

Silence pervaded for a few more minutes and the boys went back to chewing their dinner.

'Blaine?,' Kurt started finally. 'Have you ever told your parents all that?'

'No,' he said, his eyes fixed on the table.

Kurt nodded. 'So maybe you should?' Blaine's head snapped up. 'I know, they're barely even here, but… It's not like they're _never_ here, right? Maybe you should tell them you want a Thanksgiving dinner with a turkey and all that crap?'

'To be honest, I just want a family Thanksgiving,' he muttered only as loud as Kurt could hear.

Blaine's eyes began to wander to the sides, as if he was embarrassed by this confession.

'Then you should tell them that,' Kurt said, getting up from the table and disappearing in the kitchen.

* * *

Blaine's thoughts were circling Kurt's words all evening; every time he was about to really consider his suggestion, he pushed the idea as far back into his mind as he could. But still, it relentlessly came back, forcing him to finally give up, when the homework was done and he lied down in his bed, with the lights still on. He wouldn't be able to fall asleep anyway.

There was one thing that he couldn't deny: he indeed had never told his parents how much their constant absence pained him. Another point that was one hundred percent true, however, was that he couldn't – simply _couldn't_ – talk to his parents. Sometimes he felt like he didn't even really know them. And neither did they know him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a light tapping on his door. He sighed, welcoming the distraction with relief.

'Come on in.'

Kurt stuck his head in the door, his expression cautious.

'You're not, like, trying to sleep or something?,' he asked.

'Not yet.'

With a nod of acknowledgement, Kurt walked in and stopped at Blaine's desk, picking up a pen to occupy his hands and mind.

'I'm sorry if I overstepped earlier,' he said at last, turning his face to Blaine, who shrugged into his pillow.

'It's fine.'

Saying that, Blaine lifted the right edge of his duvet and motioned at Kurt to lie down next to him. With a mixture of wariness and awkwardness, Kurt slipped under the covers next to Blaine. He settled on his left side, tucking his hands under his cheek. Blaine shifted to face him, mirroring his position.

'You know, you were kinda right,' said Blaine reluctantly. 'I never told them that and they're too fucking blind to see they've been neglecting me for the last sixteen years.'

'I might've been right, but I should take my own medicine,' sighed Kurt in response. 'I haven't really talked to my dad since my mom died. If I ever _really_ talked to him. I can't recall anything of the sort.'

'Sometimes it's just too hard to do what we _should_ do.'

Silence fell, and Kurt turned onto his back, feeling stupid to be staring at Blaine when they weren't talking.

Blaine did not take his eyes off Kurt, studying his profile and one flushed cheek. He decided it was a pleasant sight to fall asleep and wake up in the morning next to.

'Can I sleep with you tonight?,' Kurt asked, as if he was reading Blaine's mind. At first he didn't realize his question sounded ambiguous. 'I mean, can I stay here?,' he corrected himself, his cheeks turning from rosy to scarlet.

'Sure.'

Blaine leaned out of bed to switch off the bedside lamp.

'Goodnight, Blaine,' said Kurt quietly. 'And thanks.'

'You're welcome. 'Night.'

They exchanged one more smile, barely able to see each other in the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** There was one more scene I intended to include in this chapter, but as much as I wanted to, I couldn't get myself to write it and make it fit in with the rest. Plus, it wasn't important enough to make sacrifices for, so well.

I also realised I didn't mention one thing back in the Chapter 6 A/N. It's just that I didn't say that the whole drinking-while-lying-on-the-floor-of-Blaine's-room scene was inspired by a scene from Season 3 of _Skins_ (the British version, of course). The way Kurt and Blaine are lying across the floor with a shared bottle of booze is pretty much the same as that one Emily and Naomi scene (if you've seen the show, you'll know what I mean).

Anyhow, completely neglecting any sort of work on my M.A. thesis, I've managed to get to writing Chapter 19 of this story, which makes me immensely proud and excited. With any luck, I'm going to get to the end of Part One quite soon!


	9. PART ONE: Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The alarm clock went off at 7, waking the boys. Blaine reached to his right to put an end to its incessant buzzing, having completely forgotten about Kurt lying next to him. He managed not to crush his friend, which was miraculous considering his half-awake state.

'Sorry,' he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

He remembered their bedtime talk from last night. Despite the difficulty and dread that accompanied the decision, he was now quite persuaded to do something about the Thanksgiving situation. Talking to his parents was never easy, even when he wasn't telling them they were complete failures in the raising-their-own-son department. But if he didn't try, he would never know whether they were even willing to listen.

After all, they'd already had the toughest of conversations fifteen months earlier, when he blurted out in a heat of rage over that damned car engine that he was gay. Nothing could beat the mortification of that and the ensuing fury on his father's part. His mother had seemed to ignore the situation whatsoever, which only made things worse.

'Blaine?,' Kurt asked, still lying in bed and watching him as he made his way to the bathroom.

'Hm?'

'Could you- Could you give me your phone number?' It crossed his mind that, save for the fact they were both dressed, the scene could look very dubious to a bystander. 'I wish we could be in touch when you're at school and I'm stuck here… Or rather in Cooper's room.'

'Sure,' said Blaine, frowning. 'I didn't even think you had a phone. Didn't you, like, pawn it off or something? For food or whatever?'

Kurt chuckled. 'I wasn't _that_ desperate.' He paused, losing his humour. 'I just switched it off and didn't use it at all lately. I didn't want my dad to find me.'

Without speaking, Blaine wrote down his number on a piece of paper and passed it to Kurt.

'Thanks,' Kurt said. 'I'll text you, so you can have mine. And I'll go downstairs and set the coffee machine.'

Blaine smiled at him gratefully in response.

* * *

Kurt locked himself up in Cooper's room as soon as he heard the car pulling up in the driveway. He slumped back onto the bed, preparing himself for another boring afternoon.

Having nothing to do, he listened in on the sounds in the house; doors opening and closing, footsteps, casual remarks being exchanged, more footsteps, the clatter of dishes and cups, and cupboards, water running in the bathroom, flushing. It was astonishing how well he could deduce what the Andersons were doing by simply listening.

After an hour the sounds ceased, as the Andersons went to bed to have a nap before the thirty six hours shift they were both starting in the evening. Kurt was beginning to wonder, whether there was anything Mr and Mrs Anderson did separately. It seemed that only their relationship with Blaine was suffering; their marriage was clearly working without a hitch.

Kurt was lying on his back, his eyes glued to the ceiling. He wished he could get out of the room, but he wouldn't risk getting uncovered by either of the Andersons. But then he remembered. Blaine's phone number.

_Your parents are *seriously* boring. K x,_ he typed and sent the message half a minute later.

He didn't have to wait long for a response.

_I know. Hope you won't die of boredom before I get back! - - - Blaine_

_I'll try not to._

* * *

Blaine was sitting in his advanced Geography class, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He was glad to see Kurt's name on the screen, and also to know that he wasn't the only one bored out of his mind.

_If you're so bored maybe pop downstairs and cook some dinner. I'd love to see them come down and see food that magically appeared in the oven_, he typed in response to Kurt's second text.

* * *

Kurt let out a bark of laughter, before slapping a hand over his lips to muffle it. He took a moment to listen if there were no sounds coming from the master bedroom, before going back to his phone to answer Blaine.

_I don't think your parents would be as huge fans of my cooking as you are if they found me in their kitchen. It'd be hard to convince them I'm a house-elf._

The phone buzzed again before Kurt managed to put it down.

_Right, you're much prettier than Dobby!_

This time, Kurt buried his face in his pillow not to alarm the Andersons, as he burst into a fit of giggles.

His day became much better with that one sentence.

* * *

Blaine's step became much brisker on his way back home and he was beginning to notice it. Even though he was planning to touch upon the question of Thanksgiving and wasn't going to see Kurt until his parents had left for the hospital, he still _wanted_ to get back home, like he hadn't since he was a little boy.

The Warbler practice took longer than usually that day and Blaine arrived home only half past five. His parents were already downstairs eating their ready-made dinners and talking about their patients at the hospital over newspapers and cell phones. Blaine rolled his eyes, when he heard them from the hall.

'Hi,' he grumbled, entering the kitchen.

His father nodded over the newspaper he was flipping through.

'Oh, hello, Blaine,' his mother said, sending him a smile. 'How's school?' It was the only question she ever asked him about his life.

'Fine. As always.'

He was pouring himself a glass of orange juice, trying to gather courage, when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished it out within two seconds.

_I thought you got kidnapped by aliens!_

In spite of the tension he was feeling all over his body, a chuckle escaped his mouth.

'What is it, sweetie?,' his mom asked.

Blaine bit his lip. Busted.

'Um, just a friend.' He took a nervous sip from his glass. One more steadying breath. Showtime. 'Mom?'

She looked up from her plate.

'Yes?'

'Are you two working on Thursday?,' he asked, his voice on the edge of trembling.

She swallowed her mouthful and washed it down with coffee before speaking.

'Yes, why are you asking? Do you have something this Thursday?,' she asked, entirely unaware of what he was getting at. Mr Anderson wasn't even listening.

Blaine's jaw dropped.

'Um- Thursday is Thanksgiving, Mom,' he stuttered.

Mrs Anderson picked up her cell phone from the counter and flicked it to the calendar.

'Oh, right.' She looked back up at her son. 'Sorry, sweetie, we're working this year.'

Blaine nodded, trying to swallow the huge lump rising in his throat and fight back the incoming tears. He started for the door, but changed his mind midway.

'This year and last year, and two years ago at Christmas,' he said bitterly. 'You're _always_ working.'

He turned around to face his parents, both staring at him with open mouths. For once he caught their attention.

'We have to sustain this family, if you happened to forget about that,' his father finally spoke.

Blaine snorted.

'Right. Of course you do. But you don't have to work on all the holidays! You _want to_,' he spat out.

'And who would provide for your brother? You know what it's like for a struggling actor in LA. And what about your private school? We have to pay for that, too!' Mr Anderson's face was becoming redder and redder by the second.

'I don't need that fucking private school,' he said icily, and then added in a small voice, 'I just want a normal Thanksgiving. Is it too much to ask for?'

* * *

The house was quiet again, save for Kurt playing the grand piano, now that he was finally freed from Cooper's room. Blaine was lying on the couch, rubbing his temples. The song broke half-finished.

'Why are you sulking?,' Kurt said. 'It's not like they said "There's no way in hell we're having a Thanksgiving dinner with our own son".'

Blaine groaned, shifting to his side and lifting his eyes at Kurt.

'I know. They said they'll try, it's a good thing, I know, we've been through that.'

'Exactly.' Kurt got up from the bench and perched at the sofa's armrest. 'At least you did _something_. You tried, now it's their turn.'

They smiled faintly at each other.

'At least you're not a coward like me,' mumbled Kurt, before sneaking upstairs.

* * *

Half an hour later the splash of water in Cooper's bathroom ceased. Blaine decided to wait a while longer. When he finally heard the rustle of bare feet and overlong sweats on the carpeted floor, he got up from the floor in the upstairs hallway.

He knocked on the door.

'Kurt?'

'You don't have to knock, it's your house,' came the muffled answer from inside.

Blaine walked in, his step wary.

'You're not a coward,' he said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

'Seriously? Do I have to remind you I ran away from home, because I was too fucking scared to come out to my father?' He was clearly upset; he threw the sheets aside angrily and jumped into bed. 'You don't have to try and comfort me. I know I'm pathetic.'

Blaine held himself back for a second, hesitant. He'd never really had a friend before, he didn't know what the boundaries were.

But then he walked up to Kurt and leaned forwards to catch him in a massive hug.

'You are not pathetic,' he said into Kurt's neck, accentuating every single word.

A sniffle somewhere near his ear made him back out a little. A single tear was rolling down Kurt's cheek.

'Thanks, Blaine.' He attempted to smile a little. 'Um- do you want to… sleep here tonight?'

Blaine couldn't help but grin widely.

'Yeah. It would feel kinda… lonely there now,' he muttered, his smile fading.

Kurt nodded, moving to the other side of the bed to make room for Blaine.

'And nobody likes that feeling,' he summed up.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 9 already! And there's a Harry Potter reference! And I'm hoping to finish writing Part One today, which is sooo incredible!

Hope you're not bored yet!


	10. PART ONE: Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Andersons' arrival early on Thursday morning caused a bustle downstairs, waking the boys. They jumped up in Blaine's bed with horror in their faces.

'I forgot they were coming home so early!,' Blaine whispered, terrified.

'Great! What are we gonna do now?' Kurt sent him a murderous glare.

Blaine's thoughts were galloping, trying to find a way of hiding Kurt before his parents would notice the guest they had no idea about.

'The bathroom!,' he breathed at Kurt, who leaped in the direction of the door.

'And then what?! It's not like I only dream of spending the entire _Thanksgiving_ in your freaking _bathroom_!' Kurt's eyes were frantic.

They already could hear Blaine's parents' footsteps on the stairs.

'_I don't know!_,' Blaine mouthed.

'It's a streak of luck I did all the cooking yesterday,' Kurt snapped back, just before Blaine shut the bathroom door right in front of his face.

It was true, though, that Kurt had spent the entire Wednesday preparing food for the holiday dinner – whether it would end up an Anderson family party, or just the two of them trying to enjoy themselves despite their dramas. Blaine couldn't believe how much Kurt had managed to do, even though he himself had been the one responsible for employing him as chef for the occasion, and getting all the groceries delivered to the house. Kurt was glad to help, and considered it one of the ways of repaying Blaine for letting him live in his house despite the problems he was causing.

A few seconds after the bathroom door closed, Mrs Anderson let herself into her son's room. Seeing the empty bed, she looked around to find Blaine still with his hand on the bathroom door handle.

'Hi, Mom,' he said innocently.

She scanned him with her eyes.

'I thought you'd be still asleep,' she said, looking back to the bed; something about it seemed odd. She could swear it looked too messy to have contained only one relatively small teenage boy that night. Not sleeping for thirty six hours and gallons of coffee could apparently do that to a person. 'Anyway, I wanted to tell you that we're home tonight. Well, until eight. So we can have a Thanksgiving dinner. Only, I don't think we could get a turkey now, so…' Her voice trailed off.

A strange muffled sound came from the bathroom. She couldn't identify what that could be. She shook her head. Caffeine hallucinations again.

'I got that covered, Mom,' said Blaine. Suddenly his body seemed to have become tense. 'I cooked us a turkey yesterday,' he added, lying exactly like Kurt had told him to. Blaine hoped just for the ruse not to get unveiled.

Mrs Anderson's eyes opened widely in surprise. 'You _cooked_ us Thanksgiving dinner? If you're joking right now, that's really not funny, and I'm exhausted.' She turned around, shaking her head in disbelief. 'I'm going to sleep. You do that, too, sweetie.'

She closed the door behind her on the way out. Blaine listened to her footsteps in the hallway, until the master bedroom door shut close with a clank. Only then did he risk letting Kurt out very, very quietly.

'Do you want to get kicked out of here?,' Blaine asked in a hushed voice.

Kurt was standing right behind the door, obviously having eavesdropped unabashedly on the entire conversation, with a wide grin on his face.

'It worked, Blaine! Aren't you the tiniest bit happy?,' Kurt said, keeping his voice as low as he could with the excitement.

Blaine rolled his eyes and fell back onto his bed.

'I guess I am. Sorry I don't want my best friend to get kicked out onto the streets on Thanksgiving.'

Realizing what exactly he'd just said, Blaine looked up at Kurt, who was stuck in between beaming enthusiasm and an equally gleeful surprise.

'You consider me your best friend?,' he asked.

Blaine sat up, fighting a smile.

'Well, taking into account the small detail that you're my _only_ friend, I guess I could also call you my _best _friend.'

'Jerk!,' Kurt said just a tiny bit too loud for Blaine to feel safe, and launched himself at Blaine, knocking him back into a lying position. But when he tried to grab a pillow to strike his friend with, Blaine struggled himself free and flipped Kurt onto his back, keeping one hand on his wrist, and the other on his mouth.

'Shh-' Kurt began to laugh under Blaine's palm. 'Shut up.'

By then, Kurt's whole frame was shaking, his giggling threatening to break out and alarm the Andersons. Blaine had to do something, _anything_ to stop the sudden attack of cheeriness, before either of his parents noticed there was some stranger in his room.

So he did one thing he knew would render Kurt speechless.

He removed his hand from Kurt's lips just to replace it with his own mouth.

As he had predicted, it worked like a dream. Kurt stopped laughing, his eyes bulging, and Blaine let go of his wrist and fell back to the bed next to him.

'That's a good way to get someone to shut up,' Kurt said after a few silent minutes. 'But not exactly when that someone is your best friend. More like some other type of friend that starts with B.'

'Yeah, whatever. We're not boyfriends, I just had to make sure your mouth was too preoccupied with something else to produce sounds.' Blaine shrugged, getting to his feet.

'So you sacrificed yourself like a real best friend would.' Kurt smiled at him.

'Precisely.'

* * *

Kurt jumped up startled when his phone buzzed suddenly.

_Are you sure you're alright?_

When they had snuck downstairs to set the table for the Andersons' Thanksgiving dinner, taking advantage of Blaine's parents being soundly asleep, Blaine started to feel guilty he was leaving his friend to spend the evening alone.

Kurt only rolled his eyes, before typing, _I told you, I'm fine. And I can't crash your Thanksgiving._

It wasn't going to be a happy holiday for him, but he couldn't imagine it being that anyway. His last truly cheerful holiday memory was the Christmas before his mother's death. Every Thanksgiving and Christmas since then was filled with awkward silence that neither him nor his father was able to break. This time at least he wouldn't have to sit through the hour of utter discomfort.

But instead he worried about Blaine.

* * *

'How did you learn to cook like that?,' Mrs Anderson asked her son between mouthfuls of turkey.

Blaine was ready for questions of this sort and shrugged.

'There are recipes, Mom,' he lied smoothly. In case the Andersons asked more detailed questions, Kurt had instructed him exactly what to say.

But Blaine's parents for the most part stayed quiet. And so did Blaine, because no topic for a conversation occurred to him. Only when the pumpkin pie was served, the silence was finally broken by Mrs Anderson.

'You once said you were in that singing group at Dalton, right? What's their name, I can't remember…'

Blaine pursed his lips for a second to steady himself.

'The Warblers, Mom,' he said through clenched teeth. 'And it's an a capella show choir.'

'Same difference,' interjected Blaine's father. 'They sing, right?'

Forks clanking on the plates were the only sounds for a moment.

'So, are you taking part in competitions?,' Mrs Anderson asked, with no real tone of curiosity in her voice.

'We went to sectionals two weeks ago. I told you about it.'

Blaine put down his fork, his hand trembling too hard to be able to hold it. His mother stopped chewing for a few seconds, searching her memory for any hint that he indeed had told them about the competition. Eventually she decided he must have, but she couldn't recall the situation.

'Right,' she said, embarrassment rising in her like a wave. 'So, did you win?'

'I told you that, too. We came in second. We would have won if we didn't go against the national champions.' Blaine was struggling to keep his voice level. It didn't even matter, the whole show choir talk; it was nothing but petty chit-chat. Yet it still made him angry that his own mother didn't know about things that were important for him.

'Don't they have any sports teams in that school? Cooper used to be on the basketball team in high school.' His father's voice came to his ears through a haze of his escalating rage.

Blaine's breath hitched; there was no way to have a nice family dinner on Thanksgiving, if they danced around the topic in this way. Not really talking about it, not mentioning the word, but having it implied in the worst ways possible, pointing it out to him that he was _flawed_.

'Could you stop that?,' he said, his voice quiet and trembling as he tried not to raise it.

His father's eyebrows shot up, creasing his forehead.

'What?'

Mrs Anderson hastily turned her eyes away, as her son looked at her for support. Blaine snorted. Everything was exactly the same. No matter how he tried, everything stayed the precise fucked up way it had always been.

He took a deep breath before speaking again.

'Are you really going to ignore this? This giant, rainbow-coloured, _gay_ elephant in the room?' Both his parents were staring intently at the table, as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. As if they were fighting not to hear what he was saying. 'Do I really have to do this again?,' he muttered under his breath with a sigh.

'Mom, Dad,' he went on, and they stole quick furtive glances at him, trying for him not to notice, seriously distressed by the situation. 'I don't know if you _remember_ that, but I'm _gay_. And no matter how many times you imply I'm not _manly enough_, _Dad_, that is not going to change. It might calm your mind a bit to know that I took up boxing. Not in spite of being _queer_, but _because of it_. To be able to defend myself, if I were ever attacked again.' He turned to his mother. '_Mom_. I would really appreciate it if you stopped _pretending_ you're deaf whenever I mention _the G-word_. I know you're not thrilled with the idea of me liking _boys instead of girls_, but, as I said, you _can't_ change that.'

He got up, his chair scratching loudly on the floor.

'Oh, and just so you know, you can spare me the Talk, I know everything I need to know.' Blaine stopped at the door for one more second. 'And _thank you_ for this _lovely _little family gathering,' he added icily, before running upstairs and slamming the door to his room behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Blaine, I know. I really wish I could hug him sometimes when I'm writing. But whenever something bad happens to the boys, keep in mind that I'm a sucker for happy endings.

I'm updating a day early, because I can. And because the writing's been going quite well and I'm in the mood to update on Sunday.

Another thing I wanted to say is that Part One of _Unintended_ is finished. It's 22 chapters and 30,000 words long. And I've started working on Part Two - four chapters are ready. So far so good.

And I'd love to hear some feedback!


	11. PART ONE: Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_U ok?_

Not even ten seconds had passed since Blaine stormed into his room, when his phone buzzed to life. He couldn't know how much Kurt could have heard from Cooper's room, but that door slamming he definitely had caught.

_Not really._ His finger hovered over the send button as he heard footsteps on the stairs, and added, _Later_.

When his mother knocked on the door, he was sitting on the edge of his bed, his face in his palms.

'What?,' he snapped.

The door opened slowly, and Mrs Anderson went in warily, uncertainty and fear clear in her expression.

'Blaine…,' she started, lost for words. 'What do you want us to do?' There was a tone of desperation in her voice.

Blaine shook his head helplessly, then shrugged, trying to find words to express what he had felt most of his life.

'I just… I want to feel like I have parents.'

Mrs Anderson closed her eyes. Her son's words cut through her chest like a thousand cold sharp knives. She had realized by now that he was unhappy; but she still could not quite believe she had never noticed it. She apparently failed as a mother, and had been completely clueless about it for sixteen years.

Without saying anything more, she turned around, heading out into the hallway. At the threshold, she stopped with her hand on the door handle.

'We do love you, Blaine,' she said in a small voice, and closed the door.

* * *

All the leftovers from the Thanksgiving dinner were laid out in a row on the floor of the living room, right next to where Kurt and Blaine were lying on the carpet.

Kurt hadn't heard what occurred over the dining room table, so Blaine gave him a detailed account of the events once his parents were out on their way to the hospital. His anger was beginning to subside, replaced gradually by quiet defeat. He wasn't really surprised by the outcome of the dinner, but he had wished for just an hour of a normal family life. Instead, he was served the same old disappointment and feeling of lack of understanding.

Now they were lying in silence, not even bothering to eat anything from the stack of food next to them.

Kurt's conscience felt heavy; it was him after all, who convinced Blaine to reach out to his parents. If not for his mindless insistence, his friend wouldn't be so upset right now, and it pained him.

'I'm sorry,' he spoke finally, breaking the silence.

Blaine shifted to face him, his brow furrowed.

'What for?'

Kurt sighed heavily. 'For telling you to do all this. I should've known better.' He winced.

'It's not your fault.' Blaine shook his head, lying back down. 'I have my own brain, you know. Don't take all the credit for my decisions.'

'Then I'm sorry it turned out that way,' Kurt said, turning to his side and wrapping one arm over Blaine's chest.

Despite the drama of the evening, having another human being right next to him made Blaine's lips arch into a tiny smile.

'Thanks for being here for me,' he said into Kurt's hair.

'You're welcome.'

* * *

Blaine hadn't moved in the last hour, relishing the sounds of the piano and Kurt's voice. It was getting late, but nobody had come to complain about the noise, so Kurt kept on trying to reach the high F in _Defying Gravity_ with a renewed zeal.

When Kurt took one of the many breaks after failing to sing the note, Blaine rolled over onto his belly and looked up at his friend.

'Why are you so determined to reach that F?,' he asked, pulling Kurt back to reality.

With a slight shrug of the shoulders, Kurt dropped his gaze onto the ivory keys. A feeling he didn't expect – and definitely did not want or invite in – was creeping into his heart.

'It's not really about that note,' he admitted reluctantly. 'I just remembered that next Saturday the New Directions are going to sectionals. And I wanted to go so badly. And now I won't get to, because I'm such a cowardly idiot.'

Blaine felt his throat tighten and swallowed in an attempt to fight the feeling.

'You wanna go back?'

Still not raising his eyes, Kurt bit his lip.

'No. Yes. I don't even know.'

A battle was taking place inside of Kurt's mind; his thoughts and emotions were as conflicted as they could be, none of them able to conquer the others. In a sense, he really was beginning to miss Lima. The choir room, the Glee club – or at least a part of it, his basement, his wardrobe… And his father. He was even starting to miss those awkwardly quiet dinners and the inarticulate grunts his father greeted him with in the mornings.

But then, being with Blaine in this almost empty house felt more like family than the Hummels' had in the last eight years. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay there indefinitely, but leaving scared him out of his wits. Reasons for leaving and reasons for staying scored exactly the same amount of points in the strange violent game they were playing.

'You miss your dad?,' Blaine asked tentatively.

Kurt blinked, futilely fighting tears away. A sob shook his frame as first drops fell from his eyelashes onto his cheeks. He wiped them away with the back of his hand.

When he looked up again, Blaine was hurrying across the room and sitting next to him on the bench by the piano. Almost instinctively, Kurt hid his face in Blaine's chest, wrapping his arms around him. Blaine returned the gesture, catching Kurt in a tight comforting embrace.

'I'm just- so- so scared,' Kurt sniffled.

'I know, I know.'

* * *

They didn't go to sleep until four, barely even speaking. For hours they were sitting with their arms around each other, occasional sobs and soothing words from one or the other breaking the silence. Nothing else was necessary; their presence and the caring hands stroking the other's hair were exactly the kind of comfort both of them needed.

Being lonely isn't quite as dreadful when there is someone to share the loneliness with.

'I think we should get a little sleep,' Kurt said finally, weakening his grip on Blaine, but never fully letting go.

'Okay.'

They made their way up the stairs, arms around each other's waists. When they stopped in front of the door to Cooper's room, Kurt turned around to Blaine, his eyes red and puffy from the crying. Blaine's didn't look very dissimilar.

'Could you-' Kurt's breath hitched. 'Could you stay for a while?'

'My parents are coming home in the morning,' Blaine said quietly. He wished he could sleep with Kurt next to him just as much.

'Just for a moment.'

With a nod, Blaine pushed the door open. They never said a word. In complete silence they lied down, Blaine hugging Kurt's back to his chest.

'Thank you,' Kurt whispered.

Blaine felt like the usual "you're welcome" would sound wrong. 'I don't know what I would do if you weren't here,' he said instead.

He waited until Kurt's breathing evened out, and got up careful not to wake him. But before he turned away to the door, he leaned down to brush Kurt's forehead with his lips.

'Goodnight, Kurt,' he breathed.

* * *

**A/N:** A huge thank you to everyone, no matter if you reviewed, followed, favourited, or just read - I'm so grateful you're still here!

The next chapter is an important one. And so is Chapter 13. Hope I didn't screw anything up and they're actually good!


	12. PART ONE: Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kurt could barely go out of the room during the weekend, and when he could, it was when Blaine went out with his parents to the mall. It was their idea of bonding time, which did not result in any form of closer relationship between them and their son, but only generated more frustration and resentment in Blaine.

The only comfort Kurt had during those long hours of trying not to implode and staying quiet in Cooper's room, was texting Blaine.

And Blaine couldn't deny; it was the highlight of his weekend as well.

They had the house to themselves again only on Sunday evening, when Kurt finally managed to hit the high F. He flung himself on Blaine in celebration, and they hugged with their faces beaming.

And when they went to sleep, both in Blaine's bed, Kurt murmured drowsily, 'I missed you.'

'I missed you, too.'

* * *

On Monday evening they once again were lying sprawled over the living room sofas, bowls of popcorn and potato chips within their reach, as they flipped through the channels, in search of trashy reality shows to watch and complaining the _Dancing with the Stars _season was over. Otherwise they would have something to watch and comment on.

They were halfway done with their popcorn, when they heard a car pull up in the driveway. They looked at each other in horror; the Andersons weren't supposed to come back before morning. Holding their breath, they listened to the single set of footsteps on the porch and the clank of the key opening the door.

'Blaine?,' called Mrs Anderson, walking in the direction of the sounds and flashes of the TV.

Kurt froze with popcorn in his hand, Blaine forgot to chew. Their heartbeats were faster and faster with every step Mrs Anderson took in the hallway. There was no way to hide Kurt now.

The short twenty seconds that passed as she walked down the hall stretched into hours in the boys' minds.

'Oh, I didn't realize we had a visitor,' she said, a polite smile appearing on her face, as she stopped in the doorway. She was wearing her coat and scarf over her scrubs, which made Blaine hope she just dropped in for a minute.

'Um, yeah. Mom, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is my Mom,' Blaine stuttered, his pulse deafening in his ears.

'Hi, Mrs Anderson,' Kurt said, his voice even higher than normally.

She smiled in response at Kurt and turned back to her son.

'I just thought I'll drop in to see how things were,' she said, visibly not at ease. 'It's quiet at the hospital, so… But you have company, so I'll be going. Have fun, boys. Nice to meet you, Kurt.'

Kurt nodded in response, his face white and wide-eyed. Mrs Anderson turned slowly around and headed for the door. Until the boys heard it slam, they stayed silent.

'_Nice to meet you, Kurt_,' Blaine mimicked his mother, as Kurt sighed with relief, sinking lower into the cushions.

'_Nice_, because she doesn't know I've been living here for over a week.'

Blaine barked out a laugh. 'Yeah. She _didn't realize _that.'

Kurt chuckled, but a few seconds later lost his cheer again.

'I hope she doesn't.'

'Me too.'

For a while they concentrated on the popcorn and TV again. But there was a thought in the back of Kurt's mind that didn't quite let him focus on anything else.

'Blaine?,' he said, looking up at his friend.

'Yeah?'

'Does she ever do that? Your mom, I mean? Does she come home to see how you're doing?'

Blaine looked away, pursing his lips. He inhaled deeply before answering.

'This was the first time she ever did that.' Admitting that stung.

Kurt put the bowl of popcorn aside, pulling himself up on the sofa to put his arm around Blaine.

'That means she's trying,' he said in a small voice.

A minute seeped by in silence as Blaine fought the tears working their way into his eyes and trying to find his voice again.

'I just- I wish she wasn't doing it, because she feels guilty.' Two wet streams appeared under his eyes and he wiped them away impatiently. 'She should do things like that, because she _cares_. Because she _loves me_.' His voice was beginning to break.

Kurt pulled him closer to his chest, gently stroking his hair.

'Shh. I know.' He hesitated for a moment, and then added. 'I know it doesn't mean anything, but I care. I really care about you.'

Blaine's head snapped up.

'You are my first real friend, so-,' Kurt added.

Blaine sniffled, the corners of his lips pulling up a little.

'I was -,' he started, 'I care about you, too. And it means a lot to me.'

And for a short, short while, their worries went away, replaced by the knowledge that there was someone in the world that cared about them. Something neither of them had had for a long time.

* * *

Kurt was beginning to doze off over another of hundreds of the Andersons' books, when his phone buzzed unexpectedly. It made him automatically alert, and he grabbed his cell, expecting to see another text from Blaine.

To his astonishment he saw another name, one he hadn't seen on his phone's screen since the second day after he disappeared from home. The last one he saw before he turned the phone off for a week.

Mercedes.

He tapped the message open.

_U gotta call me. ASAP. Serious._

Kurt's heart jumped, his frantic pulse filling his ears and making his head spin. His stomach churned, black spots appeared before his eyes. He gulped for air and leaped in the direction of the bathroom, closing the door behind him, as quietly as he could in this state. The Andersons were sleeping next door and he couldn't risk waking them up.

His thoughts rushed through his brain, as he tried to find the reason behind Mercedes' urgency. Something must have happened, if she contacted him after days of silence. Unless it was a ruse to make him come home.

But then again, she must have understood by now that he didn't want to come home, and she wouldn't try to force him into it, if the situation wasn't serious.

With one more deep breath, he hit the call button. She answered before the second beep.

'Kurt, thank God,' she said, not bothering to greet him. Her voice indeed sounded grave. 'I wouldn't text you if it wasn't important.'

'What is it then, Mercedes? Just tell me,' he urged her on.

'It's your dad…' She paused and he heard her take a breath to control her voice. 'He's in the hospital.'

If Kurt felt nauseous before hearing the news, now he felt positively sick. The phone slipped out of his hand, falling to the tiled floor with a clatter, and he jumped to the toilet. But even after his stomach was entirely empty, it still churned unpleasantly.

He picked up his phone; Mercedes hadn't ended the call.

'What- What happened?,' he choked out.

'I don't know exactly, Finn said it was a heart attack.'

Kurt frowned; he could swear his hearing was off now, too.

'Finn? Why would he know anything?'

'From his mom- Look, I'll tell you everything, but you _have to_ come back. Your dad needs you,' she pleaded.

Kurt nodded, forgetting she couldn't see him.

'Will you?,' she asked cautiously.

'Yes.'

'Do you need me to come get you?'

'No, I'll figure it out.'

* * *

Blaine was just heading for his Warblers practice, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He smiled, seeing Kurt's name on the screen.

But his smile faded the moment he saw the message. _Need you. Emergency. Come home quick, plz._

Without a second's thought, he turned on his heel, heading for the main exit.

* * *

**A/N: **Updating a little earlier again; don't know if I'd manage doing that tomorrow.

As some of you might have noticed - especially if you've read _The Inevitable Tends to Happen_ - I _love_ messing around with canon. So look forward to a little bit more of that, in Part Two for sure, probably in Part Three as well.

And BTW, the story is now over 100 pages long, which translates into more than 43,000 words and 31 chapters (9 in Part Two so far).

Hope you're still enjoying this!


	13. PART ONE: Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Blaine stormed into the house, not even bothering to take off his coat. Without stopping, he ran upstairs.

'Kurt?,' he called from the landing. He didn't care if his parents heard them; now everything that mattered was that Kurt needed him. And the cat could be out of the bag anyway, for all he knew.

The door to Cooper's room opened, revealing a red-eyed Kurt. There were still wet tracks on his cheeks and his lower lip was trembling. But before Blaine managed to reach him and hold him the way he clearly needed to be held, the Andersons emerged from the staircase, utterly bewildered. Mrs Anderson froze with her jaw dropped, her husband's eyes went from one boy to the other.

'What the hell is going on here?,' demanded Mrs Anderson, once she found her voice again.

'Kurt's been staying with us the last two weeks,' Blaine said, turning to his friend. 'What happened?'

Neither of them was now paying attention to Blaine's parents anymore.

'My Dad's in the hospital, he had a heart attack,' Kurt said in a weak voice. 'It's all my fault, Blaine.'

Fresh tears flooded Kurt's eyes, as Blaine caught him in a hug.

'It's not your fault, you couldn't have known.' He let Kurt out of his embrace, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulders. 'You want me to drive you?'

A lump rose in Kurt's throat, making it impossible for him to speak, so he only nodded, raising his eyes at Blaine, trying to communicate his gratefulness.

Blaine turned to his parents, whose astonishment was rising with every second they spent observing the interaction between their son and the strange boy. They felt as if they were watching a movie and the kids they saw were just actors, complete strangers on the other side of a glass screen.

'I'm taking the Chevy,' he told them.

Kurt reached behind him, dragging his suitcase out into the hall. Blaine scanned him thoroughly with his gaze.

'You sure?,' he asked.

'I'm sure.'

* * *

The only sound that filled the vintage Chevy throughout the almost two-hour drive to Lima was the loud humming of the engine, and occasionally by a sniffle from Kurt. Blaine kept on glancing at him from behind the wheel, deeply concerned about his friend.

There was no doubt Kurt loved his father and felt responsible for whatever happened to him. But Blaine could see, behind the tears, the sadness and the guilt, the fear that was beginning to creep into Kurt's features again. He could easily understand how scared Kurt must have been, and wished he could do anything to abate his anguish.

Blaine first spoke as they drove past the sign that said _Lima, Population: 40,081_, to ask Kurt for directions. Kurt responded in monosyllables, his voice barely audible over the rumble of the engine.

And as they drove further into Lima, passing more and more houses and streets, it was impossible for either of them to notice that some half of all the trees that lined the sidewalks were dotted with simple posters with a big caption that said _Have you seen this boy?_ in bold capital letters. Despite their speed and the distance, Kurt recognized the photo as that from his school ID. The guilt that rushed through him almost made him puke all over Blaine's car.

Blaine noticed the posters as well, but decided against saying anything; Kurt was already distressed without him pointing it out.

'Do you want me to go in with you?,' Blaine asked, when they parked the car in the hospital lot.

Kurt turned his puffy eyes to him and nodded, his lips quivering.

Slowly, they scrambled out of the car and made their way to the main entrance. Kurt asked a nurse at the reception where to find his father in a very shaky voice, and the woman checked her computer and gave him the floor and room number with a sympathetic smile.

They went up the stairs and down the crowded corridors, Kurt glancing back every couple of minutes to see if Blaine was still there. And every time a wave of relief washed over him, when he saw his friend following him close behind.

Right before Blaine was sure they would turn into one of the rooms, Kurt stopped dead.

A familiar figure of a middle-aged woman and a balding doctor in a white coat over his blue scrubs were blocking the door to the room. It reminded him of Mercedes' words. Why was Finn's mother involved in all of this?

Carole Hudson caught a glimpse of movement in her peripheral vision and turned her head to her left. Her eyes became wide.

'Kurt!,' she exclaimed, crossing the meters that separated them and catching him into a hug, startling him. 'Your dad was so worried about you!'

Kurt shrugged out of the embrace, his discomfort increasing.

'How is he?,' he asked, dropping his gaze.

Carole's expression changed; relief replaced by sadness and worry.

'It was a heart attack. But he will be fine,' she added hastily. 'They have to do a… a procedure, but then he will be just fine.' She attempted to smile comfortingly, but the effect was quite miserable.

Sucking in a steadying breath, Kurt nodded in acknowledgement. He still felt guilty, but at least now he was knew he didn't drive his father to an early grave. So far, anyway.

'Why are _you_ here?,' he demanded, throwing Carole off guard.

She averted her gaze, trying to put together a coherent answer. Kurt was right to be surprised, though. She had never spoken to Burt Hummel before that one afternoon three weeks ago, when she showed up at his doorstep, offering her help. Hearing the news of her son's friend's escape from home disturbed her deeply. She couldn't imagine something like that happening to her, being alone with the worry and guilt. And she also couldn't help but think there was something Finn wasn't telling her. A mixture of shame and remorse radiated from him whenever the name Hummel appeared in a conversation.

'I was… I was with your dad, when this happened. At the garage, I mean,' she said. 'He was so worried.' Her voice trailed off, as her eyes glazed over. This was almost as bewildering for Kurt as seeing her there at all.

After a moment's hesitation, he decided to ignore that.

'Can I see him?,' he asked, turning to the doctor.

'He's resting now, but you can sit by his bed and wait until he wakes up.'

Kurt nodded, and looked at Blaine. 'Thanks for the ride, Blaine. You don't have to stay with me, I'll be fine.' He tried to smile, but the result was sad and lopsided.

'No, I'll stay,' Blaine said, taking a step forward and then falling back a step again in uncertainty. 'Unless you don't want me to.'

'I just don't want to inconvenience you any further.' Kurt winced, remembering the Andersons' reaction to seeing him in their house. 'I'll be fine, really. You should go deal with your parents.'

Blaine wished he could stay with Kurt, but his friend was right; he had to explain things to his parents.

'Alright, but- Call me if you need me, okay?'

'I will.'

And having given Kurt one last comforting hug, Blaine left, glancing behind his back one more time to see Kurt entering his father's room.

* * *

**A/N:** So Kurt's back in Lima. And there'll be Burt real soon!

And thank you to Rose235b for making me realise I hadn't written one important thing in this chapter, so I could - and did - fix that :)

The writing's progressing slowly, but relatively steadily, although I'm having minor problems with Pt. 2 Ch. 12. Nothing to worry about, though! At this speed of updating, I'm still good for some ten more weeks. And it's probably wise to mention the rating might go up to M at some point. I'm not going to make the story smutty, there simply will be some stuff I'm not sure would be appropriate to be rated T.


	14. PART ONE: Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Thankfully, Mrs Hudson stayed outside; Kurt took a long deep breath as the door closed behind him. The room was filled with the distinct hospital smell and humming and beeping of the machines attached to his father.

Kurt lingered a moment at the door, uncertain whether he really wanted to go any further. His father was lying motionlessly, only the steady sound of the heartbeat monitor proving he was still alive. A lump rose in Kurt's throat; if only he hadn't been such a coward, maybe none of this would have happened… The guilt was almost suffocating.

Tentatively, he made his way to the stool next to the bed and sat down, trying to catch a breath. Tears began flowing down his face, and he didn't even notice. And if he had, he wouldn't have cared. Now he was completely irrelevant; the only person that mattered was the man in the hospital bed, the only family Kurt had left.

It didn't even matter what would happen next. Just as long as he lived.

The room grew darker with each minute, as Kurt sat numbly, thoughtlessly watching the numbers that were his father's pulse on the screen.

Something stirred in his peripheral vision, making him unglue his eyes from the monitor.

'Dad!,' he said in a thick voice, seeing Burt's eyelids fly open.

Burt squinted, trying to make out the figure in the semi-darkness. A mixture of relief, joy and hurt shaped his features as he recognized his son.

'Kurt?'

'It's me, Dad, it's me.' He extended his hand hesitatingly to take his father's. 'I'm so- I'm so sorry, Dad.' A fresh flood of tears streamed down his face.

Burt shook his head infinitesimally in the pillow.

'Shh, kiddo, let's not talk about it now,' he said, his own eyes glassy from tears of relief. 'You're here, right? It's not just some drugs they pumped me full of, right?'

Kurt's quivering lips pulled up at the corners.

'No, Dad, I'm really here.'

* * *

With every mile escaping from under the wheels of his Chevy, Blaine's anxiety increased. No conversation with his parents was an easy task, and he really couldn't find another way to explain the situation, but tell the whole truth. After all, what could they do to him? Ground him? As if they ever did that. Transfer him back to a public school? It was improbable for him to go through anything worse than last year, anyway. Take away his car? He barely drove it at all… But that would keep him away from Kurt. Fuck.

By the time he pulled up in the driveway, he had decided to be one hundred per cent honest. No matter what the consequences were to be, there was no other option.

Blaine opened the front door and found his parents standing in the hall in identical positions, with their arms folded on their chests and menacing expressions on their faces.

'We'd like an explanation,' said Mr Anderson sternly.

Blaine nodded, taking his coat off and throwing it onto one of the hooks in the wall. Without speaking, he went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.

'So? Will you tell us what the hell _that_ was?,' his mother demanded, as he sipped his water, facing away from them.

Very slowly, he turned around to them.

'I will.' He paused, wondering how to start his explanations. 'I let Kurt stay here, because he ran away from home and needed help.'

Mrs Anderson's eyes bulged.

'And you thought it was a good idea to house a runaway? Did you think what his parents would feel? Apparently not, since I gather his father is in the hospital.'

Blaine bit his lip. There was a grain of truth in what she was saying, but something much different than agreement forced its way out of his mouth.

'How would you know what a runaway's parent might feel? You don't even know what being a _real_ parent feels like,' he said coldly.

His words were like a slap to her.

'Watch your mouth, young man!,' Mr Anderson cut in.

'Whatever.' Blaine shrugged.

'And how did you meet that boy, exactly?,' his mother asked in a weak voice, trying to compose herself.

Lying about that didn't make much sense either.

'I was walking home from school and I met him at a bus stop. So I told him to come home with me.'

Shock and rage were struggling for dominance in Mr Anderson's face. Mrs Anderson was simply dumbstruck.

'You let a complete _stranger_ _live_ in _our _house?!,' Mr Anderson boomed. 'Have you lost your goddamn mind?!'

Blaine sighed; the conversation was taking the exact turn he'd expected.

'Apparently. Because I'm telling you all this.'

'Blaine, what if he robbed us? Or killed us in our sleep?,' his mother asked. 'Did you even consider this?'

'Actually, I did. But he seemed honest – which he is, by the way – so don't get so worked up about it.'

He started towards the dining room, trying to get away before they managed to stop him.

'Don't get worked up?,' exclaimed Mrs Anderson. 'And maybe we're supposed to _thank you_ for letting some _vagrant_ stay here? He didn't turn out to be a criminal, but what if he did?'

Blaine turned around, rolling his eyes.

'Right, maybe then you would've noticed. Because some of your precious things would be missing.' He paused, watching their expressions, as they turned from a shocked rage to something similar to embarrassment. 'You can say whatever you want, but those two weeks, for the first time in my life I felt like I had a family.'

With that, he ran upstairs, leaving his parents in a very heavy silence.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again for all feedback I get from you, it's really amazing to know you read this! I appreciate every single review, follow, favourite, and every single view of the story.


	15. PART ONE: Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

This time, no one came knocking on Blaine's door. He didn't have to wait long to hear their footsteps on the stairs and their hushed voices in the second storey hallway. But they didn't stray in the direction of his room. He decided it wasn't necessarily a bad thing; maybe they'd spend some time reflecting on what he had said, instead of ignoring it.

With a sigh, he shrugged out of his Dalton uniform and changed into comfortable sweats. His mind was still occupied by the events of the day and thoughts of Kurt. It had been barely three hours since they had parted, but to Blaine it felt as if a week had already passed since he left that hospital. Suddenly, the house seemed a much, much colder place.

For the next hour and a half he was doing his best to concentrate on his homework, failing nonetheless. Every other minute his hand would wander to his phone, checking if Kurt hadn't texted or called and he somehow didn't hear the ringtone. Every time he would ponder whether he should call Kurt first, but decided it wasn't a good idea as long as Kurt was with his dad at the hospital.

He just had the phone in his hand when it finally rang, almost making him drop it back to the desk.

'Hello?,' he said to the receiver without checking the caller ID; he didn't have to, it could be no one else.

'It's me,' Kurt's voice sounded weak on the other side of the line.

'How's your dad?'

Blaine could hear Kurt sigh heavily.

'Not bad, I guess. He's going to have angioplasty first thing tomorrow, then he'll be coming home.'

It was clear something was on Kurt's mind, despite the relatively good news.

'Then what's wrong?,' Blaine asked.

Silence fell for a moment, as Kurt was putting his words together in his head.

'It's just that- I'm right where I started,' he muttered into the phone. 'And now my Dad has to take it easy, and all that, and how is he supposed to? He's going to start asking questions, he's going to be all over me for why I ran away… That's not taking it easy!' A tinge of desperation coloured his voice.

'Shh, Kurt, relax,' Blaine crooned into his cell. 'I bet he'll just be happy you're there.'

Something rustled at Kurt's end of the line.

'Maybe,' Kurt sighed, and yawned. 'I hope so, but-'

'But?'

'But I'm still freaking out a little.'

Blaine bit his lip, trying to handle the feeling that came over him; an intense urge to hug Kurt and tell him it was all going to be fine. Not through a phone, but right next to his ear, so he could feel comforted and cared for. And so Blaine himself could feel needed.

'It's gonna be fine. And if anything, you know you can count on me, right?'

'I do. Thanks, Blaine.'

He could swear Kurt smiled a little as he said that.

'Kurt? Can I ask you something?,' he said, breaking a moment's silence.

'Of course you can,' Kurt replied with another yawn.

'That woman at the hospital- Who was she? You seemed upset she was there.'

Kurt snorted.

'That was Carole Hudson, Finn's mother.'

It took Blaine a second to match the name to what Kurt had told him during his stay at the Andersons.

'Wait, Finn's the jock who wouldn't help you get on the football team?'

'The very same,' Kurt sighed. 'From what I've gathered, she started coming around the tire shop and our house when I was gone. It was some sort of single parent solidarity, I guess.'

'Well, maybe try being a little nicer to her next time you meet. Her son's a jerk, but she seemed okay.'

Blaine could hear movement in the phone, as if Kurt was tossing in his bed.

'I know. I was just kinda… surprised,' Kurt said, a yawn interrupting his speech.

'You home?,' Blaine asked.

'Yeah, home and bed.'

Blaine's mouth twitched into a fleeting smile. 'Then go to sleep, you're exhausted.'

'True, I am.' Kurt paused, hesitant. 'But it feels weird. I mean, I'm alone in the house, and I've never slept with no one else around. Except, you know, when I didn't sleep in a house at all.'

Unlike Kurt, Blaine had known the feeling very well; but he could see how even for him sleeping alone in the house would be tougher now.

'It sucks, right?,' he said into the receiver. 'But you need to sleep. And we're talking now, so it's almost like back here.'

Kurt chuckled weakly.

'Almost. Exactly. Almost. Not good enough.' He sighed one more time. 'Goodnight, Blaine.'

''Night, Kurt. Call me in the morning, okay?'

'I will.'

* * *

Somehow Kurt's body knew when to wake up. He opened his eyes, instantly alert. Despite his awareness of where he was, it took him a moment to take in the familiar surroundings, before he glanced at the alarm clock by his bed. 6:58 AM. Blaine would be getting up in two minutes. And Kurt had promised to call him.

He stretched in his bed, relishing his freedom to do whatever he wanted, without being watched, but at the same time experiencing a hollow, painful feeling of longing. Having someone to say good morning to after waking up was ultimately something much more pleasant than having the ability to act in an undignified manner.

Kurt peered into the face of the alarm clock until the numbers changed into seven o'clock. Without more delay, he grabbed his cell phone and chose Blaine's number from his contact list.

'What?,' a sleepy voice grumbled on the other end after six beeping signals.

'Um- You told me to call you in the morning? It's morning.'

Blaine groaned. Kurt could picture him burying his curly head in his pillow.

'Right. Sorry, Kurt.' He paused, apparently trying to gather his thoughts through the haze of being half-awake. 'You sleep well?'

'Not really.' Kurt sighed, going back to the hour he had spent tossing and turning, physically and emotionally exhausted, as sleep kept on alluding him. 'You?'

'Same. Now I just need coffee.'

Kurt smiled unconsciously; Blaine really did love his coffee.

'Sorry I can't make it for you anymore.'

Blaine chuckled. 'I'll manage.' He hesitated for a second, before adding, 'Are you going back to the hospital?'

It took Kurt another moment to answer. 'I am. I guess I'd rather be there, in case…' He sucked in a long breath. 'In case something happens.'

'Everything's gonna be fine, you'll see,' Blaine said as convincingly as he could.

'I hope-'

The shrill sound of the doorbell interrupted him, almost startling him into dropping his phone. Kurt frowned; who would be bothering him so early in the morning on the day when his father was having surgery, and not even twenty four hours since he got back to Lima.

'I gotta go, someone's at the door,' he said into the receiver, scrambling out of bed and wincing. He wished he didn't have to finish talking to Blaine.

'Sure. And I gotta get my coffee, anyway,' Blaine replied as reluctantly. 'Later?'

'Later.'

Wrapping his arms around his chest to shield himself from the chill that seemed to fill the house outside of his bed, Kurt went up to the front door. He regretted he hadn't put on any socks; his feet seemed to be freezing, the floor a less slippery skating rink.

Without looking out the small glass panes in the front door, he pulled the handle, and staggered a step backwards as he saw the crowd on the other side of the threshold.

Mercedes was standing at the front, surrounded by the rest of the Glee club. Even people he barely even talked to were there, like Quinn and her sidekicks, or the jocks, some of whom used to toss him into dumpsters. And among them Finn, with his gaze dropped somewhere to the pot plant to the right. Rachel was holding a "get well" balloon in her hand, and while Tina was clutching a small stack of cards full of similar messages. Someone even carried Artie onto the porch in his wheelchair.

'We thought you could use some support, so we came to take you to the hospital,' Mercedes said, her cheerfulness at seeing her friend giving way at the sight of his frown.

'I didn't- I wasn't expecting you. Anyone to be honest,' he mumbled, now folding his arms around himself not for warmth, but to hide his unpresentable attire. No one had ever seen him in the sweats and long sleeved tees he slept in. No one except for Blaine. He never had to worry about what his pajamas looked like, because he hadn't been to a sleepover since kindergarten. And with Blaine, it was… something else entirely.

'But you were going to the hospital, right?,' Mercedes asked cautiously. 'I assumed, since you're back…'

'I was going to go,' he interrupted her. 'I just thought I'd go alone.'

'Oh.' Mercedes looked about at the others, motioning at them with her head. Mike and Puck leaned to grab Artie's wheelchair to carry it back down onto the driveway.

'No, that's not what I meant!,' Kurt said, and they froze. 'I just… I didn't think you- I didn't think you would care,' he finished, his voice trailing off.

Mercedes sent him a comforting smile.

'Sure we care.'

And before he could do anything else, a group hug swiped him like a wave.

* * *

**A/N:** Nice to see you're still here, lovely people!

I've realised recently that Part Two is going to be much longer than I originally thought. I'm currently writing Chapter 16 of it (38 in total), and there's still so much for me to tell before I go on to Part Three (which I can't wait to write, BTW!).


	16. PART ONE: Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

'Okay, so this is just _weird_,' Kurt said into his cell phone receiver the second Blaine picked up. He was careful to call exactly at the moment when it was the first break at Dalton, not to get his friend into trouble.

'What's _weird_?' Blaine couldn't help but smile a little at Kurt's tone.

Kurt was sitting on a closed toilet in a hospital mensroom. His dad had just been wheeled into the operating room, and he sneaked out of the hall, telling the rest he needed a moment alone.

'They all came to my house,' he said, astonishment still clear in his voice. 'The whole freaking Glee club! I'm still kinda waiting for them to play a prank on me, because it's just- I don't know- surreal? That they all ditched school to go to the hospital with me, while my Dad's in surgery.'

Blaine raised his eyebrows, listening to Kurt's rushed speech.

'Well, maybe you misjudged them? Maybe they care about you?'

Kurt ran his fingers through his hair; it felt strange not having any product in it while being in a public place. He stayed silent a moment, trying to consider Blaine's suggestion.

'I don't know. They never really gave me a reason to believe they gave a flying crap, but-' He sighed. 'Anyway, at least that keeps me from worrying about my Dad.'

'It's gonna be fine,' Blaine said, wishing he could send Kurt a comforting smile or hug him. 'I could come after school, if you want to?'

Kurt's lips formed into a beaming grin, as if those words were a magic spell.

'I do want to.'

'Great. I gotta go now, but- See you later.'

'Later.'

And even though the concern for his father's well-being still lingered deep within his mind, he felt much, much better. At least one person was definitely, beyond a shadow of doubt, always there for him.

* * *

The tiny smile that had crept onto Kurt's face with Blaine's promise to come to see him faded suddenly, as he heard the toilet door open and his eyes snapped up at the closed stall door.

'Kurt?,' a faint uncertain voice called.

Kurt pressed his lips together as he recognized the voice. Finn. He took a calming breath and went out of the stall.

'Oh,' Finn said at the sight of him, clearly uncomfortable. He definitely didn't want to be in a restroom alone with Kurt. 'They were starting to worry, so they sent me to check up on you,' he mumbled, keeping his gaze carefully away from Kurt's. 'Um, the girls wouldn't come into the mensroom, Santana said she didn't want to suffocate from the smell. Anyway…' He glanced fleetingly at Kurt, before averting his eyes again. 'You're fine, right?'

Kurt kept his face perfectly blank; he wouldn't let Finn know how much he disliked the idea of being anywhere alone with him as well.

'I'm fine.' His voice was just as indifferent as his expression, even though controlling both was a struggle.

Finn nodded, eyes flicking over the tiled floor, and turned back towards the door. But then he stopped, his hand halfway to the handle, hanging in indecision for just long enough for Kurt to notice. And he swirled back around.

'Kurt, I'm really, really, _really_ sorry for what's happened,' he blurted out.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, disbelief mixing with resentment in his face.

'What exactly are you sorry for? For my dad being in the hospital? For throwing me into that dumpster on a daily basis? For picking on me? For not helping me get on the team?'

He was no longer able to keep his emotions in check; everything had boiled over, flooding Finn in a wave of accusations, that they both knew were entirely accurate.

For a moment they fell silent, Kurt's heavy breathing the only sound filling the room. But he noticed something that he didn't think he'd ever seen on Finn's face, at least not that clearly: shame.

And then Finn lifted his gaze back to Kurt, his eyes suspiciously glazed over.

'I know I suck, but… I really am sorry. I didn't mean for all this to end like this.'

'Like what? You're not the one guilty for my dad's heart attack,' he said icily. 'Don't assign my blame to yourself, you're not _that_ important.'

Even though Kurt was still looking up into Finn's face, he could swear the boy had shrunk; his shoulders slumped as if someone placed a heavy rock on them. He was a different person for a moment. Not the popular klutzy jock, but a little boy, who'd done something he wasn't supposed to do and was just confessing his fault to his mother.

'But you wouldn't have run away if I helped you on the team, right?,' he said so quietly Kurt was barely able to make out the words.

Kurt's breath hitched. He'd rather Finn didn't know that.

'How do you know if I wouldn't have?,' he snapped back, trying not to let on how much truth was in Finn's words.

'My mom told me your dad thought you were on the team.' Finn shrugged. 'I didn't know it was so important to you that you would lie to him about it.'

Kurt bit his lip, dropping his chin almost to his chest. He felt so stupid, so incredibly idiotic for having let any of this to get to him as it had. Finally, he raised his head back again to look straight into Finn's eyes.

'Apology accepted.' He started for the door, giving Finn a wide berth. This time it was him who hesitated before pulling the handle. 'And just so you know, I lied to you, too,' he said in a small voice. 'I _am_ gay. But I wouldn't ask you to a dance, I know you're with Quinn.'

With that he jerked the door open and rushed into the hallway, stopping midstep dumbstruck. A sobbing Quinn was standing in the middle of the room, with Puck opposite her, visibly angry, and the rest of the Glee club sitting around them and gaping awkwardly at them.

Finn emerged out of the restroom, passing Kurt in the doorway, but falling back a step at the sight of his crying girlfriend.

'Dude, what did you do to her?!,' he demanded, walking up to Puck.

'Tell him,' Puck said to Quinn, who only shook her head, a new flood of tears pouring over her cheeks. 'Tell him, or I'll tell him.'

'What are you talking about?' Finn was thoroughly confused, but he knew full well he wouldn't like whatever they had to communicate to him.

He turned his gaze to his girlfriend.

'The- baby,' she sobbed, shaking all over. 'It's not- It's-'

'What?' Finn's voice broke halfway through the word. 'You… You were lying to me all this time?'

Quinn failed to answer, bursting into even more violent sobs instead. Santana hurried to her side, putting an arm around her shoulders and trying to soothe her. In the meantime, everything seemed to have clicked in Finn's brain and he looked at Puck.

'But you- Why would _you_ do that to me?'

With a last look of contempt at Puck, Finn turned on his heel and stormed out of the hallway.

'Finn!,' Quinn wailed after him.

No one else dared to speak.

* * *

**A/N:** Just to be clear about one thing: I'm not going to go deep into plotlines concerning the rest of the New Directions. Some characters will be around more than others, it all depends on how big a part they play in the boys' lives. This is also the reason why I'm largely sticking to canon, when it comes to them. Apart from one plotline I intend to include in Part Three, and some minor changes that might appear along the way.

And, obviously (as was already mentioned), Kurt used to have a crush on Finn, but not anymore. Refusing to help him broke the spell for Kurt.


	17. PART ONE: Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The Glee clubbers lingered by Kurt's side only until the doctor came out to tell Kurt the procedure went well, and he would be able to see his father in a short while. Kurt felt relief surging through him, drenching him of all other emotions and energy. His friends patted him on the shoulder, as they walked towards the exit. Now, when Mr Hummel's situation seemed under control, the Quinn-Puck-Finn love triangle drama became much more interesting.

Mercedes was the last one to leave; she gave Kurt a hug and a peck on the cheek. And then he was alone.

He took a seat at his father's bedside as soon as they let him into the room. Despite repeating to himself that everything was going to be just fine, he could feel tears forcing their way up under his eyelids. Waiting for what he knew was inevitably going to happen now that he was back was unbearable. The conversation he was dreading almost all his life was looming in the nearest future. He knew his father wouldn't let him skip the explanations. In this respect, he was always a caring parent; he always knew where Kurt was, even though most of the time Kurt was at home. Whenever Kurt was going out, Burt demanded to know where his son was going and for how long. He just wanted to be sure his son was safe. The death of his wife took great enough a toll on him; he couldn't risk losing his child as well.

Kurt knew this time it wouldn't be much different. Only this time, the explanations would be much more terrifying to make. The conviction that he had to tell the entire truth had been growing in him since the moment he saw his dad lying motionlessly in the hospital bed for the first time. The time he spent with the even beeping of the machines and his own thoughts made his resolve stronger with each passing second.

It was a little past noon when Burt's eyes opened, and Kurt jumped up to come closer to his father and grab his hand.

'Hi, Dad,' he said in a voice coarse from tears.

'Hi, kiddo.' Burt smiled faintly. He couldn't remember being this happy. He was alive, and was going to be healthy, but most importantly, his son was back, safe and sound, holding his hand in this cold gloomy place.

'You're going home tomorrow,' Kurt said, struggling to sound cheery. 'And you'll have to be careful not to exert yourself, and not stress yourself out.'

'Just don't run away on me again, and I won't.' Despite his father's lighthearted tone, Kurt gulped, guilt rising to the surface again.

'I won't, Dad. No matter what, I won't do that again,' he whispered.

* * *

Blaine was leaning on the side of his vintage car, waiting patiently for Kurt in the hospital parking lot. He was asked to pick his friend up, as Kurt didn't drive to the hospital himself. The air was chilly, causing Blaine's cheeks and nose to redden, as he rubbed his gloved hands together to keep warm. It was already dark, even though he ditched Warbler practice again to come as quickly as possible.

It took five minutes for Kurt to appear in the sliding doors. He looked tired, his eyes were pink, but through the weariness and traces of tears, relief seemed to be breaking to the surface.

The second he saw Blaine, his lips arched slightly. He walked up to him until only a foot separated them.

'Hi,' he said quietly, and reached out for a hug with the tiniest hesitation.

Blaine didn't hold back for even a split second, but grabbed Kurt in a tight embrace.

'How's your dad?,' he asked, letting Kurt go.

'Fine, I guess.' Kurt shrugged. 'He's coming home tomorrow, so they must think he's well enough for that.'

They settled in their seats, and Blaine started the car. He followed Kurt's directions, as they made their way to the Hummel household. The instructions and Blaine's acknowledgements of them were the only conversation they had the whole way. Kurt was hoping Blaine would stay with him for a while, and Blaine hoped Kurt would ask him to.

The Chevy stopped in the brick driveway leading up to the small house with a tiny porch, white walls and shutters, the paint from which was peeling off, revealing the old wood. Blaine kept the engine running and turned his face to Kurt, who was looking at him from under a furrowed brow.

'Aren't you gonna come in?,' he asked, disappointment sounding clearly in his voice.

'I didn't know if you wanted me to.' Blaine couldn't help, but let his facial muscles form a smile and wrinkle the skin around his eyes.

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'Blaine, would you maybe drop in, since you're already here?'

'It would be a pleasure,' Blaine chuckled in response.

They went up to the front door, before Kurt twirled around with a terrified expression, as if he'd just remembered he had something embarrassing out in the open inside.

'Crap, I forgot, the house is a mess, so, please, don't think it always looks like this. I didn't have time to clean yet, and Dad was alone for long enough to turn this house into a junkyard.'

Blaine nodded, as an apologetic smile was sent his way.

Kurt turned the key and opened the door before them, turning the light on the second he crossed the threshold. Blaine followed him inside, glancing around. As they went deeper into the small house, Blaine observed that the mess was nowhere near the catastrophic state Kurt had described. Other than some stray pieces of clothing on the living room sofa and a baseball cap tossed to the floor in the hall, and a stack of grimy dishes on the counter in the kitchen, the place looked relatively clean.

'Okay, if that's a junkyard, I have no idea what my place was when you first showed up,' Blaine said, as he sat down at the kitchen table.

'A gigantic junkyard.' Kurt shrugged and they both giggled.

But their laughter soon died, along with Kurt's smile. He made them dinner, as=nd they stayed silent most of the time. Blaine didn't press his friend to talk. If he were there just to _be_, if that was what Kurt needed, it was fine by him.

Blaine cleaned out his plate in a matter of minutes; there was no way he could ever get enough of Kurt's cooking. Kurt himself, however, was sitting quietly across from Blaine, fiddling with his food, with one hand propping his cheek. His lips were curled infinitesimally downwards, his eyelids drooped. It did not slip Blaine's notice; he kept glancing at Kurt over his plate, trying to decide whether to ask Kurt if he wanted to talk about whatever was bothering him.

And he was quite sure he knew what the concern was.

'You scared?,' he asked quietly.

Kurt's eyes jerked up, his shoulders tensed for a second, until he remembered how well Blaine got him. How he never thought him shallow or unreasonable. A nod was the only answer he could manage.

'I wish I could tell you it's gonna be fine, but… When it comes to this stuff, you never know.' Blaine shrugged, his thoughts wandering back in time to the mayhem his own coming out caused. 'In my case, I knew it wasn't going to be pretty, but I would've never suspected my parents to be capable of sending me to a Christian camp to pray the gay away.'

He snorted and paused for a minute.

'But then, I can predict even less in your case, I never even met your dad…'

Kurt dropped his gaze to the table, tears beginning to come up to his eyes. Without a second thought, Blaine got up to catch his friend in a secure embrace.

'It doesn't have to be terrible,' he said soothingly in Kurt's ear. 'It all can still be fine. And if it won't be, then at least… You're not alone in this.'

A sniffle close to his head made Blaine fall back a little to see Kurt's face. It was wet, the eyes under the heavy lids beginning to redden, but visible traces of his distress went only this far. The corners of his mouth were twitching up again. As they should be.

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, thanks for reading and all sorts of feedback! Right now, the story is almost 60,000 words long, with 42 chapters ready. In the last couple of days I didn't get to write anything, because I was so engrossed by Chris Colfer's _Struck By Lightning: The Carson Phillips Journal_. I even began translating it (for fun, but maybe I'll get someone to buy the rights and publish it in Poland...) Anyhow, the book is brilliant, and if you haven't read it, do! Chris is one genius guy. I still don't get how one person can be so talented.


	18. PART ONE: Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

'Easy, Dad,' Kurt said, leading his father to the living room sofa the next day.

Burt rolled his eyes above his son's head. He didn't like being coddled, it was his job to coddle Kurt, not the other way around. And the situation frustrated him even more, reminding him painfully about his failure in being a parent.

'I'm fine, kiddo, you don't have to help me walk everywhere. I had a heart attack, they didn't cut off my legs.'

'I know, but-' He paused, stopping mid-motion as he fluffed a cushion for his father. 'Itwouldntvehappenedifitwasnt forme.'

'What was that?' Burt frowned, seeing the scarlet pouring over Kurt's cheeks.

'It- wouldn't have happened if I…'

He couldn't get himself to finish the sentence; admitting the truth was so difficult it made his voice shake even before he got to the most terrifying part.

'You mean I wouldn't get a heart attack if you didn't run away.' Burt nodded in understanding, his face solemn and pained. He beckoned his son to sit next to him, and Kurt obeyed, feeling his palms sweat profusely and his lower lip tremble.

'It's not your fault, kiddo,' Burt said, once Kurt was perched on the edge of the couch. 'If it didn't happen now, it'd happen someday, doctors say it could have been worse if it happened later. Don't beat yourself up.'

Hesitantly, Burt lifted his hand and placed it on his son's shoulder in a reassuring gesture. He couldn't shake off the feeling that there was still a lot that distressed Kurt; he had to show him he was not alone. But there was also something Burt needed to know, what had been keeping him awake for the last weeks.

'Kurt,' he started in an uncertain voice. 'I just need to ask you one thing.'

Kurt's breath hitched, his body tensed. _Here we go_. All he could hear for a moment was the frantic rush of his blood to his brain, black spots appeared in front of his eyes. He caught a lungful of air to calm himself down, but it didn't work as well as he'd hoped.

'You shouldn't strain yourself, Dad, I should let you rest,' he mumbled, preparing to get up as his father grabbed his arm to keep him seated.

'It strains me more to keep wondering what I did wrong, than to talk to you about it.'

Realizing there was no other option, Kurt slumped back down to the sofa and put his hands firmly on his knees. He had to steady himself somehow and it made him feel like he had a strong foothold in the floor.

'You said you wanted to ask me something,' he said, barely in control over his voice. 'So ask.'

Burt was silent for a moment, trying to formulate his question as sensibly as possible.

'I know you're not on the football team,' he said finally, keeping his eye on Kurt's expression. 'I just wanted to know, why you would lie to me about it.'

Another spell of silence ensued, weighing heavily on both father and son. Kurt wanted to answer, but a lump in his throat deprived him of his voice.

'I was afraid you wouldn't accept me,' he whispered eventually, barely loud enough for Burt to hear.

Burt frowned; why would Kurt question his ability to accept his own son? Was he really such a bad father? Anxiety rising within him, he braced himself for whatever Kurt's answer to his next question could be.

'Why wouldn't I accept you?'

By now, huge tears were streaming down Kurt's face and hanging from his eyelashes. Kurt struggled to keep quiet, but loud ugly sobs were threatening to break out at any moment. His frame began to shake, and Burt's arm jerked up to wrap around Kurt's shoulders.

'I'm- Dad, I'm-' Kurt was barely able to catch his breath, and even though he was determined to put this behind him, he simply couldn't spit the crucial word out.

'Shh, kiddo, it's fine.' Burt patted his son awkwardly on the back.

Kurt hunched, hugging his arms to his chest in a desperate attempt to breathe and just _say it_. Let the hell break loose, or the peace come, whichever it was going to be.

'I'm gay,' he finally choked out.

His father stayed silent for a moment, so Kurt turned to check his reaction. Burt's arm was still around him, which made him hope it wasn't _that_ bad. But what he saw on his father's face was worse than he had expected. It was pure, undiluted pain.

'You thought I wouldn't accept you?,' Burt asked, his voice surprisingly quiet. 'Am I really such a sucky father?'

Kurt shook his head violently, trying to soften the blow. It wasn't all Burt's fault after all; truth be told, neither ever tried reaching out to the other. They just kept on living side by side under the same roof. Next to each other, but not really together, never making the attempt to truly get to know and understand the other, coexisting in one house, constantly separated by closed doors and silence.

'I didn't- I really didn't know what to expect.' Kurt rubbed the moisture of his face impatiently. 'It's not like we talk worldview or politics, or whatever… It's not like we _talk_ at all.'

He glanced sideways at his father to see him nodding with a heavyhearted expression on his face.

'You're right,' Burt said. 'I wasn't the best dad I could be. But you know what? I'm going to try and be the best I can be.'

'So you're not… You're not mad?' Kurt's voice trembled.

'Why would I be? I'm the one who screwed up, so I'm mad at myself, not you. We're gonna fix this, buddy, okay?'

Kurt nodded and began to get to his feet again. Then he remembered what the whole point of this conversation was for him.

'But what about the other thing?,' he asked, his gaze dropping to the carpeted floor.

'That you're gay? I knew since you were three,' Burt shrugged his shoulders. 'I may not be thrilled you're gonna have a groom instead of a bride, but- Kurt, I love you just the same.'

A fresh wave of tears threatened to pour down Kurt's face, as he threw his arms around his father.

'Ouch,' Burt gasped. 'Convalescent here.'

Kurt fell back, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of red than the tears had already made them.

'Sorry. I love you, too, Dad.'

* * *

**A/N:** I know, it's shortish. But it's important, so I guess it kinda balances it out.

Yesterday I completed posting another story, _Letters from Somewhere_, so if you haven't read it and don't mind crying over fanfiction, feel free to check it out.


	19. PART ONE: Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Kurt only let himself leave the house because Mrs Hudson was spending the evening with his father. And he really wanted to see Blaine. He _needed_ to see Blaine. Being together and talking so much in the last couple of weeks, made him absolutely certain there would be no way for him to go back to _not_ having Blaine in his life. Having a friend, one who'd understand exactly what he was going through, one who wouldn't judge, it was almost everything he'd ever wanted. More than a Broadway career, or a beloved man at his side. Or stuff from the latest Alexander McQueen collection. The only thing he ever wanted more than a friend, was his father's unconditional love. And now, very warily and with a still persisting element of disbelief, he was beginning to acknowledge he had that.

He had both.

He met Blaine in the Lima Bean parking lot. Single snowflakes were falling, sprinkling the ground here and there. A few clung to Blaine's hair, as he stumbled out of the car and approached Kurt.

'Hi.' Kurt smiled sheepishly and waved at the entrance, letting Blaine come in first.

The coffee shop was now quiet and almost deserted; they grabbed their drinks at the counter and found a table at the window. There was something oddly cosy about looking out on the cold December evening from over a steaming cup of coffee.

'So, how are things?,' Blaine asked, emptying his second packet of sugar into his cup.

Kurt didn't have to ask what "things" were supposed to stand for. They'd discussed the matter the previous night, but Blaine still hadn't been told the outcome of Kurt's talk with his father. It was too important a subject for Kurt to deal with it over texts or phone calls.

Automatically, Kurt's face lit up; he had already been quite cheery, and now he was positively beaming. Blaine couldn't help it, but smile back, even though a small twinge of envy attacked his chest from the inside.

'I'm assuming it went fine?,' he asked.

'Better than I'd ever expect it to.' Kurt was nodding vigorously, and then suddenly shaking his head in disbelief.

Blaine inspected his friend's face closely. He could definitely tell there was a peace he'd never seen in Kurt's expression before.

'But do you know what was the most… I don't know… incredible? Surprising?,' Kurt went on, trying to get all the foam off his stirrer.

'Hm?' Blaine raised his eyebrows quizzically.

Kurt shook his head again, the idea still boggling his mind.

'He knew. I mean, that's not surprising, gosh, look at me.' He couldn't resist a short chuckle. 'But he knew and he was _fine with it_. He never even mentioned it.'

'That's great.' Blaine's tone was halfhearted; the struggle his emotions have been having was getting serious. He couldn't decide which he was more: envious of Kurt's accepting dad, or happy for his friend.

'Blaine?'

His eyes snapped up to Kurt, who undoubtedly picked up on his mood, and he winced. At times like this he'd prefer they didn't know each other so well.

'I'm sorry, it's just…,' he started, trying to dismiss the whole thing and shrugged.

'No, I'm sorry,' Kurt cut in, extending his hand to place it over Blaine's. 'It must be tough for you, listening to me blabbing about how awesome my Dad is, when yours is… not quite as awesome.'

They stayed silent for a moment, Kurt's hand still covering Blaine's, their eyes connected in a gaze of sympathy and understanding.

'No, I'm really happy for you.' Blaine made an attempt at a smile. At least the corners of his mouth went the right way. 'I just… I wish I could know the feeling myself.'

* * *

The next morning Kurt stopped in front of McKinley High with his heart in his throat. He wasn't even inside yet, and he could already feel the stares falling on his back and see those hastily turned away as people realized he noticed them.

The first day back couldn't be easy, and he was perfectly aware of that. But it did not diminish his anxiety at all, only made it ten times stronger.

'Hey, Kurt,' Mercedes' voice came from behind him, and he flinched before turning around to smile at her faintly.

'Hi.'

Kurt was absolutely convinced his heartbeats echoed in the parking lot, but Mercedes didn't seem to notice. She gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder and hooked her arm at his.

'Ready?'

He nodded; there was no point in stretching this out. He had already tried to persuade his father to let him quit school altogether, but Burt wouldn't budge. Kurt was going back to school, end of discussion. And deep down he knew his dad was right.

Just as they were crossing the threshold, Kurt felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He opened the message quickly, his face lighting up at the sight of Blaine's name.

_Courage - - -_ _Blaine_

And the gazes directed at him felt just a tiny bit lighter.

* * *

The classes passed relatively peacefully; soon enough the presence of the _runaway camp guy_ was old news and the number of looks directed Kurt's way dwindled. Some of his friends from Glee club appeared sincerely happy to see him back, even Brittany, who rarely spoke to him, acknowledged him with a smile.

'I thought you'd fallen back into another dimension, but they told me you didn't,' she said, shrugging. 'But it's nice you're back, anyway.'

And she continued down the corridor, leaving Kurt confused at his locker, her ponytail bouncing up and down behind her. Santana never left her side, though stayed silent, rolling her eyes that she was wasting time greeting him.

Blaine kept texting Kurt throughout the day, asking how he was and whether they would meet later. It made Kurt feel that despite the physical distance that was now between them, they were still as close friends as they were before his return home. Every new message made him smile.

They agreed on Blaine coming to the Hummels'. Kurt was still reluctant to leave his father alone any more than was absolutely necessary, and Blaine didn't mind getting out of his empty house in the slightest.

Finally, at the end of the school day, came the time for Kurt to head to the choir room. He'd already seen everyone when they came to take him to the hospital, and throughout the day in classes or corridors. But this was different. Glee club was something different. Something that he loved, despite every slushie facial and every dumpster toss. Something he didn't need to finish high school and get into a decent college. He needed it, because – despite the people not always being the best of friends – it gave him a sense of belonging nothing else had ever given him.

Kurt pushed the door open and slipped inside, intending to run stealthily to the nearest empty chair, but stopped dead just beyond the threshold. Half of the New Directions, spearheaded by Mercedes and Tina, were standing in the middle of the room, a small _Welcome Back_ banner painted in red and green in their hands.

'Welcome back, Kurt,' Mr Schue said from where he was standing with one elbow propped on the piano.

And even though half of the club members were sitting idly by, absorbed by watching their fingernails or playing with their cell phones, Kurt felt a wave of warmth flooding over him. It didn't matter how much they would annoy or hurt each other, he had a feeling that the bonds that were beginning to form within the club had the power to survive that.

The absence of Finn in rehearsal was painfully visible, even to Kurt. Finn's lines in _Don't Stop Believing_ were split between Puck and Artie, to Rachel's obvious discontent, which wasn't much appeased by the fact that Mercedes was singing the ballad. But she couldn't not admit that Mercedes' performance promised to be a highlight of the competition.

Everything seemed to be the same way as always, as if he'd never left. Only the rolled up banner they had prepared for his first day back and his hasty catching up on the routines for sectionals reminding him he was gone at all.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a quick thank you to all of you who have reviewed, followed or favourited from the very beginning! I still find it surprising there are people out there actually enjoying my writing.


	20. PART ONE: Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Blaine was speeding down Route 33 towards Lima for the fourth time this week, but he didn't mind. He barely had time to do his homework or do anything else at all, but that didn't bother him either. All that mattered was that he had a friend now and he needed him. Kurt had been by his side through his struggles with his parents, and all Blaine could do in return is be there for Kurt now.

It made him a little nervous that he was going to meet Kurt's dad for the first time. It was true that Mr Hummel was fully accepting of his son, but there was no guarantee of similar treatment towards a complete stranger.

When Blaine finally stepped onto the small porch, he was fidgeting, almost as if he was about to meet his future in-laws. He chuckled anxiously as the thought crossed his mind, and he knocked lightly on the door.

'No, Dad, _I'm_ coming,' Kurt's muffled voice said firmly inside, and seconds later the door opened, revealing his smiling flushed face. 'Hi!'

Blaine responded with a fleeting grin, as Kurt stepped to the side to let him in. Once his shoes and coat were left neatly by the door, they directed their footsteps to Kurt's basement room.

'Hey! Won't you introduce us?,' a male voice called from the living room whose door stood wide open.

Blaine and Kurt turned slowly around in perfect sync. Mr Hummel was settled comfortably on the sofa with a blanket over his legs and a TV remote in his hand. Some sports channel was on, but Burt's attention was now turned fully to the two boys in the hallway.

'Um- Yeah,' Kurt said awkwardly, stepping into the living room, and dragging Blaine by the elbow behind him. 'Dad, this is Blaine, Blaine, this is my Dad, Burt.'

'Nice to meet you, Mr Hummel,' Blaine said, extending his hand to Burt with a tentative smile. 'I hope you're feeling better.'

Kurt's father took Blaine hand and shook it, not taking his eyes of his son's friend. He scanned him closely, his hand still grasping Blaine's.

'Nice to meet you, too, Blaine.' Burt's eyes flicked to Blaine's uniform one more time and he let go of his hand. 'You're not from McKinley, right?'

'No, I go to Dalton. In Westerville.' Blaine was getting more and more nervous with every second Burt's eyes failed to stop examining him.

'So, how did you two meet?,' Burt asked.

Kurt decided it was the best moment to cut in, seeing the growing awkwardness of the situation.

'I stayed at Blaine's when- when I was away.' He regretted joining the conversation as soon as the words were out.

Burt's eyes finally dropped down to the floor, guilt washing over him. He knew Kurt didn't mean to be unfeeling by mentioning his escape, but it still stung.

He looked up again, this time his eyes landing on Kurt.

'So, are you, like, boyfriends or something?'

A deep scarlet blush flooded Kurt's cheeks, and Blaine could swear by the wave of heat that hit him that his face looked very much alike.

'No, Dad, we're just friends,' Kurt mumbled.

'Oh, okay.' Burt leaned back onto the sofa cushions, directing his gaze back to the TV. 'Have fun, kids.'

Still mortified, Kurt dragged Blaine back out to the hallway and into his basement.

The door was carefully shut, and Kurt turned around to face his friend.

'I'm really sorry for that,' he mumbled. But then an entirely different expression started creeping onto his face, stretching it in a wide smile and he giggled. 'At least he's not put off by the idea of me having a boyfriend.'

'But the images that had to be on his mind, when you said you stayed at my place-' Now they were laughing in unison, feeling silly like twelve-year-olds in health ed.

They barely managed to feel their way down the stairs with their feet, their eyes squeezed and wet from tears, this time ones of amusement. They flopped onto Kurt's couch, catching their breaths, their laughter slowly abating.

'I don't think he'd know what to picture, though,' Kurt choked out, his breathing going back to normal. 'Hell, even I wouldn't really.'

Kurt chuckled, trying to hide his embarrassment, as his cheeks turned a flaming shade of red, and he glanced furtively at Blaine. This was a topic that made him severely uncomfortable, one he would never make a joke about, because his knowledge of it was so narrow, it was almost non-existent. He knew the basics everyone knew from school. Which were insufficient even for a straight kid, let alone a shy gay sixteen-year-old, who wouldn't dare ask questions, when the topic cropped up.

Blaine didn't seem much surprised to hear Kurt's statement, though, and only nodded in response. He didn't seem to be about to start jeering, so Kurt slowly exhaled in relief.

'Yeah, I didn't know much either, until I did some research in the matter.'

'Research?' Kurt raised a querying eyebrow.

'Uncle Google, Kurt. You should try that, too.'

An unintelligible grunt came in response, Kurt's cheeks burning again.

* * *

Blaine left shortly before ten, the rest of their evening free of embarrassing topics. They hugged swiftly on the porch, and Blaine waved at Kurt one more time as he pulled out into the street.

The house was almost completely quiet, the only low sounds coming from the TV. Burt had fallen asleep in front of the screen, his head titled back and rested on the back of the sofa. Kurt switched the TV off and wrapped a blanket more firmly around his father, gingerly so that he wouldn't wake. Once the lights were off, Kurt headed to the bathroom to go through his evening routine, and finally to his bedroom.

The thought that maybe Blaine was right kept nagging him all night, even when he tried very hard to push it to the deepest parts of his brain. After all, he did want to have a boyfriend one day. Obviously, he didn't really have any chance of getting one now; the selection of gays in Lima, Ohio wasn't very vast, after all. But if one day were he to have a boyfriend, he figured he probably _should_ be prepared.

He never truly gave much thought to the idea of having sex. It wasn't that it never occurred to him that _he_ would someday be in a position to do it, but simply because even the smallest thought about it made him feel uneasy. Maybe it had something to do with him being gay in a strongly heteronormative society, or maybe he was just shy and socially awkward, he couldn't really tell. Or maybe he just preferred the more innocent, romantic side of love that Broadway musicals tended to picture.

But after a moment's thought he decided it wasn't because he didn't feel any sexual urges at all. He did, even though he'd usually try to suppress them. His past interest in Finn had been purely romantic, not sexual, his wish to know the feeling of being kissed as chaste as could be.

Feeling mortification coming over him again, despite the fact that he was alone now, he switched his laptop on, placing it on his bed in front of him.

His fingers hovered over the keyboard for a moment, his decision wavering. He squeezed his eyes shut and hit the keys without looking. The phrase _gay sex_ was in and he pressed enter.

Kurt opened his eyes a fraction just to see if the search came through. To his growing horror, most of the first page of results were links to porn videos and he cringed. Watching porn was definitely not something he'd planned on doing. He considered checking the images that popped up, but thought he wasn't ready for _that_ quite yet either.

But since he'd already got himself to start looking, why not try and find things that could really be useful? With a heavy sigh, Kurt scrolled down.

* * *

Blaine was already drifting to sleep, when his phone buzzed on his night stand. He reached out for it with a groan. He'd be angry someone was disturbing him just as he was about to doze off completely, if not for the fact there was just one person, who would text him at this hour. And he just couldn't be mad at Kurt.

_Did research like you said. Never felt more embarrassed in my life, and I didn't even get caught. Sleep well. K xo_

A low chuckle escaped Blaine's mouth, as he typed his answer.

_Goodnight, you perv ;)_

* * *

__**A/N: **I'm really hopeful for our boys after _Thanksgiving_, how about you? I loved that phone call!

When it comes to this chapter - the aim was really to show that their friendship goes deeper than their canon friendshipbefore getting together. Oh, and Blaine had to meet Burt!


	21. PART ONE: Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Blaine wouldn't have suspected going to the Warblers' theoretical rivals' sectionals could be quite as stressful. Kurt had told him what the New Directions' setlist was and as soon as he heard the first of their songs performed by another show choir, his pulse started racing as fast as if he was the one whose Glee club was in deep, deep trouble.

Understandably, the atmosphere in the New Directions' dressing room was much more heated, just as Finn appeared, practically saving them all. Kurt texted Blaine regular updates on the situation, as their entry on stage drew close.

And when the trophy was finally in Mr Schuester's hands, Blaine was the one to cheer the loudest in the audience. Kurt might not have had a solo, but it didn't matter; his face was still beaming more than ever as he caught a glimpse of his best friend standing up, clapping his hands and whistling.

Burt regretted he couldn't see his son perform, but his convalescence still kept him at home, under the tender care of Carole Hudson.

The following weeks passed in a similar pattern. Both Kurt and Blaine attended their respective schools, practiced with their Glee clubs – the New Directions reinvigorated by their win at sectionals – and travelled between Lima and Westerville as often as was possible to spend an afternoon on chatting, giggling or watching a movie. They had prepared a vast list of movies to see (or see again), and crossed out as many as they added along the way.

It seemed with every passing day that if there were any reservedness left between them, it was dwindling into nothing. Kurt would allow Blaine to see him before his morning skin routine and with his hair ruffled, while Blaine wasn't bother by Kurt witnessing his broccoli hair. When they were having sleepovers – ones that made Burt slightly uncomfortable, and of which the Andersons were barely aware – they didn't even feel ashamed of their morning boners.

While at home, Kurt would let himself eat like a pig, matching his manners to Blaine's. Sometimes they would cook together or bake chocolate chip cookies, which Blaine could never get enough of.

Soon enough Burt started treating Blaine as a sort of adopted son, seeing him much more often than his potential stepson. During his recovery, he was spending even more time than he already had after Kurt's escape from home with Carole. The first couple of family dinners Carole was invited to were incredibly uncomfortable, even though Finn had excused himself, claiming Rachel was making him practice for Glee club – of which they all knew Rachel was quite capable. It seemed though with every next meeting, that Kurt's initial resentment towards Carole was gradually ceasing. For the first time in years he saw his father laugh with every feature of his face, and it was while looking at Carole. That couldn't be ignored. Burt deserved to be happy, even if that meant a little uneasiness on Kurt's part. And he concluded he owed that to his father.

It also soon became clear that Carole was a gentle, sweet woman, and Kurt couldn't deny his father's recovery wouldn't probably go so smoothly without her. She helped them out as much as she could, even when she had to endure Kurt's annoyed looks or remarks. She would just smile sadly and go back to preparing dinner for them or tea for Burt. Getting Burt to drink green tea was a miracle that definitely served to her advantage in Kurt's eyes.

December was flying by at a rapid pace, each of the dark, short, snow-covered days passing as if in a blur, long evenings spent on comfy couches in front of plasma TVs, hours of driving to and fro between Lima and Westerville accompanied by collections of Broadway classics or top forty hits sung along to at the top of Kurt's or Blaine's lungs.

A week before Christmas Kurt and Blaine settled cosily on the Andersons' living room sofa, _Love, Actually_ playing on the DVD, even though both boys could have recited the movie from memory. They decided it was the best choice when it came to getting into the holiday spirit, after discarding _Home Alone,_ its sequel and _Grinch_. Apart from the movie on the large TV set, nothing in the Anderson household could let on that Christmas was just around the corner.

'Blaine?,' Kurt asked, breaking the silence between them halfway through the movie.

'Hm?' Blaine kept his eyes fixed on Hugh Grant.

'Do you- Do you know what you're doing for Christmas this year?' Bringing up the Thanksgiving fiasco probably wasn't the best idea, but the question of another attempt of familial holiday cheer at the Andersons' had been so far left unanswered.

Truth be told, Blaine had asked his parents whether he could count on them being home, but when the answer was a hesitant embarrassed _no, I'm afraid not_, he wouldn't press. Even waking a feeling of guilt in his mother didn't help with their relationship in the long run. She would occasionally call his cell phone, asking where he was and when he was coming home, she would sometimes listen to him when he was telling her something about Dalton or the Warblers, but nothing of the underlying causes changed. Their contacts remained purely superficial, her efforts nothing more than an attempt at soothing her disturbed conscience.

But Blaine was growing indifferent about it. He was starting to feel like he really had a family. Not a real one, not a mother and a father, but a quasi-family, people that he cared about and who cared about him, and he was now sure this was how _family_ should be defined. Blood ties were nothing to him.

'Um-,' Blaine started, but faltered; what he truly wanted to do is ask Kurt if he could come to the Hummels' for Christmas dinner. The prospect of spending the holidays alone in the cold house, probably even without a tree or Christmas lights, was just as appealing as the prospect of hiking through the Antarctic in the middle of winter. 'There's definitely not going to be an Anderson Christmas dinner for me to attend. So I don't really know.' There could be no more boundaries left between them, but Blaine still would feel awkward, if he asked Kurt bluntly to invite him over. It wasn't just any dinner – a couple of those he had already been to at his friend's house – it was Christmas. And you just don't crash somebody else's family gatherings, no matter how close you might be.

'So you're coming over to mine,' Kurt said, his gaze returning to the screen, just as Blaine's turned to him.

'You're kidding, right? That's not cool.'

Kurt faced Blaine one more time, carefully rolling his eyes, just to make sure his friend saw it.

'You. Are. Coming. To. My. House. For. Christmas. Dinner. End. Of. Story.' Every single of Kurt's words was clearly and loudly pronounced. 'Capiche?'

'Yeah, I guess.' Blaine frowned. 'Are you sure your dad's not going to be mad if I barge in in the middle of the holidays? He's probably tired of my face already.'

'Blaine, you have to stop thinking that you annoy people. Do you think my Dad would've let you stay the night last weekend, in my bedroom, _with the door closed_, if he didn't like you?' Kurt stopped, waiting for Blaine to respond, so he shook his head. 'And actually, he was the one who suggested to invite you.'

This time, Blaine's eyebrows shot up to the middle of his forehead. That wasn't something he had expected. Not even something he would have considered.

'Seriously?'

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. 'I was telling him about your Thanksgiving,' he winced apologetically at Blaine. 'You know, about your parents being constantly at work, and all that. I didn't even have to mention that I wanted to have to over. He was all like "_So we have to get the kid to come to ours for Christmas dinner_".'

'So you really want me to come?,' Blaine asked again, just to be absolutely sure he wouldn't be a bother.

'Sure, dummy.' Kurt shifted in his seat to grab a bowl of potato chips from the coffee table. 'Now, movie. Shush already.'

Somehow, all of the sudden, all the Christmas cheesiness in the movie became much more appealing to Blaine and he smiled to himself. He couldn't recall when was the last time he was this happy for Christmas. Must have been when he still believed in Santa.

* * *

**A/N:** No reason why I'm updating a little early, it's just a whim. Well, at least I won't have to distract myself with it when I'm supposed to be working and studying tomorrow.

It's kinda funny that I wrote this chapter before the title of the season 4 Christmas episode was announced to be _Glee, Actually_. But I like the coincidence. (BTW, have you heard _White Christmas_ yet? Personally, I love it!)

Anyway, I'm writing some fun stuff now, so hopefully you'll like it when you read it more or less in early March (unless I change the update schedule).

And thanks again for sticking around!


	22. PART ONE: Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The day was perfect; just the way you expect Christmas day to be. Soft masses of snow already on the ground and fresh flakes swirling from white clouds above. All the houses that Blaine passed, first on the outskirts of Westerville, and then of Lima, were adorned with lights that were visible even though it was too early for them to be lit, and wreaths of holly and Christmas roses on the front doors. Some yards became homes to herds of tacky reindeer and even tackier Santas, waving at the passers-by.

Up until he left the house, Blaine had to make sure every ten minutes it was really Christmas day. A few of the houses along the lane were decorated and he could make it out from his windows. But inside the Andersons' household, there was nothing to signify the day was any different than yesterday. Just another Friday after another Thursday. The house wasn't filled with the smell of roasting turkey, no socks hung from the mantelpiece in the living room. The Andersons had given up on the tradition of handing their sons Christmas gifts once neither of them believed in Santa anymore.

The only Christmas greetings Blaine had received from his parents was a hastily scribbled Post-It left on the kitchen table saying _Merry Christmas, sweetie. Love, Mom & Dad._ He scoffed when he read it, immediately crushing it in his hand and throwing into the trash bin without a second's thought.

Blaine kept on turning the heating up, constantly feeling a chill in his bones. He checked the temperature four times, growing more and more convinced the thermostat was broken.

From the moment he woke up and saw the date on his cell phone as he checked whether Kurt hadn't texted him since last night, he couldn't bear the thought it was still hours until he could show up at the Hummels' doorstep without being rude. He left well in advance anyway, fed up with the cold silent house, and deciding that maybe he'd be able to avoid traffic.

Two small packages wrapped neatly in a snowflake-printed blue-and-silver paper sat on the passenger seat of the old Chevy. Blaine was beginning to wonder whether it had been a good idea to buy both of the Hummels ties; but his conclusion was the same as it had been when he had bought them: every guy in the world needs ties. Even a guy who normally dresses in flannel and baseball caps. And even someone as classy as Kurt could use sugarcane-printed silk neckwear.

And he couldn't have possibly consulted Kurt in the matter.

Despite the snow still falling and the holiday traffic between Columbus and the rest of Western Ohio, Blaine still arrived a half hour early. He pulled in next to Kurt's Navigator in the driveway and cut the engine, without removing the key from the ignition. He hesitated. He'd shown up too early to the Hummels' before and was never turned away or criticized for it. But this was different. He felt guilty for disturbing Kurt and his dad's first holiday since they began to get along. It should be a family dinner, not father, son and a third wheel.

After a moment's fumbling in his pocket, Blaine managed to produce his phone. It took another couple of seconds for him to find Kurt in his call long and hit the call button.

'Blaine! What's up? Are you stuck in traffic?' Kurt's chipper voice sounded on the other end of the line after two beeps.

'Um, no. Actually, I'm in your driveway.' He stopped, biting his lip nervously.

'Then come inside! You're gonna get cold in that wreck you call a car.'

If the conversation was any different, Blaine would have rolled his eyes and say the car was vintage, and not a wreck, which he usually did when Kurt insulted his ride.

'I'm not so sure if I should,' he muttered into the receiver.

'What?' Kurt sighed. 'You're a little early, but we're pretty much ready, so come on in and stop with this nonsense.'

'No, Kurt, I mean, I think I should go home.'

This time it wasn't Kurt's voice that answered, but a series of rustles and clatter, and then Blaine caught a glimpse of movement in his peripheral vision.

Kurt was hurrying down the porch steps, a coat thrown carelessly over his shoulders, his phone still clutched in his hand. His smart shoes weren't fit for snow at all, but he pushed on towards Blaine's car, until he reached the door on the driver's side and jerked it open.

'Inside. Now.' He pointed at the small house.

'But, Kurt, really…'

He wouldn't let Blaine finish.

'Now.' His eyes hovered over the passenger seat for a second. 'You brought presents?,' he asked incredulously.

'Yeah, it's Christmas,' Blaine mumbled in response. 'Is it wrong?'

'No, I just… Didn't expect you to.' Kurt shook his head slightly. 'Inside. You don't want your presents to go to waste now, do you?'

Blaine grabbed the boxes from the passenger seat with a sigh, closed the car and followed Kurt uncertainly into the house.

'Oh, hi, Blaine,' said Mr Hummel as he saw the boys walking in and shrugging their overcoats off. 'I was starting to wonder why Kurt would run out like that.' He offered Blaine his hand to shake.

'Hi, Mr Hummel,' Blaine mumbled, taking Burt's hand.

As soon as they proceeded deeper into the house, Blaine's tension lifted. The small living room was clattered, a tiny wobbly table he'd never seen before was stuffed in the opening behind the couch, and a tall Christmas tree, decorated exclusively in red and gold, stood in the corner by the window, it's yellow lights twinkling. A whiff of deliciously smelling turkey roast wafted from the kitchen. Now Blaine didn't really care if he was crossing a line by attending a Hummel holiday dinner. He couldn't pass on a chance of true Christmas spirit, a wide smile wrinkled the corners of his eyes.

* * *

Blaine couldn't recall the last time he'd eaten so much. His stomach felt like it was about to burst, and he was barely able to move, but it filled him with nothing but silent contentment.

Kurt had insisted to wait until they clean out their plates and not let the food grow cold to exchange their gifts, all of which he placed artistically under the tree before they sat down to eat, just to pick them up and distribute between the three of them an hour later.

'It's a tie!,' Burt said, amused, opening the rectangular box to reveal a toned-down dark blue stripy tie. 'How did you know Kurt just made me throw out all my ties, because they were – I quote – tragically pitiful, and Carole would never let me go out with her, if I wore any of them.' He chuckled, but sent his son an affectionate smile.

'Well, I don't know about _that_, but I'm happy I followed my instinct,' Blaine said, a grin not ceasing to stretch his features.

After Burt had unwrapped Kurt's present – a woolen scarf and a collection of John Mellencamp's greatest hits – Blaine was urged to do so with his own gift.

Something wobbled inside as Kurt handed him the box with a timid smile. Intrigued, Blaine ripped the ribbon off, not caring to untie it properly. When he lifted the lid, two objects came to view. The first one was a huge ceramic mug, which Blaine took out of the box and scanned its outside.

_The Best Friend in the World_ said a multi-coloured caption that circled the mug.

'Serious, Kurt?,' he asked, pointing at the mug, as his eyes began to feel strangely moist.

'Dead serious.' Kurt grinned at him. 'And that is just large enough for the amount of coffee you consume on a regular morning.'

Blaine chuckled, placing the mug carefully on the table and reaching back into the box. The other object was a simple silver photo frame, holding a picture that Kurt had forced Blaine to take a few days earlier. Their faces were squished close to each other, both smiling and looking straight into the camera that Kurt was holding in his outstretched hand.

'You didn't!,' Blaine gasped.

'Oh, yes, I did. You can replace the photo, once we take a better one, but I just… I thought maybe you'd like to have a picture of you with your best friend.' Kurt's cheeks began to colour light red.

Blaine got up – as quickly as he was able to, still stuffed with everything he'd eaten – and leaned down at Kurt's chair to hug him.

'It's really great. Thank you.' He backed out after a moment and returned to his seat still beaming. 'You're turn.' He gestured to the two packages sitting in front of his friend.

First, Kurt reached for Blaine's box, and Blaine held his breath in anticipation. The paper was ripped and the box opened.

'Oh, it's a tie, too!,' Kurt said excitedly, and pulled the red-and-white long piece of fabric out of the wrappings. 'This is so sweet!'

'Because they're sugarcanes. And it's silk,' Blaine added.

Kurt glanced at him appreciatively and took off the thin black tie he was wearing, just to begin tying the new one around his neck.

'How do I look?,' he asked the second he was done, presenting himself proudly to both his father and his friend.

'Great, kiddo.'

'Perfectly Christmassy.'

Without further delay, Kurt grabbed the last package from the table and tore the paper off, letting out a gasp as he saw the cover of _The Sound of Music_ DVD. His eyes became slightly misty, as he looked up at his dad.

'I just thought that, you know, that VHS is so used up, and who even watches VHS tapes anymore? So, you know, I thought you might like it,' Burt explained a little bit awkwardly.

'Thank you so much, Dad.'

And before he knew it, Kurt threw his arms around his neck in a hug. Burt patted his son on the back, still not quite used to their newly established closeness, but all that mattered was that both of them deep down knew they got their family back.

And as Blaine was leaving late that night, he felt a little as if he was a part of that family, too.

'You drive carefully, kid,' Burt told him, giving him a short, one-armed embrace in the hallway.

'I will.'

Kurt walked him out to his car, and they stopped right next to the Chevy, frost biting at their noses, cheeks and ears.

'Thanks again, Kurt,' Blaine said.

'No, thank you.' Kurt leaned in to catch Blaine in a bear hug. 'I haven't had a better Christmas in a long time.'

'Me neither.'

They broke out of their embrace and smiled at each other.

'See you soon?,' Blaine asked.

'Yeah, I'll text you. And don't forget about New Year's Eve!' Kurt began to walk backwards towards the porch.

'I won't! Bye!'

'Bye!'

Kurt was still waving from the steps when Blaine's car disappeared out of sight.

* * *

**A/N:** So this is the end of Part One. I'm glad at least one of the Christmases in this story will be posted in December.

Anyway, the next update is Chapter One of Part Two, and you probably should know there's a time gap between the parts. Part Two starts in late July 2010, and it covers more time than Part One did. In the months that are left out, Kurt and Blaine are growing even closer as friends, Burt and Carole are getting more and more serious, Kurt and Finn begin to get along better, Blaine meets Kurt's friends from the New Directions and they hang out together a few times. Blaine spends a lot of time in Lima, Kurt goes to Westerville from time to time, but always when the Andersons are out of the house, because he doesn't want to bother Blaine's parents with his presence. The rest of the plot pretty much follows the rest of the first season of _Glee_: so Kurt and Mercedes are in the Cheerios for a short time, the NDs lose regionals, Quinn goes into labour during the competition, Finchel get together, and so on.

Hopefully you'll like Part Two as much as I do!


	23. PART TWO: Chapter 1

**PART TWO**

**Chapter 1**

A slight breeze blew from over the Lake Erie, making the scorching heat just a little bit more bearable. The relatively secluded beach was practically empty, save for Kurt and Blaine's blankets, towels and clothes spread over the sand. Kurt was lying outstretched on his back, his hands comfortably tucked under the nape of his neck and serving as a pillow. Despite the thick layer of sun cream he had applied on his skin, he could feel the sun almost burn it, while his complexion obstinately stayed ghost white.

They had already spent a week in Port Clinton, swimming in the lake, sunbathing (with various results), and doing everything there was to do during summer holidays in a small town on the lakes. In the evenings they would all go to a restaurant they still hadn't tried, or barbecue in the small yard of their rented cottage. Usually during the days, Kurt and Blaine would leave Burt, Carole and Finn at the cottage and head to the Lake. Finn spent much of his time Skyping with Rachel anyway, so his mother could have a little alone time with her boyfriend.

A rustle of footsteps on sand disturbed Kurt's thoughtless bliss in the sun, and he lifted an eyelid a fraction under his sunglasses. Blaine was coming back from a swim, water dripping from every inch of his body, his curls sagged around his face, a stream flowing from each. Unlike Kurt's, his skin had darkened significantly since their arrival, a thin pale line peeking from over his wet swimming shorts.

'What's up?'

Kurt rolled his eyes, even though Blaine couldn't see them through his glasses.

'Nothing new since you left, um- fifteen minutes ago?'

'Right.'

Blaine flopped onto his blanket, a damp outline of his body immediately appearing on the fabric. Kurt didn't stir, and silence pervaded for a moment, broken only by the sounds of nature surrounding them.

'Kurt?,' Blaine started. His tone hadn't been this uncertain in any of their conversations in months.

Kurt opened his eyes and sat up to look at Blaine, who was half lying, propped on his left elbow and facing his friend.

'Yeah?'

'I was thinking lately… I mean pretty much since the summer began… What would you say if I transferred to McKinley?'

Kurt's jaw dropped so low it almost touched his blanket.

'What?'

'Me. Transferring. To McKinley. What do you think?'

Kurt pulled his eyebrows together, considering Blaine's idea. A huge part of him wanted to shout out with joy and jump around like crazy, and telling his friend, '_Yes, yes, yes, yes, please, do transfer!'_ But another, relatively tiny voice in the back of his brain whispered, _'No, no, it's a terrible idea'_.

'Why would you want to transfer?,' he asked eventually, his thoughts still fighting each other. 'I mean, the Warblers even gave you a solo in the spring, right? And they said they would again… And Dalton's such an amazing school. And what about the fact that you don't live nowhere near Lima? And there's the zero tolerance policy at Dalton…'

Blaine sighed; he wished his best friend was more excited about his idea, but he had to admit Kurt had a point.

'Yeah, I know all that.' He grimaced. 'But_ apart _from all that, what would you say if I transferred?'

This time, Kurt couldn't resist and his lips curled up into a smile.

'That would be amazing! I mean, I've got Mercedes and the others at McKinley, but having you around there would be just so much _better_. Did you think I wouldn't want to have my best friend at the same school?'

'Great.' Blaine was now beaming, too. 'And the rest I could figure out, I guess.'

'How? You can't really make McKinley as good a school as Dalton, or anything. The only thing you could theoretically do, is move to Lima, but I don't really see that happening, either, not with your parents on their short, short leashes stretching just between your house and the hospital.'

Blaine kept on nodding, as Kurt pointed all this out, right again. There was, however, an idea that had crept into Blaine's mind a little while ago, seeming entirely ridiculous, but beginning to make more and more sense every time he turned it around in his thoughts. Until now, though, he hadn't mentioned it to Kurt.

'Did I ever tell you I have an aunt?,' he asked, lifting his eyes up at Kurt. 'That my mother has a younger sister?'

'No. You never mentioned an aunt.' Kurt frowned, not understanding what Blaine was getting at.

'Well, I have one. Supposedly, at least, I guess I haven't seen her since I was like twelve or something.' He noticed Kurt's growing confusion, so he went to the point. 'Anyway, she lives in Lima.'

Kurt's eyebrows shot up, just to fall back into a frown a couple of seconds later.

'So, you're saying you're going to ask your aunt to go live with her? And your parents to let you?'

'Yup, that's the plan.'

Another minute passed in silence, as Kurt was thinking Blaine's idea over, mentally listing problems that could crop up.

'What about Dalton? Won't your parents mind if you go back to a public school?'

Blaine shrugged and lay back down onto his blanket.

'I don't think so. I used to go to a public school once, and they _love_ bitching about the tuition at Dalton.'

'There was also a reason you transferred to Dalton,' Kurt pointed out in a small voice. 'And it's not like there are rainbows and cotton candy all over McKinley, you know that.'

The painful memory of the November night almost two years ago crossed through Blaine's brain, but he pushed it back immediately. How bad would his luck have to be for anything like that to happen again? And he could deal with being served slushies to the face and even tossed into dumpsters, he'd persevered at Westerville North and then he hadn't had a friend to have his back all the way.

'I know. But at Dalton, I don't really have any friends. I mean, there's Wes, and David, and even Jeff or Nick, but we're not as close as the New Directions, and definitely not as close as you are to me, so… It's more of a social than an educational thing.'

Kurt smiled sadly in response, understanding perfectly what Blaine meant. Until recently, he could swear he only had Blaine, and maybe Mercedes to call friends, but gradually the Glee club seemed to be becoming a tight-knit group, brought together by Quinn's mid-regionals labour and the ups and downs of all the complex relationships among the members.

'And what about your aunt? Do you think she'd let you move in with her?,' he asked.

'No idea,' Blaine sighed. 'That's the problem, I guess. But if I don't try, I'm gonna regret it.'

'Sure.' Kurt slid his sunglasses up his nose, and returned to his previous position on his blanket. 'Whatever you do, you know you can count on me, right?'

'I know.'

Identical contended smiles arched the boys' mouths.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, Part Two!

I've been in a really tough spot for the last few days with writing this story, but I guess I finally figured out how to push the story forward.

Thanks for sticking around, and if you've read the one-shot I posted on Monday, _Holding Hands_, thanks so much for that too! I didn't expect people to like it as much as they did!


	24. PART TWO: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Blaine, seriously, we're gonna be late!,' Kurt yelled, getting more and more impatient. They were supposed to leave the cottage for their so-called "family dinner" in less than a half hour and Blaine hadn't even come out of the water.

'Just a sec!,' Blaine shouted back.

Kurt rolled his eyes and began to gather his things, muttering under his breath about his friend's childish ways.

'Your friend?,' a girl's voice asked from behind him, startling him.

He twirled around, still clutching a bundle made of his towel and blanket. They weren't much used to being disturbed by anyone in their spot; it was too far away from most of the summer rentals and hotels, and few people ventured through the patch of trees that separated this part of the beach from the more crowded long stretch to the right.

The girl was slender, with brown wavy hair and sparkling eyes of an undetermined colour. Kurt decided she had to be around their age and deemed her quite pretty.

'Yeah,' he answered finally and sighed with relief as Blaine emerged from the water, shaking it out of his hair like a dog. The girl swiped her eyes over his body, her gaze lingering a little longer on his chest.

'Is he like- um- Is he taken?,' she asked, chewing on her lower lip in embarrassment. 'Sorry, if I'm blunt.'

Kurt barked out a short laugh, shaking his head.

'No, he's not, but I wouldn't bother if I were you.'

'Why, is he a jerk?,' she asked, lowering her voice, as Blaine was getting closer.

'No, he's great. But you're a girl and that's not really his type.'

'Oh.' She nodded with disappointment. 'Are you two then…?'

Kurt raised his eyebrows; was he really _that_ obvious? And was it _really_ impossible for two gay guys to just be friends, without falling into a relationship or some sort of kinkiness?

'Gosh, no, we're just friends.'

'Why? He's a catch.'

And with a wink, she left, just as Blaine reached him.

'Who was that?' He threw his eyes over the girl's back and flicked them back to Kurt. 'Don't tell me she hit on you.'

Kurt chuckled, going back to gathering his stuff.

'Actually, she wanted to hit on _you_.'

'Me? Seriously?' Blaine's eyes bulged in surprise.

'Yup. But I told her you play for the other team. She looked just a tiny bit disenchanted. And then she asked if we were a couple.'

Blaine's surprise mixed with amusement, as they giggled in unison.

'Christ, maybe we should be boyfriends after all, at least we wouldn't have to explain that every single time,' he said, reaching for his towel.

He meant it as a joke, of which Kurt was perfectly aware. But the girl's words combined with Blaine's and he caught himself staring at his friend in a way he had never done before.

For a few fleeting seconds, it wasn't his silly childish best friend, with whom he could talk about anything in the world, including his celebrity crush on Ryan Gosling; whose boners he'd seen more times than he could count, without it ever becoming anything remotely sexual. In this short moment the Blaine before him was an incredibly beautiful boy, with entrancing hazel eyes framed by long dark eyelashes, with his curly hair wet and messy, his muscles clearly visible under his tanned skin. And the chest… He didn't have a defined six-pack, but there was something in his build that reminded Kurt of old Greek sculptures and he scolded himself for the cheesy simile.

'Kurt?,' Blaine's voice jerked him out of his reverie.

'Yes?' His eyes snapped back up to Blaine's.

'You were kinda… staring.'

'Was I? Um- sorry. I was just… thinking.'

Blaine frowned, studying Kurt's face, which – despite Kurt's best efforts – was turning a light shade of pink.

'What about?'

Kurt shook his head and started forwards, not waiting for Blaine to pick his things up.

'Nothing. Come on. We're gonna be late.'

* * *

'So, boys, how was the lake today?,' Carole asked them when their server brought their drinks.

Kurt grabbed his diet coke hastily, sucking on his straw to avoid answering.

'Fine,' Blaine replied with a grin. It hadn't taken long for him and Carole to hit it off, so he didn't mind answering her questions.

'Where do you guys go, anyway? You're never on the beach when we're around,' Burt cut in, his gaze travelling between his son and Blaine.

Kurt raised his eyes to the ceiling. He was sure from now on there would be no sleepovers with closed doors at the Hummel house.

'It's this tiny stretch of sand behind the trees,' Blaine explained. 'Hardly anyone goes there.' His words reminded him about earlier and he chuckled before he could stop himself.

Perfectly sure he knew what amused his friend, Kurt sent Blaine a murderous glare. It was enough that Burt would ask at least once a month if they were still just friends, they didn't have to provoke him to do it again.

'What's so funny?,' Burt asked curiously and Kurt was now absolutely convinced Blaine's days on this planet were numbered.

'Um, nothing, really, there was just this girl, nevermind.'

Finn looked up, Blaine's words catching his attention.

'Dude, wait, are you, like, switching teams or something?'

Kurt giggled into his coke, almost stabbing himself in the throat with his straw. If he were to point out the most flaming homosexual of all the gays he'd seen on TV and the few he'd met, Blaine would probably be second only to Kurt himself.

'Nope, definitely not,' Blaine said, equally amused. 'Unfortunately for her, apparently.'

Finn nodded with a thoughtful expression on his face.

'Was she pretty at least?,' he asked Blaine.

'Kurt talked to her.'

Finn's gaze turned to Kurt, who raised an eyebrow at him.

'Don't you have a girlfriend already?'

The others chuckled at the sight of Finn's kicked puppy face.

'So, guys, you're just friends, right?,' Burt asked, perfectly aware of their annoyance whenever the question was dropped. He couldn't, however, silence a tiny voice in his head that whispered to him that Blaine was probably the best candidate for a son-in-law he could ever hope for. And he sincerely liked the kid.

Kurt's response was rolling his eyes one more time.

'Just friends,' Blaine assured Burt.

'Seriously, Dad, if that ever changes, you'll be the first to know,' Kurt hurried to add, before checking what exactly he was about to say.

A moment of weird silence followed, until Burt raised his hands defensively and said, 'Okay.'

And then their food arrived, making their mouths incapable of proper conversation.

* * *

'Kurt?,' Blaine's voice rang in the dark room.

'Mhm?'

It was past midnight and Kurt had just started to doze off. He wouldn't give up on his attempt on sleeping just because Blaine wanted something from him. His eyes stayed closed, but he listened attentively.

'What did you mean at dinner?'

That made Kurt's eyelids fly open.

'About what?,' he asked, pretending he didn't catch Blaine's drift.

'About the "if it ever changes" thing. If we ever are a couple.'

Kurt bit his lip as he put his thoughts together and watched his friend's silhouette on the bed opposite.

'I just wanted to cut the topic short,' he said shrugging, even though Blaine couldn't possibly see the gesture.

'So you never- You never thought about- about us getting together?' Blaine turned onto his side to look at Kurt, although he could only make out a slight glint of his eyes in the almost complete darkness.

'No, not really.'

The hint of uncertainty in Kurt's voice made Blaine frown.

'Not really? So you did.'

Kurt shifted restlessly onto his back, which made it impossible for Blaine to catch even a glimpse of his expression.

'Shit, Blaine…'

'Tell me. It's not like we don't tell each other everything, Kurt. Even the awkward stuff.' He paused, waiting in vain for a response. 'Come on.'

Kurt let out a heavy sigh, fixing his eyes firmly on the ceiling, just not to allow them to drift back to his friend.

'Alright, it kinda crossed my mind today.'

'Today? Why today?' It would have made more sense to Blaine had Kurt considered the question months ago, when they kissed the first and second times. Nothing of the sort had happened since, so why would Kurt think of that now?

'It's really stupid,' Kurt mumbled. 'It's just that girl said something…' His voice trailed off.

Blaine was still confused by Kurt's explanations.

'I know, she asked if we were boyfriends, you told me that… She wasn't the first one to…'

'No, it wasn't that. She said- She said you were a catch and it kinda set me thinking that, you know, she was right.'

He could feel a wave of heat roll over his face and blessed the darkness for hiding his fierce blush.

Blaine chuckled under his breath.

'You think I'm a catch.'

'Yeah, I guess I do.'

Blaine's mattress creaked as he stood up and tiptoed to Kurt's bed.

'Move.'

Kurt obeyed silently. There was nothing unusual in the two of them sharing a bed; they had done it multiple times in the last eight months. But somehow the topic of their conversation made it strongly awkward for Kurt.

'Why do you think I'm a catch?,' Blaine asked, settling on the pillow, his face inches from Kurt's.

'Seriously?,' Kurt sighed. 'You're gonna ask me _that_?'

'Yeah, why not? Spill.'

Blaine refused to look away, and the bed was too narrow for Kurt to lie on his back without pushing Blaine off, so he stared back.

'Okay, so… You're a catch, because you're kind and clever. And funny. And-' He hesitated.

'And?,' Blaine pressed.

'Andithinkyourekindahot,' Kurt blurted out, slurring everything into one long word.

'What?'

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut before speaking again.

'I think you're kinda hot.'

To Kurt's immense surprise, Blaine stayed completely serious.

'You do? Think I'm hot?'

'God, Blaine, I thought you had a mirror. After all, where would you gel your hair if you didn't.'

For a moment they stayed silent, and the corners of Blaine's mouth curled up.

'You're a catch, too, you know,' he said finally.

Kurt snorted. 'Yeah, right. Don't be polite, I have a mirror, too. I look like Justin freaking Bieber.'

Blaine failed to muffle a chuckle, and Kurt smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

'Not funny!'

'Well, first of all, it's not true. You're much prettier than Bieber.' Kurt hit him again, harder this time. 'Ouch! Alright, alright! You're smart and handsome, and classy, and adorable.'

Kurt considered Blaine's choice of adjectives for a moment.

'Adorable? I'm not sure if that's something any guy would want to hear.'

'Adorable's good, trust me!'

'Trust you as my best friend or as another gay guy?,' Kurt asked, starting to wonder where this conversation was going.

Blaine leaned forward and planted a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

'Your best friend _and_ another gay guy. I'm both, in case you forgot.'

Kurt nodded shortly, his thoughts still in a muddle.

'But we're staying best friends, right? Just checking,' he added hastily.

'Sure. If that ever changes, I'll let you know.'

With that Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders. And it was still there when they woke up in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: **OMG, another update in 24 hours! I've never done this before, and I was supposed to update on Sunday next, but well... I think I love this chapter too much not to post it early, plus the next one's kinda shortish, and I'm still far ahead with the writing.

Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as much I loved writing it!


	25. PART TWO: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The two weeks by the lake slipped by much too fast for everyone's liking. Most of their things were already packed, suitcases waiting only for their toothbrushes and PJs. The last evening was one of the warmest during their stay, and it was decided it would have been a shame to waste it sitting inside, so they put the barbecue to use one last time.

Kurt excused himself from manning the grill, only supervising his father and Finn as they flipped the steaks. Blaine and Carole spent the evening doing nothing, except eating and refilling an occasional empty glass, barely even moving from their deckchairs.

'Blaine, I was thinking,' Burt said as dusk began falling over Port Clinton, 'you could come and stay a few days at our place, if you want to, you know, before you have to go back to school. Kurt was saying the other day you two still have loads of movies to watch.'

For a second Blaine stayed silent, his eyes snapping up to Kurt's. He didn't have to say anything to pass the question to his friend, and Kurt nodded infinitesimally in response.

'Actually,' Blaine started, 'I was thinking of transferring to McKinley for my sophomore year.'

Burt, Carole and Finn's jaws dropped in the exact same moment.

'But, honey, why would you transfer? I heard Dalton's a really great school,' Carole asked, furrowing her brows.

'I guess, it's because I have friends at McKinley. I mean, I have Kurt and his friends.' Blaine shrugged, dropping his gaze to his empty plate.

Carole patted him affectionately on the shoulder. Since she'd met him and got to know his story, she couldn't grasp how any parent could be as unfeeling and negligent towards their own son. Her heart broke anew every time she thought of that. And the boy was such a sweetheart.

'Wouldn't you have to live in Lima to go to McKinley?,' Finn said.

Burt nodded in agreement.

'That's right. What are you gonna do about that?'

'I have an aunt who lives in Lima.' The surprise on Burt's face prodded him to continue. 'There's no guarantee she's going to let me move in with her, I haven't seen her in years. My family isn't exactly close, as you already know.' He winced at his own words.

'If there's any problem with that, you know we're here to help you, right, kid?,' Burt said solemnly.

Blaine smiled sadly with a curt nod. He was absolutely convinced that the warmth he felt had nothing to do with high air temperature or the dying embers in the barbecue.

'So what's your aunt's name? She could be a client at the shop,' Burt went on. 'She an Anderson?'

'No, she's my Mom's sister. Her name's Aileen Young, she's a shrink, as far as I know.'

'I've heard about her,' Carole said. 'Good things, so maybe it's going to be fine.'

She sent Blaine an encouraging smile and squeezed his arm.

'Have you told your parents about this?,' Burt asked, more interested by Blaine's situation than the boy's own father had ever been.

'Not yet, I think I should contact Aunt Aileen first.'

Burt nodded solemnly. 'Well, we can help with that, too.'

Blaine couldn't recall when – _if_ – he had ever felt so profoundly cared about.

* * *

The boys entered their room in silence, Kurt flicking the light on, and Blaine immediately collapsing on his bed. How come was he so tired, if he'd just spent two weeks doing absolutely nothing? He let out the air from his lungs in a long sigh, putting his hands over his face. The mattress next to him bent under Kurt's weight.

'Hm?' Blaine could feel a question hanging in air.

'You're really, _really_ convinced about that, right?' Kurt voice was barely louder than a whisper.

Blaine removed his hands to look at his friend, and squinted in the glaring electric light. It was clear that despite his full support, Kurt was still concerned. Understandably so.

'Yeah, I am.'

They fell back into silence, as Kurt nodded his head up and down for a minute, wrapped up in his thoughts. He was truly happy his friend wanted to give up a safe, academically challenging school for a mediocre public one that crawled with bullies willing to literally throw anyone like them in the trash. It made him feel as if he really was important, even though so many people tried to tell him he was the precise opposite. He was grateful to Blaine for deciding to be with him at McKinley, but at the same time he felt selfish for the very same reason.

If only he could make sure they were both safe, everything would be perfect in the world.

'It doesn't matter what I say now, right?,' Kurt broke the silence.

'No, I don't think so. But you can say it anyway.'

Kurt focused his eyes on his hands which he folded and unfolded in his lap, turning his thoughts around in his head for just a few seconds more.

'I'm just worried about you.' He looked up at Blaine, his eyes adding what he'd skipped in words.

'I'm worried, too,' Blaine sighed. 'But going back to a public school doesn't have to mean getting beat up again.'

'You can't know that.' Kurt's forehead creased with wrinkles of concern, his lips curled downwards. His best friend had already suffered _enough_; any thought of anything bad happening to him again was killing Kurt.

'Hey, listen.' Blaine pulled himself up to sit next to Kurt and draped his arm over his friend's shoulders. 'It's going to be alright. If anyone gives us grief, we'll report them to the principal. If they try to hurt us, we'll fight back. We're strong, right?'

Kurt nodded his agreement halfheartedly. Maybe those were empty promises, but they still comforted him a little bit. Not enough to convince him everything really was going to be fine, but enough to feel better for a moment.

'You know I love you, right?,' Blaine said, putting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

'I love you, too.'

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you're not angry with me for writing the boys' first _I love yous_ as platonic. They're not going to stay that way forever, I promise you that! To my mind, telling a friend that you love them requires a quite high level of intimacy. This is just an expression of how tight they are. They're very affectionate with one another, and they're not afraid to say what they feel out loud (for now at least...). If you've ever watched the American _Queer as Folk_, I see Kurt and Blaine at this stage a little similarly to Brian and Michael (only without either being a man whore).

Another thing I wanted to mention in this note is that I'm going to be updating a little more frequently for now. I can do that, having some 25 chapters written in advance (still writing Part Two!), and a few people have said things along the lines of _get them together already!_ But, well, that's still going to take a while, so to ease your impatience, I'll probably be posting three chapters a week instead of two.

Sorry for this longish A/N, and thank you so much for reading and sticking around, despite my dragging the wait to see the boys together out.


	26. PART TWO: Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Hummels had offered Blaine to come straight back to Lima with them, but he decided it would be better for him to go home for a few days, as he got in touch with his aunt and talked to his parents about the transfer.

It didn't surprise him he found the house empty, not even a note left acknowledging that he was coming home from his vacation. It crossed his mind that they'd probably forgotten when he was supposed to get back, or maybe that he existed at all. Either way, he was welcomed by an almost completely wiped-out fridge, mess everywhere, and no living creature in sight.

It wasn't even noon when the Hummels and the Hudsons waved him goodbye and drove to Lima, leaving him alone. He threw his duffle bag carelessly onto the floor next to his bed and headed to the shower. Washing the stickiness and dirt of two and a half hours of being stuck in the back of an SUV with two other people in the heat of August felt like heaven. It also felt good to go back to gelling his hair without the effect being completely ruined half an hour later, as it happened every time he'd applied the product while in Port Clinton. After a couple of days he'd given up using it at all, since the lake was too tempting to stay ashore, and he was on vacation, for Christ's sake, anyway.

With his hair tamed into submission under a thick layer of gel, clean clothes hugging his clean body, Blaine decided to take advantage of having the house to himself, and began digging.

Other family members, apart from the four of them, were rarely mentioned. There was no tradition of family gatherings, since everyone who used to uphold anything of the sort was already long dead and buried. Blaine could vaguely recall some Christmas dinner from back when he was four or five and the family party was assembled around a long table in his Grandma's house. The only thing he really remembered was that he got sick on Christmas day, and that Grandma died two years later. Family reunions died along with her.

The image of Aunt Aileen in Blaine's memory was similarly blurred. He remembered her as a cheery woman in her early thirties, with dark hair reaching the middle of her back in soft cascades. Her eyes were the exact shade of gold as Blaine's, and sparkled every time she laughed.

He hadn't seen her since a weekend five years ago when she stayed over at the Anderson house. She was really only there during the two nights and evenings, spending her days at a conference in Columbus. Blaine couldn't be sure she'd be around any more than his parents were, or that he would feel accepted or loved at her house, but at least he'd be in Lima.

Another thing that made him hopeful was that he'd always got a vibe from her that she wasn't particularly fond of her brother-in-law, or even her own sister. But strangely enough, it didn't stop her from always being nice to Blaine and Cooper.

Blaine directed his steps to the study. After rummaging through some of the drawers, he found what he was searching for; under a stack of old credit card statements and paid bills, an old address book was hidden, right next to a couple of old photo albums. He took out the three leather-clad volumes and sat cross-legged on the floor, leaning his back on the book shelves.

After a moment's hesitation, he put the address book away and focused on the albums; he couldn't even remember when was the last time any Anderson family photo was taken without forcing everyone into formal clothes and plastering fake smiles on each of their faces, just so the mantelpiece picture would show an updated version of their faux-perfect family.

The opening page of the first album didn't surprise Blaine; it was a perfectly staged image of a newlywed couple. His parents smiled so widely and so unnaturally, Blaine's facial muscles ached at the sole thought of making an expression like that. He flicked to the next pages, which showed more and more of similar pictures. Until after some dozen pages, he froze.

This photo was different. For once, it didn't look as professional, as feigned as the others. It showed a hospital room, his mother in a bed and a hospital gown, her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. Next to the bed, her husband was standing, adoringly staring at her and the small bundle in her arms, only a pink cheek and a tiny plump hand peeking out of a blue baby blanket. Underneath a date was scribbled. Cooper's birthday.

Surprised and intrigued, Blaine continued to flick the next pages, which showed him a mixture of snapshots of Cooper – as a baby and then a toddler, and then a schoolboy – and the family pictures from the time when there were only three Andersons. It seemed as if there were two lives his parents had lived, out of which now there was just one left.

Blaine reached the end of the album without it ever showing any other family member, and the photos stopped at when Cooper must have been around nine years old.

He picked up the other album with a sigh. This was pointless, but he really wanted to know what he would find. He raised his eyebrows in astonishment, as he turned the cover to see the photo on the first page. It mirrored almost exactly the one taken on the day Cooper was born. His parents beaming, his mother visibly exhausted, a blue bundle in her hands, only sparse dark curls distinguishable over the fabric. But this time, there was Cooper in the photo as well, curiously looking at his baby brother for the first time. A happy, loving family.

Hastily, Blaine flipped through the rest of the pages; half of them was blank, the other half almost identical to the previous album. Pictures of baby Blaine, of him and Cooper, and family portraits. More and more family portraits. Time gaps between photos growing longer, as Blaine judged from the way he and Cooper looked.

Something caused a relatively normal, happy family to disintegrate into pretenses and false grins in photographs. Whatever it was, the realization that once Blaine was truly loved and cherished in this house made him sick.

He cast the albums aside, determined more than ever to do anything to get out.

He grabbed the address book, quickly swiping his eyes over the pages under A. No trace of Aileen. Blaine proceeded to Y, soon coming across her number and address, and snorting at the fact that her own sister would list her by her last name, instead of her first.

With a shaking hand, Blaine took his phone out of his pocket, where he had preemptively placed it before going downstairs. He copied the number carefully, triple-checking every single digit, and hit the call button, the deafening sounds of his heartbeats filling his ears.

_One beep. Maybe the number's deactivated?_

_Two beeps. What if she doesn't even live in Lima anymore?_

Three beeps. _What if…_

'Hello?,' a vaguely familiar female voice answered.

'Hi- um-,' Blaine's words failed him for a second. 'I don't know if you remember me, but it's Blaine, your nephew.'

It was silent for a moment on the other end.

'Oh my god, I wouldn't expect you to call! I thought it was you who forgot me, I haven't seen any of you in ages,' Aileen said cheerfully, and then she paused for a moment. 'Wait, but everything's fine, right? With your parents, Cooper, and you?'

Blaine grimaced, as his thoughts quickly ran through all the reasons why he was calling her at all.

'Um, yeah, everything's fine. There's just this one… thing I wanted to talk to you about.'

'You don't mean, like, a shrinky kind of thing, do you?' Aileen's voice was tinged with wariness.

'No, no,' Blaine hurried to say. 'But I'd rather talk about it in person.'

It took them two more minutes to arrange for Blaine to come to her house in Lima the following afternoon. He made sure he had the right address, and they said goodbye.

'I'm glad you called, Blaine,' she said before cutting the connection.

* * *

**A/N:** So, Aileen's here, sort of. The next couple of chapters are going to be pretty much as Blaine-centric as this one, but I guess it has to be this way.

Right now I'm working on Chapter 31, and I my fingers literally itch to get you to Chapter 27 already, because there's a scene I love _sooooo_ much in it. But that's going to take some more time, unfortunately. We're going to have to patient, both you and me.

I have no idea, how long Part Two is going to be eventually, because there are constantly new things popping into my mind and not letting me proceed too fast to the end of this part and to Part Three.


	27. PART TWO: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kurt took a sip of his frappe as he appraised Blaine, who was sitting across from him and had been mindlessly stirring his medium drip for the last five minutes. There was no chance for any sugar to have survived that by now.

'Crap, now _I'm _getting stressed from looking at you,' Kurt said.

Blaine's gaze snapped up to his friend's face. They had barely exchanged a few sentences when Blaine filled Kurt in on the details of his conversation with his aunt. He'd been fidgety and at the verge of freaking out all morning, even though he kept on trying to tell himself there's no reason to be nervous at all. Aileen was family, she seemed really nice on the phone, just the way he remembered her from a few years ago. And his parents had set the bar quite high in the who-sucks-at-communication-the-most contest.

'Sorry,' Blaine muttered, finally leaving his stirrer alone. 'I just don't know what to expect.'

Kurt nodded in understanding, sucking on his straw again.

'Do you want me to come with you? For emotional support?'

'No, I think I should go alone. But thanks.' Blaine attempted a smile, his mouth twitching slightly up for a split second.

Another moment passed without either of them saying a word, the bustle of early afternoon in the Lima Bean enveloping them and filling the silence.

'You haven't told your parents yet, have you?,' Kurt asked finally, studying his coffee carefully.

'Nope. There was no point, I have no idea what she's gonna say.' Blaine shrugged, trying to dismiss his fears, but Kurt knew him too well not to know how deeply it worried him.

They parted in the parking lot, Kurt giving his friend a comforting embrace before Blaine got into his Chevy, rolled the windows all the way down and set off on his way to Aileen's. Kurt didn't move until the vintage care disappeared around the corner.

* * *

The house was relatively small, one-storey, but pretty, with a tiny porch and flowerbeds lining the foundations. There was a silver hatchback parked in the driveway, telling Blaine that his aunt was indeed home.

With his heart beating much more quickly than normally, Blaine locked his car and started slowly up to the door. He raised his hand and was about to knock, when the door swung open, revealing a smiling woman in her mid- or late thirties.

'Hi!,' Aileen said, immediately pulling Blaine in for a hug and a peck on the cheek, throwing him off guard.

'Um- hi,' he choked out in response, as she dragged him into the house.

Blaine barely recovered from one attack, when he was jumped at again. Something fluffy and very, very warm brushed against his leg and leaped up almost to his face with a happy bark.

'Oh, that's Goldie, she's harmless,' Aileen said with a laugh, and showing Blaine to follow her into the room to his right. The dog tagged along, wagging her tail.

An awkward silence fell as they entered the living room connected to the kitchen and a tiny dining space. Aileen motioned Blaine to sit down on the couch, and he obeyed without a word. Goldie hopped on the sofa next to him, putting her head in his lap and demanding attention, so he put his hand behind her ears.

'Oh, she's such a pet,' said Aileen with a smile that seemed to have not ceased for a second since he came in. 'Do you want something to drink? OJ, water, coffee maybe?'

'OJ's fine.' For a second Blaine thought he wasn't sure he could stomach anything, so he inhaled deeply to get rid of the nerves and nausea.

Within a minute, Aileen came back from the kitchen space with two tall glasses filled with orange juice and sat in an armchair across from Blaine.

'So, you said you wanted to talk about something. Talk.' Her smile became more encouraging than happy now.

'Yeah, there is this one thing… I don't really know how to start.' Blaine winced at his awkwardness.

'It's best to start at the beginning.'

It took him a few silent minutes of stroking Goldie's honey-coloured head to calm himself and decide what to say first.

'Did you- Um, did you know that I was gay?'

Aileen's face stayed kind and focused on his words; no hint of disgust or disapproval could be spotted in her features. A good sign.

'No, I didn't. It's not like I talk to your mom often, she never said anything.'

Blaine laughed bitterly.

'I didn't expect she would have told you. They keep pretending I never came out. I mean, I have to keep reminding them, but then it's like they forget all over again. Like they have some short-term memory loss or something.' Aileen stopped smiling for the first time, but didn't speak, so Blaine went on. 'So I guess you can imagine it's not fun to live under one roof with them.

'Anyway, I have a friend, Kurt, he's from Lima. Last year he ran away from home for a while, and I kinda helped him out, let him stay at our place and stuff. Well, that didn't really help with Mom and Dad.'

Aileen furrowed her brow.

'Why? Didn't they approve of you helping your friend?'

'Um, well, they didn't really know Kurt was staying over.' That seemed to a good enough explanation for Aileen. 'And we didn't really know each other before I let him stay, so there's that. And they weren't thrilled when they found out Kurt's gay, too. We're just friends, by the way,' he made haste to add. 'Or rather he's like family, I guess, rather than, you know, a boyfriend or whatever.'

'It didn't even cross my mind,' Aileen said. 'Go on.'

Blaine took a moment to pet Goldie in silence before he resumed his story.

'Not so long ago this idea came to me, to transfer to Kurt's school, here in Lima. I don't really have close friends at Dalton, and here I'd have Kurt and all of his friends, though some of them are complete nutjobs.' Images of Rachel, Finn, Brittany, Puck and all the rest crossed his mind. 'Only there's one problem.'

'You would have to live in Lima,' Aileen finished for him.

Blaine nodded slowly. 'Yeah. I'd have to live in Lima.'

'So you wanted to ask if you could move in with me.'

It felt so good to have an adult, a family member understanding what he was getting at without him ever saying it out loud. Until now the only people that could ever do that were Kurt, Burt and Carole. But still, the situation made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't like to beg.

'Basically, yes. But it's fine if you don't want me around.'

Aileen was silent for a moment, clearly thinking this over.

'Do your parents know about this idea of yours?,' she asked finally.

'Um, not yet. I wanted to talk to you first, to check if there was even a point in having this discussion with them, because that's not going to be pretty. Or wouldn't be, or whatever.'

He could feel his aunt's eyes boring into his face, so he dropped his gaze to the shining fur on Goldie's back.

'You're really unhappy there, aren't you?'

'Does it show?,' Blaine mumbled in response.

'It does. To a shrink at least.' Aileen paused for a moment and when she spoke again, her voice was much more chipper. 'So, which school you're transferring to?'

Blaine lifted his head abruptly to find his aunt smiling warmly.

'Seriously? I can move in?'

'If you convince your parents you're going to be happier here, then yes, you can.'

'Oh my god, thank you!' He almost pushed Goldie to the floor and he jumped up to hug Aileen. 'At least, thank you for saying yes.'

His expression fell when he remembered a reason why his parents could resist his transferring. As long as they still cared about his safety.

Aileen scanned his face, as he pulled out and sat back down onto the couch.

'Is there any reason they should object?' She obviously knew how to read people. Blaine thought living with a shrink would probably take some getting used to.

He kept his eyes fixed on the coffee table.

'They could say they want me to be safe and that a public school isn't that, as I know from experience.'

Blaine's words rang around the room for a moment, giving him the creeps and creasing Aileen's forehead one more time.

'As you know from experience?'

He bit his lip, realizing he'd just shared a piece of information his aunt did not have.

'I got beaten up at my previous school. They never told you?'

Aileen shook her head slightly, shock clear in her face.

'They mentioned an attack, but they made it sound like a robbery, not a hate crime. But then again, they never told me you were gay, so I didn't even think of that.' She swallowed loudly; she was beginning to think she didn't even know her own sister anymore. Maybe had she told her that in person, instead of on the phone, maybe then Aileen would have seen there was more to the story.

'I was in the hospital for two months, in physical therapy for another three, I had to skip a year at school, because of the fact my whole left leg was in pieces basically. I had an internal bleeding that they were barely able to stop. And then, when I was just beginning to feel a little bit better, they sent me to some camp to straighten me out. And they never even told our closest family?' With each new word, his speech was becoming more and more slurred, his voice helpless and soaked with misery.

Blaine didn't even notice when Aileen went around the coffee table and perched on the sofa's armrest to cuddle him to her chest. The warmth of somebody else's arms around him was exactly what he needed.

'Do you want me to talk to your parents about this?,' she asked quietly, stroking his hair. He didn't even care if she screwed up his layer of gel, the touch was so comforting.

'No, I have to do this alone. But thank you.'

And even though half an hour later he was setting off to confront his parents on his own, he had never before felt less alone in his life.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you, guys, for all the feedback I'm getting! And if you're still here, even though I annoy the hell out of you by not getting the boys together yet, even greater thanks are in order! This fic officially has the biggest number of follows, favourites, reviews and views of my three multi-chapter stories, which is totally incredible!

Hope Aileen didn't disappoint you.

And Goldie's name is a tiny tribute to _The Land of Stories_ and Goldilocks. If you haven't read the book, do, it's really lovely!


	28. PART TWO: Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'I'm kinda freaking out right now,' Blaine said, rubbing his face impatiently with his hand.

'But you said she said yes, so the worst's over, right?' Kurt's worried voice rang on the other end of the line. They'd been talking on the phone since the moment Blaine was back at his house, which was almost fifteen minutes ago.

'Yeah, but I don't think my parents are going to be happy with me moving out. They _loooove _appearances. And what would it look like if their son moved out to a relative? Someone might think they suck at being parents.' Blaine snorted.

Silence fell for a moment; they both knew words weren't necessary. The semblance of presence of their best friend and willingness to listen were just enough.

A distant sound of gravel under car wheels made Blaine's heart almost leap out of his chest.

'God, they're back. I'll call you later, okay?'

'Sure,' Kurt said. 'Good luck.'

Blaine ended the call and got up from his bed, taking one deep breath after another. Before he made it to the first floor, he was getting dizzy from hyperventilating and grabbed the banister to steady himself, just as the front door opened.

'Oh, Blaine, you're home,' his father said impassively. His greetings were always perfectly emotionless, even the day before, after he hadn't seen his son for two weeks. Blaine searched his mind for any situation when that wasn't the case, but he came up empty-handed; it seemed that whoever he had found on the pictures in the photo albums, was entirely gone now.

'Hi, sweetie,' Mrs Anderson said, her voice detached as she flicked through the mail she'd taken out of the box on the way in.

Their attention soon drifted away from their son, as they headed to the kitchen to set the coffee machine. They kept exchanging remarks about their time at work – as if they hadn't spent at least some of the time together – while Blaine dragged his feet through the hallway, trying to delay the conversation and not to delay it at the same time.

Languidly, he reached the kitchen doorway and leant on the frame, unnoticed by his parents. His heart still pumped much faster than normally. He cleared his throat to attract attention.

'Yes, Blaine?,' his father asked, a delicate tinge of irritation in his voice.

'Do you have something to tell us, sweetie?,' Mrs Anderson added.

Blaine took one more calming breath before speaking.

'Um, yeah. I want to transfer to McKinley.'

Both Mr and Mrs Anderson's eyebrows shot up. Blaine could sometimes swear their brains didn't work separately; they were like some fucked up form of Siamese twins.

'Is that some other private school? I've never heard of it,' his mother said, surprise slowly washing off her face, her attention drifting to the coffee machine.

'No, Mom, it's a public school.' Seeing their confusion, he added, 'In Lima. It's Kurt's school.'

Those last words seemed to act as the trigger. Mr Anderson's face immediately became red and boiling with rage, his wife's mixed anger with discontent.

'You want to switch schools for that _fairy_?! No way, we're letting you do _that_!'

Blaine's emotions suddenly reached the same level of heat as his father's.

'Don't call Kurt that,' he said through clenched teeth. 'And yes, I want to switch schools to be with my _best friend_.' Before they could say anything else, he drew in a sharp breath and went on. 'But to go to McKinley I have to live in Lima.'

Mrs Anderson contained her annoyance, and when she spoke her voice was coated with an additional layer of sweetness.

'But, honey, you cannot possibly ask us to leave our jobs and move to another town.'

'_You_ don't have to move. _I_ do.'

Mr Anderson chuckled nastily.

'And where would you move _to_? Don't tell me your little friend would keep you secret like you did with him.'

Blaine was quite sure that if only the Hummel house was big enough, they would gladly let him stay with them, but he didn't say that.

'Actually, I would move in with Aunt Aileen.'

Mrs Anderson's eyebrows found their way up to the middle of her forehead one more time.

'Aunt Aileen?'

'Yes, Mom, your sister, remember?' Blaine didn't manage to bite his tongue before the words were out.

'I do remember, thank you,' she replied icily. 'But you haven't seen her in years, who says she's going to agree to having you at her house? Especially, when you're being so _rude_…'

'She's already agreed. She just wanted you to give me thumbs up, but apparently, you don't really care that I'm miserable here.'

The Andersons exchanged a shocked look. As if it was the first time Blaine had ever expressed his wretchedness.

A moment passed without another word being spoken, Blaine seething, his parents thrown off guard and confused. And all Blaine needed now was an answer; there was no way of convincing him to stay at Dalton and home. Not now, when he actually began to believe there was someone beside the Hummels, who cared if he was happy or not.

'Can I transfer, then?,' he asked, controlling his voice not to raise it again.

'And what if you get bashed again, what then?' Mr Anderson's voice was venomous; Blaine could feel the poison of his father's tone seep under his skin, but he wouldn't let it soak through him. He'd made up his mind.

'Then I'll try and defend myself.' The lump in Blaine's throat barely let him speak.

Mr Anderson laughed bitterly. 'You really believe you could? Fine, go to Lima, go to your aunt, but don't come back crying like the girl that you are, if anything happens to you.'

Blaine knew what his answer was going to be without a second's thought.

_'Fine.'_

And as his mother cast him a frantic, desperate gaze, he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She didn't get to plead him to change his mind, not anymore. Not after she let his father say all that without her protesting once.

Blaine only wanted to get out of this house, get away from the people who were supposed to love him unconditionally and support him, and help him chase his happiness down. Now he was about to live close to people who really did all those things. That was what mattered. Whatever the cost would turn out to be, he was now going to try and just be happy.

Blaine slammed his door shut, already dialing Kurt's phone number. His friend picked up after the first beep.

'And?'

'And I'm moving to Lima.'

* * *

**A/N: ** It seems the world didn't end after all! And I managed to turn 23 and not die in the apocalypse.

I know this is not the longest of chapters, but there's another one coming in two days, sooo...

I have no idea why, but I thoroughly enjoy writing Blangst. Even though it breaks my heart to see poor little Blainey suffer. Guess I'm a masochist that way.


	29. PART TWO: Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Blaine had packed everything he intended to take with him to Aileen's on Friday and stacked all the boxes neatly at the feet of his bed, before he left for a movie night at the Hummels'. As soon as he crossed the threshold, he found himself wrapped in Kurt's surprisingly strong arms, and his face buried in hair scented with a mixture of a floral shampoo and hairspray. For a moment it seemed to Blaine that his best friend was even happier about the move than he was himself.

Burt had already been told the good news, and once Kurt untangled his arms from around his friend, his father pulled Blaine into another bone-crushing hug. Mr Hummel was glad enough to cut his usual comments and kept on smiling as they watched _Sweeney Todd_, singing along without a break.

On Saturday, they set off early to Westerville in Kurt's Navigator to collect Blaine's things. Aileen promised Blaine's room – her former guest room – would be ready around noon, so they didn't want to make her wait any longer than that.

Blaine had barely talked to his parents since their unfortunate discussion a few days prior. Any attempts at communication failed miserably, as they all involved trying to convince Blaine to stay at Dalton. But since there was nothing in the phrase 'private education' that could outweigh 'true friendship' and 'a chance for happiness', Blaine largely ignored whatever they were telling him. And with each futile attempt at conversation, Mr Anderson was growing more and more furious, while his wife was becoming increasingly concerned.

But Blaine couldn't say he really cared. If his own parents saw education as superior to living a full and happy life, then he wasn't sure he wanted to call them his parents anymore.

The Navigator made its way down the street, and it was only when Kurt started to turn into the driveway, when the boys spotted another SUV in front of the house.

'Oh, shit,' they said in unison. They would've laughed at being so perfectly in sync, if that didn't mean a possible altercation.

Without another word, they scrambled out of the car, Blaine leading the way up the porch steps. Kurt followed him as tentatively as he had that one late afternoon in November.

They tended to avoid the Anderson house whenever Blaine's parents were around. The Andersons still held a grudge against their son for letting Kurt stay in the fall, while Kurt himself was almost the devil personified in their eyes. That gay nobody, that queer who only made Blaine queerer and queerer with every second they spent together.

The boys showing up together for Blaine's stuff wasn't then seen as a sign of friendship and lending a hand, but as another piece of proof of Kurt corrupting Blaine and maybe even of the transfer being Kurt's idea from the very beginning.

Blaine pushed the front door open silently, trying not to attract attention. Soon enough though, it was clear they had already been spotted and both Andersons stood before them in the hallway.

'We're just here for my stuff, so if you would…' Blaine waved his hand, telling them to move out of the way, but their eyes were focused on Kurt.

'Hi, Mrs Anderson, Mr Anderson,' Kurt said shyly, his voice even more high-pitched than usually.

'Kurt, is it?,' Mrs Anderson asked coldly.

Kurt could see Blaine's hands curling into fists, but he looked up, fixing his eyes firmly at his friend's mother.

'Yes, ma'am. I promised Blaine to help him with the boxes.'

'Like you _helped him_ make up his mind about this transfer nonsense, I presume?' The temperature of Mr Anderson's voice was near freezing.

'_I_ made the decision to transfer, Kurt had nothing to do with that,' Blaine said, gritting his teeth together.

Mr Anderson snorted, his facial expression caught between rage and cold cynicism.

'But without that _pixie boy_ you wouldn't want to move to fucking Lima! Same difference!

Blaine's anger was slowly beginning to boil over.

'You didn't notice me while I was here anyway. For you, it really is same difference. But I may actually get to know what it's like to have a family.'

He didn't wait for his words to sink in, but pushed on, almost knocking his parents out of the way. Kurt followed in his footsteps, keeping his eyes carefully down, his movements much more considerate than Blaine's.

When they walked back downstairs with the first couple of boxes, the hallway was empty. The car was still in the driveway, but the boys didn't stumble upon either of the Andersons again before leaving for Lima in the Navigator filled to its limits.

Nobody came out to say goodbye.

The drive to Lima passed in an unusual silence; normally at least one of the boys would be belting out whatever song was playing on the radio or they would be exchanging remarks about the latest _Vogue_ cover, or the last pieces of celebrity gossip. But Kurt bit his tongue this time, knowing that Blaine needed a little space to calm down. Two hours on the road in peace and quiet were a good bet to do the trick.

By the time he pulled up in front of the house Blaine pointed him out as Aileen's, Kurt decided his friend was close to being his normal self. Or close enough to fool someone who didn't know him as well as Kurt.

'You alright?,' Kurt asked as he killed the engine and looked over at Blaine with concerned eyes.

Blaine nodded sharply, and they got out of the car into the street flooded with midday summer sunlight. It didn't take long for Aileen, with Goldie running at her side, to rush out to greet them. Her face was split in half by a huge smile, as she made her way through the driveway.

'Hi, guys!' She grabbed Blaine in a hug without delay, then backed out to look at Kurt, her grin never ceasing. 'You must be Kurt.'

He beamed back at her; it was a nice change after the welcome the Andersons had given him just a few hours earlier. Goldie was already licking Blaine's hand to make him pet her.

'Indeed. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms Young,' he said, bowing his head a little.

'Oh, come on, it's Aileen. Blaine's told me so much about you!' Kurt cast a querying glance at his friend, who made a shocked face and shook his head. 'Okay, not that much, but he said you're his best friend, so I feel obligated to like you.'

God, he could already feel he was going to like this woman.

And he could see from the corner of his eye that the remnants of Blaine's tension were seeping away.

With three people to carry the boxes, moving Blaine into the house took less than fifteen minutes. His new room was relatively small, but it had everything he needed. The walls were painted dark blue, the furniture – a broad bed, desk, chair and a few book shelves – were wooden and looked brand new. Aileen admitted to them that she had used the room mostly for storing stuff she was too lazy to sort or put into the small attic.

When Blaine went back to the Navigator for one last box, Kurt stayed in his room with Aileen, fumbling at the curtains and looking out into the tiny back yard.

'They were being difficult, weren't they?,' she asked quietly, when Blaine disappeared in the hallway.

'What?' Kurt spun around.

'My sister and her husband.'

Kurt frowned; it seemed she was a really good shrink.

'Yeah, they were.' He sighed and flopped down onto the bed. 'But it's my fault. They're not particularly fond of me.'

He sent Aileen a grimace, as she walked up to sit next to him.

'Then it's not your fault, it's theirs.' She gave him a little smile. 'If they can't see that you're a good, caring person, it's their loss.'

'How do you know I am that? You don't even know me.' Kurt shrugged, looking away.

'I can tell. And from what Blaine had told me, you really are that.' She patted him lightly on the shoulder.

'Um- I'll go see if he needs some help or something,' Kurt said awkwardly, getting back up. Aileen was nice, but… strange. 'And thanks.'

She furrowed her brow.

'What for?'

'For helping him. And for not judging him. Or me.'

Her typical Aileen grin crept back onto her face.

'You're welcome.'

* * *

**A/N:** I forgot to wish you all happy holidays! I hope you're enjoying them!

I've barely had any time to write in the last few days (it's been crazy with Christmas preparations and stuff), and I was kinda avoiding sitting down to finish Chapter 32. I did finish it last night, though. I'm still not entirely happy with it, but considering how big a problem I had with it, it's probably as good as can be. I'll still try to improve it before posting.

Oh, and BTW, I probably should remind you I love canon twists of all sorts. They're coming. A lot of canon twists. Starting with Chapter 8.


	30. PART TWO: Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The remainder of the summer vacation slipped by fast and peacefully. Blaine's parents gave up and – with minimal amount of contact with their son – they filled out all the paperwork required for his transfer to take place.

Kurt was ecstatic he had his best friend just a five minute drive away, and hanging out together became so easy, they barely spent any time apart. Aileen soon got used to the fact that Blaine living in her house meant she usually had two boys around or none at all. It also meant there were four more hands to satisfy Goldie with enormous amounts of petting, and the boys were eager to take the dog for long walks around Lima.

Transferring to McKinley also involved one more thing: spending time with the rest of the New Directions, of which Blaine hoped to become a member soon enough. They had already hung out last school year, but now he was about to really be one of the pack. It wasn't then surprising when the end of summer Glee club party Finn threw unofficially turned into welcome-to-Glee party for Blaine.

Finn took care to send his mother to Burt's for the night – something Kurt tried hard not to think about – while Puck was in charge of getting booze – something that evoked images of new teen pregnancies and people vomiting all over each other in Rachel's mind. But nobody protested too vociferously against the idea of getting drunk before their junior or sophomore years. When else were they supposed to be irresponsible, after all?

It wasn't long before Kurt's eyelids started drooping; he couldn't really sleep with the noise of the party all around. He had no idea what made Tina and Mercedes laugh so hard, but he didn't care. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, closing his eyes to stop the world from whirling around him.

But he didn't get to stay in this comfortable position for long.

'Let's spin the bottle!,' Rachel's voice cut into his ears, shriller drunk than sober.

Blaine almost let Kurt's head fall onto the ground as he yelled his agreement enthusiastically. It was strange how keen on kissing he became whenever he was tipsy. Kurt rolled his eyes, trying to straighten his back, but his head felt too heavy.

'I'm not kissing you again, no way,' Kurt mumbled to his friend.

'Oh, come on, there are other people here, too. And it's gonna be fun!' Blaine's inhibitions were apparently entirely gone by now, removed by the vodka shots Puck had served him.

Finn excused himself from the game, clearly mad at Rachel for something and possibly uncomfortable with the idea he might have to kiss Quinn again. Their issues still weren't completely resolved. The rest, however, seemed quite happy about the entertainment.

The bottle was sent spinning by a surprisingly loud Tina, who pleaded for the first turn. All eyes followed the revolving bottle, as it started to gradually slow down, slipped past Artie – to his obvious dread – and stopped, pointing directly at Mike. Tina scanned his reaction for one cautious moment, before practically throwing herself at the boy, who was most definitely not her boyfriend.

Kurt thought they looked like they were eating each other's tonsils out and winced. That kiss was definitely lasting _much_ too long. Finally Artie cleared his throat and the two separated with bashful expressions on their faces.

Next up was Santana.

'I better get someone hot, though no one can match me, obviously, 'cause I'm the hottest bitch in this joint,' she said, leaning to the bottle and sending it into its roundabout motion again.

Everyone was close to getting into a hypnotic trance, when the bottle finally stopped and they all looked up at the person it pointed at.

'Yay! The bottle chose wisely,' said Brittany, keeping her eyes still on the neck of the bottle directed at her and clapping her fingers together.

Without a split second of hesitation, Santana reached out to tug Brittany closer and planted a kiss full on her mouth. A few jaws dropped as a tongue flashed between the girls' parted lips. Both friends were apparently enjoying themselves.

'This is so hot,' Puck murmured, his gaze fixed on the girls.

Kurt rolled his eyes at him, but Puck was too busy watching to notice.

'Okay, guys, that's enough of the show,' Kurt said. 'A little longer and Puck would start hoping for you to strip.'

The next few turns were uneventful; a few pecks on the lips were exchanged without things getting too heated.

And then it was Rachel's turn and she threw Finn a challenging gaze. He only sighed, shrugging his shoulders, clearly telling her he wasn't bothered.

So his girlfriend spun the bottle so hard it jumped out of the centre of the circle, bumped off some knees, before stopping with its neck blatantly pointing at Blaine, who burst into a fit of giggles.

'Come on, Blaine,' she said, making her way to him on all fours. 'Let's say you kiss me and I'll let you have a solo in Glee club.'

The whole circle roared with laughter, partly because of Rachel's appropriated authority, and partly because they knew perfectly well which team Blaine played for. Santana had called him "Lady Hummel's gayfriend" for a full month, before learning what his name was.

Blaine laughed along with them, but leaned in, puckering his lips playfully. Rachel sent one more scornful look at her boyfriend, and put her hand on the nape of Blaine's neck, catching his lips with her own.

Everyone held their eyes fixed on the two, watching as Rachel closed her eyes at the touch of Blaine's mouth, him soon following suit. A few seconds and a few tentative moves of their lips later, the group gathered around them was beginning to grow uncomfortable, flashing glances at each other in surprise. Kurt frowned; his friend really looked like he was enjoying it. Blaine Anderson, a total flaming gay, making out with a girl and liking it? Strange, strange, strange.

After another good ten or fifteen seconds, the two finally separated. Blaine's expression was a curious combination of dopiness and extreme confusion.

'Your face tastes awesome,' Rachel said, her eyes still glued to Blaine's lips.

A state of general bewilderment pervaded for a while, until more booze began flowing into red plastic cups and memories of the game became as blurry as the bottle in motion.

* * *

A huge yawn escaped Kurt's mouth. The caffeine from the coffee he was cradling in his hands hadn't kicked in yet, alcohol still buzzing in his head. He was sitting on the top step of the back porch of the tiny Hudson house, with Blaine perched a stair lower with his barely touched mug and a furrowed forehead.

The party had pretty much ended an hour earlier. Some people had left, some stayed, lying randomly on any piece of furniture available. Artie dozed off in his wheelchair with his head at an awkward angle. Kurt and Blaine were the only ones still awake.

'Kurtie?,' Blaine said unexpectedly.

His friend lifted his sleepy eyes at him. There was no doubt what Blaine wanted to talk about; Kurt knew this conversation was coming, but wouldn't force Blaine into it. They told each other everything, though, and that meant occurrences like that night's had to be discussed sooner or later.

'Yeah?'

'Do you think I could be straight?' The question sounded uncertain.

Kurt smirked. 'No, I don't. But you don't either, do you?'

Blaine shook his head, staring down on his lukewarm coffee.

'But then, when Rachel kissed me, it was… I don't know- Pleasant?' He lifted his eyes at his friend, confusion shaping his features.

They stayed silent for another moment, Blaine completely immersed in the muddle of his thoughts. He couldn't recall ever being this disoriented about his sexuality; for as long as he could remember, he knew he wanted to kiss boys, hold boys' hands, and someday marry a boy. But now that he'd got to kiss a _girl_, the prospect of being with one didn't seem quite as dreadful as it used to.

'Do you think I might be bi?' The alcohol that still coursed through his veins didn't make his soul searching any easier.

Kurt moved down a step with a sigh and put an arm on his friend's shoulder.

'I don't know, you have to figure it out on your own.'

Blaine chuckled bitterly. 'And how am I supposed to do that? My brain's a mess.'

Kurt smiled sympathetically at him and pointed at the mug in his hands.

'Step one, drink the coffee. You'll sober up, maybe that'll help. And if not…' His voice trailed off dramatically.

'And if not?,' Blaine echoed helplessly.

'You gotta test the theory. Kiss her again. Or any girl, really. Maybe that would clear things up for you.'

A small smile fluttered on Blaine's lips.

'You think it's gonna work?'

'You won't find out, unless you try it.'

* * *

The caffeine they consumed kept them up until morning, when the rest was beginning to stir out of their slumber, rubbing their sore necks and stretching their numb limbs. Kurt and Blaine got snatched by Finn, as they reentered the house through the French door that led to the back porch.

'Guys, could you help me with this mess? I don't want my Mom to kill me for all this,' he pleaded, waving his hand at the abandoned cups and potato chips bags, and crumbs of food scattered all over the floor, almost hitting Kurt in the process. Finn hadn't drunk the previous night, but still was as uncoordinated as ever.

They nodded their agreement and took to pick up the trash.

'Did Rachel go home, Finn?,' Kurt asked after a moment's silence.

Finn rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, she's mad at me. She says I didn't pay her enough attention.' There was a tone of irritation in his voice. 'So she wanted to piss me off and made out with Blaine. Which was weird, by the way, dude.'

Blaine held his eyes down, apparently fascinated by a popcorn seed stomped into the carpet.

'Yeah, I know. Sorry for that.' He grimaced at the floor.

Kurt felt a surge of sympathy for him. Sure, he'd always lived convinced being gay was something he and Blaine had in common, but on the other hand, it wasn't the only thing that made them understand each other so well. Blaine was his best friend, and getting angry for something like that wouldn't help him right now. The case would be entirely different, if they were dating, but when Kurt had watched him make out with Rachel the previous night, the feeling that filled him completely wasn't jealousy. It was a profound, profound concern.

In a short while everyone was up and bustling about the house, gathering trash or their belongings. Kurt stayed in the living room with Blaine and a slightly hungover Brittany.

'Where did my bra go?,' she said to nobody in particular, looking down at her chest and frowning.

An idea popped into Kurt's mind as he watched her. There was a chance this would actually work.

'Britt?,' he asked, startling her a little.

She looked around and smiled widely when her eyes found him standing next to the sofa she was sitting on.

'Hi, Kurt.' She caught a glimpse of Blaine lurking around the windows. 'Oh, hi, Blaine.'

'Brittany, could you do me a favour? Well, not me, but Blaine.' His friend's head snapped up, as realization kicked in and his eyes bulged out.

'No, no, no, Kurt, I'll figure it out on my own.' He began shaking his head violently, as a crooked smile entered Kurt's face. Gosh, this was already working.

Shushing Blaine and waving him impatiently away, Kurt turned back to Brittany, who had been watching them curiously all along.

'Britt, do you think you could- um- _kiss_ Blaine?,' he asked.

Blaine moaned behind him, hiding his face in his hands. Brittany shrugged her shoulders indifferently. Well, she _had_ made out with ninety per cent of the school, so it was no biggie for her.

'Sure. So… Blaine doesn't like boys anymore?' Her face looked sad and confused at the same time.

'Let's check, shall we?,' Kurt replied with a beaming smile and jumped up to drag Blaine to the sofa to settle him in the same spot he'd just occupied. 'This is going to be an experiment.'

'Cool.' Brittany smiled at Blaine, who threw a murderous glare at Kurt.

She leaned forward, grasping Blaine by his shirt and pulling him to her face. Her lips touched his with much less apprehension than Rachel's the night before. She closed her eyes, moving her mouth expertly, while Blaine stayed wide-eyed and limp against her kisses. Kurt raised his eyebrows appreciatively.

'Okay, that's enough, thanks, Brittany,' he said, and the two broke apart. 'So, Blaine?'

'Yup, I'm gay. One hundred per cent gay.' He beamed up at Kurt.

* * *

**A/N:** Obviously, there's a couple of lines borrowed from _BIOTA_, so the credit for those goes entirely to _Glee _writers.

To those people who have read _The Inevitable Tends to Happen_, I'm sorry for yet another conon twist involving the whole _BIOTA_ debacle. But I felt a strong need to explore what it would be like if Blaine was unsure of his sexuality and there was no romantic interest on Kurt's side, so he could be supportive of Blaine.

Oh, and you can expect a little more of Finchel and Brittana in the future, i.e. in Part Three. (Especially Brittana, even though I always feel unsure while writing Brittany.)

Hope you all had great holidays!


	31. PART TWO: Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kurt and Blaine were just about to leave the Hudsons' and walk to their respective homes, when Kurt's phone started ringing. One glance at the screen told him it was his father, so he hurried to answer.

'Yeah, Dad?'

'Are you still at Finn's, kiddo?,' Burt asked, his voice strangely chipper for seven o'clock on a Sunday morning.

'We're just leaving. Why?' Kurt frowned a little in confusion.

'Could Finn come with you? We've got something to discuss.'

Kurt gulped; what was that supposed to mean? But it couldn't be anything bad either, right? Otherwise his father wouldn't sound this… happy?

Since the only person apart from the two of them left was Puck, kicking him out and getting Finn to drive them all home (stopping at Aileen's to drop Blaine off first) didn't take a lot of time.

'What do you think they want from the two of us?,' Finn asked Kurt on the way. 'Do you think it's about the party? Maybe the neighbours called my Mom and told her we were… um-'

'Indecent?'

Finn nodded, obviously freaked out with the image of his raging mother that was emerging in his mind. Kurt rolled his eyes seeing his friend's expression.

'No, I don't think it's that. I think it's something else entirely.'

They were just turning into the Hummel driveway, and Finn didn't manage to formulate his next question before Kurt jumped out of the car, heading straight to the door and motioning to him not to dawdle.

They went into the house; Kurt was intrigued what the matter of their discussion was to be, while Finn still felt nervous and uneasy. Carole hurried out of the kitchen with a smile on her face and a tea towel in her hands. She was wearing a scarlet silk robe, and Kurt thought he'd rather not wonder whether or not it had come completely off within the last twelve hours.

'Hi, boys,' she chirruped. 'I bet you haven't had breakfast yet, right?' They nodded, Finn's eyes lighting up immediately at the mention of food.

All three of them entered the tiny kitchen, filling it up completely, especially as Burt was already sitting there with the morning paper in hand and sipping his coffee.

'Hey, guys. How was the party?,' he asked, looking up at them solemnly.

'C-cool,' Finn stuttered.

Kurt shrugged and rolled his eyes again. 'Nothing special, Dad.' He resisted smiling at the thought of the whole spin-the-bottle fiasco.

Carole bustled around, preparing their scrambled eggs and toast, while Kurt poured orange juice for himself and Finn. It was clear no one was going to get around to the serious discussion they were supposed to have before everyone was fed and content. And when Finn finally got his plate and began stuffing his mouth disgustingly full of food, he seemed to completely forget he was anxious just a few minutes ago.

The last bites of breakfast were swallowed, and Burt folded his paper at last to put it back onto the table. The smile on Carole's face became more tentative than ever, as she glanced at the boys who were sitting across from Burt.

'So, Carole and I were talking last night,' he finally started, his eyes going from his son to Finn and back again. 'And I asked her to marry me.'

Finn's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets. Kurt couldn't decide if he was more shocked, worried or happy for the freshly engaged couple. His father deserved every ounce of happiness he could get, especially as Kurt still hadn't really stopped blaming himself for the grief he had caused Burt almost a year ago.

'And she said yes, but on one condition,' Burt went on, his gaze drifting to Carole for a moment. 'You guys have to give us your blessing.'

'I don't want either of you to feel uncomfortable with this,' Carole hurried to add. 'If we got married, we would obviously have to live in one house, so we should make sure everyone is okay with that. Finn, honey? What do you say?'

Her son was still in state of severe shock, but eventually he nodded.

'I'm cool with that, I guess.' He paused, knitting his brows. 'I mean, living with Burt, Kurt and Blaine in the summer wasn't that bad, right?'

Kurt chuckled, and saw that his father was suppressing a similar reaction.

'But you do know it's going to last more than two weeks if they get married?,' he asked, before turning to Burt. 'Okay, I have one question. Where are we going to live, exactly? Neither our house, nor Carole and Finn's is big enough for a family of four.'

His father nodded in agreement, before looking up at him.

'We'd get a new house, big enough for everyone. No worries, I won't make the two of you share a room.'

'Well, that's a relief,' Finn muttered, making Kurt send him a glare.

'I'm not a bad roomie,' Kurt said indignantly. 'Blaine's shared a room with me plenty of times and never complained.'

Finn let out something in between a snort and a chuckle.

''Cause you're like an old married couple.'

Kurt ignored him, deciding to go back to the matter at hand.

'As long as I get to be in charge of redecorating the new house, you have my blessing.' He couldn't help the grin that crept onto his face.

* * *

'They're getting married, seriously?,' Blaine laughed, reaching for his second slice of pizza.

Kurt tried to nod, but it didn't really work when his head was resting on Blaine's thigh. They were at Aileen's, enjoying their last afternoon before school began. It didn't matter that they were apart for no more than a few hours; there was always plenty to talk about.

'Yup, my Dad's getting hitched,' he sighed. It still seemed strange when he thought of that, but he didn't hold re-marrying against his father; the guy had been alone for long enough, his mourning had to end at some point. And despite their crappy beginnings, Kurt really grew to like Carole. Bonding time over buying clothes and visits to the hairdresser's made them quite fond of one another. 'They wanted our blessing, you know.'

Blaine considered that for a moment, as he chew a huge bite of pizza.

'That kinda makes sense. It's not like you and Finn are best friends or something.'

'Well, that's because _that_ spot is taken,' Kurt replied, sitting up and picking up his diet coke.

'Yeah, but you know what I mean.' Blaine took a moment to scan his friend's face. 'It's not like he didn't use to throw you into dumpsters and stuff.'

They were eating in silence for a moment, as Kurt's mind was wrapping around the matter. It was true that his relationship with Finn had been quite bad. He used to be that popular jock, who let his friends toss people into dumpsters when the teachers weren't looking. Whom Kurt had idealized, because one day Finn had the brains to tell his friends it wasn't cool to shove people into lockers. On whom Kurt used to have a crush what seemed like a few centuries ago.

'God, he's gonna be my brother now,' Kurt mumbled. 'Sort of. I'm going to have a brother.'

He lifted his incredulous eyes at Blaine, as the realization sank in. It was a weird feeling to suddenly get a sibling out of nowhere. After seventeen years of being an only child, he was getting a brother, who also happened to be seventeen. And who used to be his crush and bully all in one.

Blaine let out a small chuckle, as he placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

'Trust me, having a brother is not _that_ bad. I don't really talk to mine.'

A few months – or even weeks – ago, neither of them would have done it, but now both boys burst out laughing.

Because no matter what was happening now, they knew they had family.

* * *

**A/N:** Canon twists - continued! And this is still just the beginning of those.

And this is the last update of 2012. And it doesn't even feel like December here, it's more like spring.

Have a great New Year's Eve and an even better 2013, guys!


	32. PART TWO: Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Transferring to McKinley was bound to have its cons, but before leaving for his first day at the school, Blaine realized what one the greatest pros of it was. He was now out of the damn Dalton uniform. For good. He had the liberty to take his whole collection of bowties to Lima and actually _use them_. Obviously, he was thrilled to be at the same school as Kurt, even though the only class they would have together was Glee club. Blaine cursed that Sadie Hawkins incident more than ever for getting him a year behind in his education.

Unfortunately, he didn't have to wait long to feel what being in New Directions meant for its members. That funny guy with a microphone and hair bushier than Blaine's without gel seemed harmless, as he stopped Kurt and him by the boys' restroom door. He cast one fleeting look at Blaine, before ignoring him and talking to Kurt about Glee. What Blaine had not anticipated was the jock who threw a slushie directly in Kurt's face. Some of the icy drink splashed over the door, the wall and – most significantly – over Blaine's face. He could honestly say that there were few sensations quite as unpleasant as the feeling of red melting ice trickling down his face and chest. And he didn't even get it half as bad as Kurt.

But having someone to help him clean himself up was definitely uplifting. So were the pats on the shoulder from Mercedes and Tina, when they found out about the incident.

As the Glee club had lost a member due to Matt's transfer, and Kurt kept on reassuring him of his abilities, Blaine didn't freak out before his audition. It was just a formality, as the other members have basically claimed him part of the team, and he had some experience from being a Warbler. But Kurt insisted on Blaine making an entrance, so he stayed outside the choir room before the first New Directions meeting of the year, waiting for Kurt to call him in.

Mr Schue started a speech about the necessity to boost their image to get at least one new member, just to be interrupted by Kurt raising his hand firmly in the air.

'Yes, Kurt?'

He stood up with a wide grin.

'Mr Schue, we already have a candidate for Matt's spot.'

'Could you get them to come and audition, then?,' Mr Schue asked, surprised by the knowing smiles on most of the faces in front of him.

'I'll go get him.'

Kurt skipped to the door, and motioned his friend inside. Blaine came in, smiling tentatively and seeing the girls waving at him enthusiastically. Mr Schue raised his eyebrows at that, and turned his gaze at the new addition to the club.

'This is Blaine Anderson, my dear friend and our newest member,' Kurt said cheerfully, pushing Blaine to the centre of the room and ran back to his chair.

'You're in my Spanish class, right, Blaine?,' Mr Schue said. Blaine nodded in response. 'Do you have a song prepared to audition?'

'I do.'

The band had been given instructions by Kurt in advance, so as soon as Mr Schue went to sit down, leaving room for Blaine's performance, the music started playing. Blaine threw his satchel to Kurt for safekeeping, and began singing.

If he had had any stage fright, it was gone with the first line. At first he had had the tiniest bit of doubt that he'd be laughed at for singing _Teenage Dream_, but the New Directions were so used to Kurt singing girls' songs by now, that it didn't seem odd for him to do so as well.

The music carried him through the few minutes' of performing, the others' improvised prancing around the choir room evoking a beaming grin on his face. And when the song ended, Mr Schue clapped for him with a smile.

'Welcome to Glee, Blaine!'

It was probably the best first day at school Blaine had ever had.

* * *

Getting used to his new show choir didn't take long. Having known some people earlier and having his best friend with him to backbite Rachel and gossip about Tina changing boyfriends, made the transition much easier than he feared it would be. Working on the choreography for their performance of _Empire State of Mind_ that was meant change the students' minds about the club was fun for Blaine, and something new entirely after a year of the two-step dance moves of the Warblers.

Everything seemed to be falling into place. When he came home after school, Goldie would rush to jump all over him, demanding to be stroked, and Aileen would come back a couple of hours later, unalterably smiling, no matter how hard her day was. She would cook them dinner and ask about school, just like Blaine had always wished his mother to do. Because Aileen was interested in what his answers to her questions would be.

The classes at school weren't quite as challenging as they used to be at Dalton, but Blaine welcomed the change. He'd never seen himself as the academic type. And then there were the New Directions. He didn't find Rachel quite as irritable as the others did, though he reckoned it could change with time. However, he didn't intend to fight her for solos; there were enough people to do that already, without him cutting in. With Britney week, Blaine started regretting the Warblers never did tributes of the sort, as he enjoyed the preparations for the fall pep rally immensely.

A few more slushie facials were tossed the Glee club's way, one of which hit Blaine, who this time was a little better prepared for the impact.

'Sorry for all this,' Kurt said in a small voice, as he was digging bits of ice from Blaine's hair in the restroom.

'What for? It was that moron Azimio, not you.'

Kurt sighed heavily; he couldn't help but feel at least partially guilty for this.

'Yeah, I know, but you kinda transferred for me, so…'

Blaine felt an urge to roll his eyes, but he wouldn't dare move them. They still stung from the slushie.

'Again, not your fault. Just get the ice out, I can't see the back of my head.'

Kurt didn't say anything more. But it did not mean he didn't keep on beating himself up.

Soon enough almost everybody knew that Hummel kid hung out with the guy who used too much hair gel. The football players who had always relished in picking on Kurt were probably the first ones to notice that, in consequence, extending their insults to Blaine by association. After all, he was a guy who was constantly seen with a total queer, and he was in Glee club, so to their minds it was impossible Blaine could be anything but gay. Even if they weren't right, it wouldn't make any difference; their minds were made up about him.

Blaine didn't have to wait long for the bullying to extend beyond the customary slushie facials for Glee clubbers.

'Hey, fairies, didn't you lose your wands?,' Azimio yelled after them in a hallway one afternoon.

Blaine's hands tightened into fists, and he was close to turning around and planting one of them on Azimio's jaw, but Kurt grabbed him by the elbow to stop him. And then he whirled around to the jock with a calm expression on his face.

'I would think that was a bad Harry Potter reference, but then I don't think you can read,' Kurt said slowly, casting a resentful look over Azimio.

He turned away, tugging Blaine after him. There was no doubt telling off wouldn't work as anything more than a band aid to the problem, but he couldn't leave the insult without answer or let Blaine hit the much, much bigger boy.

No matter what he would have done, he knew it wasn't going to be an isolated incident.

* * *

**A/N:** First update of the new year! Hope all of you had great time on NYE and didn't prance around like crazy while drunk like yours truly (at least I remember everything). I totally had fun, but I have to admit that it crossed my mind that I could've spent the night more productively if I stayed home and wrote another chapter of _Unintended_.

Oh, and I'd love some reviews for this chapter and the next few ones, too! I'm really curious what you think about every canon twist or reference that I make!


	33. PART TWO: Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Falling back to the patterns of public school, at least in terms of going back to being bullied, wasn't quite as easy as everything else. On the other hand, there was a gigantic difference between Blaine's life at McKinley and that he had led two years prior at Westerville North.

McKinley might have not had the no tolerance policy the Dalton administration were wise enough to introduce, but still Blaine felt safer. Although safer in a different way.

Because apart from those who wanted to hurt him – and Kurt – there were always those willing to help them put themselves back together. The New Directions seemed to have their consciences still slightly heavy for not being there for Kurt the previous year. If any of them happened to be within earshot of whatever slur was thrown Kurt or Blaine's way, they would stand up to Azimio or Karofsky or whoever else it was to say it.

At one instance, Kurt overheard a conversation between Karofsky, Puck and Finn, which made his heart melt. He couldn't see the situation from where he was changing back into his regular clothes after gym, but he could hear their words clearly.

'So what, Hudson, you and Puckerman joined homoland now, too?,' Karofsky was saying venomously. 'Hummel should be wearing a sign _Beware! Contagious homo._'

A shuffling sound followed.

'Watch it, Karofsky,' Puck said threateningly.

'What, don't want your _boyfriend_ to meet my fist, Puckerman?' Karofsky's tone dripped with sneer. Kurt could almost see the expression the guy was wearing; he'd seen it so many times before as Karofsky had insulted him, he could draw it from memory.

'No, I just don't want you to pick on my boys, dick.'

Karofsky chuckled mockingly.

'Oh, so now it's _your_ _boys_. What is it, like a foursome?'

This time it was Finn to finally speak.

'I don't want you, or any of the other guys to pick on my _brother_. Or on Blaine. If that happens again, I'm reporting you to Coach Beiste, got it?'

At first Kurt had to wonder for a second, whether Finn really called him his brother. He didn't expect the guy who used to bully him almost as much as Karofsky and Azimio to change his attitude so much in such a short time. But it was true that the Hudsons and the Hummels were becoming a strange sort of a family and they really were about to be brothers within a short couple of months.

Silence pervaded for a moment, as Kurt stopped to listen and smile to himself at what Finn had just said.

'Right,' Karofsky snorted after a minute. 'We'll see about that.'

And the locker room door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

The beginning of October brought with it the news of Puck landing in juvie, and the New Directions were once again a member short. No one knew whether Noah would be out before sectionals or not. Thankfully, Finn never stopped praising Glee club to the newest addition to the football team. The blond-haired transfer kid, Sam Evans – as Finn had once mentioned to Kurt, with a curious blush colouring his cheeks – was supposed to have a really great voice. And with nationals taking place in New York, how could they pass on an opportunity to get as many of such voices as possible, even if Puck managed to be back for the competition season?

Eventually, Finn's praises paid off, and Sam – temporarily deprived of football practice due to injury – joined Glee club. The first thing he said was a lame Sean Connery impersonation as he introduced himself James Bond style.

Kurt cast his eyes over Sam and motioned to Blaine and Mercedes to lean towards him.

'Okay, he's gay,' he stated.

'Nope, he's not,' Blaine countered. Sam's hair could point to him playing for their team, but the rest – especially the way he was eyeing Quinn – said otherwise.

'How'd you know?,' whispered Mercedes.

'How many straight men who dye their hair blonde like that do you know?' He sent her a doubtful look.

Mercedes took a moment to consider it and studied Sam's hair.

'None. But it still doesn't mean he likes guys.'

'We shall see,' Kurt smirked.

Mr Schue was going on about the duet competition they were having in Glee, and Kurt's eyes were getting brighter by the minute.

'You're not gonna do this, right?,' Blaine muttered to him, immediately seeing through his friend.

'What are you talking about?' Kurt threw him a glare and returned to staring at the back of Sam's unnaturally blond head.

'Yeah, what are you talking about, boy?,' Mercedes cut in, staring at the both of them quizzically.

Kurt pursed his lips. Yes, he did want to sing his duet with the new guy. But then, Blaine would be left without a partner. He wasn't keen on leaving his friend alone for the duet competition, while he's off pursuing Sam, who could very well turn out to be as straight as they come, despite the Linda Evangelista circa 1993 hair.

'Kurt wants to sing the duet with New Guy over there,' Blaine said slightly indignantly. He was a little disappointed, but could understand where Kurt was coming from. Having friends isn't everything. Sometimes it's just not enough to hug your friend. Sometimes you need a different type of closeness. Especially when you're a hormonal teenager.

'What about Blaine? I thought you'd sing together,' Mercedes said to Kurt, knitting her brows.

Kurt shrugged dismissively. 'Yeah, it's just an idea.'

It seemed to have satisfied Mercedes' curiosity, but Blaine was still eyeing Kurt uncertainly.

'You do know what it would mean for him, right?'

'What do you mean?,' Kurt asked, even though he knew the answer perfectly well.

Blaine sighed.

'We get a lot of shit for being who we are. And you know that if _you_ sing a duet with a _guy_, a guy who you can't tell with one hundred per cent certainty whether he's straight or not, they will automatically assume _he's_ gay, too. The truth won't matter. And he'll be totally screwed, you know that. There's no need to drag him into this.'

For a moment Kurt stayed silent, chewing on his lower lip. There was no denying Blaine was right. And he had a duet partner anyway, that was never a problem.

'Alright.' He let out a long sigh. 'So what are we singing?'

* * *

'I'm starting to think it wasn't the best idea for our duet,' Kurt said, when the whole Glee club was waiting for Mr Schue to come in.

Blaine shifted in his chair to look at his friend. They were as well rehearsed as they could be, both sounded amazing, and the song was a hit. Why wouldn't it be a good idea? His forehead creased, as he pondered over the matter.

'Why?,' he asked eventually.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

'Have you ever listened to the lyrics? They're gonna think we're dating. _Again_.' He scoffed and smoothed his shirt out.

Blaine couldn't resist a giggle.

'You're getting suspiciously frustrated by that.'

Kurt shot him a glare.

'Just shut up, Anderson.'

But as soon as they were in the middle of the room, with the first bars of _Animal_ filling the room, Kurt wasn't thinking about the meaning behind the lyrics. He was belting out his parts, knowing that they were really, _really_ good, maybe the best in the duets' competition. Their voices joined perfectly, their playful smiles mirrored each other. The other Glee-clubbers were dancing in their seats, torn between enjoying themselves and fearing the competition.

The applause they received was still enthusiastic, and Kurt bowed deeply, while Blaine gave a small nod, his lips spread in a huge grin.

'So what, you and Hobbit are a couple now?,' Santana asked from where she sat in the last row with Brittany.

'No, Santana, it's just a song,' Kurt answered firmly, turning his eyes to Blaine in an I-told-you-so kind of look.

'Too bad, you're like a sexually frustrated old married couple.'

She shrugged her shoulders, and the boys rolled their eyes in perfect sync.

* * *

**A/N:** I guess it's been a while since I last thanked for all the feedback I've been getting for the last three months! It's been almost fourteen weeks since the first chapter of this story was published, and exactly one hundred days since the image of Blaine meeting runaway Kurt in the streets entered my mind, causing all of this to be born. Back in September, I wouldn't have guessed it would grow into such a long story or that so many of you will be here to read it!

Just to update you on what's going on with the writing process, _Unintended_ is currently over 56 chapters, 190 pages and 83,000 words long. A lot, right? It's by far the longest thing I've ever written.

Currently I'm sweating over figuring out Chapter 35 of Part Two, which is going to be a sad one, I guess. It's supposed to be, anyhow. But once I'm done with that particular chapter, I'm moving on to the last bits of Part Two and to Part Three, finally! Hope you won't run away from here before then!


	34. PART TWO: Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

October was passing in a blur of remarkably similar days, filled with school, _Rocky Horror_ rehearsals, coffee at the Lima Bean, and movie nights. The only thing that seemed to be changing, was the increasingly hateful expression Karofsky was wearing every time he passed Kurt or Blaine – and especially, the two of them together – in the McKinley hallways. His resentment was growing along with the slurs he would throw at them, and the force with which he shoved them into lockers, whenever no teacher was in sight.

Neither Kurt, nor Blaine mentioned Karofsky's continued attacks to Finn, but the boy happened to witness one of the many times Kurt was pushed into a wall. Having shoved the bully back, and checked if his friend wasn't injured, Finn went straight to Coach Beiste. But as much as she sympathized with the victims, there was nothing she could do, but talk to Karofsky and make him sit the next game out.

Everybody else in the faculty seemed oblivious to any of Karofsky's actions. He was always careful not to be seen by teachers, and surprisingly, became more violent, when his footballer friends weren't there. Kurt suspected it gave him an additional sense of power to be able to toss them around like rag dolls without any help, and soon both he and Blaine realized that running into Karofsky with Azimio or some other jock was a lesser threat than stumbling upon Dave when he was alone.

To Kurt's astonishment, one of the people who seemed the most concerned with the bullying, was Rachel. As days slipped by, he found himself spending more and more time with her, Blaine usually tagging along. The girl was sincerely worried they could get hurt by the shoving into solid metal and bricks, and Kurt soon decided she wasn't quite the pain in the ass he'd always taken her for. It didn't take much longer for her to be invited to one of the boys' movie nights, during which Kurt ended up borrowing Aileen's nail enamel to paint Rachel's toenails.

Rehearsing _Rocky Horror_ set everyone in the mood for Halloween. Kurt was resolved on having fun on the holiday, despite the bullying that was becoming a bigger problem with each passing day. Nothing could spoil trick-or-treating for him. Most of the Glee club was going together, so he felt safe enough to really enjoy it.

The costumes he and Blaine were going to wear caused the latter a little confusion when Kurt announced his idea.

'You get all annoyed when people take us for a couple, and then you get us matching costumes?,' he said incredulously, looking at the two replicas of Hogwarts robe sets.

'Oh, come on, Blaine, it's different. We're going as Harry and Ron, it's perfect and you love it, admit it.' Kurt rolled his eyes, just to switch his expression into puppy dog face a second later.

It was hard to deny that the idea was very appealing to Blaine, and it did fit for them to dress as friends devoted to each other for life and death. That was certainly something that they were.

'Alright,' he sighed finally, knowing there was no convincing Kurt. 'So who's Harry, who's Ron?'

Kurt jumped up and clapped his hands together cheerfully, before sending Blaine a disbelieving look.

'You're Harry, _obviously_. You look exactly like the guy from the Potter musicals, you have to be Harry.'

Blaine chuckled, picking up a pair of glasses that were part of his costume.

'You're gonna have to lose the gel,' Kurt said, reaching to ruffle his friend's hair, but he ducked.

'No way.' He paused, the glasses still in his hand. 'Aren't you worried there will be more wand jokes and the like after this?'

Kurt's eyes fell to the costumes, clearly avoiding looking into Blaine's for a moment. But when his gaze returned to his friend's face, it was steady and resolved.

'I guess there'll be more of that, yes. Actually, they gave me the idea. That and your insistence on a Harry Potter movie marathon last week. But if they want to pick on us, they will. We could go as- I don't know- anything really, and they'd figure out a way to tease us about it. So, we're going trick-or-treating in matching costumes, as the kind of best friends that we are and we will not let them spoil it.'

The speech made him run out of breath, but he kept his eyes firmly fixed on Blaine, who was slightly surprised by it.

'You know,' he said, taking a step towards Kurt, 'you're probably the bravest person I know.'

Kurt snorted; Blaine wasn't being funny at all.

'I'm serious, Kurt. A year ago you were still in the closet, you were terrified that people would find out, and look at you now. Standing up to bullies, not letting them break you down. All out and proud.' His lips had begun to twitch up, but wavered, his expression becoming more of a grimace. 'I just wish it didn't put you- or me- _anyone_ in any danger.'

They looked each other in the eye for a minute, before Kurt shrugged, a little bit discouraged.

'But we're not going alone, there's nothing to worry about.'

'I know, I'm a little paranoid.' Blaine's smile was coming back. 'This is why we're going.'

* * *

The afternoon of the 31st passed on helping Finn and Rachel with their costumes – especially their make-up – and preparing candy for Burt and Carole to give to the children. Kurt had carved a couple of pumpkins a few days ago and set them symmetrically on the Hummel porch. No tacky skeletons would ever decorate his home.

Everyone was supposed to meet at the Hummels' and proceed down the street. They all agreed that Halloween wouldn't be quite as much fun without trick-or-treating – and then stuffing themselves with empty calories. Even Kurt didn't really mind that once a year.

Mercedes was the first one to show up and present her Whitney Houston costume, to Kurt's highest praise. Tina and Mike followed soon after in matching _Nightmare Before Christmas _outfits, neither recognizable at first glance in their thick layers of make-up. When the three Cheerios arrived along with Sam, Finn couldn't hold back a whistle at the sight of Santana in a tiny skirt, fishnets and a corset that constituted her Burlesque-inspired costume. Quinn only rolled her eyes, which gesture didn't go quite well with her Cinderella dress. Brittany had to examine each and every single one of them to figure out who was whom.

'I see you embraced your monstrosity, Frankenteen,' Santana said mockingly at Finn in his Frankenstein costume, then cast her eyes over Rachel, who was dressed as Elphaba from _Wicked_. 'Oh, you're colour-coordinating, cute.' She turned back to Kurt, who was wearing his ridiculously red wig and robe. 'Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley.' She smirked at him, as he was trying to overcome his shock at her perfect quote from the movie.

'Okay, since we're all here,' Kurt started, beaming at his friends, 'why don't we go and get some treats.'

They walked from one house to the next, usually sending Brittany in her Tinker Bell dress and wings to get candy, while the rest chatted and joked around. From time to time someone would strike up a song from _Rocky Horror_ or _Nightmare Before Christmas_, or whatever they found fitting the mood. Everything was perfectly gleeful.

Until they saw a few teenage boys in McKinley letterman jackets and zombie masks running around the street and sending little kids running in the opposite direction and screaming.

'That's real mature,' Kurt muttered to Blaine, as he took a closer look at the jocks. 'It's them. Azimio, Karofsky and co,' he added in a hushed voice.

By then both groups were aware of each other. Even though nobody could see the bullies' faces because of their masks, Kurt was convinced there were mocking smiles behind them. He could feel Blaine shrink right next to him, grasping his arm tightly. The grip was almost bone-breaking and Kurt gulped; it wasn't out of pain, but the realization of how much this had to remind Blaine of the time when he got attacked.

'It's fine, Blaine, you hear me? It's all gonna be fine,' Kurt murmured soothingly to his friend, catching the hand that was digging into the flesh of his arm.

Blaine was close to hyperventilating. He managed somehow to nod infinitesimally, as he repeatedly told himself in his mind that he was safe, that nothing would happen. Nothing was going to happen. But flashes from two years earlier kept rushing through his mind, making him dizzy and nauseous. Kurt's presence right next to him, and the group of friends that now practically encircled them, keeping them shielded from the jocks, made it a little easier, and Blaine's breath began to get back to normal.

'Hey, you freaks!,' shouted Azimio from across the street. 'You checking other freaks out if they didn't outfreak you?'

Karofsky chuckled, but fell silent as he saw the boys standing in the middle. He hesitated for a couple of seconds and turned to Finn.

'What are you now, a bodyguard?' His voice was ice cold, but seemed much less certain than usually.

'If I have to be,' Finn replied with a hard expression on his face.

Azimio snorted, drawing Karofsky's attention away from the Glee clubbers.

'You coming, Karofsky? We got better things to do than hanging out with 'em.'

The jocks went away, disappearing around the nearest corner, but none of the others moved. The street became eerily quiet, all kids scared away by Azimio, Karofsky and their sidekicks. Blaine was still slightly trembling, clutching Kurt's arm firmly and trying to steady his breath.

'Guys?,' Kurt's voice finally broke the silence. 'I guess we're gonna be off. I'll get Blaine home, it's just a few blocks away, so…'

He wasn't sure if it was the best idea, but felt his friend needed a moment to compose himself, and getting home seemed like a good idea.

Rachel prodded Finn and motioned towards the two boys with her head.

'Um, I'll walk you,' Finn mumbled.

'You don't have to, Finn, really,' Blaine said in a weak voice.

'Yes, he does.'

And as Rachel wouldn't have it any other way, the three of them were pushed towards Aileen's house. The walk passed in silence, with Kurt peeking at Blaine every half minute to make sure he was feeling better.

Finn left as soon as Kurt and Blaine were inside the dark house. Aileen was at a Halloween party a friend of hers was throwing, for which her nephew was thankful; he really wasn't up for her deep psychological questions right now. And he knew she'd see something was up.

Once in his room, Blaine collapsed onto his bed, tearing the glasses off his face. The funny thing was, he really did have fun. Until that unfortunate encounter, he really enjoyed himself. But the memories of past experiences were just forcing themselves on him too strongly to appreciate the fun he'd had earlier that evening.

'I'm sorry.' Kurt's voice resounded in the silence, despite its minimal volume. 'For making you go.'

Blaine swallowed, hoping his own voice wouldn't break mid-sentence.

'It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. Apart from…'

'Apart from the people who beat you up,' Kurt finished for him.

'Yeah, apart from them.'

Without another word, Kurt threw his red wig aside and slipped onto the bed next to Blaine.

When Aileen came back around two in the morning and went in to check on her nephew, she found the boys sleeping soundly, wrapped in one another's arms.

* * *

**A/N:** If you find the real life Darren/Starkid/_AVPM_/_AVPS_ reference ridiculous, forgive me, I just couldn't resist.

And if you're wondering what happened to the duet competition, the answer is very simple - my poor memory got in the way and it seems as a result the continuity here sucks just as much as it sometimes does on _Glee_. Sorry for that. So just to clear that up: Sam and Quinn won, just like canon, because the rest of the duets were canon. I'll try not to screw up like this again. And thank you to my dear and faithful reviewer, lchlava, for asking me who won and making me realise I screwed up in the first place.

And just to keep you updated: last night I finished writing Part Two! It's 36 chapters and ~55,500 words long, so there are still 24 chapters ready and waiting to be posted. Meanwhile, I'll be working on Part Three, so you'll still (hopefully) get regular updates!


	35. PART TWO: Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

November began quietly.

At least when it came to words, Karofsky wasn't as vicious as before. Azimio and the others would direct a slur at Kurt or Blaine once in a while, but when Dave accompanied them, he'd stay silent, his gaze obstinately dropped to the floor. His actions, though, were growing louder.

The shoving got worse. Kurt was now slammed into anything solid in the hallways almost every time he and Karofsky crossed paths. Blaine would get a push that sometimes ended with him tripping or dropping his books, but usually he would just keep going, only casting a frightened look at Dave's hateful expression.

Neither of the friends could understand the different treatment they were served. After all, Karofsky had as many ridiculous reasons to hate one as he had to hate the other. They were both openly gay, both were part of the New Directions, both were at the bottom of the high school hierarchy, plankton in the food chain. No matter how many times they would discuss it, their conclusions were exactly the same: they had no idea what to make of it and assigned the illogicality to evident lacks in Karofsky's intellectual skills.

'Do you think it's ever going to change?,' Kurt asked philosophically during one of such discussions.

Blaine took a moment to consider it and shrugged his shoulders, his hands never leaving Goldie's shiny fur.

'I don't know. I hope so. If not for us, then for others.' He sighed deeply. 'But then again, this is _Ohio_, I wouldn't expect any revolution in the next twenty to thirty years.'

'I just wish we could do _something_.'

Blaine attempted to smile at his friend.

'We can refuse to be the victims.'

Kurt frowned, not understanding what Blaine was getting at.

'Since Halloween, I've been thinking… About that night and that panic attack I had, or whatever it was.' Kurt nodded to get him to go on. 'I don't want anything like that to happen again. To freak out like that. I can't just will away the fear, that's always going to be there, but we can try and fight back, right? This is why I took up boxing in the first place, and if anything were to happen again and I just froze, it would all just go to hell.'

'So, what exactly are you saying?' Kurt had an idea what Blaine meant, but he'd rather hear it.

'It's all about the mindset. Being a victim is _feeling _like one. And we are strong enough to fight back and not just stand idly by, defenseless. Right?'

Kurt considered Blaine's words for a moment, nodding understandingly.

'What are we going to do, then, if we're not standing idly by anymore?,' he asked.

'I don't know. Call him out maybe. I think we agree Karofsky is the biggest problem, right?' Kurt nodded and Blaine continued. 'Or maybe next time he shoves you or me, we have to react. I could punch him, you could- I don't know- An insult for an insult?'

Kurt flopped back onto Blaine's bed. The plan was far from flawless and they both knew it. But they also both knew that letting the situation develop any more was dangerous.

'You know, probably none of this is going to work, anyway,' Kurt said in a small voice.

'We won't know, unless we try.'

* * *

Kurt didn't have to wait long for an opportunity to stand up to Karofsky. He still wasn't convinced trying that would make a difference, but Blaine's words kept resounding in his mind. No, they should definitely not let their bully intimidate them into thinking they were helpless. And Kurt's patience was growing thin as every next push resulted in more and more pain. The spots that struck the lockers and walls most frequently – his arms, shoulders and the top of his back – were covered in bruises that weren't allowed to heal. Whenever one was beginning to fade, another one was added over it. And whenever someone would touch any of the sore places, Kurt would cringe, hoping no one would notice. Blaine was the only one who knew.

On a Tuesday in the first half of November, Kurt was leaving study hall alone, directing his footsteps through the quiet hallways to the choir room. As he turned a corner, he froze for a second, seeing Karofsky closing his locker in the middle of the corridor. Kurt sucked in a shaky breath and resumed walking three times faster than before, simultaneously trying to blend into the walls and not let Karofsky see him.

To his absolute horror, Dave turned around just before Kurt was about to pass by him. He could swear that for a split second Karofsky's face expressed sadness, despair even, before it turned into the usual loathing.

Even though this time Kurt was expecting the attack, there was not much chance he could get away from the bully now.

But there was something different in the way Karofsky pushed him this time. Something verging on desperation glinted in his eyes, as Kurt was falling back to the lockers with a clash and lost his balance.

Letting out a frustrated groan and casting one more scornful look at Kurt, Karofsky ran off towards the football team's locker room down the hall. Without much thought beyond Blaine's words on replay in his brain, Kurt scrambled up and chased after the other boy.

The door hadn't managed to close behind Dave, when Kurt stormed inside, and it banged on the wall.

'What is your problem?!,' Kurt yelled. He never yelled.

'You are my problem, Hummel. You… You and that other freak, Anderson.' Karofsky's voice sounded firmly in his sneers, but there was a note in it that made it seem like he was about to cry. Kurt couldn't help but notice Dave's hands were trembling.

'You think I'm here to ogle? It's every straight guy's nightmare, right? To be checked out by gays? Guess what? You're not my type!'

Karofsky gulped, hitting a nearby locker with his fist. Then he grabbed Kurt by the front of his shirt and threw him against the lockers.

'Don't push me!' His voice was now positively breaking, and Kurt could swear Dave's eyes were oddly shiny in the dim light of the locker room.

'Or what? You're gonna hit me? Go ahead!,' shouted Kurt desperately. He was still as defenseless as before, but at least he would take the beating with dignity. 'You can't punch the gay out of me as much as I can't punch the ignoramus out of you!'

And then, with no warning whatsoever, no change in Karofsky's angry face, he pressed his lips to Kurt's so hard it hurt.

Kurt froze for a second, shocked beyond comprehension. What the _fuck_ was even happening? A million confused thoughts forced their way through his mind. How could Karofsky switch from hating his guts to planting his mouth on Kurt's within less than fifteen seconds?

As Karofsky's lips began moving more and more forcibly against Kurt's, the latter started to fight to break free, and his stomach twisted. But with Karofsky's whole weight pinning him to the wall of lockers, there was no way he could just pull away. He kept his mouth tightly shut, while his arms tried in vain to push Dave away.

While he was struggling for freedom, Kurt's thoughts turned involuntarily to the times he had been kissed before. There was no comparison. In Blaine's kisses, he could feel the tenderness and care of a friend, a kind of love even. In Dave's forcing his lips apart there was just some twisted mixture of hatred and rushed lust.

Kurt didn't stop fighting not even for a second, placing his hands in the only place he could reach – at the plains of Karofsky's chest. Just a moment later he understood it was a huge mistake. One big hand began to slide down Kurt's side, aiming unmistakably for the belt of his pants. Realizing that, Kurt squealed and let his jaw drop infinitesimally. Karofsky apparently saw it as submission, and his tongue found its way into Kurt's mouth. At the same time, his hand was already trying to get to the zipper of Kurt's jeans.

Neither of them heard the approaching footsteps until it was too late.

'What the hell, Karofsky?!,' Azimio's voice rang though the almost empty locker room.

Dave finally let go of Kurt, his body tensing, his face distorting in horror. Kurt was panting, terrified just as much as he was stunned. Azimio kept looking from one to the other, the situation too confusing for him to grasp.

'Man, are you one of those fags now, or what?'

Nobody answered. Karofsky saw his friend's confusion as an opening and rushed out of the locker room, pushing past him.

Kurt lingered for a moment in his place, his legs shaking under him. He was as dumbstruck as Azimio, or even more so. He'd thought of so many scenarios confronting Karofsky, but that would have never been something he'd consider. And as far as he knew, neither would Blaine.

Blaine. Glee club. He had to go.

But how was he supposed to show up in the choir room trembling all over, tears building up in his eyes, hair messed up, clothes ruffled…

He managed to take a step towards the door, then another. Azimio followed him with his eyes, but wouldn't speak or stop him. Kurt's head was spinning, but somehow he made it out of the locker room and into the closest restroom. With trembling fingers, he took out his phone and dialed the first number on his log.

'Blaine, come get me.'

* * *

**A/N:** Updating early, because I'm terribly anxious about this chapter. I would really love to hear your thoughts.

It's kinda funny - weird kind of funny - 'cause I wrote this chapter on November 9th (in case you don't know, it was the second anniversary of _Never Been Kissed_ premiering on Fox).

And we're going further into canon twists and references...

I'll probably post chapter 14 on Thursday.


	36. PART TWO: Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

'Breathe, Kurt, just breathe,' Blaine repeated soothingly, as he run his fingers through his friend's hair one more time.

Kurt hadn't stopped quivering since Blaine ran into the restroom and saw him clutching one of the sinks for dear life. Now they were sitting on the floor, Kurt wrapped securely in Blaine's arms, as he tried desperately to compose himself. Both their cell phones would vibrate from time to time, when texts from their worried fellow Glee clubbers came flooding in. Blaine had received a call and stormed out, almost bumping into Mr Schue in the doorway and not saying a word of explanation. But they were all quite positive something bad had happened and that it concerned Kurt.

A good fifteen minutes had passed until Kurt was able to control his breathing enough to speak.

'He… Oh god- Blaine, he-' Kurt swallowed; calling_ that_ a kiss would be blasphemy in his mind. It was nothing like the kisses they'd shared, nothing like he'd ever imagined kisses to be like.

'Shh.'

'He _kissed_ me-' Kurt couldn't see Blaine's expression, but was quite sure it was one of profound shock, as his body tensed and froze. 'But it was- gross. It was like an- _assault_, it was like-' His voice failed him once more and he felt a fresh wave of tears pouring down his face.

Blaine's hand resumed its comforting stroking, but he didn't speak for another moment.

'Tell me from the beginning,' he whispered finally.

Kurt shivered at the thought of going through the experiences of the last half hour, but he had to tell _someone_. And that someone had to be Blaine.

He took a lungful of air in, hoping to steady his voice.

'I was going to the choir room, and I was passing him in the hallway. And I tried to slip by, so he wouldn't see me, but he did. And he pushed me, as always, and I fell. But then he ran and I was thinking about what you said… To stand up to him. So I ran after him into the locker room. The football team's locker room, you know?' He could tell Blaine was nodding. 'And then I was yelling at him, I don't even remember what I said really… And then he said something like, "Don't push me", or something, and he was holding me against the lockers. And he's too big, I couldn't- I couldn't push him away. I think I dared him to punch me, and then… I have no idea why, or even when exactly that happened… Before I knew it, he was practically mauling my mouth, and I felt like I would puke, and I wanted to get away, but I couldn't… And then-'

Kurt's breath hitched at the memory of the hand on his body, and he felt the nausea hit him again.

'God, it was like- like he was trying to get to- to get to my pants.'

Blaine was barely able to wrap his mind around what his best friend had been through. Words failed him, all he was able to do was sit there and hold him, even though his every brain cell screamed at him to find that guy and beat the crap out of him. But he wasn't sure he would even be able to stand, and he would never leave Kurt alone like this.

'But then Azimio came in, and Ka- _he_ let me go, and then he ran away, and I- I left. And then I called you,' Kurt finished his story. It was a struggle to tell it, but he couldn't keep something like that from Blaine.

For a while they sat almost completely motionlessly, with only gurgling in the pipes disturbing the silence. It seemed the school was empty by now, and even if the football team and the Glee club were still there, no sounds reached the two boys huddled on the tiled floor of the restroom. Neither of them could truly notice the quiet; both of their heads ached from an unstoppable overflow of thoughts. The only time Kurt moved was to press his hands tightly against his eyes, trying to get a hold on the whirl of images and feelings in his mind.

'What are you- What are we going to do?,' Blaine's uncertain whisper startled Kurt and he shrugged.

'I don't think I- we should do anything.'

Blaine frowned, staring intently at the back of Kurt's head, as he refused to turn to face him.

'Why?'

Kurt was still lost in the confusion of his thoughts, so he took a moment to gather them and put in order. Finally, he moved away from Blaine to sit directly in front of him.

'As much as I hate what… what he did, what he's been doing all along, as much as I wish I'd kicked him in the groin or something… I _know_ what he must be feeling. Like he's _damaged_ or inherently evil, or fucked up. And all the feelings that he must be having… Feeling attracted to the hot guy in P.E., instead of ogling the cheerleaders- I _know_ what it's all like. And I know you do, too. I know, neither of us would ever do what he did, but I think I understand where he's coming from. And as much as my brain is telling me to hate him, and as much as I wish I could do it, I just feel sorry for him. Besides, I'm pretty sure Azimio and the rest of them are going to make his life hell now, anyway. I don't want to add to it. I don't want to become the tormentor.'

Blaine scanned his friend's face carefully; Kurt wasn't shaking anymore, his voice was back to sounding clear and collected. His words weren't what Blaine wished he would hear, but they were so _Kurt_ he began to wonder, why he would ever expect anything else from him. He sighed deeply, reaching out to put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

'Okay. Whatever you want.' He paused for a second and bit his lip. 'But you do know that I'd _really_ like to kick his ass for what he did?'

Kurt attempted a smile, but the result was lopsided and entirely not cheerful.

'I know. But I also know you're not that kind of a person.'

Blaine scoffed; he knew deep down Kurt was absolutely right. He could never beat anyone up, unless in someone's – or his own – defense.

'And you know that _that_ was sexual harassment, he could be charged for it.'

Kurt cringed at the phrase, but shook his head, getting what Blaine's point was.

'I know that, too, but let's just leave it, okay?'

Reluctantly, Blaine nodded and got up to his feet, holding his hand out to help Kurt up. Once they were both standing, Kurt started towards the door, neglecting his still not quite presentable appearance; there was no point in going to Glee club now anyway. It took him a moment to realize Blaine was still standing by the wall opposite the door.

'What is it?,' Kurt asked alarmed.

'Nothing.' Blaine shook his head. 'I just- I hope it gets better now. I hope nothing else ever happens to you. To either of us.'

Kurt smiled sadly at him.

'Me, too.'

* * *

**A/N: **Updating just the tiniest bit earlier, but it's gonna be Thursday in less than two hours here, so...

Thank you for the feedback, I really appreciate it!

I'm having a little bit of a problem with Pt 3 Ch 2, but I'm working on it!

There's also a chance that this won't be my last Klaine fic. I used to think that I'd run out of ideas. Well, nope. I have this huge idea and a thing I wrote a couple of months ago (with some adjustments I've made) will work perfectly as the beginning. And if I ever manage to really develop it into something more, I'll post it and it's going to be quite different than everything else I've done. I think. It's going to be called _Puzzle Pieces _and it'll definitely be M rated. For various reasons.

Hope you're still not giving up on _Unintended_!

**Edit:** There was a little inconsistency in the beginning of the chapter, so I fixed that. Thanks so much to lchlava for pointing it out!


	37. PART TWO: Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Most of the Glee clubbers were easily appeased by the boys' succinct replies to their numerous concerned texts. Except for Rachel, who kept nagging Kurt to tell her what had happened. Eventually, he gave up, and called her to explain that Karofsky was giving him grief again, though no further details were provided. She could feel her friends were not entirely open, but decided they'd tell her if they found it relevant. It still didn't stop her from worrying.

By the time Kurt was home, he was determined to push the incident completely out of his mind and focus on taking care of the finishing touches on his father's wedding. The New Directions had already agreed to serve as the band for the ceremony as well as the reception, the venue was booked, the floral arrangements designed and every tiny detail planned out. Kurt had decided a long time ago nothing could spoil the big day, not the bullying, not ill-matched silverware, not a thing. Burt knew nothing of the occurrences at McKinley, and Kurt wanted it to stay that way. There was no need to worry his father.

Aileen wasn't as easy to convince everything was fine. She could see in Blaine's eyes that something was bothering him, and even though both of the boys were good enough actors to put a believable happy face, she wasn't fooled. She didn't press for details so that Blaine wouldn't shut her out completely, but she would visit his room every night to remind him she was there for him, if he ever wanted to talk. He would answer with a weak smile and a "no, thanks, Aunt, everything's fine", and she would pull him into a warm hug. Being surrounded by her delicate arms and the fruity scent of her perfume was almost as comforting as being around Kurt. And even though Blaine tried very hard to discourage it, he quickly started to think he loved Aileen more than he loved his mother.

That night Aileen could see her nephew was more upset than usually, but once again, he said there was nothing for her to worry about and gave her a peck on the cheek before sneaking out to his room.

The next morning was stressful for both boys; Kurt's knees felt like jelly, when he got out of his car in the school parking lot. He had no idea what to expect. Would Karofsky come to school? Would Azimio say anything about what happened in the locker room? Would the bullying focus on Karofsky now, instead of him and Blaine? For some reason, that idea didn't appeal to Kurt; if Dave was to take all the heat now, he'd feel guilty for being the reason behind his misery. He didn't like that at all.

The sound of a car braking right next to him startled Kurt. He snapped his head around to find Blaine's Chevy parking in the neighbouring spot. He let out his breath in relief, realizing he'd held it at all, and attempted to smile at his best friend. Half a minute later Blaine was standing by his side and putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

'Freaking out?,' he asked softly.

'Yup.' Kurt sighed. He'd spent the whole of last night trying to prepare for going back here, but no matter how hard he tried, he still felt he would fall apart like a house of cards at the slightest touch.

He wanted nothing more than to put that dreadful experience behind him and just keep it together. Having Blaine right next to him helped, but he couldn't foresee what it would be like to see Karofsky or Azimio. And there was no way of telling if anybody else knew about yesterday's occurrences. Had either Kurt or Blaine been higher in the McKinley pecking order, they would have probably heard something about it if Azimio talked. But, even with Cheerios and jocks in the Glee club, they were still at the bottom and rumours usually reached their ears last.

Slowly, both boys started towards the school entrance. Blaine gave Kurt a comforting squeeze on the arm, seeing his friend was still jittery. It didn't help much, but it made him feel just a little bit steadier on his feet.

As soon as they were past the door and walking towards their lockers, they knew the secret was out. A couple of Cheerios stopped talking at the sight of them, some guy Kurt remembered was on the basketball team sent them a disgusted look. Well, at least that was just the way it had always been. It was entirely unsurprising. Just another day at William McKinley High School.

Only when they were walking down the hallway where everything had begun the day before and Kurt cringed at the memory, a speck of colour caught their eyes in the middle of the wall of lockers. One quick look around proved everyone in the vicinity was eyeing the spot furtively.

Kurt knew it had to be Karofsky's locker. It wasn't either his own, or Blaine's, so it had to be. There was no one else in the school who would – in the eyes of some people – deserve to have the word "FAG" written in bright pink all over his locker.

Kurt's breath hitched and he caught Blaine by his forearm to keep his balance. Blaine wasn't quite as shocked; he'd never told his friend about the things that people used to write on his locker back in Westerville North, not to mention how frequently that happened within the two and a half months he'd spent there.

It took the people in the hallway half a minute to realize they were there and suddenly the place became unnaturally quiet. Blaine snorted and started pulling Kurt on. There was a fear rising in Kurt that almost prevented his feet from moving forwards. He _really _didn't want to get to his locker.

They turned a corner, Kurt almost skidding on the floor, dragged on by Blaine. People would stare and fall silent as they saw them. No one said a thing and the way to Kurt's locker had never seemed longer to him than that morning.

As they approached, no hint of pink or any other aggressive hue appeared in Kurt's peripheral vision, so he decided it was safe to look up. His locker was just as untouched as all those surrounding it. Kurt glanced quickly to his right to Blaine's locker. Nothing.

'Seems it's old news that we're fags,' Blaine said, forcing a carefree tone. The attempt at dispersing the heavy mood was futile, but Kurt appreciated it nonetheless.

* * *

Dave Karofsky slipped inside the school just after the bell announced the beginning of first period. The halls were sure to be practically deserted by now and nobody would dare say anything to him, when he showed up to class late. Nobody except the teacher, but he didn't care about that now.

Since he'd lost control in the locker room the previous day, he was a wreck. He had no idea what had come over him. Every time he thought back to that moment, he was repulsed by what he had done. It had nothing to do with kissing another guy; now there was no denying that what he'd been dreading for the last few months was true. He was gay and that was it. The end of his life, at least the way it had been.

Despite how terrible he felt about assaulting Hummel – it was assault, he knew that full well – Dave was still quite sure it was all that guy's fault. If it wasn't for him walking around the school and spreading his obvious flamboyant gayness, Dave would never start questioning himself. Maybe later in life, when he would be married with children, he would discover his wife wasn't at all something he was attracted to. But at least he would be out of high school, free to do whatever the hell he wanted, without the threat of losing everything for something he never chose to be.

Now he knew that. There was no doubt whatsoever. He was gay and he did not choose it. Who would really?

And having Hummel around every corner, reminding him of what he was hiding, how much he hated himself, how scared he was of the truth coming out, how many lies he was forced to tell on a daily basis – it made him angry. _Seething._ There were times when he just couldn't contain it. It crossed his mind he should go to anger management classes, but they would probably ask him what the reason behind his rage was and he wouldn't be able to answer. Not now, maybe not ever.

And then that Anderson kid showed up, yet another reminder of his self-loathing. Slowly it got to the point where it was just too much. Too fucking much.

He hadn't told his parents. What would he even tell them? "Mom, Dad, I sexually harassed that gay kid at school?" He couldn't even begin to imagine what their reaction would be, if they found out they had a faggot for a son. He spent the entire evening locked up in his room, doing and eating nothing, just lying on his bed with his gaze fixed on the model airplanes above in an attempt at clearing his mind and _not thinking_. It didn't work though. The whole night passed and he didn't manage to fall asleep even for a minute. His brain made sure to replay the events of the day every time he was getting close to falling into an oblivious slumber.

And now he felt like he was ascending a scaffold. His best friend seemed like the executioner, the rest of the school the merry onlookers, cheering him on, thirsty for Dave's blood.

He reached his locker without once raising his gaze from the floor. He knew the way by heart and if there was anyone else in the hallway, he wouldn't have to look them in the eye, maybe they wouldn't even recognize him. But now he had to enter his combination and he was pretty sure there was no one around, so he looked up.

Something between a gasp and a moan escaped his mouth as he saw the bright pink word on the door of his locker. The tears he'd been fighting since he ran out of the school the previous afternoon finally broke out.

This was his sentence. This was the end. He was done.

Heels clicking on the shiny floor made him look away from the locker. Why did someone have to come _now_?!

Before he managed to wipe away the tears to clear his vision, a frail woman's voice spoke.

'Dave? Are you alright?,' asked Ms Pillsbury, her tone sincerely concerned.

'I'm fine,' he snapped back at her through the tears. It didn't sound convincing.

'Are you sure? Maybe you would want to talk?' Emma placed her hand on the boy's arm.

Dave pushed her away, rage replacing misery one more time. Emma staggered backwards, barely maintaining her foothold. Her eyes were even wider than usually with shock and fear; she'd never had any student treat her that way.

'Go to hell!,' Karofsky shouted desperately and ran back the way he came. Just to get away from this fucking place.

* * *

**A/N:** Twisting canon some more. I also thought I needed a little bit of Dave's perspective. (And a cameo from Emma, whom I love dearly).

I should probably remind you that feedback is always welcome and thanks for all that I've got so far!

Oh, and if you're interested, yesterday I posted the first chapter of _Puzzle Pieces._


	38. PART TWO: Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Throughout the day, Kurt saw most of his friends from Glee club and learnt that they knew most of what had happened the day before. Azimio must have shared everything he had seen with half the school, while the other half heard the news second-hand. Some people were even convinced that Kurt and Dave had a secret relationship and Azimio caught them at a rendezvous. Naturally, none of the Glee clubbers believed that and set people straight if they overheard them discussing it.

Ultimately, however, it wasn't the events in the locker room that set the school buzzing, but simply the fact that the burly footballer was gay.

'Of course, he's gay,' snorted Santana to two other cheerios in the hallway between third and fourth period. 'He's like the only guy that never checked me out in the uniform. And I can guarantee you, he would've if he was straight.'

The thing the whole Glee club was most concerned with, though, was how Kurt was holding up. He seemed sadder and quieter than usually, but when Puck and then Mercedes asked him about it, he assured them he was fine. Rachel didn't bother saying anything, but snagged him into a tight embrace. The sophomores, with whom Kurt didn't share classes, would approach Blaine cautiously and check if they could be of any help to Kurt, but he would thank them, saying there was nothing any of them could do and his best friend wanted to simply move on.

When Kurt and Blaine entered the choir room that afternoon, it suddenly fell completely silent. Raising his eyes, Kurt noticed that apart from Rachel, there were only the jocks there; Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike, and Artie. They all seemed angry, but their faces froze in an expression of uncertainty. Puck must have been bumping a fist into the open palm of his other hand, because his arms stopped dead strangely in front of his chest.

'Oh, hey, guys,' Rachel chirruped much too cheerily, plastering a wide smile on her face. 'Me and the boys were just… talking… you know. Chit-chat. It gets so boring in here when I can't perform… Or watch you perform, of course. Come on, sit down, Mr Schue is gonna be here any minute.'

Kurt frowned at her. That behavior was strange even for Rachel.

'Wait. What the hell is going on in here?' He looked challengingly at Finn.

'Um- We were-' Finn was struggling for words.

'We were planning revenge,' Puck answered. 'We're gonna kick Karofsky's ass for what he did.'

Kurt took a deep breath before speaking. The feeling of being cared for and protected made him warm up inside, but the idea of beating Karofsky up simply felt wrong.

'As much as I admire your thirst for vengeance and feel flattered that you would consider doing this for me, I have to ask you to forgo this plan of yours.' He was proud he could sound so collected, while he still hadn't stopped trembling on the inside.

'Why?,' Sam asked.

Blaine considered cutting in, seeing the strain it took on Kurt to stay composed, but decided it was up to his friend. He had the right to speak for himself.

'Because he's getting a lot of crap for it from other people. The whole school hates him, and not even for… assaulting me, but for being gay. I hate what he did, but I don't want to make him suffer even more for it. I'm not a tit for tat kind of person.'

Kurt's speech left the boys – except for Blaine, who had already known his stance – and Rachel at a loss for words for a minute. Then all of them began to speak at once, leaving no space for hearing or understanding any of them. Kurt raised his hand to shush them, which worked as soon as they noticed the gesture.

'I'm serious. Just leave it.'

'But, dude…,' Puck started.

'Please? I really don't want to talk about it anymore. Or think about it. So, please, let it go.'

None of the jocks seemed happy about the outcome of their discussion, but they gave in.

Soon the room was full, everyone sitting down and waiting for Mr Schue to come in. And once the teacher entered, they all knew something was not quite right.

'Mr Schue, is everything alright?,' Rachel asked, scrutinizing his expression.

'Is Coach Sylvester plotting against us again?,' said Tina.

Will faced the club, trying to compose his face. Dave's case had been bothering him since he found out about the locker graffiti and even more so when Emma mentioned being shoved by the boy. He had never pegged Karofsky for someone sensitive to bullying and yet the slurs and gossip got to him.

'No, Tina, it's not Coach Sylvester. I was actually thinking about Dave Karofsky.'

A murmur went through the group. Some of the students knitted their brows, some gaped at Mr Schue incredulously.

'Why?,' Finn asked, bewildered.

'I guess you have all heard of the homophobic slur that someone wrote on his locker,' Will began. A few people nodded, Santana snorted, Kurt and Blaine both pursed their lips. 'From that I assume you have. I hoped that maybe you could reach out to him in some way. Ms Pillsbury says he seems really troubled and he should know someone is on his side.'

At this point, every face was expressing utter astonishment, even though some of the Glee clubbers were trying to hide it.

'Why'd we wanna do that?,' asked Puck with disbelief.

'You know what it's like being the underdogs, maybe you could show him it's not the end of the world to lose popularity in high school.'

Rachel cleared her throat and stood up, putting her hands together neatly in front of her.

'Mr Schue, if I may, I'm afraid none of us has any intention of reaching out to Karofsky.'

It was Will's turn to be surprised.

'Why? I thought you of all people would be a little bit more sympathetic.'

'What _exactly_ do the teachers know about what happened?,' Mercedes asked.

Mr Schue sighed, rubbing his forehead before answering.

'Someone wrote an offensive word on his locker and when Ms Pillsbury saw him this morning in the hallway, it seemed it had gotten to him, he pushed her, almost making her fall, and ran out.'

A few looks were exchanged. Kurt kept his gaze carefully down.

'Okay, so you don't know anything,' Mercedes summed up, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

'Then maybe one of you could tell me what exactly happened and why you don't want to help Dave.'

All eyes now shifted to Kurt, who still maintained his fixed on the floor. Will saw the direction of his students' gazes.

'Kurt?'

Reluctantly and taking as much time as he could, Kurt lifted his eyes to his teacher's face. He had to struggle not to let his emotions show. He would _not_ be a drama queen.

'Can you really only spot bullying when someone writes "fag" on somebody else's locker? I've been bullied every single day for over two years and no one's ever said a thing. Has any of the teachers ever offered _me_ help? Or Blaine? Or any other person here who has been slushied? Over and over again?' Kurt's tone was getting angrier by the second. 'And for the record, Karofsky isn't the only person who was wronged. Because _I_ was the one he assaulted in the first place.'

Will had been staring at Kurt all the while, his astonishment steadily growing.

'Assaulted? What do you mean?'

Kurt's cheeks began to burn, even though for everybody apart from Will, this was old news.

'I mean sexually harassed. But before that, I was repeatedly pushed and thrown into lockers, not to mention the savoury insults. Blaine was also shoved and insulted.'

All heads bobbed in support of his claims.

'Why didn't you report it?,' Mr Schue asked incredulously. 'I knew about the slushies, but I thought they gave up on that this year.'

'No, they haven't,' Finn cut in. 'And we reported Karofsky and the other guys from the team that were giving Kurt and Blaine grief to Coach Beiste, but she couldn't do anything. It was our word against theirs.'

Will frowned, looking back to Kurt, who was once again staring at the floor.

'So why didn't you report _that_ assault?'

Kurt swallowed, fixing his eyes firmly somewhere to his left.

'I figured he was going to suffer enough without that.'

'Kurt…,' Mr Schue began hesitantly. 'You realize it's a punishable offense, right?'

Barely able to keep the indifferent façade, Kurt nodded sharply.

'I understand you might not want to press charges, but I think Principal Figgins should hear about this.'

Kurt hesitated; a visit to the principal could mean Karofsky getting punished for everything he had done to him, Blaine and the rest of his friends. Or at least for assaulting Kurt in the locker room. On the other hand, not only would he probably be confronted with his bully – or bullies, if Azimio were to be there to tell what he'd witnessed – but also, the faculty would likely notify his father. And that was something Kurt couldn't allow to happen.

'Mr Schue, with all due respect, I don't think it's such a great idea.'

'Kurt, I understand that you might think Dave has been punished enough, but it might be also wise to show that such behavior will be punished by those who actually have the authority to do so,' Will said cautiously. He felt guilty for having let his students down like that; it was inexcusable for him not to have noticed what they had been suffering.

Everyone in the room, including Brad and the band, was now closely following the conversation, making Kurt terribly uncomfortable. Blaine put his hand comfortingly on his friend's shoulder, but Kurt felt like only getting out of the room, out of the school could make him feel better.

'If I were to report this, hypothetically,' Kurt began warily, 'would the school have to call my Dad?'

He lifted his eyes at Will for the first time in a long while.

'I'm afraid so, yes.'

Kurt nodded, deep in thought. 'Then I'm not going to report it. My Dad doesn't know anything about it and I'd rather it stayed that way. I don't want him to worry unnecessarily.'

The room fell quiet for a moment, as Mr Schue's mind raced to find a solution. Granted, he felt bad for what was happening to Karofsky, but his kids were always more important to him than the others. Especially if the others had been hurting his kids, and he didn't even notice. Leaving the matter without trying to right his own wrongs would weigh on his conscience forever.

'And if… Kurt, if I tried to go around it and convinced Principal Figgins not to inform your father, would you change your mind?,' Will asked solemnly.

Karofsky could get punished without getting beaten up and without the boys getting in trouble. It would take just a visit to Figgins' office. The chances it would work were slim, but still, there were some.

'Yes,' Kurt answered as firmly as he could.

* * *

**A/N:** Have I mentioned how hard it was for me to write these chapters? Emotionally exhausting. I bet that people on my trains to and from classes think I'm crazy, when they see me writing. I sometimes get emotional, or amused by something. It must be a curious sight.

Oh, and just to get you updated, I'm still some 23 chapters ahead with the writing, so - at least for now - the updates are going to be regular.


	39. PART TWO: Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kurt had spent the last fifteen minutes scrutinizing the nameplate on Principal Figgins' desk. Not once had he lifted his gaze at the principal himself or Mr Schue, who was standing behind him, a little to his left. He wished Blaine could have come with him; simply having his friend by his side would make everything better. A part of Kurt was embarrassed he had to recount the events. Again. Another part of him was just annoyed that this ordeal didn't finish there and then, that something still kept him from moving on.

And then, there was a tiny fraction of him that was grateful to Mr Schue that he had arranged this and introduced Figgins to some of the most important facts.

Still, the knowledge of Karofsky's presence right behind the glass wall was upsetting. Obviously, he wasn't a threat to anyone now, not with all these people around, especially with his father by his side. Mr Karofsky's face was caught in between anger, disappointment and worry, as he glanced sideways at his son every other minute.

Thankfully, Azimio wasn't there; he'd already paid a visit to the principal's office before Kurt showed up, and was asked to tell exactly what he'd seen in the locker room. His description was vague and frequently interrupted whenever he stopped to make a disgusted face. But what Figgins later heard from Kurt matched what Azimio had said, and the principal was even beginning to consider suspending the football player as the suggestion was made he stood behind not only Dave's, but also the whole Glee club's bullying. (Kurt barely resisted snorting in Figgins' face; how could they all be so blind as not to see the constant humiliation and pain they were served?)

'Mr Hummel, you should have gone to a teacher to report this earlier!,' Figgins was saying; Kurt was hardly paying any attention at all. Nothing the principal would tell him now would really matter. It was too late to stop things from happening to him or people he cared about, and too early for a decision to be made. 'Now I'm going to talk to David, so William…' Figgins motioned to Mr Schue to escort Kurt out of the room.

Heading out, Kurt stole one short glance at his bully. Karofsky had probably never looked worse; and it wasn't even the huge purple bags under his eyes or the visibly ruffled clothes. Kurt had never seen him so vulnerable, so defeated.

But then, when Dave raised his eyes, feeling Kurt's scrutiny on himself, his eyes were set ablaze by a rage that was set boiling anew. His hands balled into fists, his lips pursed, barely enabling him to stop the threat that was forcing itself out of his mouth.

Kurt averted his gaze and quickened his pace, holding his gaze, until he was back in the hallway and Blaine's warm arms were around him.

* * *

The time seemed to be standing still. Every second of silence rang in Kurt's ears, nauseating. Blaine didn't speak at all since Kurt emerged out of the principal's office; there was nothing he could say right now. They could only sit on the cold stairs in front of the office and watch the silhouettes of the people inside. It was difficult to tell what exactly was going on from gestures and facial expressions alone, so they both soon gave up the watching. Kurt propped his head on Blaine's shoulder and closed his eyes, trying to push all the worries out of his mind.

Almost an hour had passed, when finally the glass door opened and Mr Schue hurried to the boys. Kurt snapped out of his attempts at clearing his head and jumped to his feet, Blaine following suit.

'And? What's the decision?,' Blaine asked hurriedly.

'After hearing Azimio and Kurt out, and talking to Dave, Principal Figgins has decided Dave should be suspended for six weeks and there will be a note in his permanent record,' Will replied, carefully choosing his words.

'That's it?'

Kurt wished he could be the one to ask questions, but his voice chose this moment to fail him, so he was glad he had Blaine to do it for him.

'Blaine, I know it seems little, but there is really nothing else we could do. And having this in his files might diminish his chances when he applies to colleges, so it is a real consequence. And he'll probably have to make up for the time he'll be suspended in summer school.'

The only response Kurt could muster was to nod slowly a few times. It didn't really matter. Karofsky got a smack on the wrist, Mr Schue could feel good about himself again, and Azimio would soon be back to tormenting them again. At least Burt didn't know any of this; that was a relief. And now Kurt could just put this behind him.

The bullying would probably never end, just like he'd never stop cringing at the memory of that locker room, but at least his bruises might finally get a chance to heal.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is terribly short, forgive me for that, but that's also why I'm updating sooner.

And to everybody reminding me you want romantic stuff to happen between the boys: it will! I really, really promise. There's going to be a real beginning to the romantic plot soon! But I've always wanted their relationship to progress as naturally as possible from friendship to romance, and hopefully, I'll manage to do that. So, please, be patient. I didn't indend (pun intended, LOL) for it to take this long, it kinda... happened.


	40. PART TWO: Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The following couple of weeks was consumed by intense last-minute preparations before Burt and Carole's wedding and the move into their new house, which was a lovely two-storey residence. Kurt took charge of any redecorations that were necessary, successfully taking his mind off the recent events. What also made him ecstatic almost to the degree of forgetting about his worries, was the fact that the new Hudson-Hummel house was located mere two blocks from Aileen's.

With Blaine's help, the move didn't take as much time as they feared, and Aileen invited the four of them for dinner the first night after, giving Burt and Carole a chance to finally get to know her better. They had met before fleetingly, when they were picking Kurt up one morning after a sleepover. Spending a whole evening together – and downing a bottle of wine with the delicious meal – made them bond over movies, and their affection for the boys.

Meanwhile, things at McKinley were eerily calm. The news of Karofsky and Azimio's suspension – even though in the latter's case, it was only a week – made the rest of the jocks back down. They clearly needed a leader to spearhead the bullying and nobody was keen to take over. Or maybe they were afraid the Glee club boys would take revenge on them now, when the former group's numbers had shrunk. But neither Kurt or Blaine really cared about their reasoning. For once, they could walk the halls with their heads held high, and without the need to bite their tongues not to respond to the slurs. Without the fear that someone would be waiting around the corner to shove them into the nearest wall.

'I could get used to this,' Kurt said absent-mindedly one quiet Wednesday, as they were walking to their lockers after lunch.

'What? Picking up Finn's underwear to put it in the laundry?,' Blaine asked, confused by the sudden turn in their conversation.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

'No. I mean the quiet. I'm fighting the urge to pinch myself, because if it turns out to be just a dream, then… Well, I don't want it to be a dream. I want this to be real.'

'It is real.' A tentative smile flickered on Blaine's lips and faded. 'But…'

'But?'

'But it might not last,' he sighed heavily.

* * *

Finally, the wedding day came, and everything was so perfect, Kurt thought he would explode. Long hours of planning and putting the whole thing together paid off, the church looked amazing, as did the venue. The New Directions were on the top of their game.

The cheerfulness of the event and the beauty of the surroundings made Kurt feel as though they'd been transported into another dimension. For the twenty four hours he felt completely separated from his problems, Karofsky and the bullying left behind somewhere in another universe.

There was no way Carole could ever replace his mother, but Kurt couldn't imagine a better candidate for a step-mother. She was no villain from a fairytale; he was quite sure that had she been placed in a story, she'd end up being a fairy godmother or something of the sort. But most of all, he was convinced Carole was his father's best bet at being happy again. And he had his suspicions she might have been giving Burt parenting tips that helped them bond anew.

What eventually became Kurt's favourite moment of the day, however, was Finn's speech. Hearing Finn call him his brother and promise to always have his back was almost as precious to him as seeing how deeply and happily in love his father was. Kurt's feelings for his new sibling had been in flux for the past year, sometimes changing too fast to keep up. He went from being inanely infatuated, through a spell of resentment and hurt, to developing a brotherly love for the goofy boy that now was indeed his brother.

Somehow, Finn managed not to step on Kurt's toes when they danced, and a smile continued to split Kurt's face in half. This was the best day he'd had in a long time. He was surrounded by people who loved him and cared about him, he was having a great time, with all the worries pushed carefully out of his mind.

By the end of the night, Kurt could barely feel his feet. He had danced with everyone, his family, the Glee club, he even grabbed Mr Schue and spun him on the dance floor, where the teacher got soon intercepted by the girls. Most of the time, however, he spent with Blaine, talking, dancing and simply enjoying the fleeting carefreeness.

It was in the wee hours of the night, when the venue gradually emptied, and apart from a couple of the employees putting everything in order, Kurt and Blaine were the only ones to stay behind. The newlyweds had left an hour ago to the suite they had booked at Lima's best hotel – they weren't leaving for a honeymoon yet, as they planned it for the coming New Year's Eve – and the guests dispersed soon thereafter. Finn had assumed the position of the designated driver and was just out getting the last of the guests incapable of driving themselves home, while his step-brother and Blaine waited for their turn.

The waitress who was placing dirty glasses on a tray sent them a weird look, as they flopped down onto the dance floor. Apparently, pairs of teenage boys didn't often lie down in that particular spot.

'Fabulous day,' Kurt sighed, closing his eyes. He felt like he could fall asleep there and then, so he reluctantly lifted his eyelids back up, and turned his head to look at Blaine.

'Well, I guess it's all thanks to one wedding planner.' Blaine grinned at his best friend.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but chuckled nonetheless.

'Yeah, I suppose, it was partly me. But…' He shifted to his side and tucked his hands under his cheek. 'I don't think it would be quite as fabulous if it wasn't for everybody else.'

Blaine nodded silently, taking a moment to sift through the thoughts that were flying through his mind. Finally, he smiled softly.

'Do you know what was a year ago yesterday? Or a year ago two days ago, more accurately?'

Kurt frowned, remembering the date. November 20th, no, it was already 21st. So November 19th 2009… A knowing smile stretched his lips.

'That's when we met. It's been a year since we met.' He paused for a moment, just to wrap his mind around the way their acquaintance developed. 'You know, this is so strange; I kinda feel like there was never a time we didn't know each other, but on the other hand, it's so incredible it's already been a year.'

'Yeah, I know,' Blaine replied with a smile. 'Who would've thought that taking a vagrant under one's roof results in getting a best friend for life?'

Kurt smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

'Hey, I wasn't a _vagrant_. And well, definitely your parents wouldn't have thought that.'

They giggled in unison. So much had changed for the both of them within the short twelve months. They pulled each other out of their hopeless loneliness, they finally felt loved and had their families and friends to remind them about it, even though Blaine had barely spoken to his parents in the last three months.

Silence fell for a moment, as they reminisced those early days of their friendship, a small smile arching both boys' mouths.

'I love you, Blaine,' Kurt said quietly after a few minutes.

'I know. I love you, too, Kurt.' Blaine's smile grew wider.

The sound of footsteps and the door in the far end of the room pulled them back into the reality and they sat up abruptly.

'Guys, come on,' Finn said from the doorway.

Kurt stretched and sighed. 'I wish we could stay. It's so… peaceful.'

Standing up, Blaine smiled wistfully and extended his hand to help Kurt up.

'Yeah, it is. But it wouldn't be this special, if you got to have it forever.'

* * *

**A/N:** I guess I'll update next on Tuesday (probably around 4-5 p.m. CET/3-4 p.m. GMT), so look out for that!

And I do know they're still not together ;) Working on it!


	41. PART TWO: Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The following week was consumed by preparations for sectionals, long rehearsals and last-minute adjustments of costumes. Everything had to be ready before Thanksgiving, as the competition was taking place the Saturday after. Everyone seemed pretty confident of their win, especially having a little bit of inside knowledge about the Warblers from Blaine. Having his former friends as rivals, though, wasn't a dream come true. He might have not been close with most of those guys, but he did like them and they had always been nice and fair to him. And after Westerville North, that was profoundly touching.

Rachel learning about Finn's brief sexual relationship with Santana caused a disturbance within the Glee club. Kurt decided it had to be an impossibility to have any of their competitions take place without some drama, but still he offered his shoulder for her to cry on.

'But why didn't he tell me?,' Rachel asked weakly for the hundredth time. She, Kurt and Blaine were sitting on Blaine's bed, stuffing their faces full of junk food in an attempt to cheer her up. It didn't appear to be working.

'Because he's stupid.' Kurt shrugged. 'Seriously, Rachel, he thought it didn't matter. You weren't together back then, and he hoped you'd never find out. It's not like _he_ ever cheated on _you_.'

A sob escaped Rachel's mouth and she silenced it with another handful of potato chips.

'I know I shouldn't have made out with Puckerman,' she said once she swallowed the food. 'But I was so _mad_! And it's not really like I cheated, is it?'

Blaine winced; he didn't feel good about disillusioning her, but well, someone had to clear this up for her.

'It kinda is.'

'It is?,' Rachel wailed. None of this was really helping.

Kurt's eyes went from one of his friends to the other for a moment.

'Yeah, honey, it is,' he finally said as subtly as he could. 'You know, you could say that flirting isn't really cheating, but when it comes to making out… Well, that's cheating.'

'No, Kurt, flirting is cheating, too,' Blaine cut in.

His friend frowned, considering it. 'You think so?'

'In a way, it is cheating. It's like, whenever you do things with someone who isn't the person you're with, things that you should do with that person, it's cheating. So cheating could be many things. Sex, making out, being flirty, anything that should be reserved for doing with your partner.'

Kurt blinked a few times, just to make absolutely sure he really was looking at his best friend. He wouldn't have thought Blaine had such notions figured out. Things connected with relationships. It took him by surprise.

'Anyway, Rache,' Kurt said, getting his thoughts back to the girl's tribulations, 'Finn might be a great guy, but maybe it's for the best? You would _not_ want to marry that guy, he's an utter slob.'

Rachel giggled shortly, before remembering her broken heart and reaching for another doze of comforting empty calories.

* * *

The three of them were lying squished in bed, Rachel already asleep, the boys whispering not to wake her. The house was completely quiet and dark, and it was high time for Kurt and Blaine to sleep as well. They were leaving for sectionals at eight the next morning.

'It's a good thing you agreed to serve as a bucket for Rachel's tears, too,' Kurt was saying. 'I'm not sure I'd bear all the crying on my own. At times like this I feel bad for all the straight guys.'

Blaine chuckled, putting his hand to his mouth to muffle the laughter.

'I'm glad to help. She's really not that bad, even when she's being all mopey and depressing.'

'I wouldn't have thought you were such a pro at explaining the intricacies of romantic relationships, though,' Kurt said. 'I was kinda impressed.'

'By my opinion on cheating? It's nothing impressive, to be honest.' Blaine shrugged and tucked his hands under his pillow. 'It's just… I've been thinking about what I would expect from a boyfriend, what I would have a problem with forgiving, what I would probably never do… So it kinda came from that.'

He kept his eyes away from Kurt's as he was speaking. When he was finished, his friend seemed to be still perfectly serious, so Blaine lifted his gaze to look at him. A small smile was curving Kurt's lips.

'So what _do_ you expect from a boyfriend?,' he asked, half serious, half kidding.

Blaine bit his lip for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

'I'd like him to be caring. Polite, a true gentleman. I'd like him to be able to make me laugh. But he couldn't laugh at me, when I get misty-eyed while watching a movie or something. He'd have to be musical. I couldn't bear to be with someone who can't appreciate music.'

'What else?,' Kurt prodded him on.

'He'd have to be intelligent. There's nothing hotter than brains.' Kurt nodded in acquiescence. 'And… Well, it's not really a requirement, but it wouldn't hurt if he was good-looking.'

Kurt giggled. 'But it's reasonable.'

'Yeah, it is.' Blaine paused. 'And what about you? What would your dream boyfriend be like?' His eyes glinted playfully in the darkness.

'Hm, let's see. Caring, polite, witty, sensitive, musical, intelligent, hot. Same as you, I guess. I mean, same as you _want_.'

They laughed just a little too loud, and Kurt clasped a hand to his mouth, turning to check if Rachel hadn't woken up. She stirred a little, but her eyes remained closed. He let out a relieved sigh and faced Blaine again.

'You know, though, it kinda does sound like me,' Blaine said jokily.

'Right,' Kurt snorted. 'It kinda sounds like me, too.'

'So maybe, if we're forty and still single, we should get together.'

'Deal.' Kurt smiled, reaching to shake Blaine's hand.

They stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, sleepiness beginning to overcome their minds.

'You know what?,' Kurt said drowsily, when both of them were on the verge of consciousness.

'Hm?'

'I think I just want a boyfriend that would love me.'

* * *

**A/N:** Be calm, they're going to get together _loooong_ before they're forty, I assure you. The idea of the deal kinda stemmed from the show _JAG_ that some of you might still remember, and it's one of those things I didn't really plan to write until it was written. That happens a lot with Unintended and that's the reason why it's taking me so long to get them together.


	42. PART TWO: Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sectionals went smoothly – much more smoothly than the year prior. With nobody to steal their set list this time around, the only minor hurdles were Rachel's continuous obsessing over Finn's untruthfulness, and a miscommunication between Artie and Brittany, and Mike and Tina. A little chastising on Will's part motivated everyone to go out onto the stage despite their personal grievances, and from there, everything went as it was supposed to.

Kurt was slightly disgruntled about not having a solo _again_, but at least this time they really were showcasing talents other than Rachel's. He had to admit, Santana's version of _Valerie _killed it; Sam and Quinn weren't bad either. And swaying in the background had its perks, too: he didn't have to go through as serious a stage fright as the soloists. Though, on the other hand, he definitely didn't have traumatic experiences to overcome, such as Quinn's mid-regionals labour last spring.

Blaine didn't mind being in the background, either. In his case, performing a solo wasn't much of a stress-inducing experience, so it didn't really matter, whether the spotlight was on him or not. And he honestly thought that with the set list and performers they had, their chances at winning were pretty high. He tried not to think the win was a sure thing, so as not to jinx it.

The Warblers did a good job, having Nick doing one solo and Jeff the other. Blaine was sincerely happy they finally succeeded getting their leads, and both did quite well, earning a loud applause from the audience.

But still, the New Directions were the undisputed winners of the competition. Mr Schue couldn't help but beam, as he shook the hands of the Warblers' council members.

The bus on the way back to Lima was filled with cheerful singing.

* * *

Blaine shivered as the evening air bit at his face. Goldie had run down the street chasing after a cat, leaving them alone in the semi-darkness. There was no need to worry about her; she'd be back as soon as the unfortunate cat finds a tree to climb on and hides out of her sight. Kurt was walking by his friend's side in a contented silence for a couple of blocks. His mood hadn't altered much since yesterday's sectionals and he was smiling softly to himself.

'I wonder, what it would have been like, if I hadn't left Dalton,' Blaine said unexpectedly, his mind on the same track as Kurt's.

'And what do you think would have happened? Who would you cheer on?,' Kurt asked jokingly.

The question was tough, so Blaine took a moment to consider it, chewing absently on his lower lip.

'Both, I guess. But I'm glad I wasn't put in that position.'

Kurt nodded, his thoughts drifting back to the what-ifs.

'Maybe you would have been doing the solos, and maybe the Warblers would have won.'

Blaine laughed out loud, not really out of amusement, more from the sheer, unadulterated faith his best friend had in him. He appreciated that, though, possibly more than Kurt could ever know.

'No, I bet if that was the case, it would be a tie,' he joked.

Kurt chuckled, but a second later his expression turned into a frown.

'But you don't regret it, do you? Transferring?,' he asked, lifting his eyes to look in Blaine's face.

They stopped in the middle of a typical residential street; the houses were quiet, with a few windows lit up and most driveways occupied by dark, motionless vehicles. Nothing moved within sight, apart from the two boys and tree branches swaying in the gentle wind.

'No, I don't. Of course I don't.'

'Good to know.' Kurt smiled fleetingly.

A soft sound of paws on concrete and heavy breathing made them turn their heads. Goldie was running back to them, her ears and tongue fluttering after her. With the dog prancing happily around them, they resumed walking.

'I'm really happy you transferred, you know?,' Kurt said, as they were turning the next corner, heading slowly back to Aileen's.

'I know.' With that, Blaine put an arm around Kurt's shoulders and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Neither of them noticed they weren't alone anymore, until a voice made the presence of a third party blatantly clear.

'Well, if it isn't Lady Hummel and his _boyfriend_,' the voice said mockingly, terrifyingly familiar.

Kurt's breath hitched and he felt Blaine stiffen to his right.

'K-Karofsky?'

The jock stepped forward, directly under a streetlamp, letting his face be illuminated by the orange light. His face was contorted in a mixture of sneer, anger and something looking astonishingly alike to anguish.

'And I thought you got blinded by your queerness. Good to know that's not a side effect.' His tone dripped with venom, but it failed to fully mask the bitterness he was trying hard to hide.

Kurt gulped and grasped Blaine's arm, as Dave took a step in their direction, hands buried deep in his pockets. The way he was moving was menacing; it had nothing of the uncontrolled rage Kurt had seen in the locker room in it. It was more of an anger kept in check, released gradually in tiny amounts, as to not lose control. But one trigger and the dam could break, setting Karofsky's hate – whether it was directed at the other two boys or himself – free.

'Dave,' Kurt started uncertainly, his voice trembling despite his struggles to keep it steady, 'we're really sorry for what… for what Azimio did. I wouldn't have- I wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't for- that…'

Those apparently were not the right words to address Karofsky with. He leapt forward, jerking his hands out of his pockets, revealing they were balled up into fists. Blaine pushed Kurt lightly behind himself, holding his breath as their adversary stopped no more than a feet away from his face.

'You ruin my fucking _life_ and you're telling me you're _sorry_?,' he yelled at Kurt, who shrunk in himself, his horror growing by the second.

Blaine caught a sharp breath, the jock's proximity making his knees buckle under him, but he managed to keep his upright position. He couldn't freak out. Not now. Not anymore.

'_He_ didn't ruin your life,' he said as firmly as he could. 'You did. _You_ attacked _him_. Over and over. If it wasn't for what you did, nothing would have happened.'

'Shut up!,' Dave yelled, swinging his fist in front of Blaine's face and stopping it just in time not to hit him.

Goldie let out a frightened bark, reminding them she was still there. God, why couldn't Aileen have a pitbull? Why a freaking _golden retriever_?!

'I get you're confused, and I really _understand_ you must hate yourself right now,' Kurt started desperately, his voice shaking from fear, anger and strain. It cost him way more than he'd have thought to be around Karofsky again. 'But taking it out on other people doesn't make anything better! You'll just push people away, and make them hate you!'

He screamed the last words, and they echoed around the otherwise empty street. And their result was the exact opposite of what Kurt had intended.

'_Shut the fuck UP_!,' Dave shouted, pushing Blaine aside and aiming his right fist at Kurt's jaw.

Before Kurt realized what was happening, Karofsky's bulky frame blocked the light from the nearest streetlamp almost completely, and then he felt something heavy hit him on the side of his face. His teeth were forced together with a clink by the force of the blow, which then sent Kurt's head backwards, making him lose his balance.

Blaine didn't know what was going on until the second he saw his best friend falling to the ground and his head striking the sidewalk with a thud. Goldie began to bark again, this time with a rage Blaine would have never suspected her of. A second later, the dog jumped at Karofsky, trying to get a hold of his forearm with her teeth, but failing, when the brawny jock kicked her away. The dog limped aside, whimpering.

And all that was too much.

There was no panic now, nothing to hold Blaine pinned down to the ground. Only the intense need to _hurt back_.

Karofsky didn't expect the blow to the gut, nor the following one to his face, full on the nose. Blaine could feel something trickling down his fist as he retracted it; he knew it had to be blood, but he didn't have to have it confirmed by the sight of red dripping from his knuckles.

Soon, Karofsky recovered from the initial shock, and with a grunt of pain, he thrust his fist one more time at Blaine's face, though this time, it didn't stop. For a split second, Blaine didn't know if his eye was still in place; he only knew the whole left side of his face felt like it had just been struck by a bulldozer.

With a last wave of strength, Blaine willed himself to tear his foot up from the sidewalk, bending his knee and hitting Karofsky straight between his legs. Dave let out a whimper and fell to his knees, writhing in pain.

Hoping the injury would keep Karofsky occupied for the time being, Blaine jumped to Kurt; he hadn't stirred since the moment he hit the ground. Blaine checked his breath and pulse; he was definitely alive and definitely unconscious.

Some vestige of reason made him reach to retrieve his cell phone from his pocket. Without thinking, he looked down onto his right hand, which was covered in trickles of already half-dried-up blood. Black spots appeared before his eyes and he managed to turn his head away to the edge of somebody's front yard, just in time not to puke all over his best friend.

Once he was seeing clearly again, he wiped his hand hastily on his coat and began to dial 911, his fingers trembling.

* * *

**A/N: **It's kinda strange that it's been two months since I wrote this. It went by so quickly.

Anyway, I'm happy to see there are still people reading, and thanks for that!


	43. PART TWO: Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Kurt blinked a few times, trying to figure out where he was. Everything was blurred and grayish. The smell was familiar and sickening, so he tightened his lips and wrinkled his nose. What was it that smelt like this?

Oh, right. Hospitals.

'Kurt?,' a small voice somewhere to his right said.

He squinted, following the voice with his eyes. His vision was beginning to clear, but he still could only make out spots of colour.

'Blaine?,' he asked coarsely. His head was pounding, and there was a pulsating soreness in his jaw, when he moved the muscles in his face.

'How are you feeling?,' Blaine asked tenderly.

Kurt swallowed, trying to gather his thoughts and frowning. Why was he even here? A vague sequence of memories went through his mind.

_Goldie… Karofsky… Screaming… Anger… Pain… _Nothing more.

'What do you think?,' he mumbled. 'Like shit.'

A corner of Blaine's mouth twitched up. That answer was a good sign.

'You've got a concussion, so that's probably an accurate description.'

'Are _you_ fine?,' Kurt asked. He could swear there was something odd about the colour of the left side of Blaine's face, but with the blurry vision and semi-darkness, he couldn't be sure if it wasn't just shadow.

Blaine winced; he'd been deprived of an icepack for no longer than five minutes, but he could already feel the pain returning to his face.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bruise.' He'd rather focus on his friend's condition, than his own. He had unwillingly let the doctors examine him, but apart from the enormous contusion and the knuckles of his right hand being a little sore, nothing was wrong with him. He'd known this much without anybody telling him. He knew the feeling of being in a bad shape; this was far from it.

Kurt knitted his brows; he was right then.

'It's on your face, isn't it?,' he asked.

That threw Blaine off guard. It took up almost half of his face, how could Kurt not notice?

'Yeah, it is… Can't you see it?' A tone of panic snuck into his voice.

Kurt grimaced. 'Not very clearly. That's from the concussion, right?'

'I guess it could be.' Blaine calmed down a little; he'd still drop by the doctors' lounge to ask about that later.

'Does it hurt?,' Kurt said quietly.

Blaine shook his head. Crap, even that was painful.

'A little. Nothing serious, though.'

They fell silent for a moment. Kurt was running through the pieces of memories he had from earlier – how much earlier exactly? – wondering what happened when he'd blacked out. And then there was another fear growing inside him.

'Does my Dad know?,' he asked in a small voice. He couldn't stop the thoughts running in the most terrifying direction; he couldn't bear the thought of being the reason behind another heart attack.

'They called him. He's going to be here soon,' Blaine said soothingly.

'And how… How _exactly _did it happen?,' Kurt asked, knowing answering could be tough for Blaine and wincing. 'You don't really have to give me details, just…'

'You want to know, I get it.' Blaine sighed, as he retrieved from his memory the speech he had prepared as he was sitting waiting for Kurt to regain consciousness. 'When you… fell, Goldie jumped at _him_ and tried to bite him, but he kicked her on the side…'

'What?!' Kurt sat up abruptly, making his head spin and ache even more, and he almost threw up.

'Hey, hey, lie down,' Blaine said softly, helping his friend back onto his pillow. 'She's gonna be fine. Aileen took her to a vet, and she's just a little sore and whiny.'

Kurt nodded, but the idea of attacking the dog was appalling to him. For a moment he felt worse for Goldie than he did for himself or Blaine. She was such a kind creature, she didn't deserve to suffer at all.

'So what happened next?,' he asked.

'I punched him. Twice,' Blaine said, his stomach clenching unpleasantly. He was conflicted about what he'd done; he wasn't a violent person, not at all, and still the feeling of getting revenge was strangely satisfying. 'And then he punched me.'

It was silent again for a moment, and Kurt began to feel around the edge of his bed, trying to find Blaine's hand. He didn't have to see his friend's face clearly to know he wasn't in a good shape, at least emotionally. Kurt didn't really care what happened to Karofsky, or if he was brought to the hospital along with them. All that mattered was that Blaine defended him, despite all the horrible experiences he'd had, even though he hated to hurt anyone, he still stood up for him, for the both of them.

'Thank you,' Kurt said quietly, when he finally found Blaine's hand and squeezed it gently.

'What for?'

If he felt any better, Kurt would have rolled his eyes at Blaine, and they both knew it.

'For doing something you hated to do for me. And for Goldie. She can't thank you, so I guess I can thank you for her.'

Blaine felt his mouth forming the faintest shadow of a smile and ignored the sore in his face.

'You're welcome.'

They sat like that for a while in silence, with Kurt's right hand over Blaine's left. It was evening, and the hospital was growing quiet, giving them the peace they needed after the events of the evening. Kurt had to be monitored for the next twenty four hours and a nurse would stick a head in from time to time. At first, before Kurt woke up, they had tried to kick Blaine out, as the visiting hours had just ended and he wasn't family, but gave up when he wouldn't budge. It was good for someone to be by Kurt's bedside, just in case, anyway, so they let it slide.

'Do you think you could stay here?,' Kurt broke the silence. If he ever felt he needed Blaine next to him, it was now.

'Yes.'

Without another word, Kurt moved to the edge of the bed, making room for Blaine to lie down. Once their faces were inches from each other, Kurt could finally see his friend clearly.

'Ouch, that's really nasty,' he said, studying Blaine's black eye; the bruise stretched all the way from his temple, virtually circled his eye, and reached his jaw line.

Blaine grimaced slightly; he began to wonder what Kurt would say when he sees the large purple stain on his own face.

'It's not that bad.' He shrugged dismissively and attempted a smile. 'I'll live.'

Kurt smiled sadly in response.

'I know. We're strong and we'll live.'

Blaine took a moment to think about what Kurt had said. The last twelve months had been a mixture of the greatest happiness he'd ever known, and a few of the most painful experiences of his life. Before he'd met Kurt, he'd been through hell already, but he had been forced to deal with it alone. And even though he'd practically lost his parents and had to go through the bullying he'd thought was past him, he had never felt stronger or more prepared for whatever shit life could throw his way now. Or maybe, at long last, the bad things would end? If not for those, he could say he really was happy.

'You know what?'

'Hm?' Kurt looked into his friend's eyes.

'I think you're right.' Blaine smiled. 'We are strong. And we will live. And here an idea: maybe we'll even get to be happy.'

'I'd like that.'

* * *

**A/N:** I'm no doctor, nor have I ever sustained injuries like the boys', so if anything is inaccurate, forgive me (you could also blame Wikipedia).

I don't know if you realise this, but we've been past the middle of Part Two for a few chapters now. Fifteen more left until Part Three. Gotta hurry to finish it early, so you won't have to wait!


	44. PART TWO: Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

At first, Burt Hummel couldn't tell, why the strange tightening in his chest felt so dreadfully familiar. But then, when the nurse on the phone broke the news of Kurt and Blaine's attack, and he promised to be there as soon as possible and hung up, it came to him. The night he lost Elizabeth. That phone call was almost exactly the same. Except for the news.

He had to tell himself repeatedly that it was just a concussion. Whatever the reason was – and, god, he was pretty sure he knew what the reason was, and he'd always feared something like that could happen – his boy was alive and would be just fine.

Carole was with him when the phone rang. Seeing the fear creeping onto his face, his hand trembling, made her realize something was very wrong. When his body relaxed and he put the receiver down, she didn't wait for him to speak. She enveloped him in a hug, and only then heard the news. Her breath hitched, tears flowing up to her eyes.

Finn chose that moment to come downstairs and froze on the living room doorstep.

'What's going on?,' he asked, frowning.

'Kurt- he was attacked. Him and Blaine,' Carole said through her tears.

Finn's eyes became wide.

'What? When?'

'An hour ago. The hospital called,' Burt said, trying to hold on to the thought that Kurt was going to be alright to keep his calm. It was tough.

'It was Karofsky. It had to be,' Finn muttered, mostly to himself, without realizing he said it out loud.

Burt felt his concern mix with rage.

'What? What did you say? You know who did this?'

Finn took a step back, terrified, not really of his step-father, but of what his step-brother would say, when he finds out he let himself slip like that.

'No, it's nothing.'

Carole looked at her son pleadingly.

'Honey, if you know something, tell us.'

For a second Finn hesitated, dropping his eyes to the floor. Ah, screw this. He told Kurt he'd have his back. Even if it was going to piss him off.

'There's this guy at school- Karofsky? He used to be on the football team with me. Um- so he was being mean to Kurt and Blaine, and a little to the rest of us in Glee.' He paused and glanced up at his parents. Burt nodded, encouraging him to continue; he was still mad. 'And then- a couple of weeks ago- he kinda- um- harassed Kurt, and people found out that he plays for the other team…' Burt's eyebrow shot upwards in a silent question. 'I mean, that he's gay. And Mr Schue found out about that… assault thing and he took Kurt to Figgins to report Karofsky. And then they suspended Karofsky for over a month. So I guess he hates Kurt's guts.'

He finished and bit his lip, waiting for Burt's anger to explode, but it didn't happen.

'Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't _Kurt_ tell me all this?' He had really started believing they were getting along well enough for that now.

'He didn't want to worry you,' Finn said.

Well, that _did_ sound like Kurt.

'Finn, sweetie,' Carole cut in hesitantly, 'what do you mean exactly by "he kinda harassed Kurt"?' She was quite sure she knew that, though.

'Um- I don't know exactly what happened. I don't think Kurt told anyone. Well, maybe Blaine. But I think he said he was "sexually harassed".' It felt strange telling that to his parents, and he could feel his cheeks burn.

Burt pressed his lips together, seething. The thought of his boy hurting was making him wish he could catch that Karofsky kid and give _him_ a concussion. Carole nodded sadly to herself, but collected her thoughts enough to remember they had somewhere else to be.

* * *

Once at the hospital, Burt's anxiety level reached its peak. He didn't even think to check, whether his wife and stepson kept up with his pace, as he ran down the hallway to the room they were told Kurt occupied.

All he needed was to see that really his son was going to be perfectly healthy, that nothing was threatening him anymore.

He didn't care to knock, and both Kurt and Blaine jumped up startled on the narrow bed, almost causing the latter to fall. Kurt squinted, trying to make out the figures in the doorway as clearly as possible. His eyesight was still quite fuzzy.

'Dad?,' he asked softly. The rumble at the door made his head pound a little harder.

'Yeah, kiddo, it's me.' He leant forward over his son's bed and grabbed him in a massive hug.

Kurt was barely able to breathe in his father's rib-crushing embrace, but it didn't matter; he felt as safe as he could. His dad was there, Blaine was lying right next to him, the rest of his family was just a couple of meters away. Nothing could ever feel surer or more secure.

Finally, after a long few minutes, Burt let his son out of his arms and grabbed his shoulders firmly.

'Why didn't you tell me, Kurt?,' he asked, trying very hard not to get mad; the kid had been through enough for one night.

Kurt frowned, his brain working the tiniest bit slower than usually, but it put the pieces together in a moment. He bit his lip in a mixture of embarrassment and worry.

'I handled it… Or the school did. It doesn't matter anymore.' He shrugged dismissively.

'It does, Kurt, you always matter,' Burt said. 'Don't keep things like that from me, okay?'

'Okay,' Kurt replied slowly, remembering not to nod, as the movement made him want to puke. He tried not to think what would happen, if he shook his head. That would be a disaster. He closed his eyes. 'Can I just ask you something?'

'Sure, shoot.'

Kurt inhaled a deep prolonged breath, lifting his eyelids. His vision was still crappy.

'If I had told you, what would you have done to fix the situation?'

It didn't take much time or consideration on Burt's part to answer.

'I'd find the son of a bi... _guy_ who was hurting you, and I'd… teach him a lesson.'

Kurt couldn't suppress a sigh. 'Exactly, Dad. You would get yourself in trouble, if not with law, then with your health, but most of all, you'd be a little bit like _him_. I didn't want any of that.'

Burt took the words in, hating to admit that his son was entirely right. God, why did he always have to be so damn right? Just like Elizabeth. An unconscious half-smile tugged at a corner of his lips.

* * *

**A/N: **I guess you might want an update on the writing process. As of now, there are 64,5 chapters of _Unintended_ ready and I'm getting really close to hitting the 100,000 words mark, which is amazing.

Again, thanks for reading! I'm eternally grateful to all of you for your patience with me and this story!

Oh, and I'm updating early, because tomorrow might be a little crazy, since I have a job interview to go to. Wish me luck!


	45. PART TWO: Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The hospital had to ask if they knew their attacker. Karofsky had fled the scene as soon as the pain in his groin alleviated enough for him to run, which was just as the ambulance lights began to flash in the distance.

They both claimed they didn't really see his face, that it "could have been anyone, really". Maybe it was irresponsible for them to do so, but something deep inside of Kurt told him that getting Karofsky charged wouldn't make a difference. The guy needed to get help, and he would certainly get none in juvie. Even though Puck refused to say anything except "I ruled the place, man" about his juvenile delinquency experience, Kurt had a feeling there was a lot that their friend wasn't telling them. And somehow, he failed to picture a happy ending for Karofsky, if he were sent there, too.

And everyone deserves a happy ending.

Blaine was a little reluctant about lying to the authorities, but Kurt proved to be very persuasive. They both could recall the thoughts and feelings that used to arise in them, when the first realization struck them; the fear of rejection and being condemned by so many people who didn't even know them, the disgust they were sure to face from so many of those around them. That definitely was not an easy thing to handle. And some people simply can't find a solution other than turning their hatred away from themselves and onto others.

'You sure we did the right thing?,' Blaine asked one more time, as he watched Kurt put on his coat a couple days later, heading out of the hospital at last. His vision had cleared almost completely, and aside from a slight nausea that persisted and a constant throbbing in his head, he was fine. Now he was just supposed to rest until all the symptoms go away for good.

'Yes,' Kurt replied firmly, but turned to face Blaine with sympathy. 'I know, it's about the- the other time, when you- I know. But I really believe that this was different. We know for sure who did this, you didn't, you only suspected. And then it was just homophobic assholes, right? And with… Karofsky, we both know he's more of a homophobic gay, which only makes me sad rather than angry, the more I think about it.'

Blaine nodded pensively. He couldn't say he didn't feel a little bad for Karofsky, too, despite everything that's happened.

'And you really don't want him to pay for this?' He waved his hand around the room.

'Well,' Kurt sighed. 'I guess it wouldn't really change anything, apart from the fact that I'd blame myself for making sure it would _not _get better for him. Plus, a kick in the groin was hopefully an experience painful enough for him not to mess with us or anybody else ever again.'

'So what now?,' Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged slightly. 'How about we move on and just live?'

It could not be the easiest thing to do, but what else was an option?

'Okay.'

* * *

Everything seemed to go right back to an almost perfect normalcy. The news of Kurt and Blaine's attack spread quickly throughout the school, the boys' official version corrupted in the usual way with fantastical details. The odd thing was that suddenly, everyone appeared to be sympathetic, and along with curious stares at their slowly fading bruises, came looks of sadness and empathy. At first, Kurt was thrown off guard by that, but gradually he was beginning to think that maybe – just maybe – it took something like that to make McKinley safer and for the effect to last. In a way, it even made him think of it as a good thing. For the first time since the New Directions were founded, all of them went two whole weeks without anybody getting slushied or humiliated in any other way.

Kurt and Blaine readjusted to the slightly quieter McKinley without difficulty. After all, their attacker couldn't touch them, and they both believed he wouldn't strike again anyway, and everything was falling into place. The boys would hang out almost every night, either having a movie night or a sleepover together, or meeting with their Glee club friends at Breadstix or the Lima Bean. Aileen was reluctant to let them walk Goldie after dark anymore, concerned about both of them and the dog, but they also didn't insist on changing her mind. It would feel strange to do it again, and Kurt was afraid he'd freak out the way Blaine did on Halloween.

Because no matter how quickly things appeared to have returned to their normal state – or improve even – and no matter how the bruises faded through purple and yellow into nothing at all, some results of the attack persisted, much deeper beneath the surface. Neither of the boys felt the attack destroyed them; they had built up enough strength to make it through. But something did change; neither Kurt, nor Blaine really saw it, and if they did, they didn't dwell on it.

But what they did know was that they didn't want to hide and waste their lives waiting for the world to change and make them feel welcome. Yes, what they'd been through had been a terrible ordeal no one should ever suffer. But if they let it break them down, how would they know, whether it really does get better in the end, or not? Yes, they were going to be maybe a little bit more watchful; their fears weren't going away as easily as they might have hoped. But, no, they would not get terrorized into not living their lives to the fullest. Or at least, they wanted their lives to be as full as could be.

Burt was a little worried about Kurt, but understood the boys; he wanted them to be happy, and moving on seemed the best option to make that happen. Both the Hudson-Hummels and Aileen were keeping a close eye on Kurt and Blaine, just to make sure they were fine. It didn't take long for the three of them to become quite good friends, and for Aileen to end up being invited to one of the Friday dinners at Burt and Carole's. And those were strictly family events.

Aileen made sure Blaine felt her presence; he'd been alone for much too long, and now she felt he really needed his family. For what she had gathered about the bashing two years prior, no one took care of the psychological trauma he suffered. He was largely left to lick his wounds and put himself back together on his own. All he mentioned was a psychiatrist sent to him at the hospital, who had come to him once and apparently hadn't thought there was any need for his assistance.

This time around, Aileen wouldn't let that happen. She didn't force either of the boys to talk to her, but told both of them she was there for them, if they ever needed her. She could see that they grew stronger than most people would assume, and the support they had in each other made their experience easier to put behind them. Kurt gave her a hug and thanked her sincerely. A strange peace came over him as he did it; knowing he had someone to turn for help to was oddly comforting. He doubted lying on any therapist's couch – even Aileen's – and spilling his guts could ever be as calming.

Getting Blaine to talk about his feelings was a challenge. He'd been living with Aileen for just a short few months, but it didn't take her long to figure it out. She was amazed at how close he and Kurt were, and completely astonished, when she realized Blaine's best friend could actually make him talk of deep emotional stuff. Her psychological tricks rarely worked on him, and somehow Kurt knew his way around Blaine well enough not to need them. Or maybe what they had went beyond any bond that she could ever develop with her nephew. It made her simultaneously strangely happy and sad.

There was one thing Aileen had to talk to Blaine about, though. She dreaded the conversation, her heart breaking at the thought of the phone call she had been forced to make the morning after the boys' attack.

'Blaine, sweetie?,' she said a couple of days later at breakfast, looking straight at his injured face. The ugly purple of the bruise made her hands tighten into fists, itching to hit the guy who did this.

'Hm?,' Blaine muttered with his mouth full of cereal. He lifted his eyes to find a concerned expression on his aunt's face.

'I called your parents. About the- About the attack.'

Blaine froze, his mouth still full of milk and half-chewed corn flakes. _That_ did not promise to be a nice conversation. His parents had become a sort of a taboo topic between them, and he was far from willing to change that.

He swallowed finally after a half minute of simply staring ahead and cleared his throat.

'And?'

'Your mom seemed- um- I guess worried is the best way to put it.' That was true; Mrs Anderson had indeed seemed to be concerned with her son's well-being. Still, a short description of his injuries calmed her down in a matter of seconds, which made Aileen uneasy, if not disgusted by her sister's insensitivity. Blaine nodded silently in response. 'Your dad, though…' Her voice trailed off and she bit her lip.

'Let me guess,' Blaine said bitterly, 'he thinks I was asking for it when I transferred out of Dalton.'

'He didn't say it in those exact words, but… Yes, I guess that's pretty accurate.' She hesitated for a moment. 'How do you feel about it?'

Blaine resisted the urge to roll his eyes; he knew she meant well, but talking about his feelings, even to her, was difficult. Only Kurt made him forget all his inhibitions and reservations about exposing or ridiculing himself.

'Fine, I guess,' he mumbled at last. 'It's not like I was expecting them to come running, when they hear about all this. I wouldn't even mind if they never found out.'

He shrugged and pushed his half-empty cereal bowl away. His appetite was gone.

Aileen was studying him carefully all the while. Apart from being hurt by his parents _again_, he seemed to be handling the situation well. Even surprisingly well.

'Okay. But if you ever need to talk, or anything, you know what to do, right?,' she asked. She'd told him that probably a thousand times before.

Blaine smiled faintly at her.

'Yes, I do. And just so you know, you've talked to me more than both Mom and Dad have ever talked to me. Combined.'

He left the room, torn between resentment for his parents and gratefulness for his aunt. It crossed Aileen's mind that maybe she was doing a good job with this after all.

* * *

**A/N: **If you happen to follow me on tumblr (I use the same name as here, if you're interested), you might already know that _Unintended_ has recently passed the 100,000 words mark. It's incredible! And I've been having such a blast writing this fic. Especially because all of you are here to read it!

And, BTW, I love Part 3 Chapter 8. Just so you know. Hope you'll love it, too!


	46. PART TWO: Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

'Some people might think we really suck at ice skating,' Kurt chuckled, as he laced his skates. Their bruises have just started to turn into an ugly greenish, Blaine's a little more slowly than his friend's.

Blaine responded with a short bark of laughter, but he didn't like walking around looking like he'd been in a fight – mostly because that was exactly the case. Kurt wasn't thrilled about it either, but he was determined to put all this behind him, and humour helped a little.

The skating rink was Kurt's favourite place in winter in Lima. It made him feel like a kid again, and reminded him of those many times he would go there with his parents so many years ago. Almost every winter Sunday used to be skating day for the Hummels before Elizabeth's death. Burt tried to keep up the tradition, but memories stung and something always felt wrong.

Kurt had decided to try and go back to visiting the rink regularly the previous year, this time not with his father, but with his best friend. Despite initial hurdles, Blaine proved to be a skilled skater and if he happened to fall – which was rare – he did it as gracefully as possible. And when he'd look up with his puppy eyes, an extended hand would wait for him to pick him up, and he would smile broadly.

'Should you even be skating already?,' Blaine asked after a moment, eyeing Kurt with concern.

Kurt rolled his eyes at him.

'I'm good as new. It was just a mild concussion and I've been fine almost a week.' He stood up cautiously and stepped out onto the ice. 'Can we please go and have fun?'

He outstretched his hand towards Blaine, who took it with a sigh and heaved himself up to his feet.

'Just let's be careful, okay? I really would rather not have to pick you up from the ice mutilated by other peoples' blades.'

'God, don't be dramatic.' Letting go of Blaine's hand, Kurt sped ahead through the ice.

'Just try and don't get dizzy!,' Blaine called after him.

Kurt turned swiftly, giving him a look of offended disbelief. With another deep sigh, Blaine followed his friend, going just a little bit more slowly than he used to the year before.

* * *

Blaine stopped abruptly by one of the barriers and spun around. He could swear he'd caught a glimpse of something he wouldn't have expected to see in a public place in Lima, except maybe outside of the infamous gay bar Scandals. It took him a few seconds to find the two figures in the distance again, but eventually he succeeded.

The two boys couldn't be more than a few years older than Blaine and he eyed them curiously, trying to establish whether his first instincts were right. They couldn't be brothers; one had an outrageous head of blond hair, the other was a brunette, slightly burlier than the former. He reminded Blaine of Karofsky, and he pushed the thought hastily away. The way the pair was holding hands could be taken for them helping each other to keep their balance, if not for the fact that they were capable of that without any assistance.

Blaine was so focused on watching what he assumed to be the only gay couple in Lima, apart from Hiram and LeRoy Berry, that he didn't notice Kurt coming to a halt right next to him.

'What's so fascinating?,' Kurt asked, startling Blaine.

Instead of speaking, Blaine nodded in the direction of the two boys ahead of them.

'Oh.' Kurt examined the pair Blaine had indicated. Oh yes, without a doubt those guys played for their team. The blonde was particularly obvious; no straight guy would have hair like _that_. 'Who would've guessed, seems Lima really is embracing the gay.'

Kurt's hand went absently up to his bruised cheek. Blaine turned his eyes at his friend; Kurt seemed a little pensive, but otherwise fine. They stood for a moment in silence, their gazes stuck to the scratched surface of the ice beneath their feet.

The music blaring from the speakers over the ice rink changed from _Last Christmas_ to _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ and Kurt smiled to himself.

'I love this song,' he said.

Blaine grinned back at him. 'Me too.'

'I have this silly wish that-' Kurt paused, for a second wondering why he was saying that at all and then why on earth shouldn't he. Still, something made him mumble, 'Nevermind.'

'Come on, tell me.' Blaine looked at him seriously; he would never laugh at Kurt's wishes or dreams.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed.

'I wish that someday I'll get to sing that song with my boyfriend. If I ever have one.' He bit his lip, feeling a blush creeping onto his face.

Blaine grinned and grabbed Kurt in a hug.

'Sure you'll have one. You could have plenty of boyfriends.'

'I'd be fine with one, thank you,' Kurt said into Blaine's shoulder. He thought he wouldn't mind staying like this forever, but he backed out to look at his friend. 'You could have plenty of boyfriends, too.'

Blaine chuckled, his eyes sparkling happily.

'I think I'd rather stick to one, too.'

They set off again, circling the rink together or splitting just to meet halfway. Kurt barely took his eyes off Blaine, who kept on eyeing the couple of boys furtively from a distance. A strange sensation was beginning to tug at the edge of Kurt's consciousness. He'd always felt better, safer around Blaine, but now suddenly, he was barely able to stay away from him. They had hugged so many times, they were close physically on a daily basis, yet he had never before felt such a _need_ to have his best friend next to him, Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He was making circles on ice like a planet gravitating a sun.

Only there was no sun, only Blaine.

Kurt stopped all of a sudden, consumed by his thoughts, unaware Blaine had also halted several meters away and was staring ahead. Following his friend's gaze, Kurt saw the two other boys standing in the middle of the crowded rink, apparently fighting. The brunette seemed positively angry, the blonde was pleading. They were too far away for either Blaine or Kurt to hear what they were saying, their voices drowned by the loud Christmas music and laughter of children all around.

Trying to ignore the muddle his thoughts had turned into, Kurt slid up to Blaine. For another moment they stayed silent, watching as the brunette shrugged his shoulders and threw his arms in the air in a dramatic gesture, and skated away, leaving the other boy visibly devastated in the middle of the white cold expanse.

'Do you think I- we- should…?,' Blaine's voice faded.

Kurt raised a querying eyebrow.

'Should we what?'

'You know… The guy just got dumped,' Blaine mumbled, feeling heat coming up to his cheeks.

Kurt's eyes bulged in shock as realization struck him.

'You like him!,' he said incredulously and the tiniest bit too loudly. A few people looked around, slightly surprised to see two boys instead of girls as the source of the conversation.

Blaine chewed on his lip for a second. Could he really _like_ someone he'd never really met? He didn't even know what the guy's name was. Maybe he liked the idea of a potential boyfriend, and saw his chance. He didn't have many guys to choose from. Not in Ohio, anyway.

'I haven't even met him,' he answered vaguely.

'But you want to,' said Kurt, a tinge of sadness colouring his voice; Blaine didn't notice it, too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

'Yeah, I guess I do,' admitted Blaine reluctantly.

For a moment Kurt felt as if something was crushing his chest, making it impossible for him to breathe. He swallowed, attempting to chase the sensation away. His success was debatable.

'Wouldn't it be kinda weird if some random guy walked up to him now, offering comfort? It would be a little creepy,' Kurt forced himself to say. Somehow he maintained his regular tone of voice. ' Anyway, you don't really know if he got dumped. Maybe they just had a fight.'

For some obscure reason, Kurt felt like he couldn't let Blaine talk to the blond-haired boy. The idea of the two together awoke in him a strange composition of anger, misery and frustration.

'You really think I shouldn't?,' Blaine asked uncertainly.

'No, unless you want to change your name into Creepy McCreepster,' Kurt said a little more sharply than he'd intended.

He looked back in the direction of the blonde, who had spent the last couple of minutes standing helplessly in the middle of the rink, apparently hoping his boyfriend would change his mind and come back. Finally, he gave up and skated away with his head hung low.

'It's too late now, anyway,' Blaine sighed.

Kurt patted him reassuringly on the back, and his hand lingered a little longer than usually. He recoiled as soon as he realized it, in the hope he wasn't the creepy one now.

'Let's go back to skating,' Kurt said as casually as he could, turning away from his friend.

What the hell was wrong with him?

The following hour passed quickly; Kurt was focusing more and more intently on what was going on in his head, which resulted in an unprecedented number of collisions with other skaters and Blaine cracking up when Kurt landed on his butt.

Kurt couldn't remember being this embarrassed around Blaine ever before. The blush that bloomed on his cheeks seemed to be giving him third degree burns as he scrambled to his feet from the ice.

And then, he caught himself staring blatantly at Blaine's ass and his entire body. He'd only ever stared at Blaine like that once, that one late July day on the beach. Only then he definitely had not felt his heart hammering against his ribs and melting into mush at the same time, as he took in the beautiful view that was his best friend.

His best friend. Then why, _why_, all those feelings? He was not supposed to have all of _those_ feelings. Not for Blaine, anyway.

But, undeniably, there they were.

He was falling for his best friend.

* * *

**A/N:** First off, to all those getting impatient about the boys _still_ not being together (*cough* yes, I mean you, Klaine forever and ever 3 ;) *cough*), I hope this cheers you up a little. It's still a long way for them from here, as I guess you can imagine, but it's a huge step forward.

Second thing is, yes, I came up with the skating thing after the _White Christmas_ shoot in Bryant Park. So, thank you, _Glee_ writers for the inspiration.

And lastly, if you seem to recognise a character from canon in this chapter (I mean, obviously, apart from out two sweethearts), you're probably right. (Hint, hint: season 2).

Oh, and if anyone's wondering, I didn't get the job I applied for. I'm not really surprised, I'd be shocked if I got it.


	47. PART TWO: Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Falling asleep that night was torture for Kurt. Thankfully, it was a school night, so after skating it was just hot chocolate at the Lima Bean, a short drive to Aileen's, saying goodbye, and another drive home. He would not be able to sleep next to Blaine now.

All afternoon Kurt was barely able to keep a poker face to cover up his confused emotions. And those kept on changing, one replacing another in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. From denial, to anger, to frustration, to jealously, to happiness, to misery. The whirlwind of feelings made his head spin.

How did this even happen? Weren't they perfect friends? Weren't they _supposed to _stay that way? Wasn't it exactly how Kurt wanted it to be?

He was furious he was completely helpless when confronted with his feelings. After hours of going over the last year, Kurt began to realize that the first symptoms had been there for months. Freudian slips. He fought the urge to slam his head against the wall; being self-destructive would only make matters worse. But maybe if he'd understood earlier that his feelings for Blaine were developing into something romantic, he would have been able to nip it in the bud. At least such a thought crossed his mind, before another spell of euphoria followed.

Because, after all, the hard part of building a relationship was behind them, wasn't it? They were best friends, they loved each other platonically, so _Blaine_ _loved Kurt_. And he was gay, so there was still a chance he'd love him back the other way, too, right?

And then Kurt would remember that Blaine knew him better than anyone and that he'd be perfectly aware that something was up with him. Tonight he was a little distracted, but once there are no cute blondes around, he was _going to notice_.

And then what?

Telling him what Kurt felt would put Blaine in an impossible position. How _do_ you react to your best friend telling you they have a crush on you? _How_? Do you hug them and tell them it's going to be fine when you're not so sure you're even remotely close to the truth? Do you lie to them and tell them you love them back, and become a couple until you render each other utterly miserable? Or do you ignore the whole matter, going back to just being friends?

None of those options seemed right to Kurt. To be perfectly honest, he thought every new one he came up with sucked harder. There was simply no way for him to tell Blaine about this and not ruin everything they'd built.

Another reason Kurt couldn't possibly tell Blaine anything was that he didn't really know what was there _to_ tell. He was only sure the feelings that were brewing inside him had little to do with a platonic relationship. They already had that, and Kurt was beginning to realize that it wasn't enough for him anymore.

And he could tell Blaine was getting to the place where he wanted something more, too. Only apparently not from him, but from some random blond-haired stranger from the skating rink.

It only made Kurt's heart ache harder.

His thoughts twirled in his mind, squeezing silent tears out of his eyes, and driving him into exhaustion. Finally, he fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

The next morning Blaine noticed. Of course he noticed.

They met at the lockers, Kurt keeping his eyes carefully glued to his, trying hard to be inconspicuous. Little had he realized it was exactly what raised his friend's suspicions. Normally, he'd greet Blaine with a smile, looking straight into his eyes.

'Hi?,' Blaine said warily, when Kurt didn't turn to him as he usually did.

'Hi, Blaine,' Kurt replied, still facing the insides of his locker.

'Is everything alright?' Blaine knew it wasn't, but if Kurt wasn't up to talk about something, he'd leave it and wait for him to be ready.

'Everything's fine,' Kurt muttered. He hated lying to Blaine, but telling the truth wasn't even an option.

He forced himself to look at Blaine and sent him a feeble smile. It wouldn't convince anyone, let alone the person who knew him through and through.

'Then why are your eyes red and puffy?,' Blaine asked, lowering his voice and taking a step towards Kurt.

Now there was less than a foot's distance between their faces. For a few seconds Kurt found himself dazzled by the hazel eyes in front of him, almost forgetting he was asked a question.

'I… I just couldn't sleep.'

'Okay,' said Blaine. Something was definitely up, but he was the last one to press Kurt for an answer.

'But if you wanna talk, you know where to find me, right?'

Kurt nodded hastily, wishing the conversation to be over and yet never to be forced to say goodbye to Blaine, even if for an hour.

He did want to talk to Blaine, tell him the reason behind his strange bahaviour, get this heavy load off his chest. And he was sure Blaine would never do anything to hurt him. Not intentionally. He would never willfully hurt Kurt. That much was certain. But people's capacity to hurt those they care about the most is far greater than any intention they may have not to do so.

Keeping this one secret to himself couldn't do more damage than it was going to do good. Kurt knew his newly discovered feelings for Blaine would make his heart implode with each look at his best friend, but what choice did he have? He'd been lonely way too long to jeopardize the best thing that had ever happened to him, and for what? For a highly improbable relationship? For the even more improbable prospect of sex?

Kurt valued his friendship with Blaine much higher than any of that. Once that was settled, making the decision to try and keep his romantic and sexual feelings in check, and stay the best friend he could be to Blaine, was the easiest in the world.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short, but don't worry, there'll be another one before you know it!

I've been writing some really good (or so I hope), really big stuff for _Unintended_ in the last few days, and I just can't wait for you to read it!


	48. PART TWO: Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The decision could have been easy and simple, but life never is.

His strong resolve to keep everything the way it had always been helped Kurt wear the broad smile he usually had for Blaine. Yet whenever a thought back to the blond guy from the rink – or anybody else that might someday steal Blaine's heart – the smile wavered, replaced by a pained grimace for just as long as it took for Kurt to breathe and take a hold of his emotions. And then, Kurt, Blaine's BFF and nothing else, was back in place.

Blaine could still tell something was bothering his friend, but his decisions weren't easy to turn around, either. The week seeped lazily by, and Kurt kept on being unusually quiet. He would smile and talk, and even giggle a little, but Blaine felt it was just an act to keep him from asking questions. And when in Glee club Kurt sat silently through the whole of the Christmas caroling discussion, letting Rachel pick and choose her solos to everybody else's irritation, Blaine changed his mind.

It had been too much weirdness from his friend in too little time. He needed an explanation, otherwise he'd go crazy with worry.

'Kurt,' he said, when they were leaving the choir room. He caught Kurt's arm and spun him around so they were face to face.

'Yes?'

Kurt's eyes were strangely unfocused, wandering around Blaine's face, as if he couldn't decide where to rest them. And he was hoping futilely that Blaine wouldn't realize that he was fighting an intense urge to ostentatiously stare at his friend's lips, one of which Blaine was currently chewing on in a way that was really driving Kurt crazy.

'Sleepover tonight? It's Friday,' Blaine suggested hopefully. There was no better time for a heart-to-heart than a quiet evening at a sleepover. 'My place? After dinner at yours.'

Kurt held his breath for a moment, just in case he started to hyperventilate. _That_ was exactly what he was dreading. Sleepovers. The sleepovers that had become as natural for them as being duets partners in Glee club and Blaine's presence at the Hudson-Hummels' family dinners. And all of those were just as natural as breathing.

But sleepovers meant talking. Sometimes talking about feelings, which was entirely out of the question for Kurt. Or at least, there was no way in hell he would be telling Blaine of his current crush, because, well, he couldn't tell him anything he wouldn't have already known about its object.

And sleepovers meant sleeping in one bed. Being tucked under one quilt, with body parts pressing against the other person's. Body parts of all kinds, from arms and feet, to well, _private parts_. And as much as it had never really mattered or made them uncomfortable, Kurt couldn't foresee if his acknowledging his feelings would change that. What if his body reacts to something on its own accord, ruining everything?

All these thoughts ran through his mind one more time in the few seconds it took him to regain enough control to breathe.

'Sure,' he answered finally, his voice hardly audible.

Blaine squinted, examining Kurt's face. That did not help in curing his concern, but he let it go; just a few more hours and he'd get Kurt to fess up.

* * *

The boys arrived at Aileen's shortly before nine, and found her snuggled on the coach with Goldie, a glass of wine and her _Grey's Anatomy_ DVDs. She greeted them with her usual smile, soon followed by a massive yawn.

'Hey, guys, how was dinner?'

'Carole was cooking, so it was good, but not as good as it would've been, if Kurt had,' Blaine replied.

Kurt's still full stomach almost flipped. Blaine had complimented his cooking for as long as they'd known each other, but somehow hearing this now had a much bigger effect on him. He was beginning to think all those romantic feelings were nothing but a constant nuisance. Weird sensations in his chest and gut – as well as _elsewhere_ – hadn't left him for longer than a couple of hours in the last few days. And wouldn't leave at all whenever Blaine was around.

Aileen bid them goodnight, as Kurt and Blaine directed their footsteps to the latter's bedroom.

Never before had Kurt felt nervous to enter the room. But now his palms were suddenly sweaty – though they were ice cold at coming into the house – and his heart was racing madly.

_You've done this a million times before, nothing's changed, idiot_, he told himself a few times, fully realizing how dishonest he was with himself.

'So what are we gonna do tonight?,' Kurt asked, barely controlling his voice. 'Makeovers?'

Blaine chuckled, but his laughter died after a second, as he remembered the purpose of this particular sleepover.

'No, actually, I wanted to talk.'

'Talk?,' Kurt repeated in a small voice. 'Talk about what?'

Did he figure it out? Did he know Kurt's little secret? He wasn't supposed to figure it out!

Or maybe he found out something about the blond guy from the skating rink without telling Kurt he even intended to try and do that? After a second's consideration, Kurt rejected the possibility; Blaine would have told him something like that.

Kurt was the only one keeping his crush secret.

'You've been acting all weird since Monday,' Blaine began.

'Weird? What do you mean _weird_?' Playing dumb wasn't usually Kurt's first choice, but he decided he could afford it with Blaine, despite and because of everything that was going on.

Blaine sat cross-legged on his bed and tapped the spot in front of him, inviting Kurt to join him. _Uh-huh, beds_. Trying not to show his nervousness, Kurt flopped opposite Blaine, mirroring his pose.

'I can't remember you being this quiet since, I guess since- Karofsky,' Blaine said hesitantly. Kurt only nodded slowly in acknowledgement and waited for his friend to continue. 'And before that, I think it was still at my hou- my parents' house. At first I assumed you'd tell me what's going on, but it's been days, and today you didn't say a word in Glee and that was like the last straw. And the whole week I was getting the impression that your eyes are weirdly unfocused, like you couldn't decide where to look. It's really been worrying me, Kurt. So, please, just tell me what's bothering you.'

Lying that everything was fine was out of the question; Kurt had tried it once already and the results were pitiful. Blaine had to be given the truth. Or at least a version of truth that would keep their friendship intact, irrelevant of Kurt's increasingly nagging non-platonic feelings.

'Actually, to be exact, I haven't been fine since Sunday, not Monday,' he began, carefully picking his words.

'Sunday?' Blaine's thoughts drifted back to five days earlier. 'Why Sunday?'

All that sprang into his mind was the skating rink and the Lima Bean. Nothing out of the ordinary, they'd been doing this on winter Sundays since last year. Nothing changed, nothing was different… Except for the couple at the skating rink. That was a first.

'It's about that gay couple at the rink, isn't it?,' Blaine asked. He didn't know what exactly about them had the power to upset Kurt so much, but that must have been it, nothing else happened that day.

Still, Kurt looked almost as upset as he had after fleeing the locker room after Karofsky had harassed him.

'You could put it that way,' Kurt said, fixing his gaze on Blaine's striped comforter. Looking up at his best friend now probably wouldn't be a good idea.

'Okay, so what about them got to you so much that you stop talking and laughing the way you always do?,' Blaine asked, still not getting any closer to comprehending it on his own.

Kurt took a moment to consider the best way to answer. Not too obvious, but not straying too far from the truth, either.

'It kinda set me thinking that I- that I may never get the boyfriend that I want,' he said and finally lifted his eyes at Blaine to check his reaction.

Well, that made sense. Those two guys from the rink might have not been meant to be, but still they somehow managed to find each other in _Ohio_. The odds that either him or Kurt would be able to find anyone to date for themselves were miserably slim. After all, the only other gay boy their age they knew was the same one who'd given them facial contusions, and that did not promise well for any potential relationship.

'Kurt, I know it's a little depressing to be living here,' he said. 'We both know it's not been all rainbows and cotton candy, but you're going to get out of here, right? You're going to go to New York and I'm pretty damn sure there's going to be the perfect, most dreamy boyfriend waiting for you.'

Blaine smiled weakly, his speech intended to lift not only Kurt's, but also his own spirits. He normally avoided thinking about the sad fact that he was single and probably would be that way for at least as long as he lived in Ohio, if not forever. But then he would give himself this little pep talk and try his best to forget the problem.

The only thing that came to Kurt's mind was, _I don't need to go to New York to find him, he's right here in front of me_. He bit his tongue just as he was beginning to say it.

'I… Do you really think so?,' he asked finally.

'I do,' Blaine said, putting his hand over both of Kurt's that were lying intertwined between them. 'I believe that one day, maybe even soon, we'll both be happily, happily in love with wonderful guys, and every man and every woman on this planet will envy us our luck.'

Kurt smiled, even though he was only half-convinced.

_As long as you're the wonderful guy I'll be dating_, he thought.

* * *

Completely unexpectedly for Kurt, the conversation calmed him. He might have not told Blaine everything, yet he managed not to lie, at least in the literal meaning of the word. But any evasion that he made was for the greater good.

Blaine's worries were appeased, too; he fully understood how disturbing it could be that everybody else seems to find love, or even a cheap semblance of it, and realize how much he wanted to be just like all of those people.

The remainder of the evening rushed passed on discussing choices for the Glee club Christmas caroling, and discussions of small matters. It was well after midnight, when the boys changed into their PJs and slipped under the covers. Kurt was very careful to keep as much of his body away from Blaine's, but his friend had another idea.

Blaine shifted to his side, tucking one hand under his cheek, and throwing the other arm over Kurt's chest, making him shiver slightly at the touch. It was like an electric shock.

'Goodnight, Kurtie,' Blaine breathed, snuggling his nose right next to Kurt's ear. The exhaled air tickled on his skin, sending yet another current through his body. Everything now seemed to be charged with electricity, but it was a strangely pleasant sensation.

Kurt held his breath for a moment. This situation was as familiar as it could be; falling asleep with Blaine's limbs on top of him was nothing unusual. Only this was the first time Kurt was truly aware of not only Blaine's _limbs_. And he was beginning to realize cuddling wasn't the only thing he wanted to do in bed with another boy. With this particular boy.

It wasn't even five minutes later, when Blaine's breathing evened out, informing Kurt that his friend was out. He gingerly caught Blaine's wrist between two of his fingers and lifted the arm that was lying across his chest. Holding it up in the air, Kurt turned onto his side to face Blaine. Now he had the freedom to stare and memorize as much of that beautiful face as could be seen in the almost total darkness.

The lack of light made the huge fading bruise completely undistinguishable from the rest of Blaine's face, letting Kurt concentrate on the unblemished image he wished to see. Perfect, undamaged. Because Blaine was perfect and no one should allow him to be harmed ever again. His face looked so peaceful and content in his sleep, as if the night swallowed all the concerns and pain, letting him simply rest.

A couple of stray curls fell onto Blaine's forehead and Kurt reached out to brush them away. His fingers lingered for another moment, hovering over Blaine's face, and he brushed their tips tenderly over his friend's cheek and jaw line.

'I love you,' he breathed. He paused, hesitant just for a second, and leant in to plant a soft kiss on Blaine's forehead. 'I really, really love you.'

Kurt closed his eyes, falling back to the pillow, just in time not to notice Blaine's eyelids fluttering open by no more than a fraction.

Blaine could swear he heard Kurt's voice. Something about love. And him… And _him_… What? What was that? He almost asked, but before he managed to get a word out, he dozed off again.

And when he woke up in the morning, with Kurt snuggled up to his chest, he didn't remember a thing.

* * *

**A/N:** I know some of you got excited about Chapter 27 because of something I said, but just so you don't get disappointed when it arrives: I love the next chapter because of one scene that is (to me at least) very, very sweet. Hopefully, you'll agree with me, once you've read it.

Anyway, I also have a feeling you'll like one chapter in Part Three that I've just finished. The end of the story is near, guys. Or at least, I'm close to writing the ending.


	49. PART TWO: Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The next morning, Kurt's mood was better than it had been for months. Somehow, talking – even without letting any of the details slip – spending the night so close to Blaine, and waking up in his best friend's arms made everything better. He found he was in perfect control of his emotions at least half of the time, and with every passing moment, his ability to keep them in check seemed to be increasing.

He was humming, as he practically waltzed into the house. Having left his coat in the hall, he headed for the kitchen, rubbing his hands together to warm them up.

Burt was sitting at the dining room table with a cup of lukewarm coffee as Kurt went in.

'Oh, hi, Dad.'

'Hi, kiddo. How was your sleepover?'

A wide smile split Kurt's face.

'Great.' He scrutinized his father's expression for a moment; it felt off. 'Something's happened?'

Burt sighed heavily and smiled weakly.

'Nothing bad, Kurt, don't freak out,' he said, getting up from the table. 'Only your Granny called.'

'Granny called?,' Kurt repeated, disbelieving. 'You mean Granny as in Mom's mom?'

Burt nodded in response.

'She wants us to come see her at Christmas.'

'But we were supposed to spend Christmas with Blaine and Aileen,' Kurt protested. He was still processing the news. He hadn't seen his maternal grandmother in almost nine years, since the day of his mother's funeral. She lived no more than a two-hours' drive away, but would only call them every Christmas and every birthday with her best wishes. Apart from that, she largely treated her daughter's family like they had died along with Elizabeth.

'That's what I told her, that we've already got plans. So we're going to see her on the 26th,' Burt explained.

Kurt sighed with relief. There was no way he would give up spending Christmas Day with Blaine. There was no way he would want to spend any Christmas without him.

'Why do you think she wants us to come? She hasn't come or invited us since- for years,' Kurt said.

'I guess she wants to meet Carole. You know, I sent her an invitation to the wedding, but she didn't RSVP or show up.'

'So we're all going?'

Burt nodded. 'She told me she wanted us all to come.'

'But we're not staying longer than that one day, right?,' Kurt asked, already beginning to miss Blaine, even though they hadn't said goodbye more than a half hour ago. Spending a few days away from him would be torture.

His father smiled with understanding; those boys were inseparable. He was still harbouring a hope that he'd live to see their wedding. Seeing Kurt now – perfectly happy despite everything that had happened to him not even a month earlier – made him wonder, whether his son was aware how Blaine, even a mention or thought of him, made his face light up.

'We're going just for one day, don't you worry,' Burt said, and left the room, trying to suppress the smile that was forcing its way onto his face.

He could swear Kurt wouldn't admit it – or maybe he hadn't even figured it out? – but Burt had been sure for months that his son was in love.

* * *

'Did I ever tell you I have a grandmother?,' Kurt asked, without greeting Blaine on the phone not ten minutes later.

'Um, you mentioned you haven't seen her since your mom died,' Blaine said, taken by surprise to get a call from Kurt so soon after he'd left Aileen's. That meant something happened and his friend needed to talk to him.

Kurt gave him a short account of his conversation with his father.

'…so it seems I have to go to Lebanon on the 26th,' he finished.

'Le- Lebanon?,' Blaine asked, confused. 'How are you supposed to go to Lebanon and come back in a day?'

Kurt barked out a laugh, seeing the ambiguity.

'Lebanon, Ohio, just outside of Cincinnati, Blaine,' he explained.

'Oh. But that still means we're not going sale-hunting, right?' Blaine sounded disappointed.

'Yeah, I guess we're not going this year,' Kurt sighed. 'You can go, if you want, but I'm out.'

He hadn't even thought about it before, but now that he remembered, he was quite upset with the situation. He _loved_ the after-Christmas sales, and now he was deprived of the fun of shopping with Blaine, because his grandmother had to remember she had a family at this precise time. It was hard to appreciate the effort.

'Shopping's no fun without you,' Blaine said completely seriously.

Kurt couldn't help the wide grin that crept onto his face.

* * *

A thud on his window woke Kurt up on Christmas morning. He groaned, opening his eyes to an almost blinding whiteness of his room and the bright light from outside. The sun was already up, sparkling on the fresh snow. Kurt wasn't sure what the noise was until it sounded again, drawing his attention to the two snowballs squashed against the windowpane. Intrigued, he rolled out of bed and ran to look outside.

On the driveway, directly under Kurt's bedroom window, with a small package in one of his hands, and another ball of snow in the other, stood Blaine, grinning widely under a huge, furry cap. That meant that he probably hadn't gelled his hair yet.

With a roll of his eyes, Kurt grabbed his thick bathrobe and wrapped himself closely with the fabric, trying to stay warm. Then he skipped downstairs to let Blaine in. He couldn't allow for him to freeze on Christmas morning.

'Couldn't my Christmas gift from you be a chance to sleep in?,' he whispered as he opened the door.

Blaine's smile didn't shrink at all.

'I would've snuck in and left your gift under the tree, but I thought I'd rather give it to you personally,' he said.

Kurt waved him in, and once Blaine was out of his overcoat, boots and cap – with no gel in his hair, as Kurt had rightly guessed – they tiptoed upstairs, careful not to wake anybody else up.

With the door closed quietly behind them, Blaine offered the small, rectangular package to Kurt, who only shook his head and jumped up to his bedside table to take a box out of its drawer. Blaine placed his gift gingerly on top of Kurt's bed, as he followed his friend with his gaze.

'Me first,' Kurt said, putting his present into his best friend's hand. 'It's nothing much, but I guess you could use it.' His eyes wandered playfully to the top of Blaine's head.

There was a small smile on Blaine's lips, as he lifted the lid, but was replaced with a bursting laughter the moment he saw the contents.

'I know how fast you run out of this stuff,' Kurt said, nudging the pink bottle of kids' raspberry-scented hair gel that occupied half of the box.

'Yeah, you do, and I could never have enough of this,' Blaine replied with a grin and took out the other item, a suspiciously familiarly looking smaller box. At opening it, he felt his heart melt into mush.

'The pattern is just like the tie you got me last year,' Kurt said, hoping deep down that Blaine remembered and the explanation was redundant.

Blaine shot him a doubtful look.

'I know, dummy, I bought you that tie, I know what it looks like.' He took out his brand new bowtie from the box and put it to his neck. One glance into Kurt's tall mirror proved it would be perfect on him. 'Now we can tie-coordinate!'

Kurt felt an unconscious beaming smile stretch his facial muscles at the same moment as his cheeks began to burn.

'So you like it?'

'Duh,' Blaine said, putting carefully the bowtie into its box, and proceeding to give Kurt a hug. 'I love it. I'm wearing it for dinner tonight, and you better wear your tie.'

'I will,' Kurt assured him, trying to hide his disappointment as Blaine backed out of the embrace. 'Now, you can give me my gift.'

Blaine picked up the small rectangle, his expression growing a little uncertain, as he extended his hand to Kurt once again.

'Merry Christmas, Kurt.'

Taking the present swiftly, Kurt didn't bother to unwrap it nicely, but ripped the green-and-red paper away, revealing a purple book cover.

'I know it's just a book, but I know you like Forster, and I know you still haven't seen the movie for this one, and you're gonna love it, because Helena Bonham Carter was in it, and the book is great, too,' Blaine explained hastily, and paused, biting his lip.

'But there is another reason you got it for me,' Kurt guessed.

'Yep.' Blaine nodded and took the book out of Kurt's hands, flipping it instantly to the right page. 'There is a fragment I particularly love, and I kinda hoped you'd promise me something.'

That was strange, but Kurt only narrowed his eyes and nodded, waiting for his friend to continue. Blaine cleared his throat and read out the fragment.

'"I don't intend him, or any man, or any woman to be all my life – good heavens, no! There are heaps of things in me that he doesn't, and shall never understand".' Blaine stopped reading and looked up at Kurt.

'So… what do you want me to promise?,' Kurt asked, his mind occupied only with one thought, "_but _you_ are all my life, and I never intended for this to happen_".

'I want you to promise me you're never going to become anything less than what you truly are for someone else's sake. No matter how much you would love them, don't let anyone become everything that you have,' Blaine said, placing the book back in Kurt's hands and stopping a mere foot away from him. Kurt could feel his breath hitch in his throat, almost causing him to faint. 'Just be the amazing person you are, don't let anyone bring you down just because they don't understand everything about you.'

Kurt swallowed, touched so deeply that tears were filling his eyes.

'You understand me,' he whispered, unable to speak any louder.

Blaine shrugged, a smile reappearing on his face. 'I do, but what we have, that's one in a million. Or maybe in a billion even.' He paused, lifting his gaze to look straight into Kurt's wet eyes. 'So do you promise?'

'I promise I'll do my best.'

And before he knew it, his arms were around Blaine, the warmth of their bodies squashed together making his knees wobble slightly. It wasn't just a book that Blaine gave him; it was a tangible proof that, no matter in what way, Blaine loved him. Maybe even more than he loved anybody else in the world.

'I love you,' Kurt told him, glad to be able to say the words without letting his secret out.

'I love you, too, Kurtie.'

* * *

**A/N: **Some of you probably noticed that the chapter was posted and removed yesterday and earlier today (three's a charm), but I found out there was a glitch, so I decided to re-post it. Sorry for that.

The book is E.M. Forster's _Howard's End_. I saved that quote on my phone when I was reading the book last spring and when I was having trouble writing this chapter, I was scrolling through the memos on my cell (that's where I sometimes jot down ideas for fics), and thought I could use it. It basically helped me finish the chapter.

And yes, you'll be meeting Kurt's maternal grandmother.


	50. PART TWO: Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

None of the participants of the Christmas dinner at the Hudson-Hummels' could recall when they last had such a true family event. The previous Christmas was probably it for Kurt, Blaine and Burt, but the rest was deprived of that experience. Carole and Finn used to spend their holidays alone, her family living too far away to travel to for just a couple of days, her first's husband's mostly dead or out of touch.

Aileen hadn't been to any family celebration since her mother died eleven years prior. Her sister never showed any interest in hosting Christmases after that, and Aileen had a suspicion her brother-in-law could have been behind that. Over the years when she was forced to either spend the December 25th alone or with a bunch of friends who didn't have families of their own, Aileen developed a slight dislike for Christmas. Until this year.

Having Blaine walking around the house and humming _Let It Snow_ or some other silly holiday song, and get excited over decorating their small tree, made Aileen think back to the times when she used to love Christmas. It reminded her what she'd always found the most wonderful about the season; in spite of the cold and the snow and ice, it used to seem to her the warmest time of year. And now she was beginning to realize she was getting that feeling back.

All the worries and painful memories of Christmases past were left outside the door of the Hudson-Hummel residence. The whole house was brightly illuminated with Christmas lights and decorated with small delicate and tasteful wreathes of pine branches and holly, which Kurt had made himself, with a little help from his stepbrother. Although Finn's attribution to Christmas preparation was mostly limited to nibbling on every dish that was being cooked, under the guise of "tasting".

As soon as Blaine and Aileen walked into the living room, Burt noticed the boy's bowtie; it looked strangely familiar. Hi eyes skipped to Kurt, who was readjusting some of the ornaments on the tree. Unmistakably, there it was. The pattern on Kurt's tie was near identical to that on Blaine's bowtie.

Burt raised his eyebrows. Interesting.

'Huh, did you guys coordinate your ties?,' he asked, looking from one to the other with suspicious eyes.

'Yup,' said Blaine, grinning. 'Kurt got me the bowtie this year, so we thought it would be fun to wear matching neckwear. When else would we get a chance to wear candy cane pattern rather than on Christmas?'

Burt nodded, wondering whether Kurt's reason for buying the bowtie didn't have an additional secret element to it. He shot a curious glance at his son.

'It's an awfully coupley thing to do,' he stated.

Just as he expected, Kurt's face turned a bright shade of red and the boy swiftly shifted away from everyone else.

'We're still not boyfriends, Dad,' he said with a tinge of wistfulness in his voice.

Blaine would have probably noticed the change in Kurt's tone and demeanour, if Finn hadn't dragged him into a discussion of the Glee club's Christmas performance in the teacher's lounge the previous week.

'I didn't ask,' Burt said, taking a step closer to his son and lowering his voice. 'But you would want the two of you to get there, huh?,' he asked, pretending to straighten out one of the stockings on the mantelpiece.

'Dad,' Kurt groaned. 'I am not having this conversation with you. Definitely now here and not now.'

'Okay.' Burt tried to keep the eye contact up, but Kurt turned his gaze away back to the tree. 'But if you change your mind, I want you to know you _can_ talk to me about this. I might have no idea how to talk about guys, but I do know what it's like to be in love, and I bet that feeling doesn't differ much, no matter if you love a guy or a girl.'

Kurt nodded. He was not ready for a discussion of his love life with his father, but knowing that he had the support was definitely comforting. On the other hand, though, if his dad could read him so well, Blaine could figure his secret out just as easily. And that worried him a little.

Despite Kurt's concern and Burt's occasional – but quite annoying in his son's opinion – glances at Kurt and Blaine, the afternoon and evening passed in a cordial homey atmosphere. If all of them weren't engaged in one discussion, Carole and Aileen would start praising the boys or complaining about them, while Burt and Finn skipped to the TV set to watch basketball. Kurt and Blaine spent the time sitting behind the upright piano and playing Christmas classics.

The closeness of occupying one bench with their bodies touching from time to time set Kurt's heart on rollercoaster rides. Simultaneously, it reminded him of November of the previous year, when they would settle by the Andersons' grand piano in the exact same way. A smile crept onto his face, as the last notes of _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ died, and he took over the keyboard from Blaine.

'Do you remember this?,' he asked, striking the keys to begin _My Favorite Things_.

'Of course I do,' Blaine replied with a wide grin and let Kurt sing the opening lines.

Until that moment, Burt largely ignored the sounds coming from the piano, concentrating his attention on the game. This song, however, was something else. He knew it by heart from the times when Elizabeth used to sing it to little Kurt. He wouldn't have thought his son would share it with anyone; Kurt used to get angry whenever Burt tried to join in, and he knew he wasn't a bad enough singer to warrant the reaction. It was just the fact that this was something exclusively between the mother and her son.

And now, there Kurt was, his fingers pressing the keys expertly, all the while beaming at his best friend. No hint of anger or discomfort visible in either his expression or body language.

Burt smiled to himself, as he watched the scene between the two boys running one more time through the verse to the chorus.

The sight made Burt Hummel sure of two things. One: no matter what Kurt told him – or did not tell him – he was absolutely, beyond the shadow of doubt in love with Blaine. Two: if Blaine didn't reciprocate the feeling, he was either a complete fool, or in the process of falling in love with Kurt.

And Burt was mentally crossing his fingers for it to be the latter.

* * *

**A/N:** 200 alerts. Wow, guys, thank you so, so much!

I mentioned some time ago there was a possibility that I'd change the rating to M. It does not mean the fic's going to become smutty (not really, anyway), because I'm simply not a porn writer. There are a couple of reasons why the rating's going to change, and you'll probably figure one of them out soon enough. The story will be M-rated from Part Two Chapter 34 onwards.

Oh, and right now there's still about 40K words written and waiting to be posted. Currently, I'm working on Part Three Chapter 17.


	51. PART TWO: Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

'What do you mean you lost it?,' Kurt asked. He wished he didn't have his whole family to listen to his conversation with Blaine on the phone, but there was nowhere he could go in the car speeding down I-75 towards Lebanon.

'I have no idea how it happened,' Blaine said. 'I definitely had it on when I walked Goldie in the morning, and then Aileen sent me to the grocery store, and it was still there. But when I came out, it was gone. I must have dropped it, but I just can't figure out how that could happen. I went back to check if it was still there, and I couldn't find it.'

Kurt listened patiently; most people would probably laugh at Blaine for getting so upset about losing a scarf, but Kurt was the last person to not take a matter like this seriously. He understood feeling attached to a piece of clothing or an accessory enough to let his friend vent.

'That was one fine scarf,' he said sympathetically. 'It will be missed.'

He couldn't see the way one of the corners of Blaine's mouth twitched at that.

'Yeah, about that,' Blaine said. 'I think I'm going to hit the mall today after all, maybe they still have those scarves. It hasn't even been two weeks since I bought it.'

Kurt suppressed an urge to groan. There was nothing he'd rather be doing than going shopping with Blaine. And yet there he was, stuck in the stupid car to see his grandmother who had apparently forgotten he existed for almost ten years.

'Can't you wait until tomorrow? We could go together then.' Kurt's voice was obviously hopeful.

'I'd love that, but the after-Christmas sales begin today, and the chances for me to replace the scarf would drop, if I waited till tomorrow.' Blaine bit his lip, feeling guilty he was stripping his best friend of an opportunity for his favourite activity.

Kurt sighed, disappointed. Blaine definitely had a point, but it didn't make him feel any better to know that his best friend was out shopping, as he was going to be experiencing probably one of the most awkward family reunions in history.

'I wish I could go with you,' he said into the receiver, dropping his voice. Thankfully, his dad and Carole where engrossed by a conversation about her friend from work, and Finn had just dozed off.

'I wish you could, too,' Blaine replied. 'I promise, we'll go to the mall before next year.'

'Right,' Kurt snorted. 'Have fun.'

'I won't. My favourite shopping buddy isn't coming along.'

Kurt giggled, his heart pounding suddenly a little too fast.

'I'll call you later, okay?'

'Sure,' Blaine said. 'Good luck with your granny.'

* * *

It was almost noon as Blaine entered the packed mall. The shopping craze wasn't quite as big as on Black Friday, but still he found the people a little scary. Having Kurt to accompany him in this madness would have been comforting, but there was no way that could happen today. And he was really pissed off at himself for losing that scarf; getting an identical one would hopefully ease the feeling.

He picked his way carefully through the crowd, heading to the Gap. The store resembled the rest of the shopping centre, people pushing past others surrounding them to get to the sale racks.

Blaine sighed as he began to make his way to the accessories department. It took him a good five minutes of "excuse mes" and uncomfortable closeness to complete strangers, until he finally made it to the shelves hosting men's accessories. Another couple of seconds later, Blaine hastily grabbed one of the two last stripy scarves, and turned around to head for the cash register. He didn't want to spend any more time than was absolutely necessary among the crazy people. Somehow, shopping with Kurt was an entirely different experience. It was like his mind blocked all the unpleasant elements of it, leaving his friend's passion and enjoyment for the activity to spark up similar feelings in himself.

He was just trying to push past an overweight woman with a huge bunch of shopping bags, when he bumped his shoulder into someone to his left and turned around to apologize.

The hair of the person standing with his back to him was oddly familiar.

'Excuse me,' Blaine mumbled.

The guy turned swiftly with a small dismissing smile. 'No problem.'

Blaine felt stupid, staring blatantly in the face of the man before him. The guy from the skating rink. Lima really was tiny.

The guy's eyes examined Blaine's dumbstruck face for a moment.

'Do I know you from somewhere?,' he asked.

Blaine blinked a few times. Was that a regular question, or was the guy hitting on him? He really couldn't tell.

'Um- I don't know. But I could swear I saw you once at the skating rink,' Blaine said awkwardly, feeling a blush coming to his cheeks.

'Oh.' The response was accompanied by a flash of sadness on the guy's face. 'That's possible. By the way, I'm Jeremiah.'

He extended his hand towards Blaine, who shook it gingerly.

'Blaine.'

* * *

Kurt was increasingly uncomfortable on the way to his grandmother's. The only memories he had of her were scarce and old. There was an occasion when she was in Lima taking care of him, while he was down with chicken pox at the age of six, and some vague recollections of summer visits and baking cookies. He knew he used to love his Granny and get excited whenever they went to visit her. But isn't that the usual way children feel about their grandmothers? Kurt couldn't for the world tell, whether this reunion of theirs would be as pleasant as his childhood memories seemed to predict, or the precise opposite. After all, people change, and he had certainly changed within the last nine years.

What had not changed a bit was the house where Elizabeth Hummel's mother lived. The building was still painted blue and surrounded by a garden that evidently was filled with flowers in the warmer months. Now it looked sad with empty branches of rosebushes covered by a thin layer of snow.

Kurt smacked Finn awake, as his father pulled up in the driveway. Burt examined his son's face in the rearview mirror; he'd been a little worried about the whole visit. It was as if he came to introduce himself one more time to the woman, who'd always been a little critical of him. Deep down, he'd always had a feeling that his mother-in-law blamed him for her daughter's death. It didn't matter that the person responsible was caught, or that Elizabeth was alone in the car at the time of the accident. Burt sensed Frances was holding a grudge. Why else would she remove herself almost completely from their lives?

'We ready?,' he asked, turning to his sons.

Kurt nodded nervously; Finn didn't respond, still groggy from his nap and trying to remember where he was. Carole sent her stepson an encouraging smile, and they all tumbled out of the car and into the chilly December air.

They approached the front door in silence. Kurt locked his hands together to stop them from trembling; he couldn't tell whether it was caused by his anxiety or the cold. He wished he was back in Lima with Blaine, or for Blaine to be here with him.

Burt rang the bell, the whole family arranging in a straight line at his sides. It didn't take more than twenty seconds for them to hear a shuffling sound inside.

'Coming!,' a voice announced, and the door swung open, revealing a small, delicate elder woman.

Frances was wearing an old-fashioned, yet impeccable dark blue dress, and had her hair painstakingly curled and pinned down to her head. She smiled kindly at the group at the door.

'Burt! It's so nice to see you,' she said, sending her son-in-law a short look, and looked sideways at Kurt. 'Is that my grandson? You've grown so much!'

Granny pulled him into a surprisingly tight hug, and as soon as she couldn't see his face, he rolled his eyes. How could he _not_ have grown? She hadn't seen him since he was eight, for heavens' sake.

'So handsome,' she added, as she back out of the embrace, holding him by the shoulders. That was enough to change Kurt's uneasiness into full-blown embarrassment. 'And you must be Carole and Finn! I'm happy to finally meet you, my dears! But now, let's come in, before we all catch a cold.'

Everyone entered the murky hall, while Frances chattered on about happy family gatherings and how perfect their timing was, because she'd just finished preparing lunch for all of them. She led them in a line through the narrow spaces of the clattered house into her tiny dining room.

'Sit down, my dears, I'll be right back with our food,' she told them, her lips stretched in a never-ceasing smile. Kurt was beginning to think that maybe she had facial muscle paralysis or something, because _that_ was just not natural.

The next half hour passed in a relative silence, broken only by the clink of cutlery on plates and occasional compliments on the food. The vegetables were a little overdone for Kurt's taste, but at least his grandmother didn't serve anything that would be unacceptable for Burt's diet, so he stayed quiet, giving only small nods of agreement to whatever Carole, Finn or his father were saying,

Then the food was gone, the plates stacked one upon another and taken out to the kitchen. Frances offered them tea and coffee, and that was when the awkward part began. Their conversations were causal inquiries into their daily life, how Burt and Carole met, and how well Kurt and Finn did at school. Frances had been informed the previous year about Kurt's escape from home, so she wasn't shocked by the story she was hearing. Kurt himself stayed mostly quiet, leaving the storytelling to his parents. His thoughts were escaping back towards Lima and Blaine, whenever he was trying to focus on the conversation at hand.

'So, Kurt, are you always this shy, sweetie?,' Granny asked him finally, looking at her grandson with curiosity. 'That has to make it difficult with the girls, huh?'

Without taking a beat to ponder on his answer, Kurt swallowed a mouthful of his coffee to speak.

'That's not a problem, I'm gay.'

It wasn't until the words were out, ringing in the sudden complete silence of the room, Burt eyeing his mother-in-law expectantly, that Kurt realized he'd just come out to his grandmother. And that it wasn't necessarily going to be pretty.

Frances was visibly lost for words and for a moment her smile vanished.

'Oh, I didn't realize,' she said eventually, restoring her previous facial expression. 'And how about you, Finn? Is there _someone _special?'

Finn's ears reddened. It really seemed weird, getting questions like that from someone, he'd barely met an hour and a half ago. And it only reminded him that he still wasn't quite over Rachel.

'Um, no. My girlfriends usually cheat on me.'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Kurt's grandmother said, but she seemed pleased that at least Finn liked girls.

Kurt cleared his throat, couldn't resist his urge to comment.

'But, may I remind you, my dear brother, that you weren't quite fair to Rachel, either.'

Finn leant back in his chair, huffing.

'Okay, I maybe should've told her about Santana, but we weren't together then,' he said.

Carole and Burt looked from one of their sons to the other, clearly not knowing the details of the matter.

'Still, the question whether or not you are a virgin is kinda important in a relationship, don't you think?,' Kurt asked his brother sarcastically, before slapping his hand over his lips in horror.

Finn's eyes widened to match his saucer in size, his jaw dropped. Carole seemed relatively unfazed, but then again, she did use to think her son was responsible for impregnating Quinn Fabray. The idea of Finn having had sex must have entered her mind. Burt was the one more shocked by it, but mostly due to the fact that it reminded him that _his_ son was the same age as Finn. It took him a second to discard the idea of Kurt having lost his virginity. His son might have been keeping secrets from him, but Burt knew one thing for sure: Kurt wasn't a boy who'd sleep with just anybody for the sake of not sticking out from the crowd.

'Dude, seriously?,' Finn said, jumping to his feet.

'God, Finn, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…', Kurt mumbled.

'It's okay, honey, just sit down.' Carole grabbed her son by the hand and pulled him back down. Her soothing tone worked, and Finn slopped back onto the chair.

'I'm not so sure if it's okay, but we'll talk about this at home,' Burt added.

Finn sent a glare Kurt's way, and his brother mouthed an _I'm sorry_, creasing his forehead in worry and regret. He really had to focus, otherwise, this family reunion was going to be a disaster and it would be solely his fault.

The topic dissolved quickly, Frances too mortified by the turn their conversation had taken to stand another moment pursuing it. She asked about Glee club, as the Hudson-Hummels had mentioned it before, and Kurt became more eager to talk. He even managed to focus better.

Until he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he automatically yanked it out to see a text from Blaine.

_U r not gonna believe this. Call me when you can. xo B._

* * *

**A/N: **I had a bit of a problem figuring out this part of the story. I just hope it works after all.

I'll post the next chapter on Sunday, and there'll be a new one in _Puzzle Pieces_ tomorrow.


	52. PART TWO: Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

'What is it, kiddo?,' Burt asked, as Kurt peered into his phone screen.

'May I be excused for a moment?,' he asked, lifting his head, wondering what was so incredible that Blaine was this eager to tell him.

His grandmother nodded kindly, as his father gave him a suspicious look.

'Blaine?'

'Yeah, he wants me to call him, so…' He waved his hand at the door, to indicate he was going to step out.

'Blaine?,' asked Frances conspicuously. Her smile wavered a little.

'He's my best friend, Granny,' Kurt said, resisting the strong urge to roll his eyes right at her.

Not waiting another second to see if the conversation went any further, he went out into the hall and grabbed his coat. The chill outside wasn't exactly inviting, but he'd been wishing for a moment alone since morning. As soon as the front door closed behind him, he dialed Blaine's number and leant on the porch railing.

'What is it that I'm not gonna believe?,' Kurt asked immediately after Blaine picked up his call.

Blaine giggled excitedly on the other side of the line.

'So I was at the mall, I got the scarf at the Gap, and there he was,' he said, confusing Kurt even more.

'He who?' Kurt knitted his brows, trying to figure out who his friend could be referring to.

'The guy from the skating rink!,' Blaine replied happily. 'His name is Jeremiah and we went for coffee, because he was just about to go for his lunch break.'

Black dots danced in front of Kurt's eyes and he inhaled deeply to stop the sensation. He really wished he could feel happy for Blaine, but there was no way he could push away the thought that it was _him_ that his best friend was supposed to go on coffee dates with, not some Jeremiah guy.

Still, he knew deep down that something like that would happen sooner or later. Blaine was way too attractive not to have people lining up to date him.

'Oh, really?,' Kurt managed to choke out eventually. He felt like he was going to be sick.

'Yeah. What are the odds, right?'

'Right.' Kurt paused for a second. For the first time since he met Blaine, he truly did not want to talk to him. 'I gotta run. Call you later?'

'Sure. Bye.'

Kurt offered his tentative goodbye and ended the connection.

The cold air began to bite at his exposed hands and face, but he didn't acknowledge the feeling. He rubbed his fingers against his temples, fighting a threatening headache.

He hadn't realized that he dreaded this moment, until it happened. Not only was Blaine having a crush on someone, but that someone seemed to be interested in him as well. And how was Kurt supposed to compete for Blaine's attention with that guy? This Jeremiah was definitely older, he wasn't some loser high-school student like Kurt. And Blaine had had a great time at that coffee date, it was evident from the tone of his voice.

If Kurt had ever had any hope to become something more than a best friend for Blaine, now it was entirely gone.

The front door creaked behind him, startling him.

'Kurt, honey?,' his grandmother's voice said tentatively.

He hurried to turn around and compose his face, but the attempt was pitiful.

'Did something happen?,' she asked, taking a step in his direction. Her movements were hesitant.

Kurt shook his head. 'No, it's nothing.' He struggled to pull the corners of his mouth up and keep them that way. It worked for less than five seconds.

'Okay. If you say so.' Her gaze kept on boring into Kurt's face queryingly.

He rolled his eyes.

'It's just that Blaine likes someone,' he said, shrugging his shoulders. He had no idea, why he was even telling her that, especially after her not-so-enthusiastic reaction to his coming out earlier. But there was no way this conversation could get back to Blaine, and Kurt wouldn't probably see his Granny for another ten years, so why not tell it as it was?

'And?,' she prodded.

'And that someone isn't me.'

They stood in silence for a moment, their eyes locked on the twinkling Christmas lights in the house opposite. It was still early, but the sky was already growing dark.

'So… is your friend…,' she began carefully.

'Blaine,' Kurt offered.

'Is Blaine… gay… like you?' He could tell his grandmother didn't like saying the G-word; that shudder that accompanied it probably had nothing to do with the temperature.

'Yes, he is.' Kurt paused, wondering whether he should go ahead with what he wanted to say. 'I can see you're not thrilled about this. I've had enough cr- enough bad things happen to me and told to me not to recognize homophobia when I see it. But I really don't want my own grandmother to think that I'm a pervert of some sort. Blaine has been there for me on so many occasions when I needed to just _know _that I'm worth something. I don't think I even believed that really before I met him. He's not just my best friend, he's my- my haven. I don't know where I would be now if it wasn't for him. I could be lying somewhere in a ditch without a scrap of self-respect left. Or I could be dead.'

Frances listened to him, not daring to interrupt, but Kurt could see she wanted to ask about that last part.

'I met Blaine when I- when I ran away from home.' The memories of those few weeks he spent away from home were always confusing for Kurt. They always brought with them a wave of guilt mixed with bliss. That period was simultaneously one of the most miserable and most wonderful in his life.

'You two are close, then?' It sounded more like a statement.

Kurt managed a small smile. 'Yes, we are.'

'You are not wrong when you say that I'm- uncomfortable with the situation,' Granny said. 'I am, maybe because I never took the possibility into consideration. But your father seems to be fine with it, so I can make an effort and try to accept it, too. Although, I must be honest, I'm not sure if I'd want to be invited to your wedding.'

The words sent a shot of pain through Kurt's chest. But well, it could've been worse. At least she didn't disown him or tell him to get the hell out of her house.

He nodded his head slowly. A thought of another wedding entered his mind, and then the memory of his mother's funeral.

'Granny?,' he said quietly. 'Why didn't you come to visit us since Mom- died?'

It took her a moment to compose a reply and stop the sudden trembling of her hands. Her eyes began to glint more than before, betraying the inflowing tears.

'It hurt too much to see you,' she said, looking fondly at her grandson. She traced her fingers down his face. 'You look too much like her. There's some of your father, too, but you are undoubtedly my Ellie's son.'

'You really think I took after Mom?,' Kurt asked. He'd always hoped to be like his mother; as caring, as loving, as beautiful inside and out.

'Oh yes.' Granny smiled at him. 'But there was another reason why I couldn't come. For a very long time I was fighting with myself. I knew it wasn't rational, I always knew it wasn't his fault, but… I blamed your father for her death.'

Her smile dimmed, and Kurt frowned.

'What do you mean? Dad had nothing to do with what-'

'I know, I know,' she interrupted him. 'I'm just a silly old lady who lost her only daughter in a senseless, senseless accident. I felt like she would still be here, if she'd never met your father.'

It didn't make much sense to Kurt, but he didn't say anything. He knew very well how stupid people could be in mourning. It wasn't that long ago that he had to move out of the house where his mother used to live. He had almost lost it, when he caught on that her things had to be moved from their rightful places. That didn't follow the patterns of logic either.

He digested everything he'd been just told for a moment before speaking again.

'So is this… this reunion a new start? Or should I expect to never see you again?,' Kurt asked timidly.

'I'd like the former,' she said. 'Maybe I'll even change my mind about the wedding.'

Kurt almost smiled, but his thoughts turned back to Blaine and his lips stopped halfway up.

* * *

**A/N:** How are you after all the Klaineness in 4x14? I can't stop fangirling over that episode.

The writing process of _Unintended_ has been slow lately (you can blame _Puzzle Pieces_), but there are still many chapters written in advance, so don't worry. Next one in two days!


	53. PART TWO: Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The rest of the day passed in peace. The after-lunch uneasiness ceased and by the time Frances served dinner – with Kurt helping her in preparations like he used to as a child – everyone was comfortable and content. Finn continued to be slightly annoyed with his brother, but that feeling seemed to be fading. Carole didn't make a fuss about Kurt's slip, so her son began to think he had nothing to worry about.

The only thing that continued to disturb Kurt was the nagging jealousy whenever his minds wandered off in Blaine's direction. He had to know what exactly occurred during that coffee date, but the sole thought of talking to Blaine about that other guy sent a pang of pain through his chest.

Hiding his true feelings from his best friend had been hard enough before jealousy came into play. How was he supposed to be happy from Blaine, when he was so unhappy for himself? Kurt tried his best to convince himself that him and Blaine were never going to be a couple anyway, and wish his best friend luck in pursuing Jeremiah. The attempts were only partially successful; he decided he'd wait until Blaine gives him a detailed account of the coffee date, before assuming he was better boyfriend material for his friend than that Jeremiah guy.

It was shortly before ten when the Hudson-Hummels got back home from Lebanon. Kurt immediately excused himself to his room and flopped onto his bed. His heart was pumping much too fast and he could hear the beats clearly in his head. It had been seven hours since he last talked to Blaine, and normally he would be dialing his friend's number without delay. But now he dreaded doing so.

He took his phone out and opened his contacts on Blaine's number. A minute passed by, the screen went dark, and Kurt's finger was still hovering over the call button. He just couldn't get himself to press it, as if the muscles in his hand had stopped working.

Finally, after some minutes of trying to force his finger down and _just get on with it_, because he promised to call and he hated to disappoint his best friend, he gave up. He dumped the phone on the bed and headed for the bathroom. He needed to clear his thoughts and hoped a hot shower would do the trick.

The streams of water flowing down his body calmed him, but the jealousy wouldn't wash off quite as easily. He stood in the shower for a good half hour to try and sort his thoughts and feelings out. Aside from slowing his heart down, the attempt was futile.

By the time Kurt was back in his room, lying across his bed, one more time staring at his phone screen, it was almost eleven. It crossed his mind to text Blaine it was too late to call and they'd talk tomorrow, though he discarded the idea immediately. Blaine knew him well enough to know that eleven p.m. wasn't exactly a late hour for Kurt, and if he'd promised to call, he'd call.

Kurt was also painfully aware Blaine would stay up for as long as he was waiting for him to call.

With one last steadying breath, he dialed Blaine's number.

'Kurt!,' Blaine's voice sounded on the other end after only one beep. Clearly, he was indeed waiting for the phone call. 'Finally, I was starting to worry.'

A warmth spread in Kurt's chest, almost making him forget the anxiousness and jealousy.

'Sorry, we've been back an hour, I just needed to take a beat and shower, and stuff.' He felt like he was rambling; he hoped Blaine couldn't hear the deep breath he took to help gather his thoughts. Otherwise, Blaine would start asking him what was wrong.

'No problem, but you know, roads can be dangerous in this weather, so… Anyway, it's not why you called, right?' He sounded so excited Kurt didn't have the heart to shut him up.

'Yeah, your hot date,' Kurt said, trying to make his voice as chipper as Blaine's was.

'It wasn't like that and you know it!,' Blaine laughed. 'It was really nice, though. I mean, Jeremiah's nice.'

Kurt chewed on his lip, while he listened, trying to swallow the bile that was rising in his throat. _Be happy for him_, he reprimanded himself.

'He's nice, huh? How about you tell me everything in person? Sleepover tomorrow?,' he asked. A couple of moments more and his casual tone would break, revealing everything that was hiding behind it.

'Yeah, sounds great. Your place or mine?'

'Mine.' Hiding out in his own bathroom, if anything went wrong was a little more appealing an option.

'Great. I'll call you in the morning?'

'Sure. Goodnight, Blaine.'

'Goodnight.'

Kurt threw his phone aside as soon as the conversation ended, and he buried his face in his pillow. He had to get all the jealousy under control, or the sleepover would end up a complete disaster.

He was tossing and turning until the wee hours of the night, trying to force himself into supporting Blaine no matter what, and crying his eyes out in the process. Eventually, as he was drifting to sleep just after four, he decided that he was never the one who mattered in this situation; this time it was all about Blaine. Whenever Kurt had needed him, Blaine was there, no matter what.

Now it was Kurt's turn. He didn't know how he was going to control the growing envy, but if only his love for Blaine was as great as he liked to think it was, he was sure he'd be able to do it.

* * *

Kurt couldn't recall when he was last – or if he was ever – this nervous before a sleepover with Blaine. Not even after he'd acknowledged his romantic feelings for him over two weeks ago. Making a decision and sticking to it were two entirely different things. Putting Blaine first seemed easy enough in theory, but now Kurt was about to be confronted with the reality. One slip could ruin everything.

The night was supposed to be like any other; a little bit of chatter and hopefully laughter, maybe a movie, and someone caring to wake up to in the morning. At least Kurt began telling himself that over and over again to calm him nerves, which led to an exactly opposite effect. He was almost shaking as he pulled the front door open for Blaine.

And then it was all gone: the trembling, the almost nauseating anxiety. Everything wiped out of existence by one dazzling smile and a pair of sparkling hazel eyes.

Soon enough they ended up on Kurt's bed, sitting opposite each other and having the conversation that was so anticipated by one of them and so dreaded by the other.

'So how was that coffee date?,' Kurt asked tentatively. His pulse quickened only by a fraction, for which he was grateful.

'I'm not even sure it was a date,' Blaine admitted, unknowingly releasing butterflies into Kurt's stomach.

'Oh.' Kurt frowned. 'Did one of you pay or did you split the bill?'

Blaine's expression mirrored his friend's.

'We split it. Does it make a difference?'

'To me it does,' Kurt said with a shrug of the shoulders. 'I mean if I – hypothetically – asked you out on a date, I'd be the one paying for everything. You paid for yourself, he paid for himself, so I'd venture to say that it was a friendly coffee. Like the coffees we get together.' He was shocked with how completely his nervousness was gone. _If Blaine were sold as an anti-anxiety medication, I'd buy him by gallons_, he thought.

Blaine considered it for a moment and finally nodded.

'Okay, so it wasn't a coffee _date_, it was plain and simple coffee,' he sighed. 'Thanks for ruining my delusion.'

'Anytime.' Kurt grinned at his best friend. Why had he been nervous about this at all? They were too comfortable with each other to warrant that. And ultimately, the situation _hadn't _changed. He still loved Blaine, that never changed, it _could never change_. Blaine's happiness had always been the priority anyway.

And thanks to occupying the position of Blaine's best friend, he had the opportunity to check out the competition – whether real or imaginary.

'So you said that Jeremiah guy's nice?,' Kurt prodded.

It didn't take anything more to set Blaine going. He described their meeting and coffee with much detail – down to the amount of sugar the other boy put into his soy latte. They had talked about their coming outs, their family situations (Jeremiah was very sympathetic about the lack of support from Blaine's parents), Jeremiah's recent break-up (that was Blaine's turn to empathize) and negative high school experiences.

'He's into fashion, you know,' Blaine went on. 'He even applied to Parsons, but they turned him down. But well, it's Parsons, right? Hard to get in.'

Kurt nodded with understanding, even though a tiny voice in his head was telling him, _Or maybe he just wasn't good enough._

'So did he say anything as to when you're going to meet next?,' he asked, vividly interested.

'Um- no, he didn't say anything about that,' Blaine muttered, confused. 'What do you think that means?'

'I don't know what it means, go to Aileen for mind-reading.' Kurt took a moment to ponder the question. 'What exactly did he tell you when you were saying goodbye?'

'"See you around", I guess.'

Kurt's face let on what he thought it meant quite clearly.

'That bad?,' Blaine asked.

'I just think it meant exactly that,' Kurt said, grimacing as Blaine's facial expression fell. 'Sorry, sweetie.'

They stayed silent for a moment, Blaine staring intently at his hands as he twisted them in his lap.

'Do you think I'm delusional?,' he asked tentatively, breaking the silence.

'No, I don't.' It was quiet for another minute as Kurt formulated a fuller answer. 'You just want to be loved… in that way. And it's normal to seek that feeling. Everybody does.'

Blaine shifted on the bed to put his head on Kurt's shoulder. It was comforting, feeling the warmth of his friend's body right next to him.

'So you do, too,' he said in a small voice.

'I do,' Kurt replied, almost knocked out of breath by Blaine's closeness. 'But I kinda think it's going to find _me_ in the end.'

* * *

The following couple of hours rushed by, as the evening proceeded in its usual way. But once their bowls of popcorn were long empty and the end credits after rewatching _The Phantom of the Opera_ for the hundredth time were rolling, neither of the boys spoke. The silence was comfortable for Kurt, his thoughts wandering back to the Jeremiah situation. He suspected Blaine's crush wasn't over, but his mind was somewhat appeased. Thwarting Blaine's hopes was far from pleasant, though he'd rather do that, than have to pick up the pieces in case his best friend ended up brokenhearted.

Blaine's mind, however, was as far from his love life as could be. He stuck his gaze to his reflection in Kurt's tall mirror, tracing his fingers down the side of his face where – so recently – the huge bruise used to be.

'Kurt?,' he said in a slightly trembling voice.

'Hm?' Kurt looked up at him, alarmed by the sudden change in his mood. Blaine had been enjoying the movie as he always did.

'You do know what's gonna happen after Christmas break?,' he asked uneasily.

'Um, no- should I?'

Blaine bit his lip, as he looked for the most delicate way of reminding his best friend about the things neither of them would rather think about again.

'Kurt, it's been six weeks.'

'Six weeks since wh…,' Kurt started, just as realization hit him and left him with his mouth wide open.

Blaine stayed silent for a moment, letting Kurt compose his thoughts, but reached out to put his arm around his friend's shoulders.

'I think I've been in denial,' Kurt said finally. 'I mean, not really, I know perfectly well what happened, too well if you ask me, but I kinda… I was pushing the thought that he'll be back away. I'm so stupid.'

'You're not stupid. You've dealt with a lot of shit in your life, so it's natural for you to push this out of your consciousness.'

Despite the solemn mood, Kurt chuckled. 'Talk to Aileen much?'

'Oh, you know what I mean.' Blaine paused for a second, watching as all signs of amusement seep out of Kurt's face. 'But what are we going to do now that he's back at school?'

'I have no idea,' Kurt sighed. 'I'm hoping he'll stay clear of us and everything will turn out fine.'

So you think we're safe?,' Blaine asked, feeling a shiver running down his spine at the thought of the punches in the dark street a month earlier.

Kurt sent him a sad smile.

'As safe as we can be with Azimio & co. around.'

* * *

**A/N:** I'm trying to overcome the shock that this story has over 100 favourites. Thanks so, so much, guys!

After struggling for three days to finish a chapter of _Puzzle Pieces_ and writing a flashback that may or may not be included in that story, I guess I'm going back to trying to finish this one. As of now, there are 76 chapters of _Unintended _written. I'm estimating there's going to be some ten more, but anything can still happen, so it's just a guess.


	54. PART TWO: Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Burt and Carole were set to leave for their slightly delayed honeymoon the next day, with Kurt and Finn staying in Lima to take care of the house and fend for themselves for a week. The baggage was triple-checked and so were the plane tickets.

'Just be good, guys, understood?,' Burt said, trying to sound like a strict parent should. 'You, too, Blaine.'

The boy grinned at him over Kurt's shoulder. It was obvious Blaine was going to stay over at the Hudson-Hummels for most of their absence.

'Sure, and I'll keep an eye on them,' he joked in response.

Burt chuckled, while his wife took to hugging all her sons – the birth one, the step one and the semi-foster one alike. And with the last warnings and good wishes for the journey, Burt and Carole left for the airport.

Not even five minutes managed to pass before Finn approached Kurt and Blaine with a goofy half-smile on his face. He was entirely incapable of hiding any mischief he was up to. His brother rolled his eyes at him.

'What is it, Finn?'

'I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess Finn wants to take advantage of you having the house all to yourselves on New Year's Eve,' Blaine said, smiling crookedly.

Kurt barked out a laugh, as his thoughts drifted back to the last party his brother had thrown. How much differently it could have gone had he been in love with Blaine back then. He couldn't even imagine that. But naturally, that couldn't repeat now, and although he'd prefer to spend the night with his best friend exclusively, having his other friends around would be nice.

'It's fine by me, as long as you don't ruin the décor, I put too much work into this,' he said, waving his hand at the room.

'It's just going to be the Glee club, unless they have other plans already,' Finn explained, mentally noting to tell Puck to get booze. Whatever was his way of getting his hands on alcohol, it worked every time – at least according to Noah's own accounts.

Kurt raised his eyebrows quizzically.

'So you're inviting both your cheater ex-girlfriends?,' he asked. 'And the guy they cheated on you with?'

Finn's eyes bulged.

'Oh crap, I didn't think of it that way.'

Trying to fight back giggles, Blaine decided Finn needed a reassurance. This party was happening. Maybe Blaine's memories from the last one weren't the greatest, but he did have fun.

'It's fine in Glee, so maybe it won't be a problem. If anything, we'll take care of Rachel, and Sam'll manage Quinn,' he said.

Relief washed over Finn's features.

'Awesome.' He paused as he turned towards the door. 'Kurt, could you…'

'Yeah, I'll take care of the food,' he sighed. 'But I'm saying no to cleaning.'

* * *

Despite some fears Kurt had about the party, and Finn's about his exes, the evening of the 31st of December was passing on fun and improvised karaoke. Somehow, everyone turned out not to have any other plans for the night. Puck was successful in obtaining a few bottles of vodka, which set everyone in a chipper mood. Everyone, except for Kurt, who claimed someone had to be sober, in case they needed a driver. The real reason for his staying away from booze was that he was a little afraid he'd say too much to Blaine in a drunken haze. And that wasn't something he'd like to do.

It was still long before midnight, when Rachel cornered Kurt in the middle of the hall as he was walking back from the bathroom. He jumped up, his heart rate increasing in fright.

'Rachel, god!,' he said. 'Don't make me think this house is haunted.'

She didn't laugh, but kept staring at him suspiciously.

'Kurt, what's going on?,' she asked in a hushed voice.

'What?' He figured it was her crazy speaking. 'What in hell are you talking about?'

Rachel sent a glance towards the living room, wherefrom their friends' laughter and conversations could be heard quite clearly.

'About you. And Blaine. There's something going on between the two of you, don't deny it!'

He froze for a second, before forcing a laugh out.

'I guess, Rachel, you've had one too many,' he said with a carefully faked smirk.

Her eyes turned into thin slits, as she continued to study his face. Finally, Kurt's expression faltered, and her keen sight caught it in split seconds.

'Ha! Spill, Hummel!' Her whole face lit up.

Kurt gulped, desperate to distract Rachel, as thoughts rushed through his head. He came up empty handed. No matter how many times he would deny it, she wouldn't buy it. He rolled his eyes at her, struggling to belittle the situation.

'It really is nothing, Rachel, seriously,' he replied quietly, but keeping his voice firm. 'I'm just having the tiniest bit of a crush on Blaine, but I'm sure that's just temporary.'

She listened to him patiently, nodding infinitesimally at his words.

'You're sure it's gonna pass?,' she asked doubtfully when he finished.

'Y-yes.' Kurt wanted to punch himself for the hesitation that made one of Rachel's eyebrows to rise quizzically.

'It's just a crush?'

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

'Yes, just a crush.'

A smile tugged at the corners of Rachel's lips, as if she was trying to fight it back, then she bit her lip.

'You know, once I had that kind of a crush on someone.'

Kurt frowned, puzzled. How was it that with Rachel everything always ended up being about her?

'Yeah, on whom?,' he asked with a sigh.

'Finn.'

With a swish of hair and barely holding back excited squealing, she left him open-mouthed in the hallway.

* * *

Midnight was minutes away, and Puck was just finishing pouring out a bottle of cheap sparkling wine he produced seemingly out of thin air. Kurt and Blaine were standing arm in arm, leaning on the piano, and waiting for the lazy hands of the clock to reach twelve. Everyone else was tipsy and loud, and the two of them felt a little like they were outsiders for this one night. Blaine refused to get more than a drink, slightly discouraged from drinking by his previous adventures under the influence. Apart from that, he'd rather stay at a similar level of sobriety as his best friend.

They stayed comfortably silent, watching the others giggle and trying to refrain from drinking before the toast at midnight. Then they all started the countdown, their eyes glued to the clock on one of the living room walls. Kurt and Blaine joined in, smiling at each other.

'Happy new year,' they said in unison, clinking their glasses together.

Blaine held Kurt's gaze for a few seconds more, searching for something to say that would make sense and express what he wanted to say. Somehow, he was at a loss, and dropped his eyes to the floor.

'Um- So- May this year,' he began, suddenly feeling awkward. 'May this new year bring you everything that you wish for. All the friendship, and… love that you deserve.'

He looked back at Kurt, who was beaming at him with a cryptic expression on his face.

'To all the friendship and love,' Kurt said, putting the brim of his glass to Blaine's one more time. 'I hope you get those, too. A lot of those.' _And I hope I'll be the one to give you all the love that you deserve_, he added in his mind.

Blaine smiled back, remembering another New Year's Eve tradition.

'And I hope you'll get someone to kiss on the next New Year's Eve,' he said.

'I already have someone to kiss,' Kurt replied, before he could bite his tongue.

Blaine's eyebrows went all the way up to the middle of his forehead. If there was someone Kurt liked, he would've told him, right? Right?

Kurt could feel a rush of heat coming up to his cheeks; there was nothing left for him to do but hope the semi-darkness will hide his blush, and improvise.

He forced his facial muscles to spread his lips in a wide smile, simultaneously trying to hold on to all the control he had over himself. He began to lean over to Blaine's face, and it wouldn't take more than a bad aim for him to end up an inch to the left. Just a second's distraction would be enough. And he was perfectly aware of how good it would feel to have Blaine's lips against his own.

But he couldn't do that.

Finally, after what felt like a century, his mouth brushed Blaine's cheek, and – fighting a battle against his heart and his whole body, telling him to just _stay there, kiss him, and hold him_ – he took a step back.

Blaine smiled at him. _Sweet, sweet Kurt_.

'I didn't mean like that,' he said jokingly.

'I know.' Kurt turned his eyes back to the rest of his friends in the other end of the room. 'But for now, I'm fine with just this.'

* * *

**A/N:** I had a huge problem writing this chapter. Hope it turned out better than I feared it would.

There are only four chapters of Part Two left!


	55. PART TWO: Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The first day at school after Christmas found Kurt and Blaine standing in front of the main entrance with their hearts in their throats. They hadn't felt this nervous about going in in long weeks. It almost seemed to them that events that took place only in November were an entire lifetime ago.

Kurt glanced at his friend by his side, and shivered. The thought of Karofsky's return dragged out the memories of the multiple ways in which they had been hurt. It made him want to turn around and run for it, and for Blaine to never leave his side.

Blaine caught Kurt's gaze in his peripheral vision and turned to face him.

'Scared?,' he asked quietly.

'Shitless.'

With a weak attempt at a smile, Blaine put his arm around Kurt, but even that couldn't make him feel much better. He tired to smile back, but his lips immediately curled downwards again.

'Let's go,' Kurt said, his voice trembling slightly. 'Waiting won't make anything go away.'

As they entered the bright and buzzing building, the normalcy of the happy chatter and hubbub surrounding them weakened their knees. It seemed nobody else remembered, nobody else cared. As soon as something stopped being the latest piece of gossip, it was pushed into oblivion, the storage room of all bits of high school scandal. It could be retrieved from the bottomless pit of collective consciousness of the student body, but who would bother? There was always new stuff to dish about, new people to backbite.

Neither of the boys crossed paths with Karofsky until the break after second period.

They didn't notice him, busy with their books at their lockers, until the tiny, barely recognizable voice spoke behind Kurt, making him jump up a couple of inches into the air.

'Kurt, could I have a word with you?'

It took Kurt a couple of seconds to realize who was talking to him, but he couldn't believe it until he saw the boy. Dave looked like a shadow of his old self. His shoulders were slunk, his expression hesitant and fearful. The confidence and firmness Kurt had remembered from before was entirely gone. The "no" that was split seconds from escaping his mouth promptly turned into a quiet "yes".

They made their way to the nearest empty classroom, Blaine following on Kurt's heels and casting wary glances at Dave. Karofsky didn't object to Blaine joining them; he knew "you" with these two usually meant plural.

Kurt perched on one of the desks, Blaine taking a spot to his left and folding his arms on his chest. In front of them, Dave was shifting on his feet and his eyes were wandering around the room, staying carefully clear off the two boys. Silence pervaded for a moment, all afraid to speak first.

'You wanted a word. So speak,' Kurt finally mustered the courage to start.

Another half minute passed as Dave tried to raise his eyes and put his thoughts in order. It seemed all of them were equally terrified of the conversation they were about to have.

'I wanted to… I wanted to apologize,' Dave mumbled at last. Neither of the other two boys responded; they felt they should let him continue. 'After everything I did, I know it's not gonna be enough, because what I did… I was just… I really am sorry for everything I did to you.'

Kurt glanced at Blaine to check whether they were on the same page. There was a forgiveness beginning to rise in him and he was almost ready to accept the apology. Blaine, however, seemed to be more reserved and skeptical.

'Why should this make any difference?,' Blaine asked.

Dave nodded sadly. He'd expected this to happen; why should either of the boys forgive him for the amount of suffering he'd caused them? Why should he expect anybody to treat him any better? He'd been a brainless brute all this time, he tried to make everything right, change what he was and knew he shouldn't be. And now he'd failed, hurting the only people that could be a support system for him in the process. And the people that _should_ be there for him were telling him he needed fixing… Every second of every day he was just wishing he could go back to what his life used to be.

'I know it doesn't,' he said with difficulty. 'I'm not gonna try and make you forgive me, but I'm leaving. I'm transferring and I wanted to say it, so maybe someday…'

Not waiting for a reply, Dave turned to leave. Even though he'd known it was the most likely scenario, he still felt disappointment washing over him.

'I forgive you,' Kurt's quiet voice sounded in the classroom.

'Kurt…,' Blaine started.

'I mean it.' He paused, biting his lip. 'It sucked what you did to us. I hated it, I hated every single day you bullied me- us. But- in a way I was you. I never took my own self-loathing out on anyone else, but I know what it's like to hate myself for something that was never up to me. I can only hope that you won't do any of that again.'

Fighting with the tears threatening to fill his eyes, Dave nodded curtly.

'Thanks,' he choked out, his gaze turning to Blaine, who still looked unsure.

'If it was only about me, I'd forgive you,' Blaine said, shrugging his shoulders. 'Kurt's forgiven you for what you did to him, but I don't think I can. I was there all this time and I saw every ounce of pain you caused him.'

He paused to let the words sink in. If it was possible for Dave to seem even more miserable, he did now.

'It doesn't mean that I'd want you to suffer,' Blaine continued. 'I hope everything's going to work out for you at your new school. And at home,' he added hesitantly. Dave hadn't mentioned anything about his family, but if the way he looked was any indicator, he didn't have much support from those closest to him.

Pain flashed through Karofsky's face, telling Blaine he was right in his assumptions.

'Thanks… It's much more than I hoped for,' Dave said quietly, futilely attempting to smile.

The bell rang, announcing the end of the break, and Dave left in haste, leaving the other two alone in the classroom.

'Are you sure it was the right thing to do?,' Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged with a sad look on his face. He couldn't recall ever feeling this bad for anyone. Despite the hurt he'd suffered on Karofsky's hands, he only wished there was a way to make sure the guy could find happiness. Someday.

'I guess it was,' he answered, straightening and taking a deep breath. 'Don't you?'

'I hope it was.'

Kurt smiled joylessly at his friend.

'It's gonna be fine in the end, we have to hope it is.'

With that, he carefully removed all worry from his expression and started towards the door. It was strangely comforting what Blaine had said about forgiving Karofsky. It was one of those rare moments in his life, when he felt he truly mattered.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm updating early, because I wanted to do it on Saturday, and it's already Saturday here, so...

And, just a reminder, the rating's going up to M before the next chapter.

Oh, and all kinds of feedback are always welcome and greatly appreciated!


	56. PART TWO: Chapter 34

**Trigger warning:** talk of teen suicide

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Karofsky's departure from McKinley was quiet and virtually unnoticed until it was done. The next two days after it had been noted by the student body, it was the topic of mild gossip, sometimes tinged with sneer, other times with pity. But, the same way as they always did, the students of William McKinley High School went on to discuss more thrilling topics, than the ex-football player's transfer to another school. Kurt and Blaine didn't touch upon the subject anymore either, wordlessly acknowledging it as a matter of the past.

January continued on at a steady boring pace, with an occasional slushie or a weak insult to break the almost happy monotony.

Kurt spent his days either busy with school work and Glee, or wrapped up in his thoughts which almost exclusively concerned Blaine. He would try and come up with new things to do that his friend would enjoy, planning hangout sessions, or letting his mind wander into the nearly forbidden territory of daydreams. His brain was quite capable of coming up with the most ridiculously cheesy rom-com kind of scenarios of him admitting his feelings and Blaine responding with a similar confession. Those little mental trips in a more or less probable direction often made Kurt feel remorse tugging at the edge of his conscience at still keeping such a thing secret from Blaine; he hadn't kept anything from Blaine in months. He couldn't even recall not telling his friend everything there was to tell, ever.

His mind, however, had been already long made up. He wasn't going to confess, unless Blaine gave him any reason to believe his feelings were reciprocated.

Blaine's mind was beginning to turn to reconsidering his romantic options, as Valentine's Day was drawing close, and he had to see all those happy couples ambling the hallways with their hands – if not lips – permanently joined.

The thought that he was probably destined to spend at least a few more Valentine's Days single, watching silly romantic movies with his best friends, while eating away their loneliness, in connection with being surrounded by couples, caused an idea to start brewing in Blaine's mind. It was most likely the craziest idea to have ever crossed his thoughts, so he kept it to himself, turning it around in his head for weeks. Every time he visited the mall he'd stop in front of the Gap for a moment, just to try and convince himself his scheme was brilliant.

But he couldn't tell if it really was, because he was missing one thing – his best friend's opinion.

He mentioned it to Kurt for the first time when there was still almost three weeks till Valentine's Day, and they were slowly making their way to the choir room.

'Kurt?,' he began with a smattering of apprehension. 'What do you think about serenading people? In like a… public place?'

Kurt's heart skipped a beat, and he stopped for a split second, reminding himself not to get too hopeful; Blaine was asking about something in general, so the answer he was going to get had to be just as general.

'Well,' Kurt said, forcing the corners of his mouth up, 'I think it's incredibly romantic and endearing, and brave of the performer to do so. Why the question, though?'

He held his breath, as Blaine halted in the middle of the hallway to look straight at him.

'Because I was thinking… With Valentine Day's coming, I thought maybe I could try and ask Jeremiah out on a real date, not like the coffee we had in December,' Blaine explained, feeling really silly for even bringing his idea up.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. The now well known to him sensation of jealousy caught his ribcage in a firm grasp.

Jeremiah's name hadn't been mentioned in their conversations too frequently, but whenever it was, Kurt could see in Blaine's eyes that his friend was still not entirely over the older boy. It was true that neither of the friends was even half as lonely as they used to be before they met, but they both had one more position to fill in their lives, and only one of them didn't think he needed someone new to fill it.

This wasn't about Kurt, though.

This was about Blaine and Kurt wanting him not to suffer.

'As much as I'd like to tell you to go for it,' Kurt said, picking his words with care, 'I'm going to tell you that it's not a good idea.'

Blaine was already opening his mouth to speak, but was silenced with a gesture from Kurt.

'Just hear me out. You know little about this guy- I know, he's nice and all that,' he added, seeing Blaine was about to attempt to cut in, 'but you can't tell how he would react if you jumped out in the middle of the street and started singing, no matter how great a singer you are.'

'I was thinking about doing this in the Gap, actually,' Blaine interjected Kurt's monologue.

Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

'That's even worse. That's not just whether he'd like it, it's about everybody else that would be around, including his colleagues and so one. Did he even mention to you if he's out at work?' Blaine considered it for a moment and shook his head, seeing the point Kurt was making. 'Another thing is, I'm not even sure if it would be legal for you to date him.'

Blaine sent him a confused look, to which Kurt responded with a prominent roll of the eyes.

'You're a minor, he's not?'

'Oh. I didn't think about that,' Blaine admitted, starting again in the direction of the choir room.

Kurt followed in his footsteps, trying to convince himself the advice he'd just given his best friend was in Blaine's interest, not his own. It was only partly plausible to him, so he decided to find a way to distract himself.

'What would you sing to him, anyway?,' he asked, catching up with Blaine.

'My number one candidate was Robin Thicke's _When I Get You Alone_.'

Kurt couldn't help but snigger, even though a slight blush came to his cheeks at the mention of the song.

'It probably wouldn't be an appropriate choice of song to be performed at a family-friendly mall, Blaine,' he said.

'You're terribly critical of me today,' Blaine replied jokingly, as he tried to overcome the disappointment of his idea being mercilessly shot down. 'Why wouldn't it be appropriate?'

'The lyrics, Blaine,' Kurt clarified, barely stopping himself from giggling. 'You know, the _toys_ and the like.'

A wave of realization came onto Blaine's face.

'Okay, I thought I was the one with a dirty mind, and I never looked at it that way.' Any traces of disillusionment disappeared, leaving him amused by his own stupidity. 'Thanks you wouldn't let me make a fool out of myself.'

'Anytime.'

They grinned at each other, their conversation dying a natural death, as they'd just reached the choir room and were walking in, with their moods significantly lightened.

But as soon as their eyes fell on the group gathered inside, they stopped in their tracks, smiles wiped off their faces within seconds.

Everybody else was already there, Mr Schuester was standing by the piano with a sad tired look on his face. All the club members looked shocked more than anything else. Some of the faces showed disbelief, some sadness, others were torn between a variety of emotions that were difficult to separate from one another. For some reason it seemed that the boys' arrival made the atmosphere in the room a hundred times more tense than before.

'What happened?,' Kurt asked in a trembling voice. His mind was going places he'd rather not revisit.

Mr Schue scanned his students to make sure they wanted him to deliver the news. He wished he was never given a task like this.

Stretching it out wouldn't make any difference; it was better to just get this over with.

'It's Dave Karofsky. He's dead.'

Kurt gulped; Blaine thought he'd heard it wrong. Was all this even real?

'What? How?,' Blaine asked.

'He… took his own life,' Will said. 'If only his dad came home a half hour earlier, maybe he'd have lived.'

Kurt's knees wobbled under him, threatening to give in, before he felt strong warm arms catching him by the shoulders to keep him upright.

'Wh- why?,' he choked out eventually, feeling sick to his stomach.

'Apparently, someone at his new school knows someone here, and it seems they couldn't keep things to themselves,' Mr Schuester said.

'They bullied him,' Blaine stated, his mind still refusing to truly grasp the news.

'Yes. And they didn't keep it to vandalizing his locker or openly insulting him,' Will went on. 'They wrote some hateful comments on his Facebook page, and the next day – yesterday, that is, Dave told his parents he was sick and he stayed home. When his dad got home- It was too late.'

Silence pervaded in the room for a moment. Kurt was struggling to stand still despite the raging dizziness in his head, and blessing Blaine's arms that wouldn't let him drop to the floor. Blaine himself was consumed by remorse that began to flood his insides. He should've forgiven Karofsky everything when he had a chance to.

'That was really selfish of him,' Quinn finally broke the silence, shaking her head and looking down. 'I've been in a bad shape myself and I would never consider doing something like that.'

Kurt frowned, almost sure he'd heard her wrong because of his persisting state of shock.

'Excuse me?,' he mumbled.

'I mean, we've all been bullied at some point…,' she added.

Suddenly, Kurt's feet and head steadied as anger filled him.

'Seriously, Quinn, you had a baby when you were sixteen and got a couple of slushie facials in the meantime, do you really think you can compare that to what Karofsky went through?'

She opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

'But he's been a dick to you, dude,' Puck cut in hesitantly.

'It doesn't change anything!,' Kurt said much more loudly than any of them expected. 'Nobody deserves to be bullied, nobody deserves to get shit thrown at them, nobody deserves to be made feel like they're worth nothing! No matter who they are or what kind of mistakes they have made! Killing yourself doesn't mean that _you're_ being selfish; it means that _the people around you _have been selfish for too long.'

Everyone was quiet for a moment, Kurt's words sinking in. A sob broke out somewhere in the corner, and all eyes turned with surprise to Santana, who was clutching tightly at Brittany. They wouldn't have thought she was capable of sympathy, let alone of crying after someone she clearly resented.

But nobody said anything. The idea of having known someone their age who died – who committed suicide because of something they had seen and experienced themselves – was overwhelming. It really did not matter, whether they liked Karofsky or not. They could've wished he was punished more severely for harassing Kurt, they could've wished they got their chance at taking revenge, but none of them would ever wish him dead.

Kurt sucked in a breath to calm himself. There was one thing he needed to know.

'When's the funeral?'

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah... This was something I was fighting over with myself for quite some time, before I actually got to write it. But in a way, it seemed a probable turn of events, and at some point, I just couldn't see it happening any other way. It hurt to write it, but once I made up my mind, it was made up.

And yes, that was the main reason why the rating went up. I know it's a difficult subject for some people, and a higher rating and trigger warning seemed to be necessary.


	57. PART TWO: Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Kurt finished making a perfect knot on his tie and turned around to Blaine sitting on the bed behind him. The funeral was starting in a little over an hour and Blaine came a few minutes earlier to tag along with Kurt. They had barely exchanged a few words since he showed up on the doorstep, neither in the mood for lighthearted chatter.

It was also obvious something was bothering Blaine. His outfit was dapper as ever, his hair tidy and gelled down, but his forehead was ruffled and his expression sour, like something was eating him from the inside out.

'Are you sure you want to go?,' Kurt asked suddenly.

Blaine lifted his sad eyes at his best friend. 'Yes, I am.'

Kurt bit his lip, trying to figure out what was troubling Blaine.

'You know, you don't have to,' he said. 'It was my idea, I'm not going to force anyone to go, I just feel like I should be there.'

He sat down right next to Blaine and patted him lightly on the back. Blaine's lips twitched, but their corners dropped back down immediately.

'I feel like that, too,' he admitted quietly.

Kurt frowned in response. 'What is it then?'

Blaine winced, as the remorse stung in his chest a little sharper. Since they got the news of Karofsky's death, the guilt has been growing inside of him, making him increasingly uncomfortable. Why would he even care about this? Dave had turned their lives into living hell. Blaine still hated him for that.

But he understood him just as much. He'd been Karofsky, and only his never-ceasing hope it _would_ really get better kept his mind away from thinking of killing himself.

'You're gonna think it's stupid,' he said at last.

'I'm not. And it's easier to be there for you when you need me, if I know what's going on.' Kurt gave him an encouraging little smile.

'Okay.' Blaine inhaled deeply before continuing. 'I feel like I should- _tell him_ that I forgive him.'

He shrugged and turned his eyes away. For some reason he felt incredibly uncomfortable sharing this with Kurt. Maybe it was because he was afraid that this once his best friend wouldn't get it.

'It's not stupid at all,' Kurt said, rubbing Blaine's back with his hand soothingly. 'I guess I'd need closure like that, if I hadn't done it- before.'

Blaine looked straight into Kurt's eyes; they were deep and caring, filled with that unique emotion that was visible in them only when he was looking at his best friend. Blaine couldn't really name it, but he'd noticed that Kurt's gaze became much more intense in the last couple of months.

'You really think so?'

'Yes.' Kurt hesitated for a moment, averting his eyes to glance at the drawer where – carefully stowed away in order not to get damaged in any way – his favourite picture of his mother was hidden. 'Do you know what I always do, when I go to my Mom's grave?,' he asked.

Blaine shook his head infinitesimally, and the corners of Kurt's lips curled gently up.

'Whenever I go there, I tell her that I love her. It doesn't matter that she can't hear me, that I don't believe she can,' he said. 'It still makes me feel a little bit better. I don't know why, but it makes me feel a little like she was standing beside me. So maybe saying something out loud works like a spell. We don't really need somebody else to hear us, we just need the words to come out.'

Kurt got swiftly up and started for the door. They should be on their way.

'Ready?,' he said, seeing Blaine was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Yeah,' Blaine replied, wrapped up in his thoughts and not moving an inch. 'Kurt?'

'Yes?'

'Do you have something you'd want to say to him?,' Blaine asked with a tinge of hesitation in his voice.

Kurt smiled sadly.

'I'd want to tell him I wish we could have been friends.'

* * *

The chapel was packed to its limits. A few people in the front row – including Karofsky's parents – were sobbing or wiping their eyes with tissues. The New Directions took up three pews, all with solemn looks on their faces. Azimio was sitting with his eyes down, giving the impression that he'd switched personalities with someone not even remotely similar to him. Most of the others seemed relatively indifferent. Kurt guessed there were a couple of teachers from Karofsky's new school, dragging with them a few displeased students; it was obvious they would rather be anywhere else.

The ceremony began, loud off-tone organ music filling the air. The minister took the spot behind the pulpit, and once the music stopped, he began reading out the painstakingly composed eulogy the deceased's parents asked for. The whole audience could hear exactly what a kind-hearted, sensitive, helpful, and talented person Dave Karofsky was. How he was incapable of hurting a fly (though would be a little bit less merciful on the football field, obviously – he was such an active boy!). How his friends were devastated by his sudden passing. How his parents were stripped of the joy he was. How Dave would never be given a chance to marry a nice girl and grace this earth with a bunch of kids as wonderful as he was.

With every word, Kurt was unconsciously clenching his fists tighter. There was no telling whether he was more furious or shocked. He got it, you don't tell bad things about the dead. Fine. Sweetening up the truth a bit wouldn't hurt, but turning everything upside down, denying facts, and blatantly avoiding saying that Dave _killed himself_? That was borderline ridiculous.

By the way Blaine's body tensed beside him, Kurt could tell he wasn't the only one outraged. He glanced swiftly at his best friend, just to see Blaine's lips tightly pressed together. He was clearly biting his tongue.

'Would someone want to say something about David?,' the minister asked, finally finishing his elaborate speech.

Without much thought, Kurt raised his hand quickly.

'I would like to say something,' he said, standing up and flattening the lapels of his jacket.

'And you are…?'

'Kurt Hummel. I'm- Dave's friend,' he replied with the slightest hesitation. He could feel the astonished looks his friends were giving him behind his back. He could also hear those unsaid words of discouragement that they seemed to be sending him telepathically.

Nervousness overcoming him for a few fleeting seconds, he made his way to the pulpit, gripping his hands together firmly to stop them from shaking. But once he was standing in front of a chapel filled with people, his anxiety was replaced by his anger that came back to him with full force. He took a deep breath to contain his emotions and glanced at Blaine, who gave him an encouraging nod.

'I didn't know Dave as well as I wish I had,' he started, picking his words with care. 'I made assumptions about him instead of asking what the problem was. Like so many of us do. Too many of us. I know we're supposed to only say good things about people who have- passed. But life isn't only good. Nothing is ever black or white.'

He paused for another calming breath, the audience waiting for a continuation that would explain what this boy was getting at.

'Dave was lost,' Kurt went on. 'So lost that he turned all the negative things he was feelings first against others, and then against himself. He did all that with the world watching and not seeing. And even now, when everything was supposed to be out in the open, when maybe we should try and learn something from this- this tragedy, we are forced to look away _again_. Is it really too hard to call everything by its name? How many young people have to kill themselves for others to address the issue as it is? Why would anyone want to pretend something is something else? Why can't we say openly that Dave killed himself because he was gay and apparently didn't have the support he needed?'

The entire crowd in the chapel was silent. No one dared speak a word, only casting furtive looks at their neighbours; whether they were uncomfortable or ashamed, it was impossible to tell.

'When I talked to him for the last time, he asked me to forgive him for bullying me and my- friends.' Kurt's voice was getting coarse from the tears that were flooding his eyes. 'I forgave him. I hoped it was going to help. It didn't. I only wish we were closer, so maybe we wouldn't have to be here today.'

Kurt didn't linger another second at the pulpit, walking fast through the aisle and outside, gasping for breath. He didn't even notice Blaine was close on his heels, until his best friend's warm arms closed around him.

For a moment neither said a word. Silent tears were falling abundantly from Kurt's eyes onto Blaine's shoulder soaking it within seconds.

'I- I just- couldn't- I couldn't listen- to all- all that crap,' he sobbed finally.

'Shh, I know, I know.'

They stood there for a long while, wrapped in each other's comforting arms, until the cold of the late January afternoon began to make them shiver.

'Let's go back inside,' Kurt said quietly, backing away from the hug. 'You still have something to do.'

'Are you sure you want to go back?' Blaine measured Kurt's still upset expression.

'Yes,' he nodded. 'You were there for me, I'm just going to return the favour.'

* * *

**A/N:** Only one chapter of Part Two left! Again, incredible it's almost done already!

The way Dave's funeral went was kinda inspired by a funeral in _The L Word_.


	58. PART TWO: Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

No one at McKinley could recall a calmer beginning of February. The recent events seemed to influence the student body enough for them to tone down their usual festive mood before Valentine's Day. Plans were made quietly, and the songs rehearsed for the unofficial Glee club night at Breadstix on the 14th were just a little bit less upbeat than usually.

Since the funeral and soothing his conscience, Blaine was much more grateful for what he had than he ever was. It barely crossed his mind that his parents had no idea of what was happening in his life; it wasn't relevant. He could see himself in Karofsky very clearly, and could only thank God or whatever higher power there could be, that unlike Dave, he had the love and support he needed.

Having Kurt to talk about it and understand him without question – and often without words – was the thing he was most grateful for. His heart had always warmed up at the sight of his best friend, but recently, it was positively melting whenever Kurt turned up. Those ocean deep glasz eyes were so unchangeably caring, those arms always so comforting.

Never before had Blaine felt closer to his best friend.

And neither had Kurt. Somehow – even though he wouldn't have thought it possible anymore – they were so close any distance between them was imperceptible. Kurt did continue to keep the nature of his feelings from Blaine, but ultimately it turned out it didn't matter. Love is still love, and love is patient. And so was Kurt's, patiently waiting for maybe one day having Blaine and being Blaine's.

The afternoon of February 14th was a little melancholy for Blaine. He didn't mind spending the evening with people he loved, even though they were all just friends, he was really happy he had that. Still, it awoke his longing for something more again. His crush on Jeremiah had passed without Blaine even noticing it, and was now almost entirely forgotten. He just couldn't push away the feeling he wanted something that was in everybody else's reach, but beyond his own.

Blaine was sitting by the piano in the Hudson-Hummels living room, taking advantage of having the instrument to himself, and waiting for Kurt to get ready. He didn't mind sitting around as Kurt was getting dressed and coiffing his hair, and he couldn't complain anyway, since he showed up an hour early.

One thing that Blaine missed at Aileen's was his grand piano. Now he couldn't just go downstairs and play whenever he wished so; consequently, he could often be seen by the choir room piano after hours, or taking over Kurt's instrument, as its owner watched him play with a blissful expression.

That day a melody kept creeping into Blaine's mind, familiar yet unidentified, for hours. Unable to focus on anything else as soon as he was in one room with the piano, he started figuring out how to play it. He knew it was a song he knew by heart, but somehow, he couldn't pinpoint it, the arrangement playing in his mind on repeat somewhat more melancholy than the one he'd always known. But what was it?

He tried out a few chords, finally reaching those that satisfied him, and he began to hum along, lyrics still escaping him. It was a love song, his intuition told him, poppy one, a girl sang it… Didn't it say something about Valentine's Day?

A line popped up in his mind out of nowhere.

'_Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine…,_' he sang quietly, smiling to himself. How could he not figure it out earlier?

He went on with the song, his fingers striking the keys lightly, his voice accompanying the piano in a melodious whisper. As he played, his mind started drifting off. He was wondering what made his mind subconsciously drag this song out. He couldn't even recall hearing _Teenage Dream_ in the last few weeks or so. Was it the date, or was it something different?

Blaine ran through the freshly made arrangement one more time, as if he'd been playing it for years. An unconscious dreamy smile slipped onto his face, softening his features and warming up his insides. He didn't notice the figure that came into the room, smiling in the exact same way, and had been standing a few feet behind him, listening.

The last note rang in the air for a moment, and only when it died out completely, Blaine turned around to see his best friend watching him.

For a second Blaine felt suddenly self-conscious, but then the only thing he could focus on was the way Kurt looked in the carefully assembled outfit that clung to his body, showing all its assets perfectly. Blaine's heart began to beat much faster than it usually did; his stomach appeared to be making flips, but it didn't make him nauseous at all. It crossed his mind that it was probably what people felt when they were high.

'I wouldn't have guessed a Katy Perry hit can be turned into a sweet, romantic ballad,' Kurt said, 'but apparently one Blaine Anderson can do that.'

Impossibly, Blaine's heart sped up even more. A wave of heat flooded his cheeks. What the hell was happening to him? Kurt had praised his talents too many times to count, and yet it had never before made him react like this.

'What brought this on, anyway?,' Kurt asked, studying Blaine. There was something different about him, a different look in his eyes, but Kurt couldn't tell what exactly it was.

Blaine managed to shrug his shoulders and look away, even though that was the last thing he wanted to do in that moment.

'Valentine's Day, I guess,' he mumbled.

Kurt nodded, seeing he wouldn't get a fuller answer and that his friend was probably incapable of producing one.

'Are you ready? Finn is waiting for us at the door, and we still have to pick Rachel up.'

Hoping his jelly-like knees wouldn't buckle under his weight and his heart would finally slow down, Blaine sent Kurt a smile and stood up. His friend grinned back at him, dazzling.

* * *

That night, Breadstix was decorated with an absurd number of red hearts and was teeming with life. The New Directions reserved half of the restaurant for themselves, including taking hold of the rarely used tiny stage in the corner of one of the rooms. Everyone was in a good mood, soaking up the love that surrounded them, romantic or otherwise. The couples would stare deeply into each other's eyes and whisper sweet nonsense into each other's ears. Kurt would look at them and sigh quietly to himself, wishing he could be doing all that with Blaine.

The latter was the only one who was too preoccupied with the thoughts that were rushing through his mind to truly enjoy himself. Kurt noticed his best friend still hadn't returned to being his regular self, but figured if anything was wrong, Blaine would tell him sooner or later. After all, it could be the same thing that was slightly bothering Kurt.

The Glee club had been preparing songs for the night for the last week, and now, one by one, all of its members took turns to sing, the rest doing background vocals in chorus. Their spirits were higher than they had been in the last couple of weeks.

Blaine was completely wrapped up in his thoughts and profoundly confused by the fuzzy feeling he got every time Kurt smiled at him or brushed his arm against Blaine's, he didn't even realize Rachel was talking to him, trying to get his attention.

'Blaine! Are you still here?,' she asked.

'Earth to Anderson,' Kurt said, finally breaking through his stupor. 'You're up.'

Still barely aware of what was going on, Blaine was pushed up and away from the booth they were occupying and Tina handed him the microphone. He gathered he was supposed to sing, but somehow he forgot what his song was, and the only one he could remember now was _Teenage Dream_ in that soppy arrangement he did at Kurt's house before. A few deep breaths and a moment of keeping his eyes away from everybody – his best friend, most importantly – let him clear his mind enough to focus, and once the music started playing, his confidence and memory were back.

'_You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs_,' he began, immediately putting on a wide smile. Performing always made him feel so much better, so much more like he was worth something after all.

He sang the first lines to the room at large, everybody swaying to the music and singing along. And when the sixth line came, his eyes fell on Kurt, who was staring back and mouthing the words as Blaine sang them.

'_I love you_,' rang out in the room, all voices joined, Blaine's drowning the rest thanks to the speakers.

The first time the words sounded, something seemed to click in Blaine's mind, he just couldn't decide what it was. By the fourth time, as he looked directly into his best friend's eyes, he knew.

How could he ever, even for a second, think he wanted or needed anybody else? Everything that he ever wanted and needed was this one person that had been right in front of him all this time. How could he ever be so blind and not see that?

He had no idea what to do with the piece of information that must have been there, lurking in the shadows of his mind for a long time, but he was absolutely positive it wasn't just the mood of February 14th that made him draw this conclusion.

Blaine was quite sure he fell in love with his best friend.

* * *

'Is everything fine?,' Kurt asked, as they were walking up to the front door of Aileen's house later that evening.

For the last couple of hours, Blaine had a funny expression on his face, that seemed to be in a constant flux between a dopey grin and a confused frown. Now he was knitting his brows again, and Kurt couldn't hold the question back anymore.

'What? Yeah, I'm fine,' Blaine said, barely aware of what was going on around him.

'You've been acting a little weird all night', Kurt stated. They had reached the door and stopped, facing each other. Blaine turned his gaze away, afraid the depths of Kurt's eyes might swallow him whole. 'You sure you're fine?'

'I am.' He looked up just for a second, his eyes sliding down to Kurt's lips. He thought they'd never seemed so delicious before. If only he concentrated enough, he could swear he'd be able to remember exactly the way they tasted. 'It's just- Valentine's Day.'

The excuse sounded lame to him, but in a way he could claim it wasn't a lie. He really was wishing he could reach out for Kurt's hand or kiss his lips before February 14th was over.

Kurt nodded understandingly. 'See you tomorrow?'

'Yeah.' Blaine smiled at him, feeling his knees weaken, as Kurt pulled him into a hug.

'I love you.'

For the first time, hearing the three words from Kurt made Blaine hold his breath in surprise. He'd almost forgotten they exchanged those professions of affection, they were just too natural to notice them anymore. Until now, when the meaning behind them changed for Blaine.

'I love you, too,' he choked out.

* * *

**A/N:** So here we go! Part Two is officially finished! And now we can move on to the thing some of you have been begging me to do for quite some time - the process of actually getting the boys together.

Just like after Part One, there's a time gap here, too, but it's much shorter. Part Three picks up around May, so there's no more than three months skipped. The time that passed in between was mostly filled with both Kurt and Blaine trying to not let the other know how they really feel for one another. Wherever it's possible, I stick to canon, as always. (I also have this headcanon that during Born This Way week Blaine's T-shirt would've said _Medusa hair_, and there's no convincing me otherwise.)

And thank you for sticking around long enough to get to the end of Part Two!


	59. PART THREE: Chapter 1

**PART THREE**

**Chapter 1**

'Blaine?,' Kurt whispered somewhere close in the darkness.

It was already well after two in the morning, and they've just switched off the lights after a marathon of movie musicals. Blaine could feel the warmth of his best friend's body a mere foot from his own, and wrapped his arms around his chest; in the last three months, he'd been a little worried about falling asleep holding Kurt. The results could be embarrassing and destructive for their friendship. Not knowing whether or not Kurt would ever be capable of requiting his feelings was killing Blaine, but he figured being careful and patient was his best option. His only option.

'Mhm?'

Kurt didn't reply at once. He bit his lip in hesitation, worried that his question could upset Blaine.

'You know that it's the junior prom next Saturday, right?,' he began.

'Sure, I do, we're supposed to sing at it.'

'Right.' Kurt inhaled deeply, a blush burning his cheeks. Blaine couldn't see the colour of his friend's face, but he knew him well enough to guess what it was and couldn't hold back a smile. He was pretty sure Kurt didn't know just how adorable he was.

'So? What did you want to ask me?,' Blaine prodded gently.

'I know you're far from comfortable about going, and I know you've had pretty bad experience when it comes to high school dances and all,' Kurt went on, clearly nervous. 'But since you're going to be there anyway, and it would be really weird going alone, do you think you could maybe… be my plus one?'

Kurt squeezed his eyelids shut, as if he was preparing for a physical blow. But even if he hadn't, the darkness would have prevented him from seeing the mixture of astonishment and bliss that flooded Blaine's face, his heart skipping a beat. He could barely keep himself from screaming out in triumph. Sure, it wasn't going to be a date, but it didn't matter. As Kurt's plus one, he could try and get a slow dance, and they could get matching flowers for their buttonholes… It wasn't a date, but probably the next best thing.

He firmly believed his experience from that fateful Sadie Hawkins wouldn't have a chance of repeating. Ever since January, incidents of bullying became infrequent. Neither of them got slushied more than could be counted with one hand. Both hoped it wasn't just a temporary improvement brought on by tragedy, but wouldn't voice that in fear of jinxing it.

'Blaine, so would you go with me?,' Kurt asked again.

Blaine didn't even realize he hadn't answered yet, he got so preoccupied with planning and dreaming of next Saturday.

'I'd love to be your plus one,' he managed to say in an almost casual way.

Kurt smiled wider than he remembered ever smiling, willing himself not to start jumping up and down on his bed.

'Great.' He stopped himself for a moment, and – very carefully checking his every movement – he leaned forward to kiss Blaine on the cheek.

He could hear Blaine gasping and assumed his friend didn't expect this form of expressing gratitude. Blaine's mind was consumed only by the thought that Kurt's lips had just been a mere inch from his own, and he had to remind himself to breathe.

'Thanks,' Kurt said, falling back to his pillow that somehow smelled distinctly of Blaine.

* * *

The bang of the front door closing wasn't what made Aileen lift her head from the list of errands to run she was composing. It was the cheerful humming that accompanied it that did. It had been possibly months since she last saw her nephew in such a good mood. First that boy's suicide, and then the mood swings Blaine was recently prone to. Aileen had her suspicions about those, but didn't want to pry. She could see he wasn't depressed, not really, so as long as he was fine, she decided to let him have a little privacy.

'Hi,' Blaine said on entering the room, a dopey smile not leaving his lips even for a second.

'Hi, honey.' She scanned his expression; that emotion was so clear even the most insensitive of people would be able to name it without so much as a shadow of doubt. He was purely happy, happier than she'd ever seen him. 'Why so chipper?'

Blaine made an effort to tone down his facial expression and shrugged.

'No reason. It's a nice day, isn't it?'

Aileen glanced at the window. The day was indeed nice, but she still was quite convinced her nephew's joyfulness had a lot more to do with the sleepover he had just come back from. She watched him as he poured himself a glass of juice, humming to himself again.

'How's Kurt?,' Aileen asked.

Blaine was already on his way out of the room and he stopped abruptly. Sometimes it was annoying she could see through him so easily, but deep down he hoped he could keep that one piece of information secret from her. The way she asked the question, however, made him pretty convinced he failed by not being able to reign his excitement in.

'Great.' He paused for a second, wondering whether or not adding something more would raise her suspicion even higher, then added, 'You know it's his junior prom next week, right? I'm going with him as his plus one.'

Aileen nodded, fighting a smile.

'So that's a date?' She raised a querying eyebrow at him.

'No, no, we're going as friends,' he hurried to add.

'Oh, well, it's nice anyway,' Aileen said.

Her eyes didn't leave his face as his expression fell a little.

'Yeah, it's nice.' He pulled the corners of his lips higher, trying to hide the pang of heartache that he felt inside his chest, and left the room.

Aileen waited till she heard Blaine's room door close, then darted to the coffee table to get her cell phone. She listened in for a moment to check if Blaine hadn't stirred outside, and found the number she needed in her contacts.

'Hello?,' a deep male voice answered after a few beeps.

'Hi, Burt, it's Aileen.'

'Oh hi, how are you? In case you were wondering, Blaine was as good as ever last night, there's nothing to worry about,' Burt said, not giving her a second to reply.

'No, it's not about that. Actually…,' her voice trailed off. 'But there might be something to worry about.'

'What is it?'

Aileen looked around, having the surreal feeling of being watched and eavesdropped on.

'Are you going to be at the shop today?,' she asked.

'Yeah, not for long, because it's Saturday, but I'll be there.'

'Okay. So expect me to show up. Around noon?'

* * *

Aileen turned up at the Hummel tire shop a few minutes before twelve. The only employer she met directed her to the tiny office in the corner of the garage. She tapped lightly on the door.

'Come in!,' Burt's voice sounded from inside.

'Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting?,' she asked, noticing Burt was halfway through an early lunch.

'No, no, it's fine,' he waved at her to sit in the chair on the other side of his cluttered desk, and closed the Tupperware container that held the remainder of his meal. 'It's not like I particularly like the Kurt-approved food anyway. He makes me eat like a rabbit.'

Aileen smiled understandingly at him.

'He cares about you, nothing more,' she said.

Burt frowned, recalling the details of their phone conversation from earlier.

'You said there was something we should worry about? On the phone?,' he prompted. He'd rather be over with it as soon as possible.

'I only said there _might_ be something to worry about,' she corrected him gently. 'That's why I wanted to talk to you.'

Folding his arms over his chest, Burt leaned back in his chair, letting her continue. Aileen took a moment to pick the right way of formulating her question.

'Did you know my nephew is in love with your son?'

The lines on Burt's forehead deepened, as he took in the words.

'No. All I knew was that _my son_ is in love with _your nephew_.'

Aileen raised her eyebrows. Well, she was perfectly aware they were close, and Kurt was always so caring and affectionate towards Blaine… But he was also much less reserved than her nephew, so she wrongly assumed it was just an expression of their friendship. And maybe it was easier for her to see shifts in Blaine's behavior, because they lived under one roof.

'Oh. That changes things,' she said. 'You don't look terribly shocked.'

Burt shrugged.

'I'd be shocked if that didn't happen at some point.' He paused, studying Aileen's expression. 'You think we should put an end to the sleepovers?'

'No. I'm quite sure they're clueless, and I guess we're both confident they're not the type of kids to hook up the first chance they get.'

Burt's eyes grew wide; he'd really prefer her not to go _there_. Kurt was his little boy and the idea that said little boy could be having sex wasn't something he'd like to contemplate. On the other hand – he wanted his son to have somebody. And Blaine was the probably best candidate to be that somebody

'Should we help them, then?,' Burt asked hesitantly. He couldn't picture himself as a matchmaker, not in a million years.

Aileen grinned at him.

'We definitely shouldn't stand in their way.'

* * *

**A/N: **I've had a little bit of trouble writing anything in the last week or so (watching all the episodes of _Once Upon A Time_ in a week might have had something to do with that), so now I have less than 20 chapters written ahead and it's kinda scary.

Anyway, there'll be the junior prom. And that was a fun chapter to write. Hope you'll have fun reading it!


	60. PART THREE: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kurt was struggling to keep his hands from shaking, as he ascended the steps to the front door of Blaine's house. The pink carnation he brought for Blaine – identical to the one already in the lapel of his own jacket – was continuously hitting the walls of its translucent plastic box. The trembling had to stop. Still, this was Kurt's first sort-of date ever. His first dance ever. The first time he actually had a plus one. And that plus one was the boy he loved with all his heart, soul, body… with all his being. The same boy that could easily freak out because of the experience with dances that _he_ had.

Kurt grasped the box with both his hands and sucked in a very long calming breath. _It's going to be fine. Don't overanalyze anything. Don't act like it's a date. It's all going to be just fine._

He rang the doorbell.

Not twenty seconds later he was greeted by Aileen's joyful grin and appreciative look.

'Hey, Kurt, you look absolutely stunning! Come on in, Blaine's putting the finishing touches on his hair, I suppose.'

For the first time, Kurt stopped uncertainly in the hall. Normally, he'd go on to Blaine's room or the kitchen without a trace of reservedness. But tonight he wasn't even sure his legs could carry him that far. They very much resembled jelly. Suddenly, he realized his fingers dug so fiercely into the box in his hand that the plastic bent under the pressure.

'Come on, sit down, it might take a while,' Aileen said, motioning him into the living room and practically pushing him down to the sofa. 'Nervous?'

Kurt glanced quickly at her, uneasy,

'A little. I've never really been to a dance before,' he mumbled. 'I never had anyone to ask to one, until-'

His voice trailed off. He felt like he was telling her too much. Aileen didn't have to get pulled into his unrequited love story. Especially being the aunt of the one he was unhappily in love with.

Aileen fought a smile creeping onto her lips, and patted Kurt lightly on the shoulder.

'It's all gonna be fine, you'll see.'

Footsteps sounded in the hall, making Kurt jump to his feet. Blaine entered the room with an air of uncertainty and nervousness.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat, and so did Blaine's. They were so consumed by their own feelings, neither noticed the look of unconditional love and absolute admiration the other was giving him. Aileen felt a little like an intruder, so she let them stay in this state of amazement for a moment, until they remembered they were supposed to be leaving.

'Um- I brought your boutonniere,' Kurt mumbled finally, opening the little box and taking the simple flower out.

His fingers trembled a little, as he fixed it to Blaine's lapel, but his friend was too overwhelmed by Kurt's closeness that longed for too much to take the task over from him.

'Pink carnation? Does it have a meaning?,' Blaine asked quietly.

Aileen decided it was high time for her to leave the room, under the guise of looking for her camera.

'Um- Apparently, it means "I'll always be there for you",' Kurt replied. He went for the flower that was delicate and toned down, as well as one that didn't scream _I love you_. He found the meaning behind the carnation fitting and he could tell Blaine exactly what it was.

Blaine's lips pulled up at the corners. His heart was literally melting in his chest, right under Kurt's fingers, until suddenly they were gone. Blaine was barely able to stop himself from catching them and holding them against his heart for just a minute longer.

Aileen tiptoed back into the room, holding the camera tightly in her hands. The boys didn't notice her, but continued staring at each other with no more than a few inches between their faces. It could easily be taken for the moment at a wedding ceremony, when the newlyweds are told they can kiss. She snapped a quick photo without the flash. They didn't have to know it existed, at least for now.

'Guys, photo time!,' she said cheerily, jerking them out of their bubble.

* * *

'What happened to the kilt?,' Blaine asked, trying to outscream the music.

Kurt took a sip of his punch and shrugged.

'I decided I won't be deluding myself that Ohio has been cured of homophobia,' he said with a slight cringe, 'or lack of appreciation for McQueen.

Blaine nodded sadly; Kurt was probably right. Neither of them would choose to be anything less than they wanted to be, if only someone could guarantee they had nothing to fear. It was true that Puck had offered to act as their bodyguard for the night, and was assured they would seek his help if it became necessary. But who would stand up for them in a moment like this, with Puck on stage, rocking out to _Friday_ with Artie and Sam? Finn was off somewhere, probably casting murderous glances at Jessie, so there wasn't much hope in him.

Still, so far, no bodyguard was needed. Nobody even looked twice at them, because the sight of them together was so common, nobody really cared anymore. Most of the McKinley student body were wondering why they had never seen their sole gay couple holding hands in the hallways and assumed it was because of the Karofsky case whose details were already long forgotten. However, they seemed to have learnt the lesson that Dave's death provided.

The New Directions were at their best, their performances were the highlight of the dance – whether the rest of the students wanted to admit it or not. The gym floor was swarming all the time, no matter if the song was upbeat or slow and mellow. Kurt and Blaine were almost constantly in the crowd, dragged out by one of the girls or simply by one another.

Whenever they weren't dancing, they were most likely to be catching a breath or preparing to perform. Within two hours since entering the gym, they were both seriously wondering how they were still able to stand.

The dance was slowly passing its apex, when Mercedes and Rachel found the boys in the middle of the dance floor. They were almost out of breath and their pleading eyes turned to Kurt.

'Houston, we've got a problem,' Mercedes shouted over the music.

'Why?!,' Kurt and Blaine asked in unison.

'Figgins just told us that the vote counting is taking a little longer than they expected, and we have to pull out our back-up stuff,' Rachel said.

Kurt's eyes widened, as he turned to Mercedes and shook his head violently. It was never his idea to propose their version of _4 Minutes_ as a song for prom. Mercedes insisted to rehearse it a couple of times and list it as a possible number to be performed if they run out of other songs. But the sole idea of performing that song with that choreography (Mercedes was quite sure they couldn't just stand around while singing), with Blaine right there in the crowd, was mortifying and utterly paralyzing, and he hoped he wouldn't be forced to do it.

'Are there no other back-up songs?,' he yelled back at the girls.

They shook their heads, each wearing a puppy dog expression.

'Go, Kurt, you're gonna be great!,' Blaine said, leaning to his ear.

Kurt shivered at the unexpected closeness. It was unbearably pleasant and unnerving at the same time. He was trying to think clearly, but that was impossible with the rising stage fright, the fear of embarrassing himself in front of Blaine, and his best friend's body still touching his own down the side.

It had been a year since Kurt left the Cheerios after winning the national championship, and Blaine hadn't stopped regretting never having the chance to see him in action. The famous performance of _4 Minutes_ was something he wished he had seen most of all, especially since Rachel had told him in details how amazing and how sexy Kurt was in it, just a couple of weeks before the dance.

'Come on, Kurt, please,' Mercedes said. 'We're gonna rock this party.'

Reluctantly, he nodded, giving in to her enthusiasm and pleading. She was already grabbing his hand and pulling him across the gym towards the stage.

Santana and Brittany cleared the stage for them, when they finished singing a Britney song, and Kurt ascended the little podium with Mercedes. He was barely able to keep himself from shaking. His eyes scanned the crowd, but he couldn't make out Blaine anywhere. The music started and some of his nerves went away as the sounds sucked him in.

Soon enough there was nothing more but the music, the words he was singing, Mercedes' voice as she responded to his lines with hers, and that choreography they'd first learnt right after joining the Cheerios the year before.

From the moment the first note rang throughout the gym, Blaine's gaze was transfixed on Kurt. He followed Rachel blindly, as she dragged him through the dance floor packed with their peers. He was constantly bumping into someone along the way, but he didn't even notice it. All he could see was that beautiful, angel-like and ridiculously sexy boy on the stage. His best friend in the whole wide world, his rock, his sun, and – he was quite sure of it by now – the love of his life.

Blaine couldn't see the satisfied smile on Rachel's face, when she was watching him watching Kurt. Poor Mercedes was perfectly unaware Rachel used her eagerness to let Blaine see this, but she was pretty convinced the other girl wouldn't have minded. Not when it had the purpose of helping Kurt find the happiness he deserved. And even if it let him be happy just for this one night, it was still worth the effort.

And getting Blaine to be this mesmerized should make Kurt happy.

The song finished way too quickly, at least for Blaine. Kurt sighed with relief as he took the microphone off his head. A second later he held his breath.

Somehow, all of a sudden, Blaine was right there, at the foot of the stage, his eyes glued to Kurt with a weird expression. It was close to the way he usually looked at him, but there seemed to be a greater intensity, a sort of amazement to it. And for some reason, probably because of the poor lighting, Blaine's eyes seemed darker than usually.

When he noticed Kurt was staring back at him, he shifted uneasily, trying to smile and failing. He leaned on one of the huge speakers, as Kurt approached him.

'I said you were gonna be great!,' he yelled, not daring to move. There was no way in hell he was going to let his best friend know how turned on he was right now. Turned on by said best friend.

'Was I?,' Kurt asked, not quite convinced.

'You were,' Blaine sent him a small smile and looked away. He really had to stop staring at Kurt if he ever wanted to quit hugging that damn speaker.

* * *

It took another back-up song – an impromptu solo by Rachel, of course – to finish counting the votes for prom royalty and for Blaine to cool off. The nominees were called to the stage, and all of them appeared with wide smiles on their faces. All apart from Finn, who'd been escorted out of the gym for getting into a fight with Jessie, and Quinn, who was still deeply hurt that her boyfriend was hung up on his ex. She was pouting and didn't even try to hide it.

As Figgins began reading out the names of the nominees, Blaine backed away from the stage, joining Kurt a few metres to the left. There was a sad look on Kurt's face that worried Blaine. He wished he could just wipe it away.

'What's wrong?,' he asked quietly.

Kurt responded with a shake of his head and fixed his gaze firmly on the stage. He'd made a fool out of himself, just the way he feared he would. And Blaine simply didn't want to hurt his feelings. Obviously, he was a great friend, he wouldn't want Kurt to suffer. Still, somehow that didn't comfort Kurt at all.

'Seriously, Kurt, tell me,' Blaine said, taking another step in his direction, leaving less than a foot of space between their faces.

Kurt rolled his eyes in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

'You can tell me you didn't like the performance, I'm not going to be mad,' he said. 'Actually, it'd be better if you told me how much I sucked.'

Blaine frowned; so Kurt thought he _didn't_ like the performance? Was he serious? Those were probably some of the best less than four minutes in his life, just getting to listen to and watch the most amazing human being that ever graced this earth. They were simultaneously some of the most mortifying moments of his existence, but Kurt didn't have to ever find out about that.

'Are you kidding?,' Blaine asked finally. 'I loved it. You were flawless and hot, and really amazing…'

He figured he was rambling and probably saying a little too much, so he stopped.

Kurt was staring at him with his mouth slightly open. They were so wrapped up in their little piece of the gym, they didn't even notice when Figgins read out Quinn and Finn's names, expressing his deepest regret that the king couldn't be crowned.

'You thought I was- hot?,' Kurt choked out.

Blaine hoped Kurt wouldn't notice the blush that no doubt was just blooming on his face.

'I did. Objectively, of course,' he added, not daring to risk anything.

Relief washed over Kurt, but the remark about him being hot confused him a little. Blaine had never told him that before. Kurt wished he could read anything into it, but wouldn't dare overthink it, so he pushed it to the back of his mind.

For a moment they watched the lonely prom queen walk down from the stage, just to be intercepted by half of the Glee club. Quinn's face lit up just as Santana and Mercedes started singing _Dancing Queen_.

In a spur of the moment, Blaine turned to face Kurt.

'May I have this dance?,' he asked.

Kurt's eyes bulged. 'What?'

'I'm your date, so I have a right to at least this one slow dance,' Blaine said, marveled at how perfectly steady and casual his voice sounded. 'May I have this dance then?'

'You may,' Kurt answered, his face glowing like Christmas lights.

Being so close wasn't a novelty. The circumstances, on the other hand, were entirely new. They held each other quite firmly, both worried their knees could give in any moment. Neither was aware how much his thoughts and sensations mirrored the other's. Both carefully controlled how much of their bodies touched, in fear that too much contact would result in a reaction they'd be embarrassed of. Blaine definitely did not want another one of those tonight.

'Thanks for improving my high school dances experience,' Blaine said, as the song was drawing to a close.

'Thanks for making mine a good one,' Kurt replied, nuzzling his face into Blaine's shoulder and hugging his friend more closely.

'You're welcome.'

'So are you.'

* * *

**A/N:** I've always regretted Blaine didn't get to see Kurt in his Cheerios uniform. Especially in _4 Minutes._

Obviously, there are some canon references, and a line borrowed from_ Prom Queen_. Credit for that goes entirely to the _Glee_ writers.

And thank you to everyone I got feedback from recently!


	61. PART THREE: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Despite everybody's growing excitement for nationals in New York, somehow they all found it in them to be unbelievably quiet when they learnt of Coach Sylvester's sister's passing. None of them had ever met Jean, but for those few days between the news reaching them and the hastily organized funeral, they felt like the world really became a little emptier. None of them questioned the idea of taking care of the ceremony for Sue. Attending another funeral within short four months got to everyone, it didn't matter they weren't really close to either of the people that were being buried.

Everything Sue had done to bring the Glee club down was insignificant then as well. Kurt felt for the first time in his life that he might actually understand Coach Sylvester and all her actions, her apparent coldness.

At the funeral, all of the friends were huddled together in two long pews. A few people shed a tear here and there. Puck dabbed at his eyes hurriedly, so that no one would see how the occasion got to him. The girls weren't trying to be as inconspicuous, and Santana pull an arm around Brittany, who rested her head on her friend's shoulder, her eyes red and puffy.

Kurt didn't care if anyone saw his tears, they were already beyond used to seeing him cry. Blaine held his own tears back for as long as he could, but once they started falling, he didn't really care either. Having Kurt beside him helped, though, warming up his heart and almost making him smile through the streams running down his face.

When Mr Schue was halfway through reading the eulogy for Sue after her voice broke, Kurt's frame shook a little with a silent sob, and Blaine placed a hand over his friend's.

Kurt flinched at the touch, surprised, but he relaxed momentarily, seeing it was just Blaine offering him comfort. He lifted the corners of his lips by a fraction.

Sadness isn't that scary when you don't face it alone.

* * *

Kurt was still quiet and pensive as they exited the chapel after Jean's service. Blaine's hand felt empty and itched to grab Kurt's one more time. To run his fingers soothingly, comfortingly against the back of Kurt's warm, silky hand. He didn't, though, only clenching his fists and burying them deeper into his pockets, trying to fight the urge off.

They reached Blaine's car and got in without speaking a word.

Blaine stuck the key in the ignition, not proceeding to start the engine. There was something bothering Kurt, and he thought it might be wise to let it rest here, move forward from the sadness at least symbolically through the funeral.

Kurt caught up to Blaine's line of thinking as soon as he felt his friend's expectant gaze on him, and stared back, querying.

'It made you think about your mom, didn't it?,' Blaine asked gently.

Looking away, Kurt swallowed and nodded. Karofsky's funeral hadn't awoken any of the feelings that were now crowding his chest. That was different. Despite everything, Dave was never the kind of gentle, innocent creature that Elizabeth Hummel and Jean Sylvester certainly could be counted among. And there was no one to give a eulogy like Sue's at Karofsky's funeral.

'You felt like that about her? Like there was this tether that- got severed?' Blaine's voice was soft and not insistent, so Kurt knew he didn't really have to answer.

He did anyway. Blaine always got his answers.

'I did.' Kurt took a long breath, turning his head back to his best friend and his loving, worried eyes. 'You know, for so long I felt there was this empty space in my life, like someone ripped a chunk of me and just tossed it. Like there would never be anybody else as in sync with me, as thoroughly _getting_ me as her, you know?'

Blaine gave him a nod, slight confusion making his thoughts drift away back to the beginning of what Kurt was saying.

'And now?,' he asked, his throat clenching.

Kurt's face brightened by a fraction, a shadow of smile creeping in, followed by a tinge of red.

'Now it's like there is a tether that links me with you,' he said. It felt like he was confessing being in love with Blaine, but his friend didn't seem to pick up on it.

Blaine was so overwhelmed at first that his face stayed frozen in an expression of fearful anticipation for another moment. Yet, once the words sunk in, Kurt saw the brightest, happiest, most unrestrained smile Blaine ever gave him. Or anybody else.

Giving it no thought whatsoever, he pulled Kurt into a bear hug, crashing their bodies together with full force. Kurt gasped at the impact, but he couldn't stop a wide grin his lips spread into.

'I feel like that with you, too,' Blaine said somewhere near Kurt's left ear. _Just please, don't freak out, if I ever tell you I'm in love with you_, he added in his mind, holding Kurt tighter and making him slide further sideways in his seat and bump his thigh into the gear stick.

'Ouch,' Kurt mumbled, reluctantly edging out of the embrace. 'Someday your car's going to kill me.'

'No, it's not, that won't even bruise,' Blaine laughed.

Kurt scowled at him, his glare saying very loudly _don't-you-dare-you-know-I'm-right._

'Who even drives stick anymore, anyway?,' he said, buckling his seat belt as Blaine finally turned the engine on.

'I do. And, may I remind you, you can drive stick, too, so shut it.'

Kurt took Blaine's advice and pursed his lips. Refraining from talking was a tough task, though, and before they were out of the parking lot, he forfeited.

'I only can drive stick, because I have a mechanic for a father and "you never know when you're gonna need it, Kurt",' he said, giving a perfect impression of his dad.

'He's right,' Blaine agreed. He bit his lip, before continuing with a line that was a little risky, dancing somewhere on the border between friendly teasing and outward flirting. 'And you know, there's nothing hotter than a guy in a vintage car.'

Kurt blinked, surprised. Blaine wasn't much of a flirt, not because of lack of skill or charm – of course – but rather due to a lack of an object. But, admittedly, this was a really nice surprise, especially after the depressing day they'd had, so Kurt decided to play along.

'There is. A guy in a vintage car who can drive stick,' he said, a little embarrassed by the sexual innuendo.

Blaine's grinned broadly and brightly.

'So now you know my secret.' _Well, not really, but I hope you will someday. Soon,_ he added to himself.

Somehow, the funeral and everything else faded away, leaving only the two of them in that ridiculous old car, the tether that linked them no more than an inch long.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's shortish, but I hope you liked it anyway.

It's really lovely to know there are still people reading, as well as people who have only started reading. Thanks so much for that, my dears!


	62. PART THREE: Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

This was all so overwhelming. Kurt's face didn't stir out of the expression of amazement, excitement and disbelief since the flight crew had told them they were approaching landing at La Guardia. Even though New York was without a doubt stretching before his eyes, it was still too much to grasp for him. It was the place he'd wanted to escape to ever since he first found out about Broadway and all the wonders of the Big Apple. This was his destination, his rightful place in the world.

Now he was there and he was surer of it than ever.

While Kurt was busy taking in everything that surrounded him, the Brooklyn Bridge, Manhattan, Central Park, Times Square – all the tourist spots they got to see, Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of him. The child-like wonder that lit up Kurt's face made Blaine feel like he was falling in love a little bit further with each second. And as much as he tried to look away and bite down the smile that staring at Kurt awoke, he failed most of the time.

Kurt was beyond ecstatic that he got to share his first New York experience with the person he would often imagine accompanying him, hand in hand, on romantic walks along the Pond in Central Park or going to Liberty Island, or having coffee in some quiet café somewhere on the Upper East Side. Obviously, he never took all those mental images seriously, because he hadn't known _exactly _what New York looked like, when torn away from photographs and movies. And he never let himself fully believe romantic walks with Blaine were even the faintest of possibilities. Being there fueled his imagination nonetheless, and all the pictures that used to look flat and fake took on a new, three-dimensional quality.

Kurt's hand ached to grab Blaine's and his legs wanted nothing more than to run away from the rest of them, dragging Blaine with him and whisper silly lovey-dovey nonsense in the greatest city in the world.

Kurt was so engrossed by his surroundings, Blaine's staring had gone unnoticed by him for a long time. Rachel did make a note to herself that something could be brewing between the boys, and smiled a little, before going back to thinking about her own love life.

'You think it's silly, don't you?,' Kurt asked, wincing a little at his own words, when he finally caught Blaine gaping at him with a goofy grin plastered to his face. 'Me getting so excited over some city.'

'What?' Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise. 'No, of course not. I could never think you're silly.'

Kurt's mouth pulled up at the corners, his nervousness appeased.

'It kinda is silly, though.'

'It's not. It's adorable,' Blaine said, drowning in the two blue pools in front of him.

Somehow, the melted gold of Blaine's eyes felt scorching to Kurt and he quickly looked away.

* * *

The atmosphere in the green room was more frantic than ever. The girls were putting their make-up on, taking three times longer than normally because their hands were too shaky. Kurt, for once, was grateful he didn't get a solo; there was literally no way he could go out right now and not go completely mute in front of the audience.

Blaine was oddly calm. Performing made him feel more comfortable than anything else, even if he only got to sway in the background. He attempted getting Kurt to relax, but to little avail. No matter how many deep breaths Kurt took, his hands were still trembling, and soon enough he was dizzy from hyperventilating.

Blaine was just forcing Kurt to sit down and stop freaking out, when the New Directions were announced and Rachel and Finn left to take their places to go out onto the stage.

'We're gonna be awesome, you'll see,' Blaine said with a smile.

'They are. I'll probably trip in the middle in the stage and everybody else will tumble over me and it's going to be an absolute disaster.' Kurt sighed, rubbing his temples.

'It's not. Wanna go watch them?,' Blaine asked. Maybe watching the others would calm Kurt down.

Kurt nodded infinitesimally and stood up a little shakily. Blaine hurried to steady him, catching him around the waist.

For a split second they both held their breath, the touch setting an electric shock through their bodies. Blaine retreated hastily, caught between self-consciousness about and intoxication with the contact that felt very coupley. He wouldn't even want to let his mind wander in that direction.

When they approached the edge of the stage, Finn and Rachel had just finished the first verse and were going into the chorus of the song the New Directions had written for nationals. It was a beautiful love song, heavy with emotion that Kurt hadn't really paid attention to in rehearsals.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling,  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?  
Will we ever have a happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending?_

Kurt twitched uncomfortably. It was like they were singing his thoughts almost. The feelings he'd been keeping secret from Blaine had never felt heavier in his heart. And the uncertainty of ever getting everything he wanted and needed had never been stronger.

He didn't dare tear his gaze away from Rachel and Finn. Looking at Blaine in that moment would probably break a dam that kept all of Kurt's emotions in check.

If he had looked, he would have seen an expression mirroring his own. Blaine had to clench his teeth together to stop the words that had been on his mind for months from escaping. Pretending not to have the feelings he had was tough, almost impossible t0 do, but if the alternative could be losing Kurt altogether, it was a small sacrifice.

They stood there transfixed, unable to move and terrified the other would notice and figure it all out. They barely were able to see Rachel and Finn kiss on stage, not fully grasping the significance of the action.

It took Sam patting them on the shoulders a few times to remember there was a world beyond them and a song to perform.

* * *

On the plane back, everyone was quiet; even Santana stopped threatening the rest of the Glee club and was fuming silently. Finn and Rachel were staring lovingly at each other, despite the scornful looks their friends kept on giving them, still blaming them for the New Directions losing.

From the moment they boarded the plane, Kurt was staring out of the window, taking in the last sights of New York. Blaine was watching him closely, twining his fingers tightly together to stop himself from taking Kurt's hand. The last few days were amazing, difficult and tiring at the same time. The long rehearsals exhausted him physically, the feelings he was holding back did that to his psyche. Yet still, the time was ultimately happy and filled his heart with warmth whenever he thought of the smile that wrinkled Kurt's face almost without a break.

When Kurt finally turned his eyes away from the ground far below and the ant-sized cars on the ribbons of highways, Blaine was still watching him. At first, he wished he'd looked away in time not to be caught, but what was wrong with looking at his best friend? He sent Kurt a little, timid smile.

'You don't seem very upset,' he said, noticing the way Kurt's face was still glowing.

'I'm not really.' Kurt shrugged. 'I have a few things to cross off my bucket list.'

Blaine raised an eyebrow in surprise.

'Why didn't I know you have a bucket list?'

Kurt's cheeks flushed pink, his eyes scattering away from Blaine's curious gaze.

'It's still in the works.'

'And you couldn't tell _me_?,' Blaine feigned indignation. 'I would tell you what's on mine, if I had one.'

Kurt rolled his eyes at him in an attempt to conceal his nervousness. Since their performance at nationals, he managed to add a new number one to his list. It wasn't really something he wanted to do before he dies. It was something he wanted to do as soon as he musters the courage to.

The trip to New York had made him realize that he wasn't really capable of keeping anything from Blaine, not indefinitely. His fears of screwing everything up were still very much real and alive, but the burden was becoming too heavy to carry. He knew he probably wouldn't say the words tomorrow or in a week, but for the first time he was absolutely certain that he _would_ say them at all. Someday. Sooner or later.

'It's- normal stuff, you know?,' Kurt said at last. 'Where I want to go, what musicals I want to see and play in. And, um- you know, love stuff,' he added hesitantly.

Blaine swallowed. 'Love stuff?'

'Yeah, you know-,' Kurt mumbled. 'To get the perfect boyfriend, get married, that kind of stuff.'

'You do know that perfect people don't exist, though?,' Blaine asked. _Apart from you, you're perfect,_ he added in his mind and folded his arms tightly together over his chest, hoping it would stop his heart from trying to escape.

Kurt gave him a small smile.

'He wouldn't have to be perfect _perfect_, just perfect for me,' he said. _And you are_, he thought, his lips pulling up higher at the corners.

He was growing hopeful and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you'll forgive me some more pining, angst, fluff and fun before the boys get together. There are some really cool things coming! (At least I flatter myself thinking they're cool.)

Obviously, the lyrics are those to _Pretending_, so the credit for them goes to whoever wrote the song.


	63. PART THREE: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The choir room didn't empty after the season was over. After all, it was always their little safe place and going back there a few times a week was comforting. It felt almost like home. The only person that didn't seem to share the others' reluctance to leave the Glee club until the next school year was Quinn. Nobody had seen her anywhere near the choir room since their return from New York.

Everybody else kept coming around, even though there were no more assignments and Mr Schue didn't show up every time, too busy with finals. They would just sit around talking or play a random song, with Brittany and Mike coming up with a choreography on the spot and cracking everyone else up.

The summer vacation was just a week away, and seven of them were sitting scattered in the choir room. Nobody knew where exactly Mike, Tina, Mercedes and Sam had gone, but it didn't really matter. They weren't saying goodbye yet, and they weren't doing anything productive anyway. Even Rachel wasn't trying to force them to start preparing for next year's sectionals for once.

'You know what?,' Puck broke the comfortable silence. 'I'm gonna drive to California in the summer.'

'What? Isn't that like- a few thousand miles away?,' Finn asked, gaping at his friend.

Puck nodded.

'2,241 miles to LA, I checked.'

'And you're going to drive there? Alone, all the way?,' Kurt said incredulously. He wouldn't have pegged Noah for the type that drives across a continent with nobody to keep him company.

Puck didn't answer for a moment, absently hitting the strings on his guitar.

'I kinda thought some of you guys would wanna tag along.' He shrugged.

'Why do you want to go to California at all? Apart from the half-naked chicks and all that, I mean,' Santana cut in.

'No college's gonna accept me, and my pool-cleaning business is doing great, so maybe I'll go there when I graduate and expand into Puckerman & co.,' he explained.

Finn and Blaine looked impressed, the others were slightly doubtful, but only Santana was bold enough to voice the uncertainty.

'They've got thousands of little Puckermans in LA, Mr Pool Cleaner.'

Puck didn't seem discouraged in the slightest.

'So I'm going for the chicks. Anyone going with me?'

They exchanged looks. Kurt had to admit that going to California was a far more appealing alternative than yet another trip to the lakes. After all, it was _California_. He'd maybe get to seat least one more of great American cities, and if Blaine was going, too, nothing else would be necessary to convince Kurt.

'Is your mom fine with this plan of yours, Noah?,' Rachel asked cautiously, making Puck wince a little.

'She wants me to take someone responsible with me, so I don't end up in juvie again,' he admitted.

'And you consider us responsible, that's touching,' Kurt said with a tinge of mockery in his voice.

Blaine scanned everybody's expressions. Despite their doubts and uncertainties, they all seemed excited by the prospect of spending at least a couple of weeks together on the road. Santana and Brittany were whispering and giggling between themselves, Kurt's forehead lined in thought. Finn was smiling goofily, while Rachel tried to get his attention; she succeeded only by smacking him on the shoulder.

No matter what they were saying, they were all excited the opportunity presented itself for them. Blaine's lips lifted at one of the corners. He liked the idea, too.

'Puck, so how many free spots do you have?,' he asked.

* * *

Before dispersing to their respective homes it was decided they were all in, and apart from Puck's old sedan, they would take Kurt's Navigator. If only their parents give them thumbs up.

So their task for the last week of school suddenly became getting all their moms, dads and one aunt to say yes to their undertaking. Mr and Mrs Pierce were a little worried Brittany wouldn't be safe, but after Santana promised she'd take good care of their daughter and them having a chat with the rest of the kids, they agreed. Santana's mother only expressed her deepest hope she wouldn't become a grandmother within the next nine months and gave her daughter her blessing.

Rachel's dads conducted a long, detailed discussion about contraception with their daughter, before hugging her tightly. She later confessed to Kurt she'd never felt as mortified and she wished she could get that memory erased once and for all from her brain.

Blaine decided against talking to his parents about the matter. He hadn't heard from them since early spring, and couldn't even say he missed them. Neither him, nor Aileen ever questioned him staying in Lima over the summer. Blaine wasn't sure he was able to imagine going back now, even if for a short few weeks.

It was a Thursday evening, and he was helping her set the table for dinner, when it seemed like a good moment to ask her about the trip.

'Aunt?,' he started quietly.

'Yes, Blaine?' She could feel there was something on his mind, but had decided to let him pick the right time to bring it up. 'What is it?'

He waited until she put away the knife she was chopping vegetables for the salad with, just in case. He didn't want her to cut off her fingers in shock, or stab him, even though he was quite positive she wouldn't react that way.

'Um- We- I mean, a few people from Glee, we have this idea to go to California for a couple of weeks in the summer,' he blurted out.

'California, huh? Whose idea was it?,' Aileen asked calmly. That was a good start, and Blaine hoped it would stay that way.

'Puck's, originally. But there are seven of us, it's me, Kurt, Finn, Rachel, Puck, Santana and Brittany. And I thought I could maybe see Cooper.'

Aileen took a moment to attach Blaine's friends' names to the respective faces.

'Are you sure Puck won't get you all into juvie?,' she asked with hesitation.

'That's the point, he wants us to come, so we won't let him go back to juvie. Or rather, his mom wants that. But he really wants us to go!,' he hurried to add.

It took a little effort on Aileen's part to hold back a smile.

'So Kurt's going, too?'

'If Burt and Carole say yes, he is,' Blaine said, his voice hopeful.

This time, Aileen had to pretend she was still busy with the salad to hide the smug grin that arched her lips.

'It wouldn't be this important, if he wasn't going,' she stated finally. She expected him to try and deny it, so it surprised her when he stayed silent.

He was standing in the middle of the dining area, dumbstruck, as she turned around to face him.

'You know,' he said finally, his voice strained. 'Of course you know.'

Blaine flopped onto the nearest chair with a sigh. It was something that had been worrying him for months. What would his aunt do if she knew he was in love with Kurt? Would she play mind games on one or the other? He wouldn't suspect her of that, but then again, she could be sneaky enough for him not to notice.

'I know,' she admitted eventually, dragging out a chair and sitting in front of him. 'I've known since he asked you to prom. But I would never do anything you wouldn't want me to, you know that?'

He nodded slowly, not quite sure she convinced him. Obviously, she would never hurt him purposefully, but the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

'You can go, as long as you promise to be responsible, and give me daily updates. And make sure there's always a designated driver. And don't drive for too long without a break.'

Blaine smiled broadly at her. Now all that was left was convincing the Hudson-Hummels.

'I promise.'

Aileen squeezed his hand and got up.

'He'd be a fool if he never fell for you, too, you know?,' she said, casting him a little encouraging smile.

'He's not a fool. But I hope you're right.'

* * *

'You wanna _drive to California_?,' Burt Hummel asked his sons with disbelief. 'Don't you think you're a little young for a trip across the country?'

'But Dad-,' Kurt groaned.

His father raised a finger to silence him. Carole preferred to stay quiet for the moment and watch the situation unfold.

'Finn, you were saying Rachel's going, huh?,' Burt asked, scanning his stepson's suddenly terrified expression.

'Yeah, she is,' Kurt cut in, helping out his brother, who was apparently temporarily incapable of forming a coherent answer.

Burt and Carole exchanged a look of slight disgruntlement on his part and concern on hers. It was clear what was on their minds, they could just as easily have it spelled out on their foreheads.

'God, it's not like they're going to California to fornicate,' Kurt snorted, which earned him a glare from his brother. Finn didn't get much heat when their parents learnt about his sexual escapades with Santana, but he still didn't entirely forgive his brother for letting them know that.

'At least with you we don't have to worry that you'll knock someone up,' Burt said. 'And Blaine's going, too, right?'

Kurt's cheeks flushed, the room rapidly becoming unbearably hot.

'What does that have to do with anything?,' he asked, sudden terror gripping his throat. He could swear Finn didn't pick up on it, clueless as ever, but the look that crossed Carole's face was strangely suspicious, as she glanced quickly at her husband.

Burt raised his hand defensively.

'Nothing, just askin', you know, then it'd be two responsible kids that won't run around impregnating girls,' he hurried to explain.

Kurt wasn't that easily deceived, but he let it slide.

'Yes, Blaine's coming with us. He wants to see his brother in LA.'

Trying to contain a little smile that was forcing its way onto Burt's lips, he turned to his wife to whisper a question to her. She answer with a curt nod.

'So you're saying the other parents have agreed to this?,' he asked one more time.

Kurt and Finn confirmed in unison.

'Alright then. I'll talk to them first, but I guess you can go.' Burt paused dramatically. 'Under one condition.' It was obvious his sons where dreading the continuation. 'A month of pro bono work at the garage when you get back. Both of you.'

They sighed with relief. It could be worse than getting a little dirty and greasy at the shop.

* * *

'What's going on with Kurt and Blaine?,' Carole whispered to her husband the moment she was sure the boys were upstairs, locked securely in their respective bedrooms. She was positive there was something she was missing.

'They're kinda- in love,' Burt said as subtly as he could muster.

Carole's brow furrowed.

'You mean- they're boyfriends now? Why didn't I know that?'

Her voice rose a little too high and Burt shushed her with a gesture.

'They're not boyfriends. Yet. We think it's a matter of time.'

'We who?' Carole's confusion was increasing instead of diminishing.

'Aileen and I.'

His wife gave Burt a smirk.

'Aileen and you. So what are you, playing matchmakers?,' she asked half amused, half concerned. 'Is this why you said yes so easily?'

Burt rolled his eyes at her.

'No, I said yes because they're kids and they have to have a little bit of fun, especially after- you know- They had a rough year.'

She couldn't disagree with that.

'But we are hoping they do get together, aren't we?,' Carole ventured saying.

Burt's face lit up in a wide grin.

'Sure we are, honey.'

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah, they're driving to California. And just so you know, I know nothing about what I'm writing when it comes to California, or LA, or anything. I've never been there and my "knowledge" and the way I imagine it to be like is entirely based on shows like the original _Beverly Hills 90210_ which I used to watch when I was younger. And Google Maps and Windows 8 Maps App. And Wikipedia. The Internet in general.

Just forgive me any stupidity that might've snuck into the coming chapters. May I just mention that I've written 21 chapters of Part Three and they're still in California? Oops, I guess that was a tiny bit of a spoiler.


	64. PART THREE: Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Their departure was planned for a week after school ended, and it was a week of chaos. Piggybanks were taken out and broken, suitcases carried down from attics and filled with as many summer clothes as they could hold without bursting. Kurt had prepared a long list of things to take and meticulously crossed out every single one, as he placed it in his baggage. At the same time, he was forced to watch over Finn's packing, because his brother proved to be an even greater slob when he was about to leave the comforts of home behind for a couple of weeks.

Blaine made a short trip to Westerville in the meantime, seeing his parents for the first time since August. His mother hugged him much closer than he remembered her ever doing, while his father shook his hand shortly. Blaine could be visiting complete strangers and he wouldn't even know the difference. It pained him a little, but the thought of Kurt, Aileen, and everybody else in Lima eased the heartache. They were his real family, not his parents.

The Andersons claimed they were happy Blaine would visit his brother in California, and that was the only thing they cared about when it came to his holiday plans. They didn't even bother to ask who he was going with, and their son knew they hadn't known anything about it earlier.

But nothing could kill everybody's excitement. They were making plans about what to see, where to go, what motels to stay at, where to stop on the way.

It was going to be an epic summer. They were all sure of that.

* * *

'Are you really sure about this?,' Carole whispered. There was no logical reason for her to be lowering her voice, since the boys were out with their friends doing their last grocery shopping before their departure, but she did it anyway.

Burt huffed, jogging heavily up the stairs, with his wife trotting close behind him.

'Aileen says it's better than, you know, avoiding the subject or denying that they have _needs_, or whatever.'

'But don't you think there are better ways of getting it done than this?,' she asked, following Burt into Kurt's room.

'Believe me, honey, I tried having the Talk with Kurt, and I'm not reliving that experience,' he said firmly, as he opened Kurt's huge suitcase and slipped a pack of condoms between the stacks of clothes with a sigh.

He was really trying not to think what would happen to them from now on. All he could hope for was that Kurt was smart enough not to sleep with the first random guy that comes his way, and that _should_ his son ever find himself in need to use them at all, it would be with someone he loved and was loved by. Preferably Blaine.

'So Aileen's giving those to Blaine, too?,' Carole asked.

'Yup. She hopes they'll get the hint,' Burt shrugged.

'And you don't?' His wife couldn't help a small smile.

'I hope they will, but not that literally.' He zipped Kurt's suitcase and straightened. 'Let's go to Finn's now.'

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning a couple of hours too early. There was nothing left for him to do, everything was ready, packed into the Navigator's spacious trunk and triple-checked the previous day after they had done the shopping.

All he could do was stare at the ceiling and think. Or obsess.

He was about to spend the following couple of weeks away from his day-to-day reality, away from Lima and all the horrible stuff that had happened in the last few months. He was going to hot and sunny California with a bunch of friends that until very recently he hadn't been fully aware he had. And, most importantly, he was going with Blaine. It should have probably make him even more excited, but somehow it was only terrifying.

Surely, they hadn't stopped their traditions of movie nights and sleepovers, so sharing a motel room wasn't supposed to be scary. Yet it made Kurt anxious. He could tell their hugs had become a little more awkward and tentative than they used to be, their admissions of their love for each other a little bit strained. He knew perfectly well that on his part it was an effect of holding himself back in an attempt to cover up his feelings, but Blaine's reasons for keeping a bigger distance were a mystery to him.

There were only two possible explanations; Blaine had either seen through Kurt and hadn't said anything in order not to damage their friendship, or was actually becoming uncomfortable about the lack of physical distance. Kurt couldn't decide which option was more depressing to him.

He turned those possible scenarios around in his head, trying to come up with something that would make him feel better. He'd hate to start the day and the trip feeling sorry for himself.

'What if he acts this way, because he's in love with me, too?,' he whispered to himself. He could feel his facial muscles stretch into a wide grin before he managed to control his expression.

No, he wasn't supposed to think that. Getting his hopes up was a terrible idea and he knew it full well.

Kurt sighed, all traces of happiness wiped off his face. He hadn't changed his mind about telling Blaine the whole truth. Only this morning he felt further from being ready to do it than he ever had.

* * *

By nine everybody gathered in the Hudson-Hummel driveway, ready for departure. Seeing his friends' enthusiasm lifted Kurt's spirits a little, though not enough for him to entirely forget his worries.

Aileen accompanied Blaine to the Hudson-Hummels, along with Goldie, who was jumping around happily, until the moment he got into the Navigator and closed the door. Then she realized he was going away and started barking at them to let him out.

Burt and Carole reminded the kids for the thousandth time to be good and not to get into trouble. They nodded in unison after each piece of advice, hugged the present guardians goodbye, promising to call whenever they make their first stop.

'There's seven of you leaving and I want seven to come back!,' Burt called to them over Goldie's barks. 'Not a limb more, not a limb less!'

Kurt smirked. He could bet that was meant for Finn and Rachel, who he could see in the rearview mirror, sending each other awkward glances.

'We promise to try our best!,' Kurt yelled back, making Blaine giggle.

'No joking, kiddo!'

'Not joking, Dad! Bye!' Kurt waved at his parents and Aileen, the rest following suit.

They managed to go a mile in silence, Puck's car right behind them.

'Guys, maybe we could sing on the way?,' Rachel offered.

Kurt rolled his eyes, thinking that at least that wouldn't let him fall asleep behind the wheel.

* * *

Travelling was tiring. Kurt had never fully known just how much. Usually it would be his father who drove him everywhere further than school, Blaine's or the grocery store. Everyone took turns driving (except for Brittany, who admitted it was too confusing for her because of the abundance of numbers on the dashboard), but each of them begged to be off the duty after an hour. With every change in the driver seats came a reshuffling of the remaining ones. Nobody said a thing about it, but somehow nobody asked questions when Kurt stuck together with Blaine, Finn with Rachel, and Santana with Brittany. Puck was happy regardless the company, as long as he got to just sit back and eat every now and then.

After almost twelve hours of driving, with a few pit stops on the way, they were a couple of hours from crossing the Oklahoma border and decided it was high time to find a place to crash. They weren't very picky about the locale, their budgets tight and the choices limited, so they settled for a motel just off the interstate. Puck was the only one honestly happy with the place, having a McDonald's next door.

'Don't expect us all to live on junk food alone for two weeks, Puckerman,' Kurt said, shaking his head, as he unloaded the suitcases out of his car.

They decided on getting three rooms, despite Rachel's disgruntlement to be sharing hers, not only with her current boyfriend, but also with Puck. Kurt reasoned that this way, they at least would know that none of them conducted themselves inappropriately.

'Puck the chaperone,' Santana smirked. 'Who would've thought?'

The others seemed fine with their roommates, and trudged to their rooms, dragging their suitcases behind them.

Kurt and Blaine's room was the one furthest from the check-in office. Everyone else had already wished them goodnight and disappeared in their rooms, when they made it to the end of the one-storey building.

Inside it was everything you'd expect from a road-side motel somewhere in Missouri. The walls were wood-panelled and the comforters on the beds were flower-printed and tacky. There was also a small table with two wobbly chairs, a chest of drawers and a couple of nightstands. The bathroom was cramped, but clean, smelling faintly of chlorine.

'It's not that bad, I guess,' Kurt said, taking a look around.

'It's no Ritz, but I guess we can bear with it,' Blaine replied, a smile playing on his lips. He couldn't wait to spend every second of the coming weeks with Kurt. He loved the rest of his friends, too, but the only person he really wanted to share the time with was the one who was his roommate for the time being.

Kurt smiled back just a little, still nervous about the closeness they were forced into. He was almost sure they were on the same page, almost positive everything would be alright. But the tiny residue of doubt he couldn't wash away persisted, rooted deep within his brain.

He threw his suitcase onto the bed, preparing to take out his PJs and bag of toiletries.

'Do you wanna shower first, or can I?,' Kurt asked, tugging at the zipper on his baggage. 'I'm all sticky and gross.'

'Sure, you go first,' Blaine agreed, flopping onto the bed. The mattress was so soft, he bounced up and down a few times, his feet leaving the ground whenever the movement was upward.

Kurt began to rummage through his stuff, looking for underwear, and before he could find anything, his finger hit something harder between the folds of different fabrics.

'What the hell?,' he muttered.

'What the hell, what?,' Blaine said, never leaving his bed, but watching Kurt closely, as he turned away from his suitcase.

Kurt's face was beetroot red, and his hand was holding a small box that unmistakeably was a pack of condoms.

'You brought _condoms_?,' Blaine asked stupidly. For a second he was beginning to think that maybe Kurt loved him back and it was supposed to be a hint, but he immediately discarded the idea. He knew his best friend, and Kurt would never do anything connected to love in such an unromantic way.

'No!' Kurt flushed an even deeper shade of scarlet. 'That's the point, I have no idea where they ca-' He froze suddenly. 'Oh no.'

Blaine frowned at him. 'Oh no what?'

'My Dad,' Kurt groaned, dropping onto his bed and throwing the condoms back into his suitcase.

A chuckle came from the other side of the room, and he glared at Blaine.

'What? You really think _your Dad_ would come up with something like that?' Blaine couldn't help his amusement. 'It's more like Aileen, than it is like Burt.'

Kurt raised his eyebrows. His mortification was slipping away, replaced by a hilarity akin to Blaine's.

'Yeah? You better check your suitcase, too,' he snickered.

Blaine rolled his eyes and reluctantly got off the bed, trudging to the baggage he'd discarded by the door. It took him a minute, but undeniably, hidden between his clothes was a pack of condoms, identical to the one Kurt had found in his own suitcase.

'Do you think they're trying to tell us something?,' he asked Kurt cautiously; he wouldn't want to let anything slip, in case his friend's mind was an entirely different place about the two of them.

Kurt shrugged. 'To make sure we slip some to Finn and Rachel, in case they ever run off on their own?'

'No- I mean, do you think they want us to- um- get laid?' Saying the phrase out loud in reference to them felt strange.

Kurt's lips twitched up. _I hope they want _us _to get some_ together_,_ he thought.

'No, dummy, they're just being obnoxiously protective and caring parental figures,' he said instead.

* * *

**A/N:** A couple of scenes from this chapter had been planned loooong before I got around to writing Part Three. It's pretty easy to guess which ones.

Have I mentioned writing this part has been a lot of fun? But also a lot of writer's block. So don't be surprised if the updates become a little less frequent (if I can help myself from posting for longer, which isn't a given, considering how much I love some of the chapters).


	65. PART THREE: Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Their next stop was planned for Albuquerque. They barely made any stops on the way, unwilling to get out onto the scorching heat outside and blessing the air-conditioning in the Navigator. Those travelling in the other car had to make do with their windows opened wide and gallons of bottled water.

Finally, after going eight hundred miles in a little over twelve hours, they arrived in the city completely exhausted. Everybody wished for nothing more than a shower, and for the first time since setting off from Lima, Puck wanted something more than he wanted food. (Kurt was pretty sure that once they arrive in Los Angeles, Noah would be also quite vocal about wishing to pick up girls.)

They stayed the night at a Motel 6 that was close to the interstate, and was surprisingly nice. As it turned out, though, there was only one room available with two single beds, and Finn, Rachel and Puck quickly decided they would have it, leaving the two pairs of friends with rooms with double beds.

Both Blaine and Kurt felt like it was a sign. Neither said anything to the other, but if they had, they would've known they were exactly on the same page.

It was an opportunity that a regular teenager would jump on. They were unsupervised, away from home, having to sleep in one bed in a motel room. They even had condoms at the ready. Neither could stop thinking about the other, their feelings overwhelming and dizzying.

But once they were in the room, Kurt found all his courage was fleeing him, leaving him standing awkwardly in the middle of the room and eyeing the large bed. Blaine, in turn, was watching Kurt, realizing how tense his friend had lately become when they were alone in the presence of a bed and a locked door. But it had never worried him as much before. Now it only seemed to him a glaring piece of evidence that Kurt wasn't as comfortable with being touchy-feely as he used to be.

And that depressed him more than anything had in well over eighteen months.

Wanting to hide his sucky mood from Kurt, he told him he'd hit the shower first, and he rushed into the bathroom.

He let the water flow long before he finally slipped under its stream. He was too close to breaking down to risk Kurt hearing him, if he started sobbing. The efforts to hold himself back that he'd been making for the last months were taking their toll on him. Being worn out after two days of almost non-stop driving across the country added to his anxieties. As did the fact that he'd be seeing his older brother for the first time in two years in just a couple of days.

Fifteen minutes into standing in the shower almost completely motionlessly, he figured he wouldn't feel any better. There was really no point in delaying Kurt's skin care routine, so he made his way back into the room, his hair still dripping.

Kurt gathered his things as soon as he heard the bathroom door open, but stopped mid-step when he saw Blaine. Something was off about his eyes, his expression.

'What's wrong?,' Kurt asked, quickly coming up to Blaine, who shook his head infinitesimally.

'Nothing, I'm just- tired. And a little nervous about seeing Cooper.'

'Oh.' Kurt nodded, a mixture of sadness and understanding creeping onto his face. 'I'd hug you, but I'm pretty gross right now, but I hear I'm a really good cuddler, so how about cuddles once I'm out of the bathroom?'

Regardless of his mood, Blaine's heart sped up, and his lips tugged upwards. He could only wish that it meant he was wrong and Kurt was never averse to the physical contact between them.

Kurt couldn't remember when was the last time he went so fast through all of his night time rituals. The thought of Blaine being upset and needing him was the only one present in his mind the whole twenty minutes he spent in the bathroom.

When he came back out, Blaine was standing by the window, lost in his thoughts and probably not seeing anything outside of the window. But he heard the creak of the door and turned around with a faint smile.

'Cuddle time,' Kurt announced a little awkwardly, heading straight for the bed.

Blaine mirrored his movements exactly and slipped under the sheets. They lay down facing each other, unable to stop staring for a minute, when they decided it had to be creepy and looked away at the same moment.

'I wish I could offer some advice in the brother department, but I don't really have much experience with having siblings, let alone estranged ones,' Kurt said at last, his eyes wandering back to Blaine's face.

'It's fine, I'm just a little- nervous.' Blaine winced slightly.

'I know you're not close, but you never really told me why,' Kurt said.

Blaine shifted onto his back with a sigh. It wasn't a favourite subject of conversation of his.

'He's just this- golden boy, you know, talented, dark, tall and handsome, and he never fails to remind me about it. That I'm the _lesser_ one.' He tried to shrug it off, but Kurt couldn't be fooled.

'Sweetie, you are probably the most talented person I've ever met, and remember that I'm friends with Rachel Berry.' Blaine couldn't help himself but chuckle. 'And maybe you're not the tallest, but dark and handsome are two things you definitely are. There is literally no reason for you to feel worse than your brother.'

'You think so?,' Blaine asked weakly.

'I know so.' Kurt paused for a second. 'Plus, I've seen his photos, he's not _that_ handsome. A little, maybe, but I'd choose his little brother any day.'

Blaine's depression from earlier was dispersing faster than mist on a sunny morning.

'Really?' He turned to his side to be able to look at his friend.

'Sure, honey.' Kurt smiled at him. 'You know you can always talk to me about all that, right?'

'Yes. I love- I love that about our friendship.'

'Me too.'

Kurt switched the light off and put an arm around Blaine, who melted into the touch. He'd almost slipped and told Kurt how he felt, but it didn't matter.

He was just hoping there would be only double beds in their motel rooms from now on.

* * *

The next day was even longer as they were on their way since before seven, and just as tiring. The views they got to enjoy whenever they weren't driving made the journey a little more bearable. The semi-deserts and mountains they passed through truly created a wonderful scenery, but with time, even that wasn't interesting anymore, everything seeming repetitive and monotonous.

'Now I just want to see the ocean,' Kurt said six hours into the last stretch of their journey to Los Angeles. He had to make an effort to suppress a huge yawn.

Santana and Brittany had traded their seats with Finn and Rachel on their last pit stop, and now where comfortably settled in the backseat of the Navigator. Brittany was napping with her head propped on her friend's shoulder, while Santana furtively intertwined their fingers out of the boys' sight.

Blaine smiled at him from the driver's seat; Kurt was so adorable when he was pouting.

'You'll see it tonight, don't worry,' Blaine assured him.

Santana rolled her eyes at the exchange. The boys were so obvious and so clueless it hurt her to watch.

'Hey you, lovebirds, I'd say get a room, but you're gonna get one anyway, so listen carefully to auntie Tana, okay?,' she said, quietly enough not to wake Brittany. 'Just do it already, 'cause that foreplay is taking way too long, it's unhealthy.'

Blaine was glad the road was relatively empty, or else it could've ended badly. The car swerved slightly, the surprise of her remark making him lose his grip on the wheel for just a second. Kurt didn't even notice it, too busy trying to fight off the blush that was inevitably blooming on his face.

The question whether they were this easy to see through was haunting them both until they finally crossed Los Angeles city limits.

* * *

They found a motel in Santa Monica barely two blocks from the beach. Thanks to setting off early in the morning, the sun was only beginning to slide down to the horizon, when they got to load their baggage out of the trunks of their cars.

'I wish we could go to the beach tonight,' Kurt sighed, slamming the trunk of his SUV shut.

'We can still go,' Blaine said cautiously. There was nothing he wanted to do more that night than watch the sun set over the Pacific with Kurt by his side. 'Right, guys?'

Everyone agreed to get a moment to put their stuff into their rooms and freshen up, and meet in the motel courtyard in twenty minutes.

Kurt and Blaine were the last ones to show up back to the courtyard, save for Puck, who disappeared from his, Finn and Rachel's room ten minutes earlier with his guitar on his back and no explanation.

'Maybe he thinks he'd get a chance for a threesome, if he plays that guitar on a street corner,' Santana said, lazily studying her short, blood red fingernails. 'With someone else than Frodo and Sam over here.'

It took another five minutes for Puck to show up, a paper shopping bag in his arms.

'You went to get groceries?,' Rachel asked with disbelief.

Noah sent her a mischievous grin.

'I went to get booze and snacks.'

Everyone's eyes bulged.

'Wait, we were supposed not to get in trouble, you remember that, right?,' Finn said.

'Dude, we're not gonna get in trouble. We're just gonna make a bonfire, drink, and go skinny dipping.'

Kurt blinked at the words. 'Please, tell me you were joking about the skinny dipping.'

Santana rolled her eyes, as Puck shook his head.

'Okay, nevermind,' Kurt sighed. 'Let's go.'

* * *

The ocean was beautiful.

For a long while Kurt could only stand transfixed in the middle of the beach, staring straight ahead at the last rays of the setting orange sun. The waves were gently flowing on the edge of the beach. It was so peaceful; apart from them, there were just a few other people left in sight, everyone else chased back home by the falling darkness.

Finn and Puck produced some dry sticks and driftwood apparently out of nowhere and took to making a fire. The girls spread some blankets they'd taken with them over the sand and sat down to admire the views.

The sound of soft footsteps on the sand made Kurt look away from the fading light over the water. He smiled at the sight of Blaine, who stopped right behind him and propped his chin on Kurt's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his friend's waist. Maybe it was too much, but it felt so _right_ in that moment.

Kurt froze for a second, feeling the warmth that embraced him. It was strange to have Blaine do that, but he couldn't say he didn't like it. Hell, he loved it. So he relaxed with a sigh, putting his hands over Blaine's on his own stomach.

'It really is something, isn't it?,' Blaine whispered.

'Yeah, it is.'

They didn't talk any more. The moment was perfect just the way it was. Somehow their worries about letting the other see their true feelings faded away, letting them enjoy the way their bodies seemed to fit together as if they were pieces of the same jigsaw puzzle.

They would've kept staring at the ocean like that forever, if Santana didn't make it clear the sight of them was nauseating by yelling at them from fifty feet away.

Letting go of each other had never been that hard for either of them before.

* * *

**A/N: **I wasn't going to update until tomorrow, but to hell with it. I can't wait to get you to the next chapter, so whatever.

I haven't mentioned this before, but some of the places, like motels they stay at and the like, actually exist. Like the motel in Santa Monica.

And if I'm not being realistic about anything, forgive me for that. Some things are necessary as plot devices.


	66. PART THREE: Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Despite exhaustion and not getting enough sleep the previous night, nobody was sleepy. Darkness enveloped the beach, the only sources of light being the small bonfire they lit, some distant city lights and a pale half-moon. Puck would play his guitar and sing, and sometimes some of the others would join in, all of them already missing Glee a little bit. Rachel snuggled up to Finn's side and Brittany lay down with her head in Santana's lap.

Kurt couldn't stop smiling. He wasn't sure if it was the place, the ocean, the moment he'd had with Blaine earlier, the beer he was sipping, or something else that caused it, but his chest was almost bursting with happiness.

And Blaine was confused. The growing nerves about meeting Cooper the next day combined with the uncertainty about how much longer he would be able to take holding himself back and the possible consequences of him failing were muddling his thoughts just as much as the beer he downed. He wasn't even sure anymore if it was three or four that he'd had. Or maybe five.

It was around midnight when Rachel suggested they go back to the motel and get some sleep. Some grumbling couldn't be avoided, but finally all of their things were gathered, their bonfire extinguished, and Kurt carefully picked all their trash up to dump it in the nearest bin. Only he didn't expect to have to take care of Blaine not falling over as well.

He hadn't even realised how much Blaine had drunk, until he saw him wobbling when he tried to stand up and start walking.

'Oopsie,' Blaine mumbled. 'Am I walking? Why's the ground moving?'

Kurt hurried to hook Blaine's arm around his own neck to steady his friend. He made a note to remember to keep an eye on Blaine the next time there's alcohol in his reach.

'The ground's fine, Blaine, you're just drunk.'

'Drunk, no, I had like two beers,' Blaine insisted.

'Right, more like two dozen,' Kurt snickered.

'We didn't even have that many.'

Kurt rolled his eyes, even though his friend couldn't possibly see it.

'Come on, we're going back to the motel, and please, don't make me drag you.'

With considerable effort and Blaine's feet shuffling almost completely uselessly against the sidewalk, they managed to make it the motel. Everybody else left them behind, which only fuelled Kurt's annoyed grunts that constituted all the talk on their way back.

Kurt dropped Blaine onto his bed unceremoniously.

'Okay, now I really need a shower, so maybe you should just take a nap?,' he suggested, but got nothing but an "mhm" in response as Blaine curled up into a ball. 'Just don't try to walk.'

Why would he want to walk? He didn't have to go anywhere, he was in the exact spot where he wanted to be, with Kurt. And his head was dizzy, so probably staying down was a good idea. But this mattress was too soft, any movement set it into wave-like motions, which made him feel even giddier. So he slid down onto the floor between the two single beds, tugging the comforter from the one he was occupying down with him.

It was a lot harder to spread the comforter under his body while lying on the floor, so it took him good ten minutes to successfully finish the undertaking. When he was finally settled, he figured a pillow wouldn't hurt. It took some feeling around blindly – because he really didn't want to sit up – but eventually the pillow was down with him and he was tucking it under his head. That turned out to be difficult, too, with his head feeling so freaking heavy. How did it get so heavy, anyway?

And why was the light from the bedside tables so bright? His head was beginning to throb a little from the brightness, so he yanked the sheet that was hanging sadly on the edge of his bed from where he pulled it halfway off while removing the comforter that had covered it.

The bathroom door opened with a creak that seemed strangely loud in Blaine's ears.

'What are you doing?,' Kurt asked, surprised by seeing only Blaine's hands struggling with the sheet above the edge of his bed.

'The light's too bright. I'm making a- a fort,' Blaine muttered.

'You're making a fort? Oh my god, you really are drunk,' Kurt said, trying to resist smiling. 'Come on, let me help you.'

He pulled the sheet from the edge of one bed to the bed opposite and laid down next to Blaine. The light was now dulled enough for Blaine's head to feel much better, and they were still able to see each other.

'You're not gonna puke, are you?,' Kurt asked warily.

'Uh-huh. I don't- I don't think so.'

Blaine winced, closing his eyes to stop the spinning that still wouldn't cease completely. Kurt had to admit that even when he was drunk, Blaine was the definition of cute. The locks of hair that escaped the gel on his forehead, the slightly parted soft lips, and the long lashes, everything was just perfect.

He had to bite his lip down to stop himself from kissing Blaine right there and then.

'I think I'm really not gonna puke,' Blaine muttered, opening his eyes. Only now did he grasp how close Kurt was. So close and so beautiful. And so amazing. 'I wasn't much help when we were walking back, was I?'

'Nope.' Kurt wasn't even annoyed anymore. So what that Blaine got drunk? Nothing mattered but the fact that they were there together. It was enough for Kurt to be happy.

'Sorry.'

Kurt's lips arched a little.

'It's fine.'

'You're not mad?,' Blaine asked.

A chuckle escaped Kurt's mouth.

'No, of course I'm not mad.' His eyes locked on Blaine's, so close, so unusually dark and so mesmerising. 'I could never be mad at you,' he blurted out.

Blaine inched nearer, leaving barely any space between their faces.

'Really?,' he breathed. Kurt couldn't ever be mad at him, so why not just do this? Why not try?

Suddenly his head was clear, his heart pounding hard against his ribs, and he was leaning forward, closing the tiny distance before Kurt realised what was about to happen.

Blaine's lips crashed into Kurt's, knocking the air out of their lungs. It was too overwhelming to even think. So they didn't think. Kurt's hand found its way to Blaine's neck, while Blaine's travelled to the small of Kurt's back, pulling him closer. It felt so _right_, so _wonderful_, so absolutely _perfect_ neither wanted to pull back. Once their bodies were against one another, their lips and tongues doing a wild dance, it felt like they never could tear away from each other.

But only one of them was temporarily stripped of all his inhibitions. As soon as Kurt could piece his thoughts together, he pushed Blaine gently back, trying to forget how wonderful all of those kisses felt.

'Blaine, sweetie, I guess you should- sleep it off, okay?,' he managed to whisper.

'No, I don't want- I want-,' Blaine stammered, his thoughts in an even bigger muddle than earlier. He just wanted to keep kissing Kurt, and for Kurt to kiss him back. Because he was kissing him back, Blaine was quite sure he didn't make that up.

'You're seeing your brother tomorrow, you should get some sleep,' Kurt said firmly.

Blaine's forehead furrowed sadly.

'Stay with me? Please?'

'Sure.'

And as Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine, the latter's lips tugged up at the corners. He had nothing against sleeping like that.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, making out! I hope that makes up a little for the waiting.

Thanks to everybody who hasn't lost patience with me yet!


	67. PART THREE: Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In the morning it was his headache that woke Blaine. A dull throbbing in his temples and a throat so dry it seemed he hadn't had any water in months. He opened his eyes and saw he was still on the floor where he fell asleep next to Kurt. He was quite sure they'd made out before going to sleep, but the previous night was a little hazy.

Kurt was gone, and so was the sheet that covered their improvised fort. Blaine groaned, partly because of the hangover he was suffering from, and partly because he wished he'd woken up with his best friend by his side.

'Look who woke up,' Kurt's voice came from the small table by the window, and not half a minute later he was kneeling on the floor between the beds with a glass of water and a couple aspirin in his hands. 'I bet you need these.'

'Yeah, I do,' Blaine mumbled, rubbing his forehead and sitting up with some difficulty. He grabbed the water and pills, swallowing everything in one huge gulp.

For a moment they stayed silent, Blaine trying to establish whether the sensation of Kurt's lips kissing his and Kurt's hand cupping his neck to hold him closer was true, not just a strangely realistic dream. Meanwhile, Kurt was thinking hard to find a way to find out whether his friend remembered what happened.

'I guess I'm gonna have to keep a closer eye on your alcohol consumption,' he said finally, glancing sideways at Blaine.

'What do you mean?' Blaine's heart began racing frantically in his chest, making him feel even worse.

'Do you know the last two times you got drunk?,' he asked cautiously.

Blaine took a moment to recall the instances Kurt referred to and nodded.

'And do you remember what they had in common?,' Kurt prodded again.

'Not really,' he mumbled, his brain not quite linking the facts.

Kurt sighed. So Blaine didn't remember. Those kisses, those roaming hands, the abandonment of all inhibitions, they were all a side effect of all the beers Blaine had drunk the night before. It wasn't a sign of Kurt's love being reciprocated. It was just a stupid thing they did when Blaine wasn't in full control of himself. Kurt should've guessed that.

'Well... It seems that whenever you're drunk, you- You kiss people,' he said.

'So we- kissed?,' Blaine asked, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

'Yup. But it's fine,' Kurt hurried to assure him. 'I don't mind at all. We're fine.'

Telling him how much it hurt to hit the ground after flying up as high as he did the previous night was pointless. It was a mistake that Kurt hadn't stopped Blaine earlier. It was stupid to kiss him back at all. They _were not_ going beyond being friends, and Kurt had to finally stop pining. Otherwise, he was sure he'd explode, sooner or later.

Blaine thought he could just as well have been stabbed in the heart. The hangover was nothing in comparison to how Kurt's words hurt him. He was sure Kurt didn't intend it, but that didn't make the heartbreak any less painful.

'I'm sorry, anyway. I shouldn't have,' he mumbled. 'I'm never getting drunk again.'

'Never say never,' Kurt said, getting up to his feet. 'Only next time make sure there's someone you really want to kiss around.'

Before Blaine could react, Kurt disappeared in the bathroom, tears building up in his eyes.

'But I really wanted to kiss _you_,' Blaine whispered, staring at the closed door that separated him from Kurt.

* * *

They were supposed to meet Cooper at the Santa Monica Pier. It was one of the stops they wanted to make in California anyway, and Blaine didn't mind having his friends around for moral support, just in case.

It was almost noon and the sand was scorching hot from the sun. The ocean wasn't quite as picturesque in the full glare of a summer sun, and the beaches crowded with half-naked people. Neither Kurt nor Blaine seemed anywhere near as happy as they were last night. Rachel was watching them closely, wondering what had happened that made them this sad.

Finally, when she and Kurt were left a little behind in picking their way through the beach, she grabbed his arm to slow him down.

'What's going on?,' Rachel asked in a hushed voice.

'What? Nothing's going on.' His gaze drifted automatically to Blaine, which Rachel did not fail to notice.

'Kurt, I can see you're upset. You _and_ Blaine.'

His eyes snapped back to her in shock.

'Okay, I might be upset, but he's just hungover,' Kurt said.

Rachel wasn't going to leave it at that.

'So what happened?'

'Rache, it doesn't matter, okay?'

She halted, her grasp on Kurt's arm not loosening one bit.

'Tell me.'

Kurt bit his lip, glancing ahead at their friends some meters ahead of them.

'We kinda- made out.'

Rachel's eyes bulged.

'What?! Why are you sad then?'

'Rachel, he was drunk. He kissed _you_ when he was drunk, did you think it meant something?,' he asked.

'But you're not me, Kurt! He was drunk, which means that he probably didn't think about possible consequences, and he just really wanted to kiss you! Didn't you think about that?'

For a moment, he could only stare at her. He had thought about that, only to dismiss it within a couple of seconds. It didn't really count for a true consideration of that, so he shook his head.

'See? It doesn't have to be the end of the world. He might actually like you back.' Rachel smiled widely at him.

'Okay. I told you. Now, come on, we have to catch up with them.'

* * *

'Squirt!,' Cooper yelled from many feet away, and Blaine could feel a deep blush creeping onto his cheeks.

'Hey, Coop,' he said, when his brother trotted up to them and caught him in a bear-hug.

'Still no growth spurt, huh?' Cooper took his little brother by the shoulders and studied him for a second. 'And still lots of gel?

Blaine nodded uncomfortably; he knew exactly what his flaws were, _thank you, very much, bro_. He turned around to wave his hand at his friends.

'These are my friends, Kurt, Finn, Rachel, Puck, Santana and Brittany,' he recited pointing everybody out.

Santana and Brittany were staring with a mixture of awe and shock.

'You're the guy from those commercials, you know- _free credit_, blah, blah,' Santana said.

'You're like a prince,' added Brittany.

'Thanks.' Cooper flashed his ridiculously white teeth. 'Want an autograph?'

Blaine was already tired of his brother's self-absorbedness. A minute of that was enough.

'Coop, maybe later, okay? We haven't seen each other in- years, really, so-'

'Sure, Blainey.' He turned to the whole group. 'How about Pacific Park, guys?'

Enthusiasm was unanimous, as they started making their way down the crowded pier to the amusement park. Finn and Puck ran straight to the arcade, while Brittany and Santana made their way further into the park. Kurt hesitated.

'Blaine, do you want me to stay? I guess I should give you and your brother some time,' he said quietly.

'Okay, I'll find you later,' Blaine mumbled, his attempt at a smile faltering.

Kurt squeezed his arm to reassure him and turned to Rachel.

'Wanna go to the rollercoaster?,' he asked her.

She took a glance at the Anderson brothers, then back at Kurt.

'Are you sure he'll be fine?'

'Yes. They have issues, but I have a feeling they need to talk. He can talk to me later, if he needs to.'

* * *

The pier was a longer walk than Blaine had expected. Or maybe it just seemed that way because of the silence persisting between him and Cooper and he was beginning to regret he let Kurt leave.

'So... How's living with Aileen?,' Cooper asked at last.

'Cool. She's been- really great, actually.'

'Blainey, why did you even move out?'

It was obvious the whole story must have gotten lost in the mail, and it made Blaine snort. That was so much like his parents he'd be surprised if they had told Cooper everything.

'What did Mom and Dad tell you?,' Blaine asked.

Cooper shrugged, his eyes focused at the horizon before them.

'That you wanted to switch schools, 'cause you had friends in Lima,' he said.

'That's true. Though back then it was more like _a_ friend.'

They reached the end of the pier and Blaine leaned on the railing. A soft breeze was blowing from the ocean, making the sun a little more bearable.

'Kurt? He was that friend?'

Blaine turned hastily back to Cooper.

'Yeah, how did you know?'

'I know we're not really close and there's the age difference and all, but I know my brother. You looked totally smitten.' Cooper grinned at him.

Blaine rolled his eyes.

'We're friends, Coop, not _boy_friends.'

'Right. And I'm Elvis. Even if you're not together now, you will be.' He paused, a corner of his mouth twitching up. 'Sooner rather than later.'

'You think so?,' Blaine asked quietly.

'Sure, squirt, he's head over heels for you.' Cooper chuckled. 'He didn't really look at me for more than a second, because he was too busy staring at you.'

At this point Blaine had almost forgotten he hadn't seen his brother since his move to LA, and everything between them was just the way it used to be. Cooper was still self-centred and cocky, but deep down cared about his baby brother, even when he dropped those annoying reminders of all his shortcomings in front of his friends.

'You still haven't told me why you moved out,' Cooper prompted.

'Why do you think?,' Blaine snorted.

'Dad was being an ass about you being gay?,' the older brother ventured.

'Sorta.' Blaine shrugged, but there was no way of convincing Cooper his brother wasn't still hurt by that, even if just a little. 'Dad was an ass, Mom acted like nothing was ever wrong, and I wanted to be around people that cared about me.'

For once, Cooper was completely serious.

'So it's better now?'

'It is. I mean, some pretty bad things happened, but you know, nothing out of the ordinary for Ohio.'

Cooper frowned.

'You mean... Like that Sadie Hawkins?'

'No, not that bad, but kinda- yeah,' Blaine muttered. 'They didn't tell you that either, huh?'

'No, they didn't.' Cooper put his hand on his brother's shoulder in a comforting gesture. 'I'm not really surprised you moved out, to be honest.'

Blaine looked up at him in shock; that was probably the last thing he expected to hear from his brother.

'Seriously?'

Cooper leaned on the railing next to Blaine, fixing his eyes again on the faint line where the ocean met the sky.

'They weren't always like that, you know?,' he began. 'I remember Mom staying with me when I had chicken pox, and she wouldn't leave me alone for longer than a few minutes. She did that with you, too, at first.' He glanced at Blaine, who was anticipating a continuation. 'But then, I don't know if it was her choice or she simply had to take more hours at the hospital. Dad was rarely home back then, too, but she was home a lot. Until you were like three or four. I never really asked them how that happened. I was just a stupid kid, so I didn't really pay attention much. Kinda wish I had.'

'You couldn't do anything. It's not your fault our family went to shit,' Blaine said reassuringly.

Cooper nodded and they fell back into silence, but now it was much more comfortable.

'Blainey, how about we stay in touch from now on?

Blaine smiled up at him.

'I'd like that.'

* * *

**A/N: **If you guessed there'd be angst after last chapter - you know me so well!


	68. PART THREE: Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

They found Kurt and Rachel by the rollercoaster, watching the people in it scream and laugh in turns.

'Blaine!,' Kurt called and waved at the brothers. 'Are you coming with me? Rachel's a chicken.'

Before Blaine got a chance to answer, Cooper leant towards him.

'You could hold hands without suspicion,' he whispered into Blaine's ear, making him roll his eyes.

'Sure.'

Kurt's face lit up and he dragged his friend to the line. Cooper made his way to Rachel, who was standing with her elbow propped on one of the barriers circling the rollercoaster.

'You're not really a chicken, are you?,' he asked, eyeing her.

'Nope. Kurt was totally lying to get to hold hands with Blaine.' Rachel shot him her number five smile.

Cooper couldn't help but laugh. It seemed that everyone saw through those two, except from themselves. He couldn't decide whether it made Kurt and Blaine dumb or adorable.

'Good to know my baby bro's not gonna suffer from unrequited love,' he said, a half-smile still tugging at a corner of his lips.

Raising an eyebrow, Rachel turned to study his face.

'Meaning that-? You mean he loves Kurt back?'

'I thought he was quite obvious,' he chuckled.

'I had my suspicions, I admit,' Rachel said. 'But you know, Blaine's not big on spilling his guts out. Except to Kurt.'

Cooper nodded; he'd figured his brother was close with Kurt, possibly closer than he'd ever been with anyone else.

'But he hasn't told him yet, has he?,' Cooper asked.

'Nah, I guess they're both too scared to make a move. At least when they're sober.' Rachel rolled her eyes.

'Are you telling me my underage brother drinks alcohol?,' Cooper feigned shock. 'What exactly happened?'

Rachel shrugged, her gaze following the slowly shrinking line for the ride. Kurt and Blaine had almost made it to the gate.

'All I could get out of Kurt is that they made out, I didn't have a chance to talk to Blaine.' She hesitated for a second. 'Kurt also mentioned that it had happened before, he made it seem like it was a long ago.'

'What are you thinking? That they were in love all this time and didn't know?' Cooper grimaced. 'That's like some cheesy high school comedy, no offence.'

She glared at him.

'No, I'm not saying they've been in love since the beginning, only that it _could have been_ going on for a while. I'm pretty sure it's been months.

'Let's just hope it won't be months _more_.'

* * *

'Scared?,' Kurt asked, watching Blaine struggle with his straps.

'Yeah, a little,' Blaine admitted. 'Does it show?'

'Does to me.' Kurt smiled, but Blaine's heart dropped.

If Kurt could see the tinge of fear, had he figured out his feelings? Especially after the events of the previous night? Blaine's pulse began to race even faster and he swallowed hard.

He didn't manage to answer or move, and if hadn't already been motionless, he'd freeze when Kurt leant towards him to check his straps.

'You're all set, so you're safe,' he said. 'But if that would make you feel better, you can hold my hand.'

'I can?,' Blaine mumbled, glad he didn't have to ask, but suddenly he noticed how clammy his hands were and rubbed them against his pants.

'Sure you can, dummy.'

Kurt reached out to grab Blaine's hand just as the rollercoaster began to move.

'Ready?'

'Yup,' Blaine said, clutching onto the hand Kurt had offered him.

How likely was it for them to do it ever again? Intertwine their fingers as if they were holding on for dear life? It felt so strangely natural, their hands fitting into each other like they were made for exactly that.

The rollercoaster went up and down, sped up and slowed down, circled and wound, but everything passed Kurt and Blaine unnoticed. There were just the two of them, just the two joined hands that they wished would never have to separate again.

Their ride ended all too soon. Reluctantly, Blaine untangled his fingers from Kurt's. It felt like the toughest thing he'd ever done in his life.

Somehow, Kurt could feel a sting in his heart and a tingling in the hand Blaine had just let go of. It seemed to be yet another piece of evidence that Blaine didn't want him. Not the way he wanted Blaine.

But that was no place or time to feel sorry for himself. Blaine had returned from his talk with Cooper in a relatively good mood and there was no way Kurt would screw that up for him.

'See, it wasn't bad,' he told Blaine as they made their way away from the rollercoaster. None of the others were anywhere in sight.

All Kurt could remember from the ride was Blaine's skin on his own, but he was quite sure nothing important skipped his notice.

'Yeah, I guess.' Blaine shrugged, digging his hands into his pockets. That way he hoped he'd stop aching to snag Kurt's hand back into his own.

'How about we get cotton candy to split?,' Kurt suggested. 'Why go to an amusement park, if you don't get cotton candy?'

Blaine smiled gratefully. He'd do anything to have Kurt as close as possible. Sharing a treat sounded good enough.

'That'd be great.'

They found the nearest cotton candy stall and got a huge pink sticky sugary cloud.

'We are going to get _so_ messy,' Kurt sighed, pinching a bit off and putting it in his mouth.

'That's the fun in eating cotton candy, Kurt,' said Blaine, sending his friend a little grin. For a moment he could imagine the two of them being a couple and it made him feel much better.

Kurt stuffed his mouth with the sugary treat, licking his fingers in the most inappropriate way. Blaine had to look away to control himself. There was nowhere to hide if he let himself get turned on. And Kurt licking his fingers right in front of him was _such_ a turn on for him.

When Blaine's eyes returned to Kurt and the pink cotton candy in his hand, he couldn't help but giggle. There was a bright pink spot on the tip of Kurt's cute nose, which made him look even sweeter and more adorable than usually.

'What?,' Kurt asked indignantly.

'Nothing, there's just- You've got some candy on your nose.

Kurt jerked his hand up to his face, trying to rub the spot off, but missing the place.

'Is it still there?'

'Yeah,' Blaine chuckled. 'Come on, let me...'

He froze for a second, unsure whether he really could do it. They _were not_ a couple and that felt an awful lot like something one would do on a date.

A similar thought crossed Kurt's mind, but instead of recoiling, he leant towards Blaine, who eventually forced his hand up and wiped the tip of Kurt's nose with his thumb, before sticking the finger in his mouth to lick the candy off. For some reason, it tasted much better than the rest of it.

'Thanks,' Kurt choked out, his heart speeding frantically.

What _was_ that?

'I- I guess we should- we should find the others,' Blaine stammered, taken aback by his own behaviour.

Kurt nodded sharply and they began walking to the exit from Pacific Park. They stayed as close as they could without their shoulders brushing against one another.

* * *

When everyone had had enough of the amusement park and the pier, Cooper took them to a nearby diner for an early dinner, insisting to pay for all of them.

'Coop, you really don't have to,' Blaine tried negotiating.

'Come on, squirt, the commercials pay well, it's nothing,' the older brother said, wrapping his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

'Can you stop calling me that?'

Cooper made a surprised face. 'Call you what?'

'You know what. Squirt. Please. At least not in public,' Blaine said quietly.

'Okay, fine, _Blainey_.' Cooper raised his eyes to the sky. He was really trying to be affectionate.

Kurt was watching the exchange with a small unconscious smile. In a way, the Andersons reminded him of his own relationship with Finn. No matter how rarely they talked or how much they bickered, it was clear they loved each other, profoundly and unconditionally. Kurt was happy to discover that at least Blaine's brother was more supportive of him than their parents.

The diner Cooper took them to was small and quite unimpressive visually. The smell that oozed out of it, though, was wonderful and made everybody's mouths water, and the menu was vast enough to satisfy Puck as well as Kurt, as the least and the most picky eaters of the group.

'So you wanna make it big on Broadway?,' Cooper asked Rachel, when they were waiting for their orders.

'Yes. I'm quite certain I'm going to play Maria in _West Side Story_, Eponine in _Les Mis_, Elphaba in _Wicked_, maybe Velma in _Chicago_...,' she began to enumerate, but Cooper lifted his hand to silence her.

'I'm gonna stop you right there,' he said. 'Don't dream of Broadway, Broadway's dead.'

Rachel's expression fell, and for once she had nothing to say.

'That's a little dramatic, though, don't you think?,' Kurt asked.

'Oh my god, you too?,' Cooper said. 'Blainey, please tell me you're not deluding yourself with Broadway.'

Blaine felt torn between irritation and amusement.

'I'm considering it,' he said diplomatically. 'But don't you think that maybe Broadway simply needs a little CPR? I mean, Rachel's incredibly talented, she could really pull off any of those characters, and Kurt's just- amazing. He could totally land a role in _Company_ for instance.'

Rachel mouthed 'thank you' to him, bowing her head almost to the top of the table, while Kurt could do nothing but stare in shock. Blaine really believed he could be something more than a chorus member or an extra on Broadway? He'd never even considered how highly his friend valued his talents.

Cooper took a moment to let Blaine's words sink in, and eventually felt forced to admit his little brother could have a point.

'Well, if you're really this good, then maybe there's still hope for good old Broadway,' he said.

Blaine grinned at him. Sometimes family wasn't that bad.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm trying to think of something I'd want to tell you, but I don't think there's anything. Maybe that _Unintended _is almost 124,000 words long right now? And I still haven't finished! It's really hard finishing a story, when you've been writing it for months!


	69. PART THREE: Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was still early when they came back to the motel, and sitting around seemed like an utter waste of time. They split up and went to their respective rooms, deciding it was no use going sightseeing now, so they'd leave it for the morning.

Kurt flopped to his bed, trying not to think of what happened the previous night. He had never before been as confused, he had never received such mixed signals from Blaine. Having to spend the entire night with Blaine and nothing to do had never been this impossible to bear. He needed something to occupy his mind or at least people to distract him. He unconsciously let out a heavy sigh.

'Bored already?,' Blaine asked from where he was flattening his hair at the closet mirror.

'What? Um- yeah, a little.' Kurt wished it was easier to chase all the thoughts of Blaine out of his mind even for a moment; they were too preoccupying.

Blaine turned around and took a few steps to sit at the edge of his bed.

'Maybe we could go to the beach again?,' he suggested. 'No alcohol this time, though.'

If Kurt's heart could sink any lower, it did. It sure as hell felt like it did. No booze meant Blaine controlling himself perfectly, not letting anything slip. No kisses.

But he nodded anyway. 'I'll go ask the others, if they wanna come with.'

And before Blaine managed to tell him he wanted them to be alone, Kurt was out the door. As if he was trying to run away from him. Blaine felt as if someone punched him in the gut, knocking the breath out of his chest. The pain it caused him was practically a physical sensation.

Kurt stopped right outside the door to breathe and calm down. There was no way for him to last much longer like this. It was eating him from the inside out to keep his secret from Blaine, yet telling him scared him to death. Finally, he inhaled deeply one more time, and resumed walking towards Brittany and Santana's room, just several meters from theirs, his thoughts still circling the Blaine situation.

His brain was way too busy dissecting every move Blaine had ever made to stop and listen for an invite, so as soon as he tapped lightly at the door, calling 'Guys?' in a low voice, he pushed the door open.

Kurt didn't see them at first, and they were too wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice him either. He scanned the room and eventually his eyes fell on the bed nearest to the door, almost invisible in the faint light coming in from the entrance and the shaded window.

Brittany and Santana's bodies were pressed together, their legs tangled so that only the skin tone could determine which limb was whose.

'Oh,' Kurt let out in surprise. Only then did he notice over Santana's head that Brittany didn't have a shirt on. Or anything that would cover her chest at all. 'Oh!'

That finally drew their attention and they jumped upright. Brittany was a little slow covering herself up, so Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. It wasn't an image he wanted stuck in his mind for the rest of his life.

'Kurt!,' Santana screamed, for a second completely horrified. Then she collected herself enough to get back to her usual snarky self and added, 'Haven't you heard of knocking?'

He peeked out from under his lashed to check if his eyes were safe from any unsolicited boobies, and sighed in relief, seeing Brittany had covered her chest with the shirt she'd surely cast away earlier.

'I _did_ knock, only you were- busy, I guess,' he mumbled.

'Okay, so why are you here?,' she asked. 'I bet it's not to jerk off to some girl-on-girl action.'

'Nothing. Just- Blaine and I were going to the beach, so I wanted to ask if you wanted to join us, but- you probably have better stuff to do so I'll- go.' He pointed a shaky finger at the door.

'Great,' Santana said, sending him a nervous, much too wide smile.

'Sorry for- interrupting. See you later, Santana, Britt.'

He was almost at the door, when Santana jumped up to him hastily and grabbed his arm.

'Kurt,' she said, for once dead serious.

'Yeah?' He was quite positive he knew what she was going to say next.

'Could you- not tell anyone about this? I mean, I know you're gonna blab it to your BFF this very second, but apart from him, could you not tell anyone?' He'd never seen her pleading like that.

'Sure. I'd never out anyone.' Kurt gave her an encouraging smile and patted her on the shoulder. 'But you know we love you, no matter what? All of us?'

Santana rolled her eyes at him.

'Yeah, but stop with the sentimental bullshit, okay?'

'Got it.'

* * *

Instead of going to the others' room, Kurt turned around and almost ran back to his and Blaine's.

'What did they say?,' Blaine asked him, struggling to sound casually, the moment he stormed inside.

'I didn't exactly ask,' Kurt replied, everything he'd just seen still sinking in.

Blaine's heart fluttered happily for just a second before he noticed Kurt's bewilderment.

'What happened?' It took him two seconds to be next to Kurt.

'Let's go to the beach, I'll tell you on the way, okay? I think I need air.'

Blaine didn't have to hear it twice. They were out of the motel and walking towards the beach in a half minute. Kurt was silent until they were walking onto the sand, clutching their shoes in their hands.

'So... I kinda walked in on Brittany and Santana,' he said finally, glancing sideways at Blaine to catch his reaction.

'Walked in on as in...?' Blaine frowned.

'As in I interrupted their steamy make-out session,' Kurt elaborated. 'The kind where shirts come off. And I guess that could be a big deal with them being girls and all.'

Blaine fell quiet for a moment, putting the information in order in his brain. Everyone knew Brittany wasn't exactly straight; she lived in her fantasy land, where her cat was a smoker and it didn't matter who people fell in love with. There had been rumours about Santana's explorations of Sapphic love, but everyone always assumed they were half made-up and the half that was true was a way of getting attention.

'They didn't ask you to keep it to yourself?,' he asked.

'Santana did,' Kurt admitted. 'But she knew I'd tell you, so she let me.'

'But you would even if she asked you not to.'

Kurt shrugged. 'It's not like you'd out them.'

They stopped several feet from the edge of the water and Blaine sat down on the sand, dragging Kurt down with him. It was the second day in a row that found them on the beach at sunset. This time it was even more beautiful, with thin delicate clouds circling the golden orb in the sky just above the horizon.

'I wouldn't out them,' Blaine agreed after a moment. 'I know how hard it is, but they should know we have their backs.'

'They know,' Kurt said sadly. 'Maybe all they need is time. Everything needs time.'

* * *

Brittany was sitting alone on the stairs leading to the second storey when the boys returned from the beach. She smiled at them, but it was clear she was upset.

'Maybe you should talk to her? You're better at talking,' Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt responded with a nod, and sat down next to Brittany, while Blaine wished her goodnight and snuck upstairs to their room.

'Where's Santana?,' Kurt asked, when the door closed behind Blaine and they were alone.

'She's taking a shower and didn't want company,' Brittany said.

'Oh. You two didn't have a fight because of- because of earlier, did you?' He'd hate to be the reason behind anybody's relationship problems.

She shook her head. 'No. I just don't like it when she's sad. She has such a pretty smile, she should be smiling, like, all the time.'

Kurt nodded with understanding.

'She doesn't want people to know, because she thinks people won't love her,' Brittany said after a moment's silence. 'She thinks it changes things, and I don't get it. She's awesome, 'cause she's Santana and she doesn't want people to know everything about her awesomeness?'

'It can be hard on people to be awesome sometimes, Britt,' Kurt told her. 'It was tough on me and Blaine.'

She smiled sadly at him.

'You know, Santana is like... my Blaine.'

Kurt frowned at her words.

'What do you mean?'

Brittany shrugged.

'It's like- I can always talk to her, even when nobody else wants to listen to me, she listens. And she's never called me stupid. And when she's with me, I feel like I had a family of butterflies in my tummy.'

'But, Britt, me and Blaine, we're just- you know, friends,' Kurt stammered.

She stood up swiftly and looked down at him.

'So why don't you change it?'

'I don't know,' he said honestly. 'Because I'm scared, probably.'

'Why? Blaine loves you, you love Blaine, it's all perfect, isn't it?'

'Maybe.'

Brittany smiled widely. 'It was nice talking unicorn to unicorn,' she said.

Kurt frowned, wondering what exactly she meant by it, and stood up.

'It was nice talking to you.' He paused hesitantly. 'I hope you and Santana will be alright.'

'We will,' she said. 'And you and Blaine will be, too.'

'Thanks, Britt.'

He caught her in an embrace and she hugged him back eagerly. With their last goodnights, they went up the stairs and into their rooms.

* * *

**A/N:** I know you're waiting for the boys to really get together, but a couple of steps are still for them to take. Just a couple more, though!

But I'm also quite sure you hate me for dragging this out already. I'd hate myself, if I were you.


	70. PART THREE: Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The following day was a crazy run down Hollywood Boulevard with cameras firmly gripped in hands to catch all the important landmarks. The city was bustling, the Walk of Fame was crowded, and Madame Tussaud's was spectacular. Walking past the Kodak Theatre made them feel a little like the stars arriving for the Academy Awards. It seemed surreal to be in the same spot as all those people.

Kurt was only paying half his attention to his surroundings most of the time, Brittany's words from the previous night echoing in his mind. Things like Julie Andrews' star in the Walk of Fame or Audrey Hepburn's wax figure made him forget the matter for a moment, but once they left them behind, all of his feelings and doubts returned with full force.

Was Brittany right? Was it perfect? Was he being a coward in dreading telling Blaine how he felt?

Watching Blaine excited and grinning happily made Kurt's thought process even tougher. What if the idea that Brittany had planted in his head would ruin probably the best time Blaine had had in a long time, if not ever? It was terrifying, mostly because Kurt couldn't find it in himself to decide against following through with it. The last few months had been exhausting, the last few days were an up and down ride, full of all kinds of clashing emotions. Yet somehow, Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that once he says what he wants to say, everything would finally settle and be _fine_.

Blaine was more carefree than he remembered being in the last couple of months. The sun and the sights made his lips arch and his brain block all negativity. Kurt seemed a little pensive, but Blaine figured he could be simply overwhelmed by the city; it was a lot to take in.

To both of theirs surprise, Santana and Brittany abandoned their usual pinky-holding for actual hand-holding. The girls even stole a kiss or two when the others weren't looking. But even if Finn, Rachel and Puck noticed any of that, they didn't make a comment. Kurt and Blaine only smiled at each other in acknowledgement. It was nice to see them happy, even when they were unsure if their own happiness was attainable.

* * *

Kurt began planning telling Blaine at lunch. Everyone else was discussing things they'd seen in the morning, and he could tune out, sifting through songs in his mind. Finding the perfect one wasn't too challenging and once he'd found it, it didn't leave him until they were going back to the motel late in the afternoon.

They had almost resigned to call it a night and stay in, when Rachel caught a glimpse of a sign from the bus they took back to Santa Monica.

'Oh my God, there's a karaoke bar like four blocks from us!,' she squealed. 'Can we go, guys? Please, say yes!'

'If we wanted to hear more Rachel Berry solos, we wouldn't go all the way to California to do so,' Santana said. 'But sure, we could go.'

'Yes!,' Rachel exclaimed in triumph.

Kurt smiled nervously at their freshly formed plans. That changed things for him. He'd intended to spend the whole evening getting around to telling Blaine, and now it turned out they had a little over an hour until leaving the motel again. And singing the song in public was out of the question. This was something he needed to do with no one else around. It had to be just him and Blaine.

As soon as they were back in their room, Kurt ran for the bathroom. He desperately needed a shower after the day in the summer LA heat. Brushing his teeth just in case couldn't hurt either. He also could use a moment to try to calm down before taking the step he'd been dreading for months.

Twenty minutes later he came back out to the room, just to be left alone a second later, when Blaine shut the bathroom door behind him, promising not to take too long.

'I'm gonna hold you to that promise,' Kurt muttered after him.

Waiting made Kurt even more fidgety. He couldn't sit or stand in one place for longer than fifteen seconds, twining and untwining his shaky fingers, while trying to stop himself from running them through his perfectly coiffed hair.

It was a make-it-or-break-it situation; there was no other option. It was either the beginning of something or the end of everything, and the knowledge made Kurt sick. There was a fifty-fifty chance he'd be throwing the best thing that had ever happened to him out the window in just a few minutes' time. He had to be calm, but how could he be?

Eventually the water in the bathroom stopped flowing and a few minutes later, Blaine appeared in the door, halting at the sight of Kurt standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

'What is it?,' he asked, dropping the clothes he'd had on before to the floor and almost jogging up to his best friend.

Kurt shook his head and gestured to his bed.

'Can we sit for a moment?' His voice was small and trembling.

'Sure. Can you tell me what's happened?,' Blaine said, his concern increasing rapidly.

They sat down at the edge of the bed, Kurt's eyes escaping Blaine's.

'Nothing. Or at least nothing happened _now_.' Kurt paused, and looked up to measure the bewildered look in Blaine's face. 'There's just something that I- I wanted to tell you, but- Some things are told better in song, you know? So I guess I wanted to sing to you. Is it okay if I do?'

Blaine felt like he was dreaming. The haziness of his mind, the improbability of this happening, everything pointed to all this being a wonderful, though fleeting, dream.

'Yeah, sure... I'd love that,' he managed to choke out in his confusion.

A feeble smile flickered on Kurt's lips and died, his eyes drifting away somewhere to the side just before the first note left his mouth.

_I've made up my mind,  
Don't need to think it over.  
If I'm wrong I am right,  
Don't need to look no further,  
This ain't lust,  
I know this is love.  
But if I tell the world,  
I'll never say enough,  
'Cause it was never said to you  
And that's exactly what I need to do  
If I end up with you..._

Kurt's voice became barely audible with the last lines, his throat clenched with fear and anticipation. The look on Blaine's face was one of something between confusion and disbelief.

'Do you- Do you know what I wanted to tell you?,' Kurt asked shakily.

Blaine swallowed, trying to arrange his thoughts and grasp that _it had really just happened_.

'I- I think I do,' he stammered.

Kurt was opening his mouth to answer, when a sharp knock on the door reminded them they were supposed to leave.

'Guys, come on, hurry up or we'll go without you!,' Rachel's voice came from outside.

They exchanged a look and the uncertainty evident in Blaine's eyes made Kurt regret everything he'd done.

'Let's go,' he said, jumping to his feet.

It was all over and he really didn't want to hear it said out loud.

* * *

**A/N:** The song is obviously Adele's _Chasing Pavements_. Felt fitting.

I've written Chapter 26 of Part Three today (blessed commuting!). If nothing new pops up into my head, there will be two more chapters and an epilogue, so eventually the story should be 87 chapters long overally.

And sorry for the little cliffhanger!


	71. PART THREE: Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kurt was already halfway down the stairs, when Blaine forced himself to stand up and leave after him. The shock he was in made everything around him seem miles away, and the furthest point was his best friend.

His best friend who'd just admitted to be in love with him and run out the door before Blaine could say it back. And now there were people around, and he couldn't say it, even if he could with the mess in his mind. So Kurt had been in love with him all this time? Or was it something new? How could he not have seen it? How was it possible to know someone so well, and not know their heart enough to tell they were in love with you? Blaine was beginning to feel he was simply too blind to see what was right in front of him.

But apparently, so was Kurt. Why did he run? They needed to talk, they could have ignored the others, let them go alone; after all it didn't matter, it was just some karaoke bar and it wasn't even their idea. Yet Kurt shot out of the room as fast as his feet allowed him, clearly running away from Blaine.

The walk to the bar was filled mostly with Rachel's happy chatter, sometimes interrupted by Finn's grunts of agreement or Santana's snarky comments. Puck paid attention only to the occasional girls they passed in the street. Kurt and Blaine closed their little group, walking silently with much more distance between their bodies than usually.

They didn't say a word. Kurt was too afraid to even look at Blaine, who kept his eyes glued to the pavement, completely oblivious to everything that wasn't his thoughts. He barely even noticed they entered the dingy bar.

Music was blasting from tall speakers and some tone-deaf girl was butchering _Umbrella_. The group found a table in one of the corners and settled down. Everyone was throwing around their opinions on the current performers, save for Kurt and Blaine. Rachel eyed the boys, sensing something was up. They were visibly upset, but she could bet it had nothing to do with the terrible singer on stage.

They ordered their drinks hardly even knowing what they were doing. Kurt wished he could leave the others and run somewhere far away, so far away he'd be able to forget his humiliation. Why would he ever think it was a good idea? Who takes relationship advice from a seventeen-year-old who'd just learned storks didn't bring babies a few months earlier? He wanted to make Brittany feel better and ended up fucking up his friendship with Blaine.

He'd never hated himself more than in that moment.

Meanwhile, Blaine's mind was attempting to overcome the shock and put together a plan to somehow make things better. A peek at Kurt told him his friend was in a bad place. It was so obvious, he had to wonder if anyone else had noticed, but pushed the idea away. There were more urgent matters he had to attend to.

As his eyes were wandering around the room, he caught a glimpse of a piano half-hidden behind one of the speakers on stage. If there was one thing he could try using in his favour, it was music. And nothing from the pages long list was close to what he needed.

The perfect song had been in his mind for months, and somehow now it was more fitting than ever. Blaine found it on the list, but the original arrangement wasn't what he wanted at all. But the half-forgotten piano in the corner was exactly that.

Rachel was belting out her lines in a duet she'd forced Finn into, when Blaine made up his mind. There was a short line of eager singers signing up for songs, so he hurried that way. His friends looked at him in surprise, as he left the table without a word of explanation.

'What's up with him?,' Puck asked Kurt.

'Hey, earth to Porcelain.' Santana tapped him on the arm.

'What?,' Kurt looked around, dragged out from his pit of misery without warning.

'What's up with both of you?,' Puck said, his brows pulling together in an expression very akin to concern.

* * *

Blaine felt a little calmer walking back to their table. He was on the list, the piano was available for him to play it. Now all there was left for him to do was wait patiently.

Everyone except for him and Kurt had had they turn on stage. Even Puck gave in and sang a Van Halen song, playing an imaginary guitar whenever he didn't have to keep his microphone to his lips. Brittany didn't pass on the opportunity to show off her spiritual kinship with Britney Spears, and Santana didn't fail to cheer her on. Neither did she resist the urge to plant a short kiss on her girlfriend's lips, to Finn, Rachel and Puck's astonishment. But none of them said anything.

Finally, just as Blaine's nervousness began to escalate again, the guy managing the stage called him out.

Blaine stood up, glancing sideways at Kurt, who raised his wide blue eyes at him. It seemed a little like he was pleading him to stay with his gaze, unable to choke a word out. But Blaine only gave him a small smile that was supposed to comfort him, and directed his footsteps to the stage. His knees felt a lot like jelly.

It was strange and nerve-wrecking to be on that tiny stage. He'd never had stage fright, he was always completely immune to it. But now he could swear the world would go crashing down on him if he screwed up this one song. God, if he screwed it up, _his_ world would definitely crash down on him, and it would be only his own fault.

He sat down on the stool in front of the old upright piano and adjusted the microphone stand. The bar was suddenly silent, or maybe it seemed that way to him because of the buzzing that filled his spinning head.

'Hi everyone, I'm Blaine,' he said to the microphone. Starting without a word of introduction felt wrong. 'You probably know the song I'm gonna play, but this is a little different. It seems more appropriate to me right now. Anyway, I wanted to dedicate it to the most important person in my life. Kurt, just listen.'

He glanced at his best friend one more time, before placing his hands on the keys and hitting the opening chords.

Kurt couldn't do anything but stare. _The most important person in his life_? This was how Blaine wanted to make him feel better? By pointing out how much he fucked up? Guilt was already filling him up to the brim and he felt a meltdown was just minutes away. And then the song started.

Even though Kurt had heard this arrangement only once before, he recognized it even before Blaine started singing.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on,  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong.  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down._

_Before you met me I was alright,  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life.  
Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine..._

Blaine's voice was trembling half the song, and Kurt was beginning to get angry with him. It wasn't Blaine whose life was falling into pieces in front of his eyes. He knew his friend was trying to let him off easy, but singing him a love song in public really didn't help.

Neither did the sheepish look Blaine gave him from over the keyboard once the last note died. Like he expected him to run up and hug him.

But instead, Kurt pushed his chair back with a loud scratch, turned around and ran out into the street, tears building up in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** I suppose there's no need to tell you, what the song was, but just to be clear, I'm not Katy Perry, and credit goes to whoever wrote it.

If everything goes according to plan, I should be done with writing _Unintended_ within the next few days. I've just started working on the last chapter before the epilogue.

Oh, and again, sorry for the cliffhanger!


	72. PART THREE: Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Blaine froze in horror. Kurt was storming out, the song making him break down for some unknown reason, and Blaine couldn't move. Everyone in the bar fell silent, looking from him to the door where the other boy had disappeared, as if they were watching Wimbledon finals.

As soon as Blaine was able to think straight again and force his feet to move, he jumped off the stage and sprinted out to the street. Kurt couldn't have gone far and there were only two things Blaine could think about: finding him and fixing this. He had to fix this. The idea that his best friend was angry with him for any reason at all was killing him, and the feeling that somehow he was the guilty party was making him sick to his stomach.

The street was almost completely deserted and a quick glance around revealed Kurt a block away, walking fast back towards their motel.

'Kurt!,' Blaine called out, his feet barely touching the ground as he ran after his friend. 'Kurt, wait!'

But Kurt's pace only quickened, as did the tears streaming down his face.

Fortunately for Blaine, crying incapacitated Kurt a little, making his vision blurry and his step uncertain. They were already halfway back to the motel, when Blaine caught up with him and grabbed his arm to stop him in the spot.

'Kurt, please, talk to me,' he pleaded.

The only response was a frantic shake of Kurt's head and a huge sob.

'Why? Why don't you want to talk?' Blaine was growing desperate.

Kurt wiped his face with the back of his hand and swallowed loudly.

'Because I have never felt so- humiliated,' he choked out.

'What? Kurt, I didn't mean to-' It almost felt like someone was keeping Blaine's throat in an iron grasp.

'I know you didn't mean to,' Kurt said quietly. 'I know you'd never do anything like this on purpose. And I feel humiliated because of what _I_ did. I should've never assumed... I just want to go back and take it back, and just- forget it.'

He dropped his eyes to the sidewalk, a fresh wave of tears threatening to start flowing. This was the most difficult conversation he'd ever had with Blaine. The thought that it could well be their last made it even worse. He could literally feel his heart breaking.

'But Kurt...,' Blaine's voice failed him.

Kurt took it as a sign that their conversation was over. He walked past Blaine as fast as he could, hoping Puck would be fine with trading living with Finn and Rachel for a room with Blaine. Staying in a closed space together now would be torture.

'Kurt!,' Blaine called after him.

'God, Blaine, just stop, okay?!' Kurt spun around to face him again. 'I get it, okay? I was stupid to do that, I was delusional to think you could ever feel this way about me, I get it! You don't have to tell me that! And _Teenage Dream _was a really bad song to do that anyway!'

The volume of Kurt's voice startled Blaine into silence as much as the words. _That_ was the reason he ran out? He thought Blaine didn't reciprocate his feelings? How could he ever think that? Wasn't it clear that he loved him back? That he was crazy about him?

It took him a second to realise that not that long ago he wouldn't have believed it was possible for Kurt to have fallen for him. And yet it turned out that he had.

Kurt was turning away again, but Blaine stopped him before he could take another step forwards.

If there were words that he could have spoken, he didn't know them. But he didn't think he needed words. Actions speak louder, after all.

Without a second's hesitation, Blaine put his hands firmly on the sides of Kurt's face and crashed his lips against Kurt's. At first there was no reaction; Kurt's astonishment rendered him incapable of any. But once his mind wrapped around what was happening, he flung his arms around Blaine and kissed him back urgently, like the boy was going to slip away any moment.

Their lips felt familiar by now, but somehow the sensation was new. Maybe because of the knowledge they were only beginning to fully grasp, maybe because they knew that unlike their other kisses, these kisses changed something. They changed everything.

They broke apart minutes later and Kurt rested his forehead on Blaine's.

'Please, tell me it wasn't a way to shut me up,' he whispered, suddenly on the verge of breaking down again.

Blaine lifted his head and propped Kurt's chin up to look straight into his eyes.

'Did it feel like it was?,' he asked.

Kurt shook his head. 'No. I just- I just need to know. You have to tell me _exactly_ what it was.'

'It was me finally doing something I've wanted to do for a very, very long time,' Blaine said, feeling his eyes were filling up with tears of happiness.

'Really?,' Kurt said in a small voice.

'Yes.' Blaine leant in to kiss him one more time to prove his words.

When he pulled away, Kurt's lips were stretched widely, his eyes full of wonder. Blaine smiled in response and took a step back, just to extend a hand to Kurt, who grabbed it eagerly, twining his fingers with Blaine's without hesitation.

'Do you wanna go back?,' Blaine asked, watching their joined hands in amazement. He'd been dreaming about this for months.

'No. I wanna go back to the motel,' Kurt said, not even stopping to consider his answer.

'Motel it is.'

They walked the rest of the way in silence, overwhelmed by the development of the evening. It was just too many feelings at the same time, but they both couldn't stop grinning like crazy, even though Kurt's face was still wet and red from crying.

But once the door was closed behind them, it struck them they didn't really know what was coming next. They stopped awkwardly in the middle of the room, eyeing each other furtively, still holding hands that rapidly became embarrassingly sweaty.

'So... What now?,' Kurt asked.

Blaine let out a bark of nervous laughter.

'I have no idea.'

'Are we- like- _boyfriends_ now?'

'Do you want us to be?,' Blaine answered with another question, impatient to get a confirmation of his hopes.

'I do.'

'Then we are boyfriends.'

Hearing the words sent shivers down Kurt's spine. He'd waited months for them to be reality. Months of doubt and perseverance, and now his life seemed complete. It didn't matter how hard it had been sometimes to live through the whirlwind of feelings he'd been suffering. The result was astonishing and wonderful, and just what he'd dreamt of. To his overwhelming surprise, it was all worth it in the end.

'Blaine, can I ask you something?,' Kurt said hesitantly.

'Sure.'

'You said you'd wanted to do that- to kiss me- for a long time... How long exactly?'

He held his breath in anticipation.

'Since Valentine's Day,' Blaine replied firmly. 'And how long did you- I mean-'

'I know,' Kurt said, his lips tugging up a little at the corners. 'Since December. Remember the skating rink?'

It took Blaine a moment to understand what Kurt meant and his jaw dropped by a fraction when he did.

'Oh. And I didn't notice anything. God, I'm clueless.'

'I was kinda clueless, too, so-' Kurt chuckled. 'A match made in heaven.'

'I guess we are.'

This time their lips met halfway in a sweet chaste kiss that was still enough to make them feel like they received an electric shock.

'Blaine?,' Kurt breathed against his boyfriend's mouth.

'Yeah?'

'I love you.'

For the first time ever Blaine wanted to jump and scream out of joy at hearing those three little words. But he contained his emotions.

'I love you, too,' he said instead.

* * *

**A/N:** No cliffhanger this time!

You might not believe me when I say this, but when I started writing this story, I didn't think it would take me 72 chapters to get them together. This whole this has blown up to be so long and everything. It's been totally awesome, though, thanks to all of you!

But let me just remind you, that there are still several chapters left for you to read and a little bit for me to write!


	73. PART THREE: Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

'What do we do _now_?,' Kurt asked, awkwardness kicking in again. They'd spent the last ten minutes fixed in the same spot, arms around each other, lips meeting in soft kisses from time to time.

Blaine sighed, shaking his head infinitesimally.

'_You_ said you wanted to come back here, so don't ask me.'

He could see a faint blush coming up to Kurt's cheeks, and realized with full force what the circumstances were. They were a couple, alone in a motel room, with no one to snoop, no one to interrupt them. They even had condoms at the ready.

Blaine's heart began racing faster, as he pushed the thoughts away as quickly as he could.

'What is it?,' Kurt said quietly.

'Nothing. I just... My brain kinda- detoured.'

'Oh.' Kurt dropped his gaze hastily. 'Blaine, I-'

Before he knew it, Blaine's hands were cupping his face again, forcing him to look up.

'I'm not going to make you do anything you wouldn't want to do, okay?'

Kurt nodded, his sudden embarrassment melting away.

'It's not that I don't want to,' he said. 'It just would be kinda- rushing things, don't you think?'

'I know.' Blaine took a step back, his hand slipping down Kurt's arm to hold his hand again. 'This is why we're going to cuddle.'

'With clothes on?,' Kurt asked with a playful spark in his eyes.

'With clothes on.'

* * *

The beds were narrow and impossible to be joined, so they settled for sharing one. The closeness was welcome anyway. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt, as he was trying to comprehend how that perfect human being was _his_. He'd already known the features by heart; those rosy cheeks, those sparkling glasz eyes, those lips that now we red from the kisses they'd shared.

Kurt was tracing his fingers along Blaine's hand that was lying between them. They'd never recoiled from physical contact, an occasional covering of one hand by another wasn't unusual. But getting to finally hold Blaine's hand in his made Kurt notice just how soft the skin was, just how wonderful it felt against his own. The sensation was so simple, but overwhelming at the same time. It was magical in its simplicity.

'What are you thinking about?,' Kurt asked, breaking the companionable silence and lifting his eyes up at his boyfriend.

'Nothing much,' Blaine said, a small smile never leaving his lips. 'I was wondering what people are going to say.'

Kurt couldn't hold back a chuckle.

'Oh, they probably won't be surprised much, maybe apart from Finn.'

'Wait, are you saying they know?,' Blaine asked.

'Rachel does.' Kurt shrugged. 'Santana's been making inappropriate comments since forever, so it's likely she'd be very concerned with our se- you know, the intimate aspect of our relationship.' It was weird for him to call this a relationship. Blaine only smiled wider at the word.

'Cooper kinda knows, too,' Blaine admitted. Kurt raised an eyebrow quizzically. 'He figured it out after like two minutes, I guess.'

Kurt shook his head in amazement.

'It's like everyone could see it but us,' he sighed. 'I guess we should have our eyes checked.'

'Your eyes are perfect,' Blaine said.

'Well, thank you,' Kurt mumbled in response, unable to stop himself from beaming. 'Yours are perfect, too. You are perfect.'

Blaine couldn't find his voice to reply, so he tugged Kurt in for a kiss to show him how perfect he was to him.

* * *

Kurt didn't sleep well that night, but he didn't mind. Whenever he would wake up because of the amount of emotions that still filled him, he would see Blaine snuggled close to him, and nothing else would matter. He pinched himself a couple of times, just to make sure his mind didn't create the whole of last night. It hurt each time, and Kurt had no choice but to believe. He had to put a hand to his mouth to stop himself from squealing or screaming out in joy.

Finally he woke up shortly before seven, and couldn't go back to sleep. He spent a moment staring at Blaine with adoration, but soon he remembered there was one thing left for him to do. Careful not to wake his boyfriend up, he untangled himself from Blaine, grabbed his phone and tiptoed out of the room.

It took Burt six long signals to pick up.

'Hello?,' he grumbled on the other end of the line.

'Hi, Dad, it's me,' Kurt said.

'What happened?,' his father asked, tension rising in his voice.

'Nothing, Dad, really.' He paused, biting his lip, before adding,' Nothing bad, anyway.'

'To the point, kiddo.'

Kurt took a deep breath. He'd never told his dad anything like that. The lack of experience made him nervous.

'It's only that Blaine and I- um- we're together.'

'Yeah, I know, who you're with, Kurt-' Burt's voice trailed off. 'Wait, what?!'

'Oh god, Dad, don't be angry,' Kurt pleaded, terror creeping into his tone. 'I mean that we're _together_. Boyfriends kind of together.'

A few seconds passed in silence, before a chuckle broke out of Burt's lips.

'Kiddo, why should I be angry? I'm happy for the two of you,' he said. 'It's high time for that anyway. And remember, don't do anything stupid or anything you would later regret, alright?'

Kurt rolled his eyes, but a grin arched his lips at the same time.

'Promise we won't, Dad.'

'So what are you doing today?,' Burt asked.

'Disneyland in Anaheim,' Kurt replied automatically. 'Anyway, everything's fine, nobody got arrested, nobody puked while drunk, you have nothing to worry about.'

'Hope I don't. And I'll pretend I didn't hear anything about alcohol. I trust you, guys. Say hello to Blaine, Finn and the others, okay?

'I will. And you to Carole. I love you, Dad.' Kurt had never been this grateful he'd fixed his relationship with his dad. Two years earlier he wouldn't have been even able of uttering the word _gay_ in Burt's presence.

'I love you, too, kiddo.'

* * *

'Do you think they're gonna notice?,' Blaine asked tentatively, stopping Kurt halfway to the door. They were leaving to have breakfast with the others in a cafe next to the motel before setting off to Anaheim.

'No idea,' Kurt shrugged. 'Maybe we should just tell them? Or not. I don't know.'

'Whatever you're comfortable with,' Blaine said, giving Kurt a peck on the cheek before opening the door for him. 'Shall we?'

With a still somewhat disbelieving smile, Kurt crossed the room and went out onto the morning California sun. Their hands tingled for the other's touch, but stayed separate. It felt weirder to hold them in public in broad daylight, for everyone to see.

Their friends were already munching on their paninis and downing their coffee or juice when the boys went in. A murmur of greetings and a wave from Brittany were promptly responded to, but Santana had to throw her two cents in, before she even managed to lift her head from her half-empty plate.

'I'm guessing you're late, 'cause you were getting a different kind of protein boost,' she said, making both boys' faces turn scarlet and their eyes escape sideways in embarrassment. Santana's jaw dropped. 'Oh my God, you were.'

'Wait, what?,' Finn asked, clueless.

'It's not like _that_, Santana,' Kurt said, rolling his eyes. 'I mean- None of the things your implying has taken place, but um-' He slipped his hand into Blaine's, surprising him a little. But the half-proud, half-goofy look on his face showed he was fine with it. 'In a way you got it right.'

Rachel squealed happily and jumped up to hug them, almost strangling them in the process.

'I'm so happy for you, guys!'

'This is awesome, guys,' Puck said unexpectedly, his face serious and his eyes suspiciously misty.

Seeing that their friends had nothing else to add, the settled down at the already overcrowded small table, their knees brushing. Kurt glanced at his boyfriend, who was smiling contentedly back at him.

If anything ever seemed perfect to Kurt, it was this moment.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for all the lovely reviews I got from you for the last three chapters! It means the world to me that you liked them. Your response is everything I could ever wish for. I love you all for this!

Apart from that, I have an announcment: yesterday, April 8th, 2013, at 4:45 PM CET, I finished writing _Unintended. _I still have a little to type into my Word file, 'cause I was handwriting most of the last chapters while commuting to my internship, but other than that and some proofreading I still need to do, the fic is finished. If someone had told me a year ago that I'd write a 130,000-word-, 87-chapter- and 300-page-long piece of fanfiction, I wouldn't have believed them. And yet, here I am! And it's been an awful lot of fun!


	74. PART THREE: Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

'You're not mad, right?,' Kurt asked, when the rest of their friends were already discussing which attraction to check off their list first.

'No, I'm glad they know.' Blaine smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand lightly.

It was still strange to be holding hands with anyone in public like that, but neither of the boys could deny it felt wonderful. After months of keeping their hands carefully to themselves, they were free to do exactly what they'd been dreaming of all this time. A few disapproving looks were sent their way by some parents with bunches of children, but Kurt and Blaine didn't even notice it. There was close to nothing that could kill their persisting new relationship high.

'I told my Dad,' Kurt admitted sheepishly. 'I kinda promised him I would, so...'

Blaine froze for a split second. Obviously, Burt liked him as his son's best friend, but he couldn't know, if that would stay the same now that he was Kurt's boyfriend.

'And?,' he asked, tension straining his voice.

'Relax, he said he's happy for us,' Kurt said. 'And don't worry, he already adores you, so it won't change a thing.'

'Guess you're right. I probably should call Aileen, though.'

'Yes, you should, but first we've got more pressing matters to take care of.' At that Kurt tugged him forward through Main Street, U.S.A. to catch up with the others.

* * *

Disneyland was fun, just as amazing they'd hoped it to be. The rides and the attractions kept them busy until early evening, when their phones and cameras were bursting with photos, and everyone was grinning like a five-year-old in their Mickey Mouse ears.

Brittany kept addressing the characters as if they were real, to their confusion and a kind-hearted amusement of the group of her friends. Santana kept a straight face, never leaving her girlfriend's side and holding her hand gently.

'I was you for Halloween last year,' Brittany confessed solemnly to Tinker Bell. 'You're like my hero. And you're a fairy, and that's just so cool.'

Tinker Bell didn't know how to respond, but finally checked herself and smiled as politely as she could. Hiding that she thought Brittany must have been crazy was a tough task, and she was failing.

'Well, thank you. What's your name?,' the fairy asked, sweetening her voice as if she was talking to a child.

'Brittany.'

'It's an honour to be your hero, Brittany.'

The exchange made Brittany's day and nobody felt inclined to explain to her that none of the characters were real-life inspirations for their cartoon counterparts. There was no harm in Brittany thinking there were fairies living in Disneyland, after all.

And for Kurt and Blaine few things were now anything but magical.

* * *

Blaine decided Aileen really had to know about him and Kurt, and he realised he couldn't wait to tell her. In the last months, she's become not only a guardian, but also a friend to him, taking up a special place in his heart. Even though not quite as big as Kurt's, big enough to truly matter.

He walked out of the room to make the call, using the moment when Kurt left for the shower.

'Blaine! How's California?,' Aileen asked joyfully as soon as she picked up his call.

'Hot and sunny, _90210_-esque, I guess,' Blaine replied, suddenly nervous of her reaction. 'Aunt, I've got something to tell you.'

Several seconds passed before she spoke again.

'What is it?,' she asked strangely calmly.

'Um, it's about me and Kurt-' His voice trailed off, as he began searching for the best way to put it. 'Um- I guess we kinda- got together.'

'And?,' Aileen prompted, still not revealing any emotion.

Blaine's anxiety was skyrocketing by now, his palms sweaty, half from the heat, half from his nerves.

'You're not going to tell me we can't share a motel room anymore, are you?,' he asked shakily, just as her joyous laughter filled his ear.

'Of course not, honey! Thanks for telling me,' she said. 'Even though I have to admit a little birdie has already shared that piece of news with me.'

Blaine was almost asking who that was, when it hit him.

'Burt,' he groaned.

'Yup, but there's no need to panic, he's just as happy as I am,' Aileen assured him. 'Now go back to Kurt before he starts missing you. I still require regular reports from you, though.'

'Okay,' Blaine mumbled. 'Thanks, Aunt. I'll text you tomorrow.'

'Be safe, honey. Take it as you will.'

With a chuckle, Blaine ended the call.

He was just about to go back into the room, when a thought crossed his mind. Having unlocked his phone one more time, he typed _U were right. Kurt & I got together._ His finger hesitated over the send button for no more than a second, and before he had time to push the room door open, his cell chimed with a new text.

_That's awesome, squirt._

* * *

That night they fell asleep snuggled to each other again. After months of not letting themselves as much physical closeness as they'd wished to have, they couldn't mind less that the bed was narrow. Having each other in a tight embrace made them feel safe, closed off from the rest of the world, blissful.

Blaine was the first one to wake up in the morning, which gave him the opportunity to watch Kurt sleep, brush away the strands of hair that fell onto his forehead, trace those wonderfully chiselled features that were nothing short of perfect. There was still an element of disbelief in Blaine, whenever he reminded himself that Kurt was _his_, that this was real, that his feelings were _truly_ reciprocated.

Kurt stirred awake, his eyes immediately rising to his boyfriend. It felt like a miracle to wake up to Blaine's adoring stare and that tiny smile that flickered unconsciously on his lips.

'Hi,' Kurt whispered.

'Hi,' Blaine replied, leaning down to kiss Kurt lightly.

'Oh, no, no, morning breath,' Kurt stopped him a couple inches from his face.

'I don't care,' his boyfriend insisted. 'I want a good morning kiss.'

Kurt eyed him doubtfully. 'Really?'

'Yup.'

This time Blaine wasn't denied his kiss, and soon it wasn't one, but a hundred kisses exchanged surprisingly lively, considering the early hour. Kurt shifted to his side to pull Blaine closer, completely ignoring the morning tightness in his pants. It was difficult to be ignored, though, the moment their bodies were flush against each other, creating just the amount of friction to make Kurt back out with a squeal as he realised what his body's reaction was.

A quick glance down proved to him what he'd already known; his pyjama pants were ruined and he had to somehow face his boyfriend about it. This was probably one of the most mortifying morning make out sessions in the history of the world, and he couldn't be convinced he was wrong.

It didn't take long for Blaine to figure out what had happened.

'Kurt?'

'Oh my god, this is so embarrassing,' Kurt mumbled, his eyes still carefully averted from Blaine's.

'Hey, come on.' Blaine pushed his boyfriend's chin up. 'It's not. It's hot. And flattering.'

Kurt bit his lip, trying to fight off the stupid blush that made his face beetroot red. How was he ever supposed to overcome his shyness and actually have sex, if that was enough to embarrass him like this?

'Is it? Don't just tell me things like that to make me feel better,' he muttered.

'Do you really think I don't mean it?,' Blaine asked. 'I mean it. I really, really do.'

Only half-convinced, Kurt nodded infinitesimally. His cheeks were still burning and he wouldn't dare look at Blaine yet.

'So have you-' Kurt took in a sharp breath to muster some courage before blurting out his question. 'Have you considered _us_ having sex?'

He finally glanced up at Blaine.

'Of course I have.' Blaine ran his fingers along Kurt's jaw line, tender and soothing against his flushed skin. 'What do you think I was thinking of when I was taking care of my own morning situation before you woke up today?'

Kurt's breath hitched, partly because it was astonishing to have anyone jerk off while thinking about him, and partly because he had no idea how to respond to a confession like that.

'Se-seriously?,' he choked out finally, staring blatantly at Blaine.

'Seriously.'

And just to back his words up, Blaine pressed his lips to his boyfriend's, running his hand down Kurt's spine, and making him shiver. A gasp escaped Kurt's mouth when Blaine's fingers slipped under his shirt, tracing all the way up his back, pulling them as close as they could be.

Only this time, it wasn't Kurt who suddenly felt like his pants were too tight.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I've never been to Disneyland (not even in Paris *sob*), so forgive me for lack of detail and stuff.

Other than that, I kinda lied to you last time. I didn't mean to, but I did. I added something to _Unintended_, but I guess this time it's really finished.


	75. PART THREE: Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The worst of the midday heat they spent strolling through the California Heritage Museum half a block from their motel. The exhibitions might have not been riveting, but it gave them a way to spend the time away from the scorching sunlight pouring from the sky.

As soon as they had a late lunch in them and the weather let up a little, they gathered their towels and swimsuits to finally go to the beach during the day. It was crowded and loud, but neither of those things distracted Kurt and Blaine from the sudden worry of getting half-naked in front of each other. They had gone a little further than they'd planned in making out in the morning, but they kept their clothes on. And somehow, even the thinnest layer of fabric made a world of a difference.

Kurt stripped off his shirt keeping his eyes down abashedly, afraid to look around. He could swear everyone was staring at him, pointing fingers and giggling, and Blaine lost all his pride of being with him. Eventually, the urge to take a peek at his boyfriend won, and Kurt glanced up sheepishly.

It seemed nobody was looking his way. Nobody gave a flying crap about what he looked like. (He didn't even have to spend more than a half minute on scanning their closest surroundings to conclude that there were many boys and men far less presentable than himself, including his own brother.) Nobody gave a crap, except for one person.

Blaine was staring, ogling even. He froze with his polo shirt in his hand, for the first time given the opportunity to really _look_ at Kurt. Look at him as his boyfriend, shirtless, stunning, and absolutely desirable. Watching him like this was risky in public, though, if only he wanted to avoid embarrassing himself, so he looked away, not even aware he'd been caught.

'Blaine?,' Kurt asked quietly enough for nobody else to hear.

'Hm?' He still wouldn't lift his eyes back up.

'You were kinda- staring,' Kurt mumbled.

'Was I?' Blaine bit his lip, failing miserably in his attempt to act like he wasn't guilty.

Kurt nodded solemnly, but a grin broke out on his face before he could stop it.

'You were, but- it's kinda hot.'

For once Blaine could feel blood coming up to his face, instead of the opposite direction. He shot Kurt a grin, flattered.

'Do you want me to help you rub the sunscreen on your back?,' he asked, a playful sparkle in his eyes.

'That would be very kind of you,' Kurt replied and handed Blaine the bottle.

The sensation of Blaine's fingers running over the skin on Kurt's back was more pleasant and more arousing than Kurt would ever be willing to admit. The sun was still hot, but he shivered under the touch, his lips unknowingly arched in bliss.

'Hey, Gay Teen Wonders,' Santana's voice reached them from the side; they'd almost completely forgotten about the rest of their friends. 'I thought you'd be more bearable now, but right now, I just want to tell you to get a room.'

Kurt rolled his eyes at her. 'We already have a room, Santana, thanks for your concern.'

'Then use it the way motel rooms are destined to be used,' she replied, a devilish smile creeping out from under her carefully constructed bitchy façade.

'We'll keep that in mind, thank you,' Kurt replied, sweetening his voice a little excessively.

Meanwhile, Puck was eyeing a couple of girls lying on the sand next to them, clearly caught up in the curves of their butts and the fact they both untied their bikini tops to tan evenly. Earlier they'd sent him smiles and one waved at him with a look that could only be seductive.

'Dude,' he turned to Finn eventually, 'do you think you two could- you know- hang outside of the room for a couple hours?'

Rachel heard the suggestion and responded before her boyfriend could even open his mouth.

'Absolutely not,' she said firmly. 'We're not leaving the room so you could have a threesome, Noah! Don't you think you've knocked up enough girls already?'

Santana gave her a judgemental look, before getting up and dragging Brittany away on a walk along the water's edge.

'I just knocked up Quinn-,' Puck said in his defence.

'Exactly. One too many.' Rachel pushed her sunglasses up her nose and laid back.

'Why didn't you back me up?,' Noah asked the other boys in a loud whisper.

Kurt and Blaine were chuckling under their breath all the while, but Finn looked dead serious, torn between supporting his girlfriend and helping out his way too horny friend.

'You know, we could give you our room, but-,' Blaine started.

'But we wouldn't be able to sleep there anymore, knowing what happened there,' Kurt finished the sentence for him.

'And we'd rather have the room to ourselves, right?,' Blaine whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

* * *

'What did you mean earlier?,' Kurt asked quietly, when they had a moment without any of their friends around.

They were stretched out on a huge towel spread over the sand, facing each other and barely able to keep their hands to themselves. Holding hands was one thing, feeling each other up in public was something entirely different. They only allowed their eyes wander, following the droplets of sea water that slowly disappeared in the sun, as they were rolling down the other's chest before evaporating altogether.

'About what?' Blaine watched Kurt biting down on his lip before answering; it was insanely hot.

'About the whole "we'd rather have the room to ourselves" thing. You didn't mean like- _sex_?' Kurt's voice dropped to a whisper.

Blaine cupped his boyfriend's face with his hand, caressing Kurt's cheek with his thumb.

'I meant I want some alone time with my boyfriend, it doesn't matter what we do, as long as we're together.'

Kurt nodded, relieved and comforted by the answer.

'I just- I'm not sure I'd be ready for _that_, yet,' he muttered. 'I mean, this morning- It was an accident, really, and I didn't think anything like that would happen this soon, you know? This whole thing with us, it's still really-'

'Unbelievable?,' Blaine offered.

'New. And I would hate to screw it up by bad first time experiences for both of us,' Kurt explained. Having his best friend for his boyfriend made conversations like that much easier than they'd be with anyone else. There was nobody else he could open himself up to like that.

'Maybe it wouldn't be bad.' Blaine shot him a mischievous smile.

'Maybe.' Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. 'But I want to take it easy, baby steps. Are you fine with that?'

Even though he was quite sure he knew the answer, he held his breath.

'I'm fine with whatever you're fine with.'

'Good,' Kurt said, before leaning to place a kiss on Blaine's mouth.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this one's so short! Hopefully, the next one will make it up to you a little bit!


	76. PART THREE: Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The door banged close behind them, all their stuff from the beach was cast aside, and everything Blaine could feel was that Kurt's body pressing his against the wall. Somehow their sex talk from earlier made them barely capable of keeping their hands off of each other, and making out in public was something they wouldn't venture. Kurt's lips placed small urgent kisses down Blaine's neck, eliciting a sigh that was most definitely a sound of contentment. It almost drove Kurt crazy, and he groaned, pulling Blaine by the front of his shirt to the nearest of the two beds and pushing him down.

'Wow, Kurt, wait a second,' Blaine choked out, as Kurt straddled him and was already leaning to resume his previous activity.

'Hm?'

Kurt looked up innocently into Blaine's confused eyes.

'I thought we were going to take things slowly,' Blaine said.

'Oh.' Kurt straightened, but didn't move from his place on top of his boyfriend. 'I wasn't going to- you know- rip all your clothes off or anything.'

'So this is just making out?'

Kurt nodded without hesitation.

'Just making out. Making out's fine, right?'

Instead of answering, Blaine pulled Kurt down, catching his lips midway in a kiss. Feeling Kurt's weight on his body, their mouths joined, the smell that was so intensely _Kurt_ in his nostrils, made Blaine's heart flutter more than ever before. His mind was filled with nothing but how all this felt, and his hands slid from Kurt's chest down to his waist, unknowingly pulling his shirt halfway up.

'Hey, I thought we were supposed to stay dressed,' Kurt muttered, lifting his head from where he was sucking at Blaine's neck to glance at Blaine's face.

'Oh, sorry,' Blaine mumbled, realizing where his hands had wandered, and removing them quickly. 'I didn't mean to...'

'And I didn't mind.' A playful smile crept onto Kurt's face, as he went back to what he hope to be leaving a very prominent mark just under Blaine's jaw.

'You didn't?,' Blaine asked, barely able to stop himself from sighing embarrassingly loudly and feeling the familiar sensation of a tightening in his pants. (He was also quite sure Kurt was already hard as well, but he wouldn't dare checking.)

'Nope.'

In split seconds, Blaine's hands were back under Kurt's shirt roaming down his back and sides, and then up his chest. Kurt groaned against Blaine's neck in response, and that was probably the sexiest sound Blaine had ever heard in his life.

'I think- I think we should stop,' Kurt stammered.

'You're probably right,' Blaine agreed, but his boyfriend was still hovering over him. 'It would help if you- got off me.'

Reluctantly, driven only by his reason, Kurt shifted and dropped onto the bed next to Blaine.

'I guess that wasn't exactly taking it slow,' he said, wincing.

'Guess not.'

Blaine smiled at him, reaching to brush away a strand of hair that fell onto Kurt's forehead in the heat of the make-out session. God, Kurt looked even more beautiful like that; a little dishevelled from the passion, flushed, his lips red and delicious (now Blaine knew exactly _how_ delicious they were, he didn't have to imagine anymore).

'But let's assume that's what happens when two hormonally unstable teenagers get together while sharing a motel room, on vacation in California without adult supervision,' Kurt summed up.

'That sounds accurate,' Blaine chuckled, turning to his side so that he didn't have to twist his neck to look at Kurt.

'I'm glad that we did, though,' Kurt said, lacing his fingers with Blaine's. 'Get together, that is.'

'Me too. It's been really- great so far, hasn't it?'

Kurt's lips twitched up at the corners.

'Yeah, it has. But I didn't mean all _that_,' he went on. 'It was getting tiring and terribly difficult keeping that from you. That I was... That I was in love with you.'

Even though it had become clear what Kurt felt for him, hearing it in those words instead of the three he was used to exchanging with him, somehow made it more legitimate.

'It was hard not telling you that, either,' Blaine said. 'Don't you think it was kinda silly of us to even think we should look for boyfriends somewhere else? We had each other all this time, and we ignored it for so long.'

'We definitely weren't the smartest,' Kurt agreed. 'But we're smarter now.'

They smiled at each other, their gazes met, loving and gentle.

'Baby steps?,' Blaine asked.

'Baby steps.'

* * *

The next day was spent in its entirety on nothing but doing nothing. Puck finally went to check out the more prestigious parts of the city to try and check if he could count on getting enough clients for his pool-cleaning business. Finn was forced to accompany him, just to make sure there would be no trespassing or jumping over fences involved. Brittany and Santana mostly kept to themselves, taking long walks along the edge of the ocean and escaping the waves with fits of giggles. (Kurt thought that they made a really cute couple and wondered how he'd never figured out there was something going on between the two girls for a long time).

As a result, Kurt and Blaine were stuck with Rachel. They probably wouldn't have minded, if they weren't still in the honeymoon phase, and didn't wish to get every moment they could alone. Having Rachel around was a little bit like having a chaperone, exactly at the moment when they were supposed to have none.

'This is so nice to hang out with you, guys,' she said, settling on her back between them on the beach, before either could protest and tell her to move. 'You've been running off on your own too much lately.'

She sent them a mischievous look over her sunglasses.

'Well, Rachel,' Kurt began tentatively, 'it might have something to do with the fact that me and Blaine want to be on our own. I bet you and Finn want that, too.'

'We do,' she sighed and jumped up, sitting cross-legged on their blanket. 'But we barely get a second alone. Puck's _always_ around.'

Blaine frowned. 'Isn't he like running around and picking girls up?'

Rachel pouted, folding her arms securely on her chest.

'I wish. All he and Finn do is play some stupid male-bonding games I don't get, and he won't take a hint,' she complained.

'Maybe we could talk to Puck and persuade him to give you some space?,' Blaine offered.

Kurt nodded vigorously in agreement.

'Oh, thank you, you are the best!,' Rachel said, grabbing them simultaneously in a hug, each with one arm.

'Ouch! Next time you want to strangle us, warn us first,' Kurt grumbled, pulling away from her embrace and massaging his neck.

She blushed a little, but placed her hands gingerly clasped together in her lap.

'Sorry. I'm just happy I may finally get some alone time with my boyfriend.'

Kurt elbowed her playfully and winked at her.

'At your service, my lady. Though I'm not sure our parents would be thrilled about what we're enabling here.'

Rachel's eyes bulged, as the meaning of his words sank in.

'Oh God, Kurt, I didn't even think of that!,' she scolded him, her cheeks turning a deep shade of pink.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at her and exchanged a look with his boyfriend.

'Oh. So you two haven't...?,' Kurt started.

'No, of course not!,' she hastened to clarify. 'I mean, we got back together a month ago, and I'm not sure I'll be ready for that at least until I get my first Tony.'

Kurt suppressed a smile that was forcing its way to his lips at her words.

'Okay, I shouldn't have assumed,' he said simply.

Now it was Rachel's turn to be curious. She glanced from one to the other a few times.

'And what about you two?,' she asked.

Their faces felt burning, but they couldn't help but grin a little at the thought of yesterday's make-out session. Blaine could feel Rachel's gaze slip one more time to the hickey on his neck (he'd already heard enough comments about it at breakfast; somehow they made him much more pleasantly giddy than embarrassed).

'We haven't been a couple a week yet, Rachel,' Kurt said firmly.

'I know, I just thought that maybe- you know- you have a room all to yourselves, so-'

Kurt rolled his eyes and flopped onto the blanket closing his eyes.

'Okay, I'm done. This conversation is over.'

* * *

The following morning provided Kurt with a chance to have a talk with Puck as they were loading their suitcases into the cars before leaving LA for San Francisco. He felt a little silly doing this, but the others were checking if they hadn't left anything in any of the rooms, so that could be the only chance to fulfil what he and Blaine promised Rachel.

'Puck?,' he started slightly reluctantly.

'What's up?,' the other boy asked, eyeing Kurt suspiciously. 'Just to be clear, I like threesomes with two girls plus me only.'

Kurt sent him a glare and dismissed the remark.

'Rachel was complaining a little yesterday,' he said slowly. 'About you not letting her and Finn have a moment alone.'

'Yeah,' Puck nodded, unfazed.

Kurt took a deep breath, wondering whether Noah was playing dumb or not.

'So she kinda wishes you would be so nice as to let them have some alone time.'

For a moment Puck seemed to be considering Kurt's words, but then he shrugged his shoulders, and said, 'Nah.'

'Why? Is it so hard to occupy yourself for an hour to give them some space?' Kurt was beginning to feel annoyed, and it wasn't even his relationship he was intervening for. 'Finn's supposedly your best friend, don't you want him to have some fun while we're here?'

Suddenly, Puck's face lit up in a broad, smug smile, stopping Kurt from adding anything more to his little speech.

'Oh my god, you're doing this on purpose!,' he said incredulously, and Noah's grin widened even more.

'Sure thing,' Puck agreed. 'Finn really is my best friend, and that's why I don't wanna let him make the same mistake I did. You know we promised your dad we'd come back just the seven of us, no more, no less, right?'

'Yeah, so _you_ of all people became the self-appointed chaperone?,' Kurt asked dubiously. 'Why?'

Puck sighed, taking a step closer to Kurt. They had probably never been standing this close while talking.

'I know people generally think I'm dumb,' Noah said. 'That I can't learn from my mistakes. But I can. And I don't want Finchel to make a mistake like I did with Quinn.'

'Okay.' Kurt smiled up at him and started walking back upstairs to fetch Blaine. 'Just so you know, you don't have anything to worry about. Rachel isn't Quinn. And for all it's worth, I don't think you're dumb.'

'Thanks, dude,' Puck said and bit his lip to hide a smile. 'But you and Anderson don't have to worry. You can't knock each other up, so I won't be a cockblock.'

Kurt snorted, and shaking his head, stuck out his middle finger in his friend's direction.

* * *

**A/N:** Just so you know, those "baby steps" are being taken by two big babies, so... They're not exactly tiny.

And yay, San Francisco! Just so you don't forget, I haven't been there, unless you count Street View on Google Maps as "being there".


	77. PART THREE: Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Kurt was glad Finn agreed to drive their car to San Francisco. It gave him the opportunity to snuggle up to Blaine as much as their seat belts allowed, and watch the glimmer of the ocean. They chose the longer way to stay close to the water and enjoy the views. For once Rachel wasn't talking, only humming something under her breath, making the ride peaceful and pleasant.

The novelty of being this way with Blaine was starting to wear off, but it didn't stop Kurt from marvelling at it still. Getting to be woken up by a gentle brush of lips on his forehead, to be holding hands with someone at all possible times, to steal sweet soft kisses when nobody was paying much attention, and to be kissed goodnight at lights out every single night was everything Kurt had ever wanted. And no one else could have known this, but Blaine.

He only wished they had more privacy, instead of being locked with Finn and Rachel in the speeding car.

'Where in San Francisco are we even going?,' Finn asked finally when they were passing the Santa Cruz Mountains on their right.

'The Castro, of course,' Rachel replied like she was telling him the sky is blue.

'Yeah, I know, but you know- is that like- what exactly?'

Kurt rolled his eyes, but resisted the urge to straighten up and smack his brother on the back of his head. That would require him leaving the comfortable place where he was wrapped in Blaine's arm.

'Only the first and most renown of America's gay districts,' he said. 'We watched _Milk_ together, Finn. Don't you remember anything?'

'Oh, that movie about that gay politician guy, I remember.' Finn nodded energetically. 'I kinda fell asleep at some point, so I could miss something.'

Blaine chuckled at the response, earning a glare from his boyfriend.

'Well, if there's one person who can doze off while watching an Academy-awarded movie, it is definitely you, my dear brother,' Kurt said.

'I was sleepy!,' Finn exclaimed defensively, glancing back at Kurt.

'Eyes on the road, please!,' Rachel cut in.

Finn sighed heavily. 'So where are we going?'

'Golden Gate Bridge first,' his brother answered, grinning widely.

* * *

'This is just-'

'Incredible,' Blaine finished for Kurt, their eyes peering outside, into the dazzling brightness of the sunshine reflected by the water on both sides of the bridge.

Kurt nodded in agreement. Going there first had initially felt a little cheesy, but driving through the bridge that seemed never-ending and seeing the beauty surrounding them, proved it was a good decision. They'd get to see other sights tomorrow.

They stopped by one of the roads in the recreation area by the other end of the bridge. The view of the bay was breathtaking, and while everyone else was stretching their legs by the cars, Kurt walked to a short wall circling the coast, soaking up the wonders. His lips formed an unconscious little smile; the world was such a perfect place in this moment. And even though he was startled at first when warm arms wrapped him in a tight embrace, the feeling went away as quickly as it came, as he realised it was just Blaine. That only made everything complete.

'You like it?,' Blaine whispered, careful not to destroy the magic of the moment.

'Very much so. You?'

'Yeah, I do too. But it wouldn't be half as amazing if you weren't here with me.'

Kurt's smile widened, as he turned his head to glance at Blaine. The hazel eyes were still capable of stunning him with their depth and surprise him with the intensity of their gaze. He liked to imagine they were hiding all the love Blaine had for him, but there was no way he could love him _that _deeply. It didn't fail to warm up Kurt's insides to think that, anyway.

Sometimes when Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, he felt like he was drowning, but somehow it wasn't a bad feeling. It was more like he was falling through some sort of a liquid substance that wouldn't let him go, while making him feel safer than he'd ever felt in his life. The fact that the ocean was the exact same colour as Kurt's irises didn't help.

'Hey! Snap out of that gooey romanticism, unless you wanna be out of the group photos!,' Santana called to them.

They sighed in unison, but turned back to their friends, grinning. There was nothing better to be scolded for than being ridiculously, childishly in love.

* * *

'Excuse me, if I may,' the receptionist in the motel asked, her eyes skipping from one to the next person in the group, 'but which three of you are going to be sharing a room? We're a family establishment, after all.

She sent them an abashed, apologizing smile. Kurt frowned, glancing behind him, where he could swear he say a plaque calling the motel gay friendly.

'That will be me and these two,' Rachel answered as sweetly as she could, pointing to Finn and Puck.

'Oh.' The receptionist dazzled them with another flash of teeth. 'I'm sorry, then. It's kinda hard to be a third wheel, huh?,' she added in a hushed voice to Rachel.

'I'm the third wheel here,' Puck cut in.

'I'm sorry,' the receptionist repeated, her cheeks growing red by the second. 'I suppose I should just give you your keys.'

Kurt's eyes dropped to the name tag on the girl's uniform. It said _Claudia_, and below the name was a smaller caption _I'm still learning!_. As he reached for the keycard she handed them, he smiled at her kindly.

'Don't worry, nobody got offended,' he assured her.

'I hope so, I don't want to screw things up at the start...'

'You didn't,' Blaine cut in. 'Thanks.'

'If you need anything, just call the reception,' Claudia added, clearly relieved.

'It's good that didn't happen two years ago, because old Puck wouldn't have taken it this good,' Kurt said, as they were walking away towards their room, everybody else well ahead of them.

Blaine couldn't hold back a chuckle, but it died as soon as it appeared.

'You're probably right. People change, and everything we've been through, everything that happened- It would be impossible to stay the same after all that.'

Kurt nodded solemnly, his mind drifting back to the events of the last year.

'Yeah... Though it's tragic change rarely sets in on its own.'

* * *

Their lights were already out, but neither really wanted to go to sleep. The sounds of the city hummed somewhere outside, slipping past their notice. They had their attention tuned in to absorb one another and nothing else.

They could barely see anything in the glow from the window; it didn't matter, though. Their bodies were pressed against one another in the most innocent of ways, longing for nothing more than closeness. It seemed impossible they could ever get enough of that. Not even a week passed since their confessions had been made, but they already knew how serious it was, how committed they were. If Kurt only knew Blaine's thoughts, he'd be going down on his knee within another week.

'If I wasn't going to move to New York, I'd move here,' Kurt said after a moment of companionable silence.

'Yeah? But there's no Broadway here.'

'True,' Kurt agreed. 'And I'd have few opportunities to show off my fabulous collection of scarves, but there are other things.'

Blaine's hand began to wander down Kurt's chest, sending shivers through him.

'Other things?'

'Other things,' Kurt repeated. 'Like- There aren't many cities in America that have a huge flag pole in the town centre with the gay pride flag on it, right?'

'This might just be the only one,' Blaine acquiesced.

'And if I- if _we_ lived here,' Kurt said cautiously. There was no protest at the plural pronoun, so he went on, 'nobody would pick on us. We'd be just another couple in love, as we should be.'

Blaine smiled, unsure his boyfriend could even see his expression.

'So this is what we are? Just another couple in love?'

'When you say it like that, it sounds awfully ordinary,' Kurt said, faking discontent.

'We don't want ordinary, do we?,' Blaine asked playfully.

'No, we do not want ordinary,' Kurt confirmed, grinning back. 'Because, mister, you and I are not ordinary. We. Are. Awesome.'

Joy bubbled in the both of them, and they laughed.

'Yes, we are. Totally awesome.'

* * *

**A/N:** There are a couple of tiny Chris & Darren references, if you can spot them. Not to mention that SF is Darren's hometown.

Thanks again for reading and sticking around!


	78. PART THREE: Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

There was a fear lurking in Kurt's mind that the Castro will prove to be a form of a permanent Pride Parade, full of ridiculously dressed – or undressed – and even more ridiculously muscled men that wouldn't be able to stop flashing their tongues obnoxiously while shoving them into other men's mouths. As soon as they left Market Street – along with the Castro Gay Flag and the Pink Triangle Park and Memorial they intended to visit later – Kurt's mind was appeased. The only thing that reminded him of a Pride Parade like the ones he's seen on TV was the fact that suddenly he and Blaine, and Brittany and Santana didn't seem to be the only same-sex couples in the world. Or in the street.

The Castro was picturesque like the rest of San Francisco. The constant ups and downs were a little tiring, but gave the city its look and it was priceless.

Entering the district, Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand a little tighter. Unconsciously, he held his head a little higher, a little prouder. Not that he hadn't been proud to be gay or to be with Blaine before, but for the first time in his life, he felt like he wouldn't have to pay for any of that, in one way or another.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand back, a satisfied smile arching his lips. He understood perfectly what Kurt had meant the night before. The city simply felt safe, unlike so much of their life. His gaze wandered ahead of them to Brittany and Santana, walking hand-in-hand, their fingers intertwined tighter than he'd ever seen before. It was nice to see Santana happy. Blaine had always suspected her bitterness and sarcasm were a façade that helped her shield herself from something. Now that everything was out in the open, she seemed much more content, even though she hadn't cut down on her snippy remarks.

'They look happy,' Kurt said unexpectedly, dragging Blaine out of his reverie.

'Huh? Oh, yes, they do.'

Blaine glanced at his boyfriend who was staring lovingly back.

'But I bet they are not half as happy as I am.' A delicate tinge of pink coloured Kurt's face.

'Does it have anything to do with me?,' Blaine asked cautiously. He was beginning to get used to knowing Kurt was in love with him, but he still refused to take it for granted.

'It has everything to do with you,' Kurt admitted, his blush deepening.

It was probably the cutest, most alluring of Kurt's looks; that sweet, innocent embarrassment whenever he confessed something important. Blaine thought there had never been a moment he wanted to kiss him more. So he did.

The kiss surprised Kurt at first. They weren't used to kissing in public, apart from the night they got together, they barely allowed themselves a peck here and there. But as soon as Blaine's lips crushed hungrily into Kurt's, he didn't care. Kurt leaned into the kiss, parting his lips to deepen it. They stopped in their tracks without noticing it, letting the others get further ahead, so consumed by each other they barely even remembered about their friends.

'What was that for?,' Kurt panted out when they broke apart.

'Nothing, just- you know, being the reason why I'm so happy.'

'I'd hate to be the reason for anything else,' Kurt said, beaming, his mind reeling after Blaine's confession.

Blaine wasn't one to share things like that too often, but the last few days had finally given him the opportunity to let out all the things he'd kept bottled up for months. So he was telling Kurt those things, one by one.

They resumed walking, fast enough not to lag too far behind, but leaving enough distance to have some space. As much as they loved their friends, they preferred to keep to themselves whenever they could these days.

'Blaine?,' Kurt started, his gaze conveniently slipping away from his boyfriend's face. If he was going to embarrass himself, he'd rather not see Blaine's face.

'Yeah?'

'I was thinking... We've been- _dating_- um- for almost a week now, and we still haven't even gone out on a date.'

Kurt couldn't help himself and his eyes flicked to Blaine. The adorable little smile of bliss that lit his face up told Kurt there was no need to worry about making a fool out of himself.

'Is this you asking me out?,' Blaine asked.

'It is. So- Blaine Devon Anderson, will you go out on a date with me?'

'Yes, I will. You know I will.'

* * *

Their visit to the GLBT History Museum was short and relatively uneventful. Kurt, Blaine and Rachel read eagerly all the information provided, while Finn and Puck looked around. Noah was suspiciously fascinated by the display of sex toys, standing in front of it with an expression of a scientist figuring out a complex problem.

'Wanna try one out, Puckerman?,' Kurt teased him.

'I'm figuring out the mechanics,' Puck replied, as if he was stating the obvious. 'I'd ask you or Anderson, if you weren't such saints.'

Kurt blushed scarlet, folding his arms uneasily over his chest. Putting an arm around his boyfriend's waist, Blaine chuckled under his breath.

'You're not a saint, and we both know it,' he whispered into Kurt's ear, dragging him forward.

The red didn't vanish from Kurt's face, but a smug smile tugged the corners of his lips up.

On their way back up towards Market Street, they stopped by the Castro Theatre. Black letters over the entry announced a _Grease _sing-along the next evening and it crossed Kurt's mind it would it be the perfect spot for his date with Blaine. Until it dawned on him that there was no way he'd be able to convince the rest – mostly Rachel – to pass up on the sing-along. And a second later an excited squeal from his brother's girlfriend proved he was right.

'They're hosting sing-alongs! We have to go,' Rachel stated firmly, earning a prominent eye-roll from Santana.

Ultimately, everyone turned out to be keen on going, even though Rachel was surely going to dominate the theatre, never letting an opportunity to shine pass her by. Kurt was the only one who was slightly disappointed, despite the prospect being wholly appealing. Blaine studied his face for a minute before asking what the matter was.

'I kinda wished Rachel wouldn't notice, so we could go alone,' Kurt muttered, when the others started up the street again, and the two of them stayed fixed on the spot. 'For our date.'

Blaine smiled, his eyes feasting on the sweet abashed look on Kurt's face. God, how much he loved him.

'That would've been nice,' he admitted. 'But they're not that bad, even Rachel.'

Kurt felt a knot twist in his gut at the casualness with which Blaine dismissed the matter.

'I know they're not, but I- I wanted our date to be fun and romantic, and amazing, and-'

A kiss planted on his lips shut him up. It took him a second to recover from the surprise enough to open his eyes and see the pair of hazel ones staring at him, sparkling and full of love.

'It doesn't matter where we go, Kurt,' Blaine said softly. 'I really don't care. As long as I have you on my arm, I don't care about anything else.'

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's short, again. Those chapters were really tough for me to write for some reason. Probably because I couldn't wait to write the few last ones, but couldn't go on without finishing the earlier ones first.


	79. PART THREE: Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Blaine knew Kurt was up to something as soon as he saw his boyfriend whispering to Rachel, who couldn't help herself and glanced back at him with a huge goofy smile. Kurt himself couldn't hide his sneakiness well either, but his face betrayed nothing more than how deep in thought he was. Acting inconspicuous was what both boyfriends settled for, only Blaine was the one who did a slightly better job of pretending there was nothing out of the ordinary going on.

They were back at their motel room door late in the afternoon, when Kurt finally let something out.

'I was thinking tonight could be our date,' he said, fumbling with the key. It gave him a perfect excuse to keep his eyes off Blaine.

The whole dating stuff was still strange and a little confusing. It felt like they jumped head first into a pool that seemed just deep enough for them to dive in safely, but now was turning out to be almost bottomless and the waters more threatening.

'Yeah, sure,' Blaine replied. 'We don't really have anything else to do, right?'

Kurt managed a small smile, even though he was growing anxious with every second.

'Just don't expect fireworks or anything like that, I have limited resources.'

'I'm going to love it, no matter what it's going to be.'

'I have to admit I hoped you'd say that,' Kurt said with a smile to mask his relief.

The moment they were back in the room, Kurt pushed Blaine into the bathroom, ordering him to get ready. There really was no point in arguing, so he obeyed without objection. He hadn't even managed to start the water in the shower when the front door banged close. A peek outside from the bathroom told him his boyfriend ran off somewhere. Blaine grinned to himself, quite confident whatever Kurt was doing, it had something to do with whatever he was planning.

Kurt was back almost an hour later, with an air of excitement about him.

'I just need ten minutes, okay?,' he told Blaine, before scurrying off to the bathroom.

Sitting around waiting proved to be an unusually demanding activity. After all, this was going to be the first real date in Blaine's life. The fact that it was with his best friend _and_ boyfriend didn't diminish his nervousness about it.

When the ten minutes were almost up, a sharp tap on the door distracted Blaine from imagining what Kurt could've possibly come up with in a strange city. Frowning, he walked up to the door. He expected to see Rachel, maybe Finn or Santana. Any of their friends.

What he did not expect was to see a flower delivery boy, holding a simple bouquet of red and yellow roses.

'Mr Anderson?,' the boy asked formally.

'Y-yes,' Blaine stammered in response. Before hearing his name he was positive it was a mistake.

'These are for you.' The boy handed him the flowers.

Blaine took the bunch with an expression of an unceasing shock. He did know Kurt was a romantic, but he hadn't even thought he'd get flowers.

'Thank you,' he mumbled finally, burying his face in the roses to inhale their scent.

'You have to sign, sir,' the delivery boy reminded him, extending a clipboard and a pen to him.

Blaine obeyed, automatically signing his name in the right space, and closed the door. He couldn't decide what he wanted more – to stay where he was and breathe in the sweet fragrance of the flowers, or run to Kurt immediately and show him how thankful he was for the roses.

He was just about to stop doing the first to do the latter when the bathroom door opened. Blaine's eyes darted to Kurt who somehow managed to look even hotter than earlier, even though he'd only had enough time to change and fix his hair.

'You like them?,' he asked quietly.

'I love them.' Blaine took one more whiff of the scent. 'Do they have a meaning? I think I know what the red ones stand for, but the yellow...'

Kurt strolled up to where Blaine was standing by the door and brushed the soft petals with his fingers.

'The red mean "I love you", as in "I'm in love with you",' he explained slowly, delighted by the way Blaine's face lit up at the words. 'The yellow symbolise friendship. Our friendship. Because no matter what, you still are and always will be my best friend.'

There was no way to stop the tears that welled up in Blaine's eyes. If he had ever thought of a scenario like this, those would be the exact words he'd wish Kurt to use.

'And you are and will be mine,' Blaine said, his voice heavy with emotion.

'Shall we?'

Kurt put his hand on the doorknob, ready to let Blaine walk out first.

'I'll just put these in something and we can go.'

It took him a moment to find a vase in one of the cupboards in the tiny kitchen space. And as soon as the door closed behind them, Blaine noticed that something was missing.

'Where's our key?,' he asked puzzled.

'I gave it to Rachel,' Kurt replied noncommittally.

'What? Why?' Blaine frowned. What was the use of that? Unless... 'Wait. Don't tell me you left them some condoms just in case Burt didn't put any in Finn's baggage.'

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's sudden terror.

'Relax, I wouldn't do that.' The image that was creeping into his mind was something he'd rather never witness. Walking in on Brittany and Santana was absolutely enough for a lifetime. 'And now, thanks to you, I have a picture of my step-brother in a decidedly compromising situation in my mind.'

'Didn't you used to have a crush on him, though?'

Kurt groaned at the memory. Even though it hadn't been a year since their parents' wedding, he couldn't look at Finn in any other way than his brother anymore.

'Yes, but that's ancient history. Now we're family, and there's only one person I'd like to see naked.'

The words rang in the air for a moment, as a flood of scarlet covered Kurt's face. It had been obvious their attraction was physical as well as emotional, but that statement was the boldest confession of that so far.

'Who's that lucky guy, then?,' Blaine asked as jokingly as he could, hoping the answer wouldn't be painfully disappointing.

Kurt grinned mischievously, grabbing Blaine's hand in his.

'You know, he's just this incredibly handsome, sexy guy I'm going out tonight with.'

'Then he really is lucky, if he's going out with you,' Blaine said, beaming.

They made their way out into the street and ahead, down Octavia Boulevard. The sun was descending slowly in the sky, hiding behind some of the taller buildings and peeking from between them. Kurt and Blaine stayed quiet for a while, cherishing the warm rays whenever they hit their faces and soaking up the peacefulness of having a moment alone like this.

'Can I ask you something?,' Blaine said finally, breaking the silence with reluctance.

'You can ask me anything.' Kurt sent him an encouraging smile.

Blaine hesitated; the question had been nagging him for almost a week now, but he wasn't sure what to expect for an answer, so he'd refrained from asking it.

'Why didn't you tell me?,' he said.

'Tell you what?'

'That you- you know,' Blaine stammered. 'That you felt this way about me.'

Kurt nodded, a sad smile arranging his features.

'I could ask you the same thing. But you asked it first, so I'll tell you.' He stopped, pulling Blaine to stand in front of him. 'I was scared. Scared that if I told you, you'd freak out, stop talking to me. That you wouldn't ever be able to feel this way about me, and that I'd lose you. And I just couldn't lose you.'

'You're not going to lose me,' Blaine said.

'Now I know that.' Kurt squeezed his boyfriend's hand reassuringly. 'So, why didn't _you_ tell _me_?'

'Because I didn't want to lose you, too.'

* * *

It was already dark when they left Patricia's Green after spending an hour in the square, admiring the art installations.

'Hey, we're going back?,' Blaine asked suddenly, realising they turned right, heading in the direction of their motel.

'Yes, but that's not the end of our date,' Kurt answered with a cryptic smile.

'Okay, I guess.'

The teasing made Blaine impatient to be back. On the other hand, walking with Kurt by his side through the streets of San Francisco was too pleasant to pick up the pace and let it end too quickly.

On the way to their room, they stopped by Rachel's to get their key. She greeted them with a wide excited smile and waved them goodbye with a "Have fun!".

When they reached their door, Blaine could discern a delicate glow coming from the window next to it. He was about to say there was something wrong, but Kurt was already holding the door open for him. Blaine wasn't even halfway through the threshold and everything was clear. The table and all other smooth furniture tops were lined with candles. The comforter from the double bed was spread on the floor, a bottle of wine and two plastic cups sitting on top of it.

'This is why you gave Rachel our key!,' Blaine said, amazed.

'Yup,' Kurt admitted. 'I couldn't really do this myself, unless I wanted to spoil the surprise for you or set the room on fire.'

Blaine sat carefully down on the comforter and watched as Kurt did the same.

'I see you got Puck something to do, too.' Blaine pointed to the bottle between them.

'Yeah, he was suspiciously keen on helping.'

Kurt took a glance at the clock on one of the walls, just before a short knock sounded at the door.

'Just in time,' he muttered, jumping to his feet.

'Just in time for what?'

Kurt shushed his boyfriend and opened the door. After a minute of a quiet conversation with whoever it was outside, he closed it again, turning back to Blaine, with his arms filled with boxes of Chinese takeout.

'Dinner is served, sweetheart.'

Blaine gaped at him in wonder.

'You organised us a candlelit dinner? With wine?'

'And it's a picnic of sorts,' Kurt added with a satisfied grin. 'But I have to confess that there is an ulterior motive behind the wine.'

'Which is?' Blaine raised his eyebrows queryingly.

Kurt smirked.

'You do tend to get incredibly kissy when you're drunk.'

* * *

**A/N:** It's the first time I almost forgot to post the chapter... But I remember I was planning to, so here it is.

Obviously, the red and yellow roses weren't an original idea. _Glee_ writers should take the credit for that.

It still feels weird there are just seven chapters and the epilogue left... Hope you're still enjoying the read!


	80. PART THREE: Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

After a day spent on hanging around the city without any other purpose than simply catching the vibe of San Francisco, they caught a streetcar that took them back towards the Castro. They still had some time left until the sing-along, and their tickets were bought, so they got off by the Flag and crossed the street to see the Pink Triangle Memorial.

'Why Pink Triangle?,' Puck wondered out loud with a frown. 'I mean, it kinda looks like a triangle, but wouldn't Rainbow Triangle or something make more sense?'

Rachel shook her head at his lack of historical knowledge.

'It wouldn't, because pink triangles were the symbol gay people were given by the Nazis in concentration camps,' Kurt explained patiently.

'I thought it was just Jews and some other people like the Russians that they put in camps,' Puck said.

'It's probably because that's what people usually talk about,' Blaine told him. 'But the Holocaust took a great toll on many communities. The sad fact is that many of those who were imprisoned for being gay, were falsely accused.'

'If that's even something to be accused of,' Kurt snorted. It made him angry to think about what unthinkable things had happened to people like him. Had he been born half a century earlier, a few generations up the Hummel family tree, he'd likely end up sent off to Auschwitz or some other, similarly terrifying place.

'And after the camps were liberated at the end of the war, gays were the only ones that had to serve the rest of their sentences,' Rachel added.

They fell silent, their eyes fixed on the fifteen stone columns. It was beyond their comprehension how anybody could justify the murder of fifteen thousand innocent people on the basis of the false idea that who they were wasn't natural.

'That's just fucking stupid,' Puck said, his expression caught between sadness and anger. 'They didn't choose that, like the Jews didn't choose to be Jewish.'

Kurt sighed, even though deep down he felt proud of his friend. Noah had went a long way in the last two years.

'Yeah, it was fucking stupid,' Kurt agreed. 'Hopefully, now we're a little less stupid and nothing like that will ever happen again.'

Ten minutes later they were casting their last glances at the memorial, heading towards the Castro Theatre. Finn and Rachel led the way, with Brittany and Santana close at their heels. Kurt and Blaine were about to catch up with them when Puck stopped them.

'Guys?,' he said in a small voice. 'Mostly Kurt, but I know you're kinda glued together and all.'

'Yeah?,' Kurt asked.

'I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I never really apologised for- you know- tossing you into the dumpster and all. And I could swear I slushied you a couple of times, so sorry for that, too.'

Kurt smiled warmly at him, patting him on the shoulder.

'I know, Noah. You've changed, and that's enough of an apology for me, but I appreciate you doing this anyway.' He paused for a second, slightly thrown off by the unmistakable shine in Puck's eyes. 'I'm really glad to have you for a friend. Being on the other side of the barricade is much less fun.'

He'd barely stopped speaking, when Puck engulfed him and Blaine in a massive bear-hug, almost knocking them out of breath.

'Thanks,' Noah mumbled, backing out of the embrace. 'I never thought I'd say it to dudes, but I love you, guys.'

'We love you, too,' Kurt said with a grin.

* * *

The _Grease _sing-along at the Castro Theatre was even more fun than they'd expected. The solemnity which accompanied during their visit to the Pink Triangle Memorial was gone by opening credits. The rest of the audience was as eager to join the actors in belting out the songs, and none of the friends – even the ever-hungry for attention Rachel – didn't mind their voices were drowned by the chorus. Not everybody around them was pitch perfect, but nobody complained. It was sheer, undiluted fun.

During _Hopelessly Devoted to You_, Blaine did his best to make sure Kurt was aware he was the object of Blaine's devotion. Kurt's face ached from the beaming smile that didn't cease even for the sadder parts of the movie. This was everything that he ever hoped for; his boyfriend and best friend were one and the same, they shared interests, loved ones, beds and food. There were no boundaries left between them, just like he'd wished for the last few months.

Puck enjoyed himself thoroughly as well, especially since he started mimicking the characters during _Greased Lightning_, which resulted in him gaining a considerable fanbase one row over. Seeing his it was girls around their age that seemed to be enjoying watching him the most, Puck got even smugger and flashed them the most charming of Puckerman smiles. He also earned a somewhat scornful look from Rachel – as well as a reminder that it wasn't a dance-along – but he chose to ignore the buzz-kill.

Although Puck was the only one who didn't have anyone to sing _You're the One That I Want_ to, he was quite content to watch his friends. Brittany and Santana were practically dancing in their seats, while Finn and Rachel exchanged long, gooey looks.

Kurt and Blaine managed to sing the song to each other without making it overly romantic. Noah watched them with an unconscious smile on his lips, the teasing between the boys and the obvious love in their eyes almost making him tear up. He really did adore them, and couldn't be happier for them. It crossed his mind that most people – himself included – could only hope for a love like the one those two had.

* * *

The day left Kurt and Blaine exhausted, yet neither felt like sleeping when they switched the lights off. They weren't even kissing anymore, their hands were clasped together, their trips over each other's bodies over for the night. Only the quiet humming of the city outside their window was breaking the silence for a while as they cuddled, cherishing the last night they had in San Francisco.

'I wish we could stay longer,' Kurt sighed after a time.

'I thought you didn't like the heat.' Blaine nuzzled his face to the crook of Kurt's neck.

Kurt chuckled under his breath, tracing his fingers lightly along his boyfriend's arms that held him in a tight embrace.

'Well, I guess I could get used to it,' he said. 'If I ever had to choose the second best place to live, it would be here.'

Blaine hummed in assent and put his lips to Kurt's collarbone, brushing it softly. He had already discovered that his boyfriend loved being kissed in that area, so he wasn't going to let that knowledge go to waste.

A gasp escaped Kurt's mouth in response.

'Hey, I thought we were done with this sort of things for tonight,' he said, but his tone told Blaine there was no objection from the other boy, and he went on kissing the side of Kurt's neck.

'I guess we're not,' Blaine murmured, sending a shiver down Kurt's spine.

Kurt craned his neck, and reached to pull Blaine's face up. He couldn't see it in the scanty light coming in from the street, but he could swear his boyfriend's pupils were blown.

'Sweetie,' he whispered. 'I guess we really should catch some sleep.'

Blaine groaned, falling back to his pillow.

'Really?'

With a roll of his eyes, Kurt leant over his boyfriend to look him in the face.

'Yes, really, but not because I don't want to- because I do, you know I do,' he replied softly. 'But we agreed to take things slow and we've been breaking this self-imposed rule pretty much since we put it in place. Plus, we're setting off in the morning, so we should be well rested.'

'I wish I could say you're wrong,' Blaine muttered, slightly discontented. 'Why do you always have to be so _right_?'

Kurt giggled before planting one last kiss on Blaine's lips and cuddling him again.

'You love that about me.'

'Yeah, I do,' Blaine sighed.

* * *

**A/N:** Have I ever mentioned how much I love Puck?

Anyway, the Pink Triangle Memorial. I really wanted them to go there. I'm not sure how much of the history of the Holocaust is taught according to American curricula, but it's important in Poland. I live in southern Poland and trips to Auschwitz are basically obligatory in junior high and high schools here. They're not a pleasant experience, but definitely educational, if not tear-jerking and horrifying.

This is still one of the chapters that were hard to write. The few last ones, though, were great to write.


	81. PART THREE: Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Their journey out of California began early. Pumped full of caffeine – with an extra stash of Red Bulls tucked in the cars just in case – and sad their trip was coming to an end, they said their last goodbyes to San Francisco, and crossed the Bay, heading towards Sacramento.

Hours seeped by slowly, even though the landscapes flashed on the other side of their car windows. Nevada, despite its uneven terrain and winding roads, seemed terribly monotonous. Towns were rare, and the absence of other human beings, aside from those in the occasional car next to them on the interstate, made them feel unpleasantly isolated. Once they crossed the Utah border, Kurt went back to the driver's seat of his Navigator and they set off for the last stretch of road for that day. He followed Puck's car through the Great Salt Lake Desert, marvelling at how white some spots were.

They were just passing Stanbury Mountains to their right, when a faint cloud of smoke caught Kurt's eye in front of him.

'Did you see that?,' he asked the others, blinking to make sure his vision was clear.

'What?,' Rachel said from the backseat, for once moving her eyes from Finn next to her. Blaine had dozed off in the passenger seat.

'That.' Kurt pointed the steam that was undoubtedly oozing from under the hood of Puck's car. 'Something's wrong, and I'm not sure they know it yet.'

Rachel didn't waste any more time and grabbed her phone. The others had noticed their car was acting out right before her call, but they agreed there was nothing they could do for as long as they were in the middle of nowhere. They could only hope and pray they'd make it to the nearest town, and that hopefully, there would be a mechanic to take care of whatever was wrong. Kurt and Finn's skills could've sufficed, if only they had resources for any spare parts that could be required, so they resigned to finding a professional to help with Puck's vehicle.

The bustle of their conversation woke Blaine up abruptly, and the words they were speaking caused his mind to clear unusually fast.

'What happened?,' he asked, peering out the windshield on the white smoke billowing ahead of them.

'Something's wrong with Puck's car, so we're stopping in the nearest town to get it to a garage,' Kurt explained briefly, his voice tense from worry.

Anxiety filled the car; without knowing what was wrong with their friend's sedan in front of them, it was difficult to stop their minds from venturing down the most upsetting paths. Rachel tried to calm them down by constantly telling them it was definitely something minor and they would get it fixed in no time, but her attempts turned out nothing other than unnerving. Kurt gritted his teeth, concentrating on the road and paying attention to what was happening ahead.

Those twenty miles they were forced to drive half-immersed in the steam were the most terrifying moments of their journey. Nobody in the Navigator dared look away from Puck's car, all tense and concerned. They could only imagine what the atmosphere had to be like inside of the sedan.

Thankfully, a town came into view before anything happened, and finding a small garage wasn't difficult. After all, in a place situated in the middle of nowhere on the interstate, a car mechanic was a must.

The young man in greasy coveralls who greeted them was clearly unhappy they arrived right before his closing time, even though it took him a quick peek under the hood to determine the problem was an oil leak and a fault in the oil tank valve.

'So can you fix that?,' Puck asked nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

'Yeah, sure I can. Tomorrow.'

The friends could barely hold back a groan. They weren't far from Salt Lake City, but staying overnight in this cow town still caused them a delay. And sitting around doing nothing – because there was nothing to do – was even more exhausting than a day of driving through the desert.

Reluctantly, they agreed to wait until the next day for the car. They unloaded Puck, Santana and Brittany's bags and stuffed them into the Navigator, filling the last vestiges of space in its trunk. Rachel remembered seeing a motel at entering the town, so a decision to head that way was quickly made. Finn and Puck graciously let the girls, Kurt and Blaine drive there first and wait to be picked up in a while.

Once everybody had arrived safely at the motel, they entered the small office to ask if there were any rooms available at all.

'Hi,' Rachel said to the grumpy middle-aged man at the desk. 'We would like three double rooms, if that's possible.'

The guy scanned their faces without interest.

'Sure. You girls sure you can squeeze into a double bed? There are only two with single beds right now.'

Rachel and Santana exchanged a quick look.

'No,' Santana started, 'one room is for the two of us,' she indicated Brittany, 'the next one is for these two,' she pointed to Kurt and Blaine, 'and the last one's for them.'

An awkward silence fell for a minute, as the man was beginning to grasp Santana's drift.

'I'm sorry, but we have a policy that forbids me from letting an unwed couple share a room,' he said, carefully picking his words.

'Okay, so we'll work it out between ourselves,' Rachel replied, sending him the politest smile she could muster. 'Finn, you and Kurt can share a room, and Puck – you'll be fine with staying with Blaine, right?'

The clerk was unabashedly eavesdropping on the conversation, pulling his eyebrows closer together with each word. Until the short girl started ordering people around, pointing at the others and mentioning their names, he didn't really pay attention to the two boys that were standing closest to the door, with barely an inch of space between them. The dark-haired one whispered something to the other one, and they exchanged a regretful glance.

'Girls, I'm afraid one of you will have to share a bed with me, so you have to decide who one of you wants to shack up with for tonight,' Rachel went on.

Santana frowned, raising her hand to silence her friend. The look on the clerk's face couldn't mean any good.

'Hey, what is that?,' she asked. 'I couldn't really call that the proper way to treat your guests.'

The man swallowed hard, clearly uncomfortable, and apparently just as disgusted.

'I'm afraid you have to leave,' he said through clenched teeth. 'We also have a policy that we don't let _your kind _of people stay at our motel.'

Only Puck and Finn didn't seem to get what he meant by that.

'Our kind?,' Finn asked, confused.

'He meant us, Finn,' Kurt said quietly. 'Me, Blaine, Santana and Brittany.'

Within a split second, Puck was jumping at the desk to grab the man, but the others managed to stop him in time. If Noah got in trouble, it would be their fault in Mrs Puckerman's eyes. If he got in trouble _now_, on the way back, they wouldn't even hold it against her if she thought that.

'Puck, don't, it's fine,' Kurt said.

'Dude, it's not fine!' Puck tried to puck Finn and Santana off him, but their grip was too tight.

'You're right, Noah, it's not,' Rachel said, forcing herself to sound calm. 'But it's not worth getting in trouble because of such a stinking homophobe.'

Without wasting their breath anymore, they left the office, dragging their suitcases behind them. The clerk bid them farewell with a mocking 'Good luck finding another place to stay.'

'So what now?,' Blaine asked bitterly. He wouldn't admit it, but he was just as eager as Puck to beat that guy into a pulp. 'I'm guessing there aren't many motels in this hellhole.'

'We can check,' Rachel said uncertainly. 'But I wouldn't count on that.'

* * *

**A/N:** It's been seven months today since I started publishing this story. Unbelievable, huh? Thank you for all the amazing feedback, all the reviews, alerts and favourites I've been getting since day one!


	82. PART THREE: Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The truck stop next to the motel was their only option. The sun was setting, everyone was tired, and having just one car, finding a place to stay in another town would be difficult and time-consuming. Still, nobody suggested to try and appease the guy at the motel and convince him to let them stay. That was oddly comforting for the four of them that got them turned away.

There was no other way to sleep than take turns in occupying the car. It was uncomfortable, even having the backseat just for one person. Finn could barely fit in while curled up in a ball, but even though the others didn't have as much trouble, they were all sore after the couple of hours they could spend napping.

When they had to leave the car so the others could get some sleep, they would hit the showers. The bathrooms were disgusting, not renovated for at least twenty years. Still, that was better than staying sweaty for another day. The diner at the stop was another place that saved them from the night's chill and unwelcoming darkness. The town was so isolated that imagining horror story scenarios wasn't too difficult.

Kurt, however, wasn't imagining anything. All the pictures that went through his head were memories. The few days he spent wandering around Columbus, trying to figure out what to do next, completely hopeless and alone.

Blaine noticed his pensiveness when they were sipping their second coffee, waiting for the sun to come up and for the car to get fixed. A while earlier, Santana and Brittany left them to take a nap, tired mostly of the leers and inappropriate comments some of the truckers sent them. Santana gave them the finger on her way out, tugging Brittany close with her other arm around the girl's waist. Rachel was likely still sleeping, while Finn and Puck finally left for the showers.

'Still sleepy?,' Blaine asked Kurt when they were left alone.

'Not really. Too much caffeine.'

Kurt kept on stirring his coffee absently, his gaze fixed on an undetermined point before him.

'What is it then?,' Blaine insisted.

'Nothing.' Kurt shrugged dismissively. 'Just thinking.'

'What about?'

It took Kurt a moment to refocus his eyes on his boyfriend and formulate an answer. The memories from almost two years ago were too confusing to put in order.

'Remember how we met?,' he asked finally.

Blaine smiled warmly at him.

'Of course I do. It was on a bus stop in Westerville when I was walking home from Dalton on November 19th 2009.'

'Yeah, but I didn't mean that. I meant it was when I ran away from home,' Kurt explained quietly.

'Oh.'

That detail was something both of them couldn't see as anything other than surreal. With the relationship Kurt had with his father now, it was hard to imagine it had ever been different. Recalling how distant they used to be was painful.

'This just- It kinda reminds me of that,' Kurt went on. 'Those few days before I met you, you know? I would sit in diners over one sandwich for hours, until they'd kick me out. At first I had this glorious thought of going to New York and maybe getting discovered, being on Broadway or something.' He chuckled bitterly; he used to be so stupid. 'So I got that one trucker to give me a ride, but he was going only as far as Columbus.'

He fell silent, half-expecting Blaine to say something, but he didn't. He only reached with his hand over the table, placing it reassuringly over Kurt's.

'I'm not sure I really believe this, but it sort of feels like it was fate, you know?,' Kurt said finally. 'That I wound up in Westerville of all places. So I could meet you.'

'It kinda does feel like it, doesn't it?' Blaine's lips tugged up at the corners.

Kurt smiled back at him, weaving their fingers together on the table.

'It does,' he said. 'But it was probably nothing more than a very, very happy coincidence.'

'Very happy, indeed,' Blaine agreed.

He started leaning forwards to kiss his boyfriend, before recoiling at the memory of the guy at the motel. There was no guarantee they wouldn't get kicked out of the truck stop too, if they pushed their luck. Blaine could easily imagine some of the redneck truckers he'd seen around willing enough to take kicking them out quite literally. And both boys had had enough of that.

A flash of sadness crossed Kurt's eyes. He understood perfectly why Blaine didn't go through with what he intended to do, and it pained him to be forced back into the world of prejudice and groundless hatred after getting the wonderful taste of the never-ceasing acceptance and rainbow colours of San Francisco.

'Blaine?,' he began, breaking the short spell of silence. 'I never really told you this, and it's going to sound so cheesy I should be ashamed of myself for ever even thinking this.'

'Cheesy as in disgustingly romantic?,' Blaine asked with a playful sparkle in his eyes.

Kurt couldn't help but beam at him. They were so in tune with each other it was scary sometimes.

'You know me so well, sweetie.' His expression went back to one of solemnity. 'Anyway, I have a feeling like you saved my life. That night when you took me in. If not for you, I could've starved or frozen, or gotten hit by a bus. I could've gone straight to the bottom and die in the gutter. I could turn into a male equivalent of Fantine, minus the kid, if it wasn't for you. So... Thank you, Blaine. You were my knight in shining armour, and now it's almost like fairytales are real.'

He smiled sheepishly as he finished talking. Blaine was a little overwhelmed for a moment, gaping at Kurt across the table.

'I always thought it was Jean Valjean who saved Fantine,' he mumbled.

'That's just because she didn't have a knight to save her before she got all her teeth pulled out and before she was dying. And I did. I have my very own Disney prince.'

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand tighter, trying to make up somehow for being unable to kiss him like he wished he could.

'You saved me, too,' he said.

'I didn't do anyth-,' Kurt started, but Blaine shushed him.

'I had nothing I'd really care about when I met you. I had music and the Warblers, but my life was empty. My parents were constantly forgetting I existed, I didn't have any friends. I didn't have a boyfriend.' He lifted their joined hands and placed a quick peck on Kurt's knuckles. 'And now I have everything.'

'Everything?,' Kurt asked weakly. 'But your parents...'

Blaine shrugged. The more time passed, the less it bothered him to be estranged from his mother and father.

'They don't matter. I have a family. Aileen, Cooper... _You_ are my family, too.'

'Not really,' Kurt said. 'I'm just your-'

'Future husband,' Blaine finished for him, before adding hastily, 'If you want that.'

'Of course I do! How could you ever think I didn't?,' Kurt asked almost indignantly.

Blaine bit his lip uncomfortably, unwilling to admit he didn't think anyone, let alone Kurt, would want to grow old with him of all people.

'I don't know, I thought maybe you haven't thought so far into the future.'

'You forget I have a bucket list and getting married is pretty high on there,' Kurt said.

'Don't tell me that's your number one,' Blaine replied jokingly.

Kurt's face turned a bright shade of pink and he dropped his gaze in embarrassment.

'I don't have a number one at the moment,' he mumbled.

'Huh? How did that happen?,' Blaine asked.

Incredulously, Kurt looked up at him, raising his eyebrows as far up his forehead as they could go. It still didn't help Blaine catch the drift.

'With a song? More or less a week ago?,' Kurt hinted.

'So- Your number one- You-'

Kurt sighed at his boyfriend's futile attempts at formulating a coherent sentence.

'My number one was telling you I'm in love with you,' he said. 'And I have, so now I don't have a number one.'

'So when we were talking about it on the plane, going back from New York, you were talking about me? The perfect boyfriend and getting married stuff?,' Blaine asked, the memory of that flight and that conversation clear in his mind.

'Sure, dummy.' Kurt squinted, shooting his boyfriend a mischievous look. 'Then can I consider this- conversation we're having was your proposal and me saying "yes"?'

'Let's not rush it too much, huh?,' Blaine replied with a smug smile.

* * *

**A/N:** I felt like I needed to go back to the start a little, pun unintended.

I don't know if you've realised, but the story will be finished within less than two weeks!


	83. PART THREE: Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The next morning was full of anxious anticipation for the mechanic to call. All seven of them were sat around a table at the diner ever since breakfast, their eyes constantly glued to Puck's cell lying on top of it. The only conversation constituted of their remarks on slowness of the guy fixing the car, and grumbles about not having had enough sleep.

Finally, shortly before noon, the phone rang and the mechanic proclaimed the car ready to go.

Within a half hour, they were speeding towards Salt Lake City, and ahead to Nebraska. Nobody was able to stay behind the wheel for more than an hour at a time. Pit stops turned into coffee stops, but that didn't seem to help at all. They needed sleep, and there was no discussion about it.

At Kurt's insistence, they stopped at a motel soon after crossing the Nebraska state border. After the unpleasant situation in Lake Point, the couples tried to stay as inconspicuous as possible; not having Blaine's hand in his own felt strange to Kurt already. They were, however, welcomed by a plump middle-aged woman who couldn't care less about anything that wasn't the soap she was watching on her very old TV set.

They all immediately flopped onto their beds, falling asleep in a matter of minutes, even though the sun was barely beginning to set. Kurt and Blaine agreed without words to leave one of the two single beds unoccupied and snuggle in the other.

Being this close, falling asleep and waking up together made them feel like home, no matter where they were.

The remainder of the trip back was uneventful and exceptionally tiring. Having nothing, no place to be excited about now, when they left California far behind, left them aching for home and their own soft beds. Until then they'd barely thought of home, with just a sting of homesickness here and there. No landscapes flashing outside their windows were now entertaining enough to hold their attention for long.

Kurt was blissful to have Blaine and a few of the other important people in his life with him, but he still missed his dad. The last time he'd gone this long separated from him was when he'd run away from home, and the night spent stranded in Lake Point was enough of a reminder of that particular period in his life. Kurt couldn't wait to see Burt, Carole, and even Aileen, who'd become as much a member of his family as his step-mother and step-brother had by now. Still, Rachel, Puck, Santana and Brittany seemed to belong to that makeshift family a little bit, too.

The anticipation to be back in Lima, see his aunt and Goldie for Blaine was marred with the thought of meeting the Hudson-Hummels again. No matter how many times Kurt told him Burt was thrilled to hear of them getting together, Blaine couldn't shake the fear that his potential – future – father-in-law would have liked it much better had he and Kurt stayed just friends forever. He couldn't possibly be the best son-in-law material, after all.

They arrived in Lima after another day and a half of travelling across the country, exhausted beyond measure, but happy both that they were home safe, and that they had decided to go at all.

First, they drove to Lima Heights Adjacent to drop Santana off. She hugged everyone goodbye, lingering a moment with her arms around Brittany, before giving her a peck on the cheek and reluctantly letting go. Just as she did do, her mother appeared on the threshold of the Lopez house, waving happily at Santana, who answered with the same gesture and a smile.

'I have to figure out how to tell them,' Santana sighed, turning back to her friends one more time.

'If you need anything, you know where to find us,' Kurt told her with a sympathetic smile.

'Yeah, thanks. See you.'

Dragging her suitcase in her trail, she walked up to greet her mother on the doorstep. They disappeared inside just as the others turned the corner on their way to the Pierces'.

Brittany's parents looked relieved to see her safe and sound, and thanked her friends for keeping an eye on their daughter. Brittany herself bolted to give a tight squeeze to Lord Tubbington, and ask him if he hadn't gone back to taking drugs while she was away.

From Brittany's they went on to Rachel's, parting ways with Puck at the Pierces'. Finn said his goodbyes with a much overlong kiss that got interrupted by Hiram clearing his throat prominently to get the couple's attention. Mr Berrys waved to Kurt and Blaine happily, hugged their daughter, and shook Finn's hand, before bustling into the house with Rachel and all her suitcases.

Aileen's was their next stop. At Kurt's suggestion, Finn stayed in the car, while his brother and Blaine went into the house. Aileen welcomed them with warm embraces and kisses to their cheeks, glad to see them back just as much as she was to see them together, tentatively holding the hands that were free of baggage, while Goldie jumped all around them, clearly delighted to have them home.

Aileen left them alone at the door to Blaine's room, a little smile playing around her lips, and tugged the dog gently by the collar to the kitchen.

'I'm gonna miss you,' Kurt said, putting his arms around Blaine's and propping his chin on one of his shoulders.

'We're going to see each other every day, though, right?'

'Of course, but it won't be the same as sleeping together- You know what I mean,' Kurt added quickly.

'I do, but we can still-'

Blaine didn't manage to finish the sentence, startled by the way Kurt suddenly backed out of the embrace.

'What is that?,' Kurt asked, frowning.

'What?' Blaine turned rapidly to look in the same direction as his boyfriend.

A new object seemed to have materialised on his bedside table while he was gone. In a simple red-painted wooden frame, there stood a dark photograph of what was unmistakably the two of them. The picture wasn't posed, but taken without their knowledge, as they stood in Aileen's living room before leaving for prom back in May. Kurt's hands were still hovering over the boutonniere he'd just fastened to Blaine's lapel, and both locked their gazes on each other, adoring and blatantly smitten.

'Oh my god, how is it that I can totally see it now, and then I was completely blind. I was like Bjőrk in _Dancing in the Dark_,' Kurt murmured, taking a step towards the photo and tracing the frame with his fingers.

'That night I was just wishing I was your real date,' Blaine said.

'That moment felt a little like that.'

'A little,' Blaine agreed, slipping his arm around Kurt's waist. 'But I'm happy anyway. As long as I have you, I'm happy.'

Kurt's mouth turned up in a gentle smile.

'Good, 'cause I'm never saying goodbye to you.'

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this one's so short, again. And thanks for still reading this thing!


	84. PART THREE: Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Kurt and Finn had barely made it out of the car when two pairs of loving arms swooped them into an embrace. Carole gave them both pecks on their cheeks, and examined them closely to check if they hadn't lost weight while away from home-cooked meals. Burt patted both boys on the backs and took to unloading the trunk of the Navigator.

'Where did you lose Blaine? I thought he'd be coming with you to say hello or something,' he said casually to Kurt.

'We dropped him off on our way. It seemed more logical.' Kurt shrugged his shoulders, as indifferently as he could, despite the fact he was already beginning to miss his boyfriend. 'Anyway, we're all pretty exhausted, so he's gonna visit when he gets some rest.'

Burt nodded, apparently focusing hard on the task in hand. The four of them finally made their way up the driveway, the boys giving their parents a short recount of the trip, and promising to elaborate when they have had some food in them. Their luggage was discarded in the hall, as they went on to the kitchen.

'I'm starving,' Finn complained, dropping to a chair.

'As always,' Kurt said with faked annoyance, joining him at the table.

'I'll fix you something in a minute, guys.' Carole beamed at them from next to the fridge, glad to have her sons back safely. There was something about Kurt's demeanour that was new, though. A kind of glow, a joy she'd never seen in him before. She wondered if her husband had noticed that, too, but one glance at Burt told her yes.

'So when's that boyfriend of yours coming to properly introduce himself?,' Burt asked his son, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

'Dad, you know him, remember?' Kurt rolled his eyes. 'There's no need...'

'Oh, there is a need. I want a proper dinner to welcome the new addition to the family.'

'Blaine's already like family,' Finn pointed out with a frown.

Burt chuckled. 'That he is, but now it's _official_. Humour me, I've never had the chance to welcome my son's boyfriend into the family.'

'Okay, family dinner it is,' Kurt sighed. Thank goodness Blaine was worth all the fuss.

'Tell him I want to see him on our doorstep tomorrow, six PM sharp.'

* * *

Just as Blaine was beginning to understand what his boyfriend had meant by saying he'd miss him, his phone buzzed to life, forcing him to sit up on his bed and pick it up. It seemed that the moment he was home and his suitcase was unpacked, all of his life force leaked out of him. It was still daytime; the brightness was making falling asleep practically impossible, so he just lay there motionlessly for a good half hour. He could think of nothing but the person he wished to have by his side. And by some telepathic power, he must have made Kurt call him, not even two hours since they'd parted.

'Hey, what's up?,' Blaine asked into the receiver.

'Nothing, except for the part where you're coming to dinner at mine tomorrow night at six,' Kurt blurted out, forcing light-heartedness; he was perfectly aware how nervous his boyfriend was about Burt's opinion of their relationship.

Blaine swallowed loudly, his heart rising to his throat. That was the exact situation he was dreading. Having known the Hudson-Hummels for years as his best friends parents was different than looking at them as his potential parents-in-law. In actuality, they were his _dream_ parents-in-law; it was them who showed him love and care, provided him with familial warmth when he could count on none from his own mother and father.

Now he was only scared he wouldn't be what they'd dreamt of for Kurt.

'Nothing?,' he mumbled to the phone finally. 'That's not nothing, Kurt.'

'I know. But they love you, there's nothing to worry about,' his boyfriend assured him, wishing he could circle him with his arms to lift his spirits. 'And if anything goes wrong – which it won't – you know that no matter what happens, _I_ love you, right?'

'Right,' Blaine replied quietly. 'And I love you, too, which is why I'd never do anything to come between you and Burt.'

'You won't come between us,' Kurt told him. 'Just don't stress it, okay? It'll be like a Friday night dinner, only on a Sunday. Nothing special, 'cause Carole's cooking, not me.'

The last remark made Blaine giggle, exactly the way Kurt had intended.

'Okay, I won't worry too much,' Blaine said. 'I miss you already, you know?'

'Duh, I told you, I miss you like crazy,' Kurt scoffed. 'But we'll see each other tomorrow. We have to get some sleep and all that.'

Blaine sighed into the phone, flopping back on the bed, unwilling to end the call. He still couldn't touch or kiss his boyfriend, but the angelic voice that was filling his ear had to do for the next twenty four hours and he wanted to soak up as much as he could.

'Why are you always so damn right?,' he groaned.

'I don't know, good genes I guess,' Kurt replied nonchalantly. 'And I can hear you're beat, so I'm gonna let you rest.'

'Don't.'

'You don't want to rest?'

Blaine put the call on speaker, too tired to hold the phone to his ear anymore.

'I do. I don't want you to leave.'

'I'm not there, sweetie,' Kurt said. 'If you're seeing things, I guess that would be the best proof that you _do_ need to rest.'

'I wish I was seeing you,' Blaine murmured. 'That would be awesome. But I guess if I need to rest, so do you.'

'I'm fine, Blaine,' Kurt assured him. 'It seems some of my exhaustion rubbed off on Finn, 'cause I've never heard anybody snore this loud at five in the afternoon, if ever. And I live with Burt Hummel.'

He fell silent, waiting for a bark of laughter or a response, but nothing came. With a soft smile and an infinitesimal shake of his head, Kurt cut the connection, and went straight to his messages.

_I was wishing for an appreciation of my wit or at least a nice round of who's-gonna-hang-up-first,_ he typed, _but I guess I have to forgive you for falling asleep on me. Figuratively. Sleep tight. ILY. xoxo_

* * *

When Kurt woke up in the morning, his phone announced he had a new message.

It said, _I wouldn't mind falling asleep on you. Not figuratively._

A wave of heat flooded Kurt's cheeks, even though there was no one else to see the text.

_Better hold comments like that back tonight_, he responded_. My Dad may not appreciate them as much as I do._

The phone buzzed with a response not twenty seconds later. _You do then?_

_I do, but let's keep that to ourselves._

* * *

The atmosphere at dinner was warm and friendly as always. Everything went smoothly, just like any other night when Blaine was having a meal at the Hudson-Hummels'. Nobody even mentioned the change in Kurt and Blaine's relationship status until the dessert was eaten, and Carole forced Finn to help her with the dishes.

'So how did this happen?,' Burt asked, indicating the two boys with his finger.

'Dad,' Kurt grumbled, his cheeks turning pink.

'What? I want to know, I've waited long enough for you two to catch up.'

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look, half embarrassed, half overjoyed.

'He sang to me,' Blaine said. 'But then he thought I didn't like him back.'

'And then he sang to me, and I thought it meant something else, 'cause I got it into my head that he didn't- you know- that my feelings weren't reciprocated.'

'And then we- talked it out,' Blaine finished with a tinge of hesitation.

'Good you did,' Burt said, nodding. 'If you hadn't, I would've gone crazy watching you two totally clueless.'

'So you knew,' Kurt stated.

'Sure I did, everybody knew, kiddo. And I told you, he'd be stupid if he didn't fall head over heels for you.' He waved at a surprised Blaine.

'You told him that?'

'He did,' Kurt admitted, and his father nodded happily. 'I guess I'm not the only one who's always right.'

Burt forced himself to lose his wide grin and be serious. After all, this was no laughing matter.

'Now, guys, Blaine, I want you ask you one question. Is this really, from start to finish, what you want? Are you one hundred per cent invested in this relationship?'

Locking his eyes on Burt's, Blaine put his hand over his boyfriend's.

'I am. This is everything I've ever wanted and all I will ever want.'

Burt squinted, examining the sincerely solemn expression on Blaine's face.

'Then I guess you have my blessing,' he said and Blaine let out a relieved sigh. 'Although I might have to reconsider the sleepovers.'

'Dad, you know we shared motel rooms in California, right?'

'Okay, okay.' Burt raised his hands defensively. 'I don't need to know any more. Just be decent.'

Kurt and Blaine could barely hold back a chuckle, the memories from their first night on the road vivid in their minds.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a reminder: the story is ending next Sunday! Weird, huh? Hope you'll stick around to see it!


	85. PART THREE: Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Blaine used to think he'd seen Kurt at his sexiest. His Monday visit to the Hummel tire shop changed his mind, though. As Kurt and Finn had promised Burt, they had to spend most of the remainder of their summer vacation helping out at the garage. Neither was particularly thrilled – it kept them away from their respective boyfriend and girlfriend – but that was the condition on which they had been allowed to go to California, and the trip was worth the sacrifice. Especially for Kurt.

The coveralls he was forced to put on were as far from fashionable as Rachel's reindeer sweaters, but they weren't half as terrible as the grease that got on his hands, and somehow everywhere else. The previous night Kurt had reluctantly told Blaine not to come round the shop, claiming he'd be busy. The real reason was that he didn't want his boyfriend to see him like that.

But as soon as Blaine crossed the doorstep at the garage, he knew he was right to disregard Kurt's words. The view he chanced upon was steaming hot and incredibly alluring. Kurt had his back to him, leaning over the hood of some car, the cursed coveralls clinging to his butt and emphasising his assets. For a moment Blaine couldn't make himself look away and Kurt felt his gaze on himself.

'Blaine! You weren't supposed to-,' he said on turning around. His voice trailed off the second he saw the direction of his boyfriend's look and his blown pupils.

Blaine finally managed to lift his eyes to Kurt's face and grin at him.

'I know, I just wanted to see you.'

He crossed the last few feet between them, and kissed Kurt, cupping the back of his neck in his hand. He didn't care Kurt's hands and right cheek were smeared with grease; his boyfriend was more irresistible than ever.

'No making out in the shop!,' Burt's voice came from the other side of the garage.

Kurt giggled against Blaine's lips. How could he even be mad with him for this?

'I have to work,' he sighed.

'Then work, I'll sit here and watch you.'

'Don't you have anything more interesting to do?' Kurt shot him a doubtful glance.

'No,' Blaine replied without hesitation.

'Really? But you heard my Dad – no making out in the shop.'

'No making out, I swear.' Blaine put his right hand to his heart. 'I can wait till your lunch break.'

Kurt smiled with satisfaction at the mischievous glint that appeared in his boyfriend's eyes.

'Okay, just pretend to be helping me,' he said. 'Dad will love you for that even more than he already does.'

'For knowing my way about cars?'

'No, silly.' Kurt elbowed him lightly. 'For being an unpaid workforce.'

The morning passed quickly on work and banter. Blaine proved to have some knowledge of cars, and helping his boyfriend seemed to be enjoyable for him. They stole a couple of short kisses whenever Burt disappeared in his tiny office, but they counted the minutes that still had to elapse before Kurt's lunch break.

Finally the clock struck twelve, and they had a full half hour to themselves, with the meal completely forgotten. They snuck out the back door to the small yard behind the shop that was used for cigarette breaks by the employees. For once, Kurt didn't have to worry about ruining his clothes, and ending up horizontally on the short grass couldn't possibly make him feel guilty. Especially since the only windows that came out onto the yard from the shop were right under the roof.

'You look incredibly hot like this,' Blaine said in between long deep kisses.

'Really?'

'Totally.'

'I thought I looked like shit, actually, but if you don't mind this,' Kurt waved at his outfit, 'I guess I could bear with having you around from time to time.'

'From time to time?,' Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows.

Kurt snickered.

'Okay, preferably every day.'

He dragged Blaine back down for another kiss, but it didn't last as long as the previous ones and Kurt pouted.

'Hey, I want a kiss.'

Blaine's face turned serious.

'You know in a year we won't be seeing each other every day, right?,' he said. 'You're graduating, I'm not. You're going to leave for New York, and I'm going to stay here.'

'I'm trying not to think about it,' Kurt admitted. 'It's too scary to think I'm not gonna be able to see you whenever I want to.'

'I could try to graduate early.'

Kurt brushed his fingertips along Blaine's jaw line in a caress.

'If this is what you want,' he said. 'But you won't lose me. It's going to be tough, but we'll make it, right? No matter if you graduate with me or not.'

'I hope so,' Blaine replied, only partly convinced.

'I know so.'

Blaine was just leaning to put his mouth to Kurt's one more time, when the back door opened and Burt announced Kurt's break was over.

* * *

Summer days seeped by in a similar pattern. Blaine would show up soon after Kurt at the shop, or they would arrive together after a sleepover, and even though they could barely see anything else than each other, they still managed to get all the assigned work done. Burt only shook his head at them, an unconscious smile tugging his lips up. Finn used to think he'd be working with his brother at the shop, but he ended up learning the intricacies of running the whole thing with his step-father. This way neither could feel guilty for interrupting Kurt and Blaine's moments of innocent love and co-operation, while actually working.

It took a couple of days and a dozen compliments on Blaine's part for Kurt to get over his working attire completely. He even began to understand the allure of greasy coveralls when Blaine was handed his own pair.

'You look really hot in these,' Kurt murmured into his ear as they were working late that morning. 'My sexy butch boyfriend.'

'I'm not butch,' Blaine replied, trying to hold back a flattered smile.

'But you are sexy,' his boyfriend insisted, blue eyes boring into hazel dizzyingly.

Kurt's lips were millimetres away from Blaine, when a wrench slipped from his hand, drawing Burt's attention.

'Hey, I told you something about that!'

They backed out, sighing. They knew Burt didn't mean anything by the make-out ban in the shop, apart from wishing the workplace to stay professional. And both of them could swear the man was genuinely happy for them. Ever since that Sunday dinner after their return from California, Blaine had been a much more frequent guest at the Hudson-Hummel dinner table.

Each lunch break they had, they spent together, whether they were hanging out in the back yard, or getting actual lunch. Those where their moments. The half hour during the day when there were just them, no tires to change, nothing to fix, no customers to serve, no anti-make-out rules to obey. When they went out the first time to get something to eat, Kurt tentatively laced his fingers with Blaine's. They'd never held hands in public in Lima, so their hearts sped up in anticipation of something bad happening. It was a risky experiment, but walking proudly hand in hand felt too good not to try it in Ohio.

A few heads turned curiously after them, and that was it. The next time they were going out, they didn't hesitate about holding hands for a second.

One August afternoon, Blaine got so invested in the work, eager to help his boyfriend, he didn't even notice how dirty he got in the process. His arms were soiled up to above the elbows, his face smeared in numerous places. Kurt chuckled at him kind-heartedly, attempting to remove a particularly nasty grease stain from Blaine's forehead, but to no avail.

'I'm afraid you'll have to hit the shower, if you don't want to scare the customers away,' he said with feigned solemnity.

'I'd rather scare them with grease than my hair.'

Kurt run his hand over Blaine's gelled head with a sigh.

'No one is going to run, dummy. Your curls are adorable. You don't need any of that gel.'

He started tugging Blaine to the locker room and the showers.

'But I look like Borat,' Blaine protested.

'So what? It doesn't change how stunning you are,' Kurt assured him and gave him a peck on the only part of his cheek that wasn't dirty. 'Now in you go.'

He pushed Blaine into the showers, forcing himself to stay in the locker room with his back to his boyfriend. Catching a glimpse of Blaine naked was tempting, but he was afraid it wouldn't end with a glimpse, and he didn't want to stare to obviously. He was also repeatedly telling himself that he'd get to see everything soon enough, under much more suitable circumstances.

Finally the water stopped running, and Blaine stepped back into the locker room with a towel around his hips. Kurt couldn't help but sweep his eyes over the perfectly chiselled body, careful not to let his gaze linger too long on the piece of white fabric.

'What is it?,' Blaine asked at the sight of Kurt's expression. He looked embarrassed and unsure.

'Nothing.' He shook his head vigorously. 'It's just- Inappropriate thoughts.'

'Who about?,' Blaine said mischievously.

'You, who else?'

'Good answer, I guess. But you shouldn't be embarrassed about it.'

Kurt rolled his eyes, but a shade of red didn't leave his cheeks.

'I know.' He bit his lip in hesitation. 'Blaine?'

'Mhm?'

'Do you think we've taken enough baby steps?'

* * *

**A/N:** I guess some of you have guessed that the gifts from Burt and Aileen would be put to use before the end of the story. I'd just like to warn you and repeat this: as much as I wish I could, I can't really write smut, so don't expect graphic details. There will be _something_, but nothing too explicit.


	86. PART THREE: Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

It was still embarrassing to talk about, even though it had been weeks of deep kisses, roaming hands and hormones almost wrenching control from their grasp. Their resolve not to jump to anything they weren't ready for was strong, but weakening with every single touch from one another. That couldn't make them feel guilty, though, because the longer they were truly _together_ – not just as best friends, but finally _boyfriends_ – the surer they grew about what they had.

In the middle of August, when Kurt and Finn's time at the shop had just ended, their parents announced the two of them were going to visit Carole's family in Toledo for a few days, leaving the boys in charge of the house. Burt made a not-very-subtle suggestion that his step-son should have an eye on the shop during their absence, but Kurt spelled it out for Finn to make the message sink in anyway.

Kurt welcomed the news of having the house almost exclusively to himself with a mixture of excitement and dread. It was as if Burt and Carole knew he was hoping for an opportunity to invite Blaine to a sleepover that wouldn't really consist of sleeping. At the same time, the thought of actually _doing it_ filled him with more embarrassment than he'd ever felt in his life. He wasn't really worried about not enjoying himself or being disappointed with Blaine. What terrified him was that Blaine could be disappointed with _him_.

And after weeks of utter bliss, he wouldn't bear losing it.

'My Dad and Carole are going to Toledo on Saturday,' he told Blaine on Thursday, when they were throwing sticks for Goldie in Aileen's tiny back yard.

'You and Finn are staying?,' Blaine asked, caught between surprise and excitement.

'Taking care of the house, I guess.' Kurt shrugged his shoulders and patted Goldie on the head, as she trotted up to him with a thin branch in her teeth. 'Good girl. And Dad wants him to take care of the shop, too.'

They fell silent, consumed by near identical thoughts, yet too shy to voice them. Watching as the dog pranced around the square of grass gave them an excuse to avert their gazes from each other for long enough for Kurt to muster the courage to speak.

'So- I was thinking- You know, my parents will be gone, and- I thought maybe we could have a sleepover,' he said, feeling heat seeping into his face as he blushed fiercely.

That was enough for Blaine to grasp what he meant.

'Oh. That kind of a sleepover.'

'If you want. Only if you'd like that,' Kurt hurried to add.

Blaine's jaw dropped slightly, his mind temporarily overwhelmed by all of his Kurt-filled fantasies flooding back in.

'I would like that,' he answered eventually, his throat clenching when he realised reality could fall short of his fantasies. He was mostly worried he'd fail to satisfy Kurt, not the other way around. 'So you're saying we're- we're gonna have sex.'

'That's what I'm saying,' Kurt confirmed. 'If you're ready.'

'I'm ready.'

Kurt took a breath to get rid of the threat his voice would tremble when he spoke again.

'Me too.'

* * *

Saturday was the day. The day Burt and Carole left for Toledo, warning their sons to behave one last time and waving goodbye. It was also the day Finn was spending the evening of with Puck and Mike on a tournament in some stupid game.

And it was finally the day Blaine was coming over. There would be nothing special in it, if not for the fact that – for the first time ever – Kurt's greatest concerns before a sleepover weren't food and drinks, but condoms and lube.

He'd been fidgeting ever since his dad and step-mom left. Having them out of the house was crucial; he'd hate to have his first time ruined by somebody – especially a parent – walking in on them. It was bound to be awkward without that anyway. Finn wasn't supposed to be back before at least eleven, giving his brother and Blaine plenty of alone time. Kurt had given him explicit instructions to warn him if he was coming back early for whatever reason.

Eventually, six p.m. struck and Kurt could barely contain his nerves when the bell rang. He opened the door widely before Blaine with an anxious smile. His boyfriend seemed almost as agitated as himself, but it didn't stop him from going for Kurt's lips in greeting.

'Hi,' he said when his mouth was free again.

'Hi,' Kurt choked out in response. With his hand trembling, he laced his fingers with Blaine's to hold himself steady. 'Shall we go upstairs?'

Blaine swallowed and nodded.

'Yes.'

Kurt led him by the hand all the way up to his bedroom. The curtain in the windows were drawn, basking the room in a delicate warm light. A few candles on the desk and chest of drawers added to the romantic atmosphere. The bedspread had been removed, the clean cream-coloured sheets inviting.

The boys stopped on the doorstep for a moment, hesitant, waiting for the other to make the next move. They knew it was what they wanted, neither felt pressured or unready. Deep down they were also sure this could never really harm their relationship, because in the end, this wasn't as important as everything else they shared. It was still important enough to feel anxious about.

Determined to break the awkwardness, Kurt tugged Blaine to the bed. They laid down, facing each other, only their hands touching, their noses almost brushing against one another.

'This is really confusing,' Kurt breathed. 'It's like I know what to do, but I'm not sure I know _how_ to do it.'

'Let's just do whatever feels right,' Blaine whispered back.

Kurt swiped him with his eyes, taking in the beauty that was before him, and pushed his nervousness as far into the back of his mind as he could. He stopped thinking and pressed his mouth to Blaine's, forcing him onto his back. Every kiss elicited an immediate reaction, every time they broke apart their eyes shone brighter, every smile they exchanged was wider. Their hands started sliding lower and lower, grabbing at shirts and finally pulling them off, just to discard them messily on the floor.

Blaine's bare chest under his fingers distracted Kurt for a minute. He placed a series of kisses down his boyfriend's sternum and stomach, making Blaine groan in frustration, when he stopped just below his belly button. Kurt smirked with satisfaction, perfectly aware of the state Blaine was already in.

'Can I?,' he asked, beginning to unbutton Blaine's pants.

'Yes.'

His fingers shaking, Kurt fumbled at the zipper, but eventually succeeded, leaving his boyfriend in his underwear. At the same time, Blaine reached to start removing Kurt's pants. He wasn't in the best position to do so, though, and after an awkward moment, Kurt finished the job himself.

'Oh my god,' Blaine sighed, barely able to keep his eyes of Kurt's visibly stretched underwear.

'How about we lose those, too?,' Kurt murmured, leaning to Blaine's ear and slipping a finger under the waist of his briefs, making him gasp.

'Yes, please,' Blaine answered in a miserably failed attempt at not showing just how close he was.

Before proceeding to removing their underwear, Kurt reached to the bedside table to get a condom and lube. Blaine eyed the objects with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Ultimately, though, he just wanted Kurt, and no amount of anxiety could ever overshadow that.

Taking off the last pieces of clothing made them stop for a moment. They had never seen each other naked, and as much as seeing each other's boners on multiple occasions gave them an inkling what to expect, the view was fascinating nonetheless. Like the idea that they were able to have this effect on one another.

With just a tiny element of hesitation, Kurt took another glance at Blaine, and then he grabbed his boyfriend's ankles and hooked them on his shoulders.

'Does this feel right?,' he asked.

'Yes.'

* * *

They were lying in the tangled sheets sweaty and sleepy. It had been long since the last rays of sunshine were swallowed by the horizon, and the candles were dying one by one, leaving them in an almost complete darkness. Kurt had propped himself on his elbow and was running his fingers in gentle brushes along Blaine's chest. They had exchanged few words in the last hour, both tired and consumed by a post-sex bliss. Their tiny contended smiles and timid, though joyous gazes said it all.

'So-,' Kurt finally breaking the silence, his hand reaching a little further down than earlier, sending chills down Blaine's spine. 'I guess this is what people call good sex.'

'No, this is probably what they call_ amazing_ sex,' Blaine corrected him.

Kurt couldn't hold back a wide, satisfied grin.

'How about we call it amazing love-making?,' he suggested. 'I guess sex is- you know- It's just sex, and that was-'

'More,' Blaine finished for him.

'So much more,' Kurt agreed, and kissed Blaine's red lips again.

'If our first time was this good, though,' Blaine said as they parted, 'do you think it's going to still get better? I'm not even sure there is any better.'

'We'll see, I suppose. Maybe there is something better.'

They fell silent again for a spell, and Kurt's eyes wondered down to his chest. A bright pink spot under his right collarbone caught his attention.

'Hey, you marked me!,' he said in surprise.

'I guess I did,' Blaine replied smugly. 'That's because you're mine.'

'Am I?' Kurt sent him a sideways glance.

'And I'm yours.'

This addition appeased Kurt.

'How about I mark _you_ now?'

Blaine squinted, considering the proposition, but eventually shook his head.

'How about we do something else first?,' he asked.

Before Kurt had time to answer, Blaine was pushing him back onto the bed and beginning to kiss his way down his boyfriend's stomach.

'Oh my god, yes,' Kurt gasped, closing his eyes.

* * *

Kurt snuck out to the kitchen early enough to hope Blaine wouldn't wake up for at least another hour. The probability for Finn to show up downstairs at this time on a Sunday, especially after a night out, was also quite slim. The aim was to prepare breakfast and wake Blaine with the scent of coffee.

What Kurt had not foreseen, though, was that Blaine would hear him tiptoeing out of the room and follow him downstairs when he didn't get back for several minutes.

'What are you doing?,' Blaine asked from the kitchen doorstep.

Kurt flinched startled, and scowled at his boyfriend.

'You ruined it!,' he said indignantly.

'Ruined what?' Blaine walked up to Kurt at the counter, putting his arms around the other boy's waist and pressing his lips to his bare shoulder.

'Our romantic breakfast in bed.'

'I don't have to eat in bed,' Blaine said, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Kurt's neck. 'Actually, I'm kinda happy I ruined it, 'cause now you won't be able to blame me for getting crumbs on your sheets.'

'Oh, I'd blame myself, don't you worry.'

Kurt poured Blaine a cup of coffee, ordering him to sit and wait for the food. His boyfriend obeyed, watching him with a soft smile on his face. Somehow all the awkwardness from last afternoon had entirely vanished. Their morning after was as natural as it would have been if they hadn't had sex the previous night.

'Do you know what I kinda wish I could do right now?,' Kurt asked unexpectedly.

'No. What is it?'

Kurt turned to face him with an expression of uncertainty.

'I wish I could talk to my best friend about the amazing night I had.'

He bit his lip, anxious he'd anger Blaine.

'Why don't you, then?,' Blaine asked, adding one more spoon of sugar to his coffee and smiling crookedly.

'Because he was kinda with me the whole time.' Kurt's voice trailed off for a moment. 'I can tell him one thing, though.'

Blaine raised his eyebrows, as Kurt sent him the most seductive look of all he'd ever gotten.

'He's listening.'

'It wouldn't have been half as amazing if I had been with anyone else.'

Blaine's grin widened.

'I'm pretty sure he feels the same way.'

* * *

**A/N: ** So, this was the last chapter and now it's just the epilogue left.

Forgive me for the lack of explicitness, but that's still the closest I've ever come to writing smut. I'm much better at fluff and angst, I guess.


	87. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The first day of Kurt's senior year of high school came too fast for his liking, putting an end to the best summer of his life, but he didn't mind it very much. He still had Blaine, his family, all of his friends. He had every ounce of support and love he'd ever needed.

The year ahead of him was going to be tough, but he sprung out of bed that morning, willing to take up whatever challenge was waiting for him. He made a detour on the way to the kitchen to wake up his brother, who was still snoring loudly. Only a decent shake to the shoulders could work on him in this state, and Finn hated it. (And he didn't fail to remind Kurt of that as he dragged his feet to the bathroom.)

Burt and Carole welcomed their sons with smiles and pecks on the cheeks, and bid them goodbye, stuffing lunch money in their hands and wishing them luck.

Kurt bolted out the door as soon as the familiar rumble of Blaine's Chevy sounded from down the street. His boyfriend greeted him with a grin and a kiss on the lips.

'How are you, handsome?,' Blaine asked playfully.

'Great, just like last night, sexy.'

'Ooh, sexy, I like that.'

With a beaming smile on his lips, and as Kurt was rolling his eyes, Blaine drove out into the street, heading for McKinley High. Finn's truck was close behind them for a couple of blocks, before turning towards Rachel's house to pick her up.

In the student parking lot, Kurt waited patiently for Blaine to lock his car up and extended a hand for him to take when he was done. For the first time, they entered the school with their fingers intertwined, a little worried if there would be any consequences, but proud more than anything else.

Before they even managed to reach their lockers, Jacob Ben Israel appeared before them out of nowhere with his ridiculous microphone and camera, and his even more ridiculous hair.

'Hey, McKinley, this is Jacob Ben Israel reporting from the halls of McKinley High, here with the school's first ever gay couple, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson,' he said to the camera, throwing the other two off guard. They still hadn't fully collected themselves, when he turned to them. 'Why did you decide to confirm your relationship only this year? Did your summer trip to San Francisco make you prouder?'

'Wait, how do you know we were in San Francisco?,' Kurt asked, frowning.

'Puckerman is a terrific source of school gossip,' Jacob replied.

'Really?,' Blaine said, pondering the fact.

'So why didn't he tell you me and Blaine weren't a couple last year?,' Kurt inquired.

Jacob's eyes darted from Kurt to Blaine and back in a moment of horror.

'I- I didn't ask him. Everybody thought you two were dating-,' he stammered.

'Next time, check your sources!,' Kurt huffed, but Jacob wasn't paying attention anymore, his gaze fixed on something further down the hallway. Kurt followed his eyes, a fear of what he might see rising in him. 'Oh no.'

Several feet from them Brittany had just closed her locker and Santana took her hand gently with a small smile tugging the corners of her lips up. The two had been a little more reserved in public since returning from California, but the Lopezes' positive reaction to their daughter's coming out had apparently made Santana a little bit braver.

It still made Kurt's heart skip a beat. As much as he and Blaine were accustomed to hateful remarks, sneers and other kinds of blows, he wasn't sure the girls would be as immune.

'Oh my God!,' Jacob exclaimed. 'Exclusively for JBI, the first official footage of Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce, a.k.a. the hottest couple in school ever!'

The girls were close enough to hear him and turned around.

'Jacob Ben Israel, if you want I can invite you to a special episode of _Fondue for Two_,' Brittany told him, flipping her hair almost as if she was in a shampoo commercial.

'Will you share the details of your sex life?,' Jacob asked hopefully.

Kurt stopped paying attention to them as he noticed Santana's bright expression. She'd never been this happy, never in the years he'd known her. And then he glanced at Blaine, reminding himself of how perfectly blissful they were.

After the ups and downs of the last two years, everything was falling into place. Their only concerns were grades, graduation – Blaine was going to do his best to finish school with his boyfriend, college plans and finally winning Nationals.

Everything was the way it was always supposed to be.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** So this is it, guys. _Unintended_ is officially over.

It has been a wonderful, amazing, dream-like journey for me, and that's all because of you. Thank you, everyone, for reading, for sticking around for 7+ months, for favouriting, for following, for reviewing, for everything. Thank you, thank you, thank you!


End file.
